Somewhere over the timeline
by Jujulacelte
Summary: Lilith est sur le point de briser un nouveau sceau. Face à un nouvel ennemi, les Anges n'ont d'autres choix que de donner aux frères une aide aussi innatendue qu'éphémère. L'occasion pour eux de se souvenir d'une chasse...particulière...
1. Prologue

**Et oui...j'enchaîne !**

**Comme je vous l'avais promis il y a quelques semaines déjà, voici ma toute dernière fic, intitulée : ****"Somewhere over the timeline****", initialement écrite comme une suite à "****Promesse d'un frère****".**

**Encore une fois, je me suis écartée de mon idée de départ, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser...Je vous laisse donc juger.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : **_**Quelques semaines après les évènements de "Retour aux sources", la course aux sceaux est déjà relancée. Mais cette fois, Lilith a un allié...Et pas des moindres.**_

_**Face à ce nouvel ennemi, les Anges n'ont d'autres choix que d'apporter aux Winchester deux alliés improbables.**_

**Somewhere over the timeline**

**Prologue**

**Un nouveau sceau**

Le vent froid qui lui frappait le visage aurait fait grimacer n'importe qui, de même que cette pluie fine qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. N'importe qui, mais pas lui.

D'une démarche à la fois sûre et régulière, l'homme pénétra dans l'entrepôt, non sans jeter un bref regard aux alentours afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. C'était une époque troublée et difficile, la confiance était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, plus de doute possible...son interlocuteur était bien là, vêtu de son éternel costume gris et noir, symbole de l'élégance parmis les siens. Lui était plus réputé pour son allure décontractée, plus pratique pour se rendre sur le terrain.

L'homme qui l'attendait, la cinquantaine passée, le visage rond et le crâne dégarni, affichant un petit sourire à la fois méprisant et ironique, se leva pour lui faire face.

- Zachariah. Le salua t-il d'une voix sereine et calme.

- Ravi de voir que tu as pu te libérer Castiel. Couina l'autre d'un ton un peu trop aigu pour une véhicule mâle.

L'ange en imperméable ne lui répondit pas...A quoi bon ? Les provocations allaient de paire avec Zachariah qui de tout ses frères, étaient celui qui avait sans doute la plus haute opinion de lui-même.

- Tu m'as dis que c'était important.

Son interlocuteur passa ses mains sur la veste de son costume, comme pour se donner de l'importance avant d'entamer le sujet de leur réunion.

- Beau travail à Glasgow...Lilith est repartie bredouille...bredouille...et furieuse.

- Ce n'était qu'un sceau...Répliqua Castiel avec humilité.

Zachariah laissa le temps à ces dernières paroles de prendre tout leur sens et approuva d'une petite moue mi-satisfaite, mi-provocatrice.

- Justement...

L'ange frissona, comprenant très bien que Lilith n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et que d'après l'expression qu'arborait son supérieur, elle avait déjà prévu autre chose...

- Il y aurait-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ?

Une fois de plus, Zachariah sembla apprécier le fait de savoir des choses que Castiel, lui, ignorait...décidemment...comme Dean aimait le dire, ce gars était plein d'arrogance !

Trouvant sans doute que l'effet théâtral de son silence était parvenu à ses fins, l'archange reprit.

- Apparemment elle aurait jeté son dévolu sur un sceau en particulier...

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Tu vois Castiel, le plus important ici, ce n'est pas tellement le sceau...Mais ce qu'elle a préparé pour le briser à l'abri de tous.

L'ange fronça des sourcils, craignant de ne pas suivre son supérieur.

- Ce qu'elle a préparé ?

Zachariah resta de nouveau silencieux, approuvant d'un sourire en coin.

- Disons que ça risque d'être...Compliqué.


	2. Fantôme, briquet et road trip

**Fantôme, briquet et road trip...**

**Duluth, Minnesota - 2008**

- SAM ! Hurla la voix de son frère, hors de lui...Voix qui fut bientôt étouffée par un bruit sourd.

Le plus jeune ne se retourna même pas, pestant contre ce foutu briquet qui refusait obstinément de s'allumer. Derrière lui, il entendit son ainé pousser un énième juron avant d'être de nouveau trimballé comme une poupée de chiffon à travers toute la pièce.

- Dépêche-toi bon sang !

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'impatience et de nervosité, le souffle glacé du fantôme se rapprochait désormais de lui, et ce satané briquet refusait tout bonnement de s'allumer. A bout de nerfs, le plus jeune opta pour une solution temporaire et fit volte-face au moment même où l'esprit s'apprêtait à se ruer sur lui. Au lieu de ça, la forme indistincte se prit une décharge de sel, qui permit ainsi au jeune chasseur de reporter son attention sur le briquet. Lançant un "Saloperie !" très raffiné, Sam allait sortir de ses gonds quand l'objet finit contre toute attente par céder. La petite flamme ridicule qui s'en échappa suffit pourtant à embraser l'uniforme militaire exposé dans ce musée, lien du fantôme avec le monde des vivants.

L'esprit poussa un cri inhumain avant de disparaître en fumée à son tour, libérant ainsi Dean de sa prise, le faisant lourdement retomber sur le sol.

- Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? S'énerva ce dernier en se relevant. Monsieur prenait tout son temps en plus !

- T'en prend pas à moi ! Je t'avais dit que ce briquet était mort...Mais non...Monsieur a décrété que ça suffirait pour ce job...

Les deux frères se toisèrent un instant, l'un comme l'autre ayant l'étrange sensation d'avoir rajeuni d'au moins dix ans. Puis, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'éverver l'un contre l'autre, ils soupirèrent avant de lancer un coup d'oeil discret et nerveux à l'autre.

- ça va ? Demanda alors le plus jeune timidement en constatant le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur le front de son ainé.

Ainé qui essuya le liquide d'un revers de la main sans même sourciller.

- Juste une égratinure...Allez...Sortons d'ici avant que le garde ne reprenne connaissance.

Les frères retournèrent incognito dans l'Impala qui, dans un ronronnement de moteur qui fit sourire Dean, se dirigea vers le motel.

- Hey Dean...Je me posais une question.

- ça promet...Commenta l'ainé gentiment.

Sam ne releva pas, habitué par ce genre de moqueries et enchaina.

- C'était ce vieil uniforme qui retenait ce fantôme ?

Dean ressera sa prise autour du volant et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son cadet.

- Tous les esprits sont différents Sammy..De leur vivant, certaines personnes s'attachent à des choses sans valeur pour d'autres...Comme ce fantôme...le gars était un soldat qui se battait pour ses convictions et son pays...Son uniforme était un symbole pour lui...il est mort pour lui, tu comprends ?

L'ainé vit son frère approuver pensivement avant de lancer un bref regard au conducteur, un sourire en coin.

- Donc si tu mourrais, je devrais probablement brûler cette veste...et même l'Impala...

- Tu fais ça...je reviens te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, p'tite tête ! Répliqua Dean d'un ton catégorique.

- P'tite tête toi même.

Sur ce, les deux frères reportèrent leurs attentions, l'un sur la route, l'autre sur le paysage, un sourire amusé sur leurs visages.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps pour entreposer leurs peu de sacs à l'arrière de l'Impala et pour se remettre en route, préférant voyager de nuit afin de faire une sortie discrète de cette ville où ils étaient déjà venus à de nombreuses reprises.

Comme d'habitude, Sam rouspeta pendant dix minutes après son ainé, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de repos et lui demandant de lui confier le volant...Et comme d'habitude, Dean refusait, prétextant qu'il lui avait laissé la Chevy pendant quatre mois, que lui ne l'avait pas conduit pendant quarante ans et qu'il avait besoin de se rattraper.

Bien sûr, Sam finissait par céder, comme il le faisait toujours quand son grand frère utilisait son séjour en Enfer comme une excuse..Dean savait bien que ce n'était pas très fair play de sa part, mais son cadet avait lui aussi une arme redoutable contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter...Il avait bien droit lui aussi à ces brefs moments de victoire.

La route sombre à perte de vue, le paysage à moitié grignoté par la vitesse et le noir aux alentours...L'odeur vieillote du cuir de l'Impala, le bruit du moteur ronronnant, la respiration calme de son frère qui avait fini par s'endormir. C'était juste ça dont Dean avait besoin pour se sentir bien, chez lui...Pas besoin de maison, de chiens et de voisins qui se mèlent de tout...Juste une route, l'Impala et son emmerdeur de petit frère...voilà qui lui suffisait...Surtout quand on revenait de quarante années aux Enfers.

Dean chassa tout ces mauvais souvenirs de son esprit d'un froncement de sourcils et préféra ranger tout ça tout au fond de lui, oubliant...ou essayant d'oublier. Mais en bon chasseur qu'il était, le mieux pour oublier, c'était quand ils avaient un job...Comme celui qui les avait occupés il y a quelques semaines de ça, à Glasgow dans le Montana...pour être une sacré affaire, ça avait été une sacré affaire ! Lilith, des démons et même des Néphélims...sans oublier des chasseurs teigneux qui voulaient leur revanche...En repensant à ces évènements, l'estomac de Dean se contracta et inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers Sam, qui avait bien failli y rester. Bon un job oui...mais peut-être pas un job aussi risqué.

Pourtant, toute cette histoire n'avait pas eu que des points négatifs...Lilith s'était pris une raclée, ils avaient empêché le sceau d'être brisé, et Sam semblait reprendre peu à peu goût aux choses simples et normales, notamment grâce à cette jeune femme, Chenoa. Dans un optimisme naïf, Dean se promit que dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire de sceaux et d'Apocalyspe, il trainerait son cadet jusqu'au Montana afin qu'il revoit celle qui fut son premier amour.

Son benjamin s'agita légèrement sur son siège, le tirant ainsi de ses rêveries. Dean reporta son attention sur lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait ni vision ni cauchemar et fut pris par surprise quand Sam murmura d'une voix endormie.

- Arrête de me regarder...C'est gênant...

- Oh pardon...je croyais que tu faisais un cauchemar...

Le plus jeune ressera sa veste autour de lui, gardant obstinément les yeux fermés.

- Non...j'essaie juste de m'installer de manière à ne pas me retrouver bloqué demain.

Dean ne put retenir un léger rire moqueur, trouvant toujours amusant le fait que son petit frère soit parfois si empoté par son mètre quatre-vingt dix. Les yeux du chasseur se reposèrent alors sur la route, parfaitement éveillé et prêt à passer la nuit comme ça, laissant le calme et le silence de l'obscurité l'enfermer dans une bulle qu'il rouvrirait le lendemain.


	3. Fuite en catimini

**Fuite en catimini**

**Manhattan, New York - 1995**

Les bruits de klaxones de voitures lui parvenaient depuis la fenêtre, les stores sombres qui en pendaient la rendait mal isolée des rues qui rampaient en bas de l'hotel dans lequel ils étaient depuis deux semaines. Les sirènes des ambulances et de la police semblaient bourdonner régulièrement comme un moustique qui prend votre oreille pour une piste d'attérissage. C'était déjà assez pénible d'entendre les voix des occupants de la chambre voisine se hurler mutuellement dessus, il fallait en plus que se rajoutent les crissements de pneus, les klaxones et les sirènes des centaines de véhicules qui se déplaçaient dans les rues sombres de Manhattan.

L'enfant ramena la couverture sur lui avec un soupir agacé, fermant résolument les yeux pour essayer tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Mais il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa fatigue, tenter d'imaginer le silence, le sommeil refusait tout bonnement de le prendre.

Avec un second soupir agacé, l'enfant se redressa en position assise dans son lit, jetant d'abord un coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre fermée. Un fin rayon de lumière passait tout en bas de celle-ci, signe qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir. Il se retourna vers sa montre, posée sur la petite table de nuit et dut froncer les yeux pour distinguer l'heure qui s'affichait : 2h30...

Partagé entre l'agacement de ne pas trouver le sommeil et la crainte de se faire disputer, l'enfant choisit pourtant de sortir du lit afin d'aller voir l'autre insomniaque.

Il poussa la porte doucement, serrant automatiquement les dents lorsque celle-ci se mit à grincer, tirant un jeune homme de sa somnolence.

- Sammy ?

Ce dernier poussa alors un troisième soupir avant de ronchonner.

- J'arrive pas à dormir...

Le plus âgé des deux afficha une moue qui se voulait sévère, mais qui ne trompa personne, encore moins Sam qui se mit aussitôt en mode "questions".

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Papa n'est pas rentré ?

- Pas encore...peut-être que ce démon lui a donné du fil à retordre...

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- Evidemment.

- Et s'il était blessé ?

- Mais non...

- Et s'il était blessé et qu'il avait besoin d'aide et...

- Sam...

- ...Et qu'il ne pouvait pas nous prévenir...

- Arrête Sam ! S'énerva le jeune homme en haussant le ton.

Le plus jeune referma automatiquement la bouche avant de poser un regard triste sur son grand frère...Grand frère qui se radoucit aussitôt.

- Je suis sûr que papa va bien d'accord ? Il met juste un peu plus de temps que prévu, ce n'est pas la première fois...

- Mais Dean, si jamais...

- Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien Sammy...Arrête de t'inquiéter d'accord ? Le rassura l'ainé d'une voix très calme.

Le plus jeune détourna la tête pour laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre, dominant les rues depuis le douzième étage de l'hotel.

Dean n'avait pas le moindre doute, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas parvenu à effacer les craintes de son petit frère puisque de doute façon, il les ressentait aussi. Voilà deux jours que leur père était parti à la poursuite d'un démon...et normalement, il aurait dû être de retour le soir même...Or il n'était toujours pas là.

Cependant, le jeune homme avait l'habitude des retards de dernière minute causés par un démon un peu plus coriace ou un fantôme teigneux, car aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'était ça leur vie, chasser le surnaturel...

Depuis que leur mère avait été tuée par l'une de ces créatures, leur père, John, avait décidé de se vouer corps et âme à cette quête qui était la vengence de sa défunte épouse, Mary. Dean, alors âgé d'à peine cinq ans avait appris à se familiariser avec les armes, les symboles de protection et le répandage de sel partout où ils allaient. Il avait appris très tôt que les monstres, les fantômes et tout ce dont il avait eu peur pendant les premières années de sa vie étaient tous réèls...Et il passerait le restant de ses jours à leur faire la guerre...Aujourd'hui, Dean avait 16 ans et pour rien au monde il n'aurait pensé changer de vie. Le mois dernier, il avait tué son premier loup-garou, et il savait désormais qu'il était fait pour ça, et il se montrerait le digne fils de son père.

Pourtant, si le jeune homme avait accepté l'avenir qui se dessinait devant lui, il essayait au maximum de préserver chez son petit frère ce qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps : l'innocence.

Car Sam, qui venait tout juste de fêter ses onze ans semblait, contrairement à lui, détester leur mode de vie. L'enfant ne paraissait être épanoui que lorsqu'il était dans un environnement dit "normal"...l'école, ou chez le père Jim ou chez Bobby, celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur oncle, lorsque John les y déposait entre deux chasses. Pendant ce bref interlude, les frères étaient envoyés à l'école, ou suivait l'enseignement du prêtre, ou aidait Bobby pour certaines tâches quotidiennes. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vie normale, et bizarrement, Sam semblait dans son élément.

Occupé à rêvasser, Dean ne vit pas son cadet s'approcher avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, juste en face du fauteuil dans lequel lui s'était installé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Re-demanda le plus jeune.

L'ainé, tiré de ses pensées, prit un instant le temps de formuler une réponse cohérante...Ce qu'il faisait ? Et bien il veillait...Car quand leur père n'était pas là, hors de question pour lui de s'endormir en prenant le risque qu'un démon ou autre les attaque lui et son frère pendant leur sommeil.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Finit-il par murmurer avec un sourire.

Apparemment, Sam goba le mensonge puisqu'il ne posa pas de nouvelle question et préféra s'adosser contre le cuir ratatiné du divan tout en baissant son regard sur le sol.

- Je lui laisse encore deux heures...S'il n'est pas de retour, on ira à sa recherche d'accord ? Proposa Dean, qui commençait lui aussi à s'en faire pour leur père.

Voyant que son cadet ne répondait pas, l'ainé insista.

- D'accord ?

- 'kay...Marmona l'enfant.

Un discret sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean qui déposa son revolver sur la table, de manière à l'avoir à portée de la main...Juste au cas où.

Le bruit incessant dela trotteuse qui courait sur le cadran de l'horloge finit par agacer sérieusement Dean qui lui jeta un regard mauvais, pensant certainement qu'avec les éclairs qu'il lui lançait avec les yeux, le malheureux objet prendrait peur et qu'il se stopperait. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de tester cette théorie que des pas précipités résonnèrent depuis le couloir, se rapprochant sensiblement de la porte.

Les deux frères sursautèrent tandis que le plus âgé sauta sur son arme et mit en joue l'entrée avant de pousser son cadet derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Dean braqua son arme vers l'intru avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Démon.

- Caleb ? S'étonna t-il en baissant le revolver.

Ce dernier, d'une dizaine d'années plus vieux que Dean donna un bref coup de pied à la porte après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

- Rassemblez vos affaires !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Où est papa ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Sam qui contourna son frère.

Caleb accorda un bref regard à l'enfant avant de croiser celui de Dean, tout aussi inquiet. Comprenant sans doute qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeraient tant qu'ils n'auraient eu de nouvelles de leur père, le chasseur leva une main avant de les rassurer.

- John va bien...C'est juste que le Démon qu'il traquait est venu avec des renforts...J'étais dans le coin, heureusement...Mais votre père craignait qu'ils ne viennent s'en prendre à vous, alors il m'a demandé de vous mettre à l'abri.

- Wow...attend...où est papa ? Répéta Dean avec angoisse.

Prenant un air contrit face à ces deux têtes de mule, Caleb répondit d'une voix quelque peu gênée.

- Il voulait gagner du temps...Alors il les a attirés ailleurs...

- Tout seul ? S'exclama Sam presque paniqué.

- Non, Bobby doit le rejoindre...

Le regard que Dean lui lança en disait long, le jeune homme lui en voulait visiblement d'avoir laissé John jouer les appâts, pourtant, l'ainé ne dit rien devant son petit frère, préférant poser une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer avant que Caleb ne s'impatiente.

- S'il vous plait...John va me tuer si jamais je ne vous emmène pas au point de rendez-vous...

Le chasseur attendit un instant, le temps que sa supplication face effet et il vit Dean lancer un bref regard à Sam avant de lui faire signe d'un simple mouvement de tête d'aller faire son sac.

Ils le regardèrent quitter la pièce un instant avant que l'ainé des Winchester ne demande d'une voix sombre.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix figure-toi...tu sais comment est ton père.

Dean approuva vaguement, partagé entre l'admiration et la colère. Depuis qu'il était tout gosse il voulait ressembler à son père, être un John Winchester bis...c'était son héros, son modèle...Mais parfois, il aurait juste voulu qu'il se comporte comme un père...Qu'il pense qu'il avait deux fils, dont un de onze ans, qui l'attendaient dans la voiture ou au motel...Lui, il était adulte...même s'il n'avait que seize ans, mais Sam...Sam n'était qu'un enfant et il avait besoin d'un père...Parfois, après avoir veillé à ce que son frère s'endorme, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de craindre qu'un jour, son héros ne rentre pas...Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient alors ?

- Dean...tu viens m'aider ou pas ? S'impatienta Sam en repointant son nez depuis la porte de la chambre.

Le jeune homme acquiesca aussitôt avant d'aller prêter main forte à son benjamin...Car oui...les vêtements étalés partout dans la pièce étaient bien les siens...

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux frères pour rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient, et après avoir vérifié que le couloir était toujours vide, Caleb prit les devants de l'expédition et les conduisit à l'extérieur.

Leur père avait eu besoin de l'Impala pour la mission, par conséquent, ce fut vers la voiture de l'autre chasseur qu'ils se dirigèrent. Dean et Caleb jetèrent les sacs négligemment dans le coffre pendant que Sam s'installait sur la banquette arrière dans le plus grand silence.

Le plus âgé se mit au volant alors que l'ainé prit la place du mort, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait.

- Bon et on va où maintenant ? Demanda inévitablement l'enfant à l'arrière.

- Chez le père Jim.

Dean échangea un regard avec son benjamin sans prononcer le moindre mot...Le père Jim...le point de rendez-vous, ou le refuge des Winchester quand Bobby n'était pas disponible...Mais quoi de mieux qu'une Eglise pour se protéger d'un Démon ?


	4. Attaque surprise

Hello ! Pardon pour le manque de ponctualité, c'est vrai que je publie moins régulièrement que pour mes premières fictions.

J'ai été heureuse de retrouver certaines d'entre vous, liliju et elida...Et Jubei ! Chouette !

Allez, sans plus tarder, je vous poste la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Attaque surprise<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

Dean fut légèrement déçu de ne pas trouver Bobby chez lui, il avait espéré une compagnie autre que celle de Sam, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis l'affaire de Glasgow, ou lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour lui rappeller que Lilith était toujours en liberté, à la recherche de nouveaux sceaux à briser...Bref, un vrai rabat-joie...

Les deux chasseurs déposèrent donc leurs affaires dans le salon avant que Sam n'aille chercher de quoi se désaltérer dans la cuisine, laissant son frère seul avec ses pensées. Pourtant, Dean n'eut pas l'occasion de ruminer que déjà, son portable se mit à sonner.

_- Dean ?_

- Salut Bobby...ça tombe bien dis-moi. On vient d'arriver chez toi avec Sam, tu es où ?

Il entendit son "oncle" émettre un léger soupir avant de répondre dans un grognement.

_- Dans l'Iowa...j'aide un ami. Comment était votre chasse ?_

- Banale. Banale et réglée. Fit le jeune homme tandis que son regard se posa sur son cadet, occupé à observer distraitement les carcasses de voitures depuis la fenêtre.

_- Très bien...ça risque de me prendre quelques jours...Restez autant que vous voulez, mais je vous préviens..._

- On casse un truc, on le rembourse...Et on n'organise pas de fête non plus...Promis on sera sages papa. Ironisa Dean qui savait que Bobby allait réagir au quart de tour.

_- Dean !_

- Je sais, je sais...Pas la peine de me faire un dessin, on reste sur nos gardes comme d'habitude...

Un silence suivit cette promesse tandis que l'attitude de Sam intrigua définitivement son ainé qui oublia un instant son interlocuteur. Le plus jeune, les yeux toujours perdus par la fenêtre, fronça des sourcils comme pour distinguer quelque chose au loin. Puis, tout à coup, il reposa sa bière et se précipita vers la sortie sans un mot, ignorant Dean qui l'appela.

- Sam ? Hé, où est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son cadet était sorti, lui laissant un très mauvais pressentiment.

_- Dean ?_

- Bobby, je te rappelle d'accord ?

Sur ce, le jeune chasseur raccrocha et se précipita à la suite de son frère, non sans avoir pris une arme au préalable.

Les sens en alerte, le pas léger et inaudible, Sam se fraya un chemin à travers les carcasses de voitures, son revolver en joue. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelque chose...ou plus précisément, quelqu'un...Et plus il se perdait parmis les débris empilés de véhicules, plus il en était sûr. Soudain, le jeune homme se sentit forcé de s'arrêter, car il venait d'apercevoir une forme sombre, indistincte...Son arme prête à toute éventualité, Sam s'avança beaucoup plus prudemment vers ce qui ressemblait à un corps allongé, pourtant immobile. Plus il s'approchait, plus il reconnut la silhouette d'un homme.

Le chasseur imaginait déjà le visage maléfique de cet inconnu quand il le forcerait à se retourner, aussi, il ressera ses mains autour de son revolver et ralentit un peu plus sa progression.

- Tournez-vous lentement ! Ordonna t-il alors, mettant en joue l'homme recroquevillé.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, forçant ainsi Sam à réitérer sa requête.

- J'ai dit, tournez-vous !

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sut qu'il était tombé dans un piège, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide, le jeune homme tourna très légèrement son regard vers la vitre de la voiture sur sa droite et y distingua le reflet d'un homme...un homme aux yeux noirs.

Avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de sortir le couteau de Ruby, le chasseur se retrouva projeté à une dizaine de mètres de là, se réceptionnant douloureusement sur le pare-brise d'un des véhicules entreposé dans ce cimetière.

D'abord, Dean avait cru que son frère avait aperçu Ruby quelque part dans la casse, et qu'il était partis la rejoindre, espérant sans doute naivement qu'il ne le suivrait pas. Mais plus il avançait, plus le jeune homme avait des doutes...Doutes qui furent confirmés lorsqu'un bruit de vitres cassées retentit non loin de là.

Le chasseur se précipita vers l'endroit en question, arme au poing, jurant intérieurement...les ennuis les suivaient décidément partout ! Arrivé sur place, Dean eut un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Son frère, qui avait dû faire un sacré vol plané, était allongé sur le pare-brise désormais brisé d'une voiture et repoussait son assaillant d'un coup de pied adroit, le faisant dégringoler du perchoir tandis qu'un second entra en scène...Des démons...

Dès que le premier d'entre eux se réceptionna au sol, il se redressa avant de se tourner vers Dean, se ruant sur lui avec un grognement dément. Le jeune chasseur avait connu beaucoup de démons, mais soit ceux-là étaient particulièrement stupides, soit ils étaient particulièrement... primaires... De toute façon, l'ainé n'eut pas le moindre sourcillement, il accueillit la créature avec une décharge de sel tiré en pleine tête, ce qui la calma sur le coup.

Le second démon n'avait apparement même pas remarqué la présence de Dean et préféra s'occuper du plus jeune des deux, éclatant d'un rire guttural avant de passer à l'attaque. Seulement, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Sam lui avait lancé le couteau de Ruby en plein coeur, le tuant sur le coup. Le corps du démon retomba face contre terre tandis que le plus jeune roula sur le côté et se réceptiona à quelques centimètres du cadavre, arrachant le poignard de celui-ci, il le lança à son frère ainé. Dean le rattrapa instinctivement, sans même avoir lancé un regard à son cadet, une fois l'arme en main, il ne laissa pas le temps à son aissaillant de reprendre du poil de la bête et le planta à son tour, le tuant d'un simple coup à la gorge.

Les cadavres de deux démons gisaient là, aux pieds des chasseurs encore essoufflés. Dean fut le premier à revenir lentement à la réalité, il oublia les corps et reporta son attention sur son frère qui s'était appuyé contre un véhicule à côté de lui.

- ça va ?

Sam leva les yeux vers lui et approuva aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ceux-là ?

Le plus âgé de deux haussa des épaules avant d'essuyer le sang de la lame sans voir le léger coup d'oeil qu'y jeta son cadet.

- J'en sais rien...Est-ce qu'il leur faut une raison pour attaquer en temps normal ?

Le benjamin se repoussa légèrement de la voiture et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers son frère.

- C'est vrai...Tu crois qu'il n'y avait qu'eux ?

- Je pense...

Dean se balança nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre avant de demander, un peu confus.

- Dis Sam...Tu n'as pas trouvé que...

- Que quoi ?

- Qu'ils...Qu'ils étaient un peu...un peu bizarres ?

- Bizarres ? Tu veux dire...bizarres dans le sens qu'ils avaient des yeux noirs et des pouvoirs de télékinésie ? Ironisa Sam en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais non banane...Ils avaient l'air un peu...un peu crétins non ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Souffla le plus jeune en reportant son attention sur eux.

Dean murmura quelque chose d'indistinct, maugréant contre son frère qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien.

Même si quelque part en lui, Dean savait que cette attaque n'était pas normale, il ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra la ranger dans la catégorie anodine. Lilith avait envoyé des démons à leurs trousses après Glasgow..Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant...Ou bien il s'agissait de créatures isolées qui rêvaient de zigouiller les frères Winchester...Bon courage ! De toute façon, s'il s'inquiétait de deux démons débiles qui avaient pensé les prendre par surprise en les attaquant "chez eux" en pleine journée, il était temps de boucler ses valises et de partir sur une île paradisiaque en espérant que le surnaturel de sa vie ne passe pas la douane.

Bref, pas de raison pour lui de s'en faire ! Il préférait de loin profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il avait, il décida par conséquent d'aller se détendre quelques heures dans un bar quelconque de Sioux Falls.

- Allez Sam...ça te fera du bien ! Le supplia t-il presque.

Le plus jeune, occupé à nettoyer nerveusement le couteau de Ruby depuis leur altercation de l'après-midi refusa obstinément.

- J'ai dit non !

- Une bière...

- Il y en a ici...

- Un whisky alors...une téquila...Bobby n'en a pas.

- Faux...Et d'ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à avoir la gueule de bois demain matin.

- Bon alors un coktail super fort au nom imprononçable et la serveuse en prime ? Tenta l'ainé avec un sourire à la Dean toutes marques déposées.

- Non.

- Oh allez Sam...t'es pas drôle...

- Et toi tu es exaspérant.

- Deux heures...

- Non.

- Une heure...trente minutes...

Mais il avait beau négocier, il voyait bien que son cadet n'avait nullement l'intention de l'accompagner..Ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné quand il s'y mettait celui-là !

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse coincé !

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire amusé de son petit frère.

- T'as raison...Mais n'empêche que le sale gosse coincé, il a envie de rester là ce soir...Mais il ne va pas retenir son gamin immature de grand frère d'aller faire mumuse...Ce serait tragique et immorale pour la jolie serveuse qui n'attend sans doute que toi depuis qu'elle a pris son service.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, pensant qu'une réplique allait sortir toute seule...Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, son frère reporta son attention sur le couteau avec un sourire définitivement amusé tandis que, légèrement vexé, l'ainé tourna les talons.

- Bon...et bien amuse-toi bien alors...toi et...toi même.

- C'est ça...oublies pas ton arme Don Juan.

Dean revint sur ses talons fièrement avant de glisser son revolver dans sa ceinture sous le regard moqueur de son cadet qui le laissa partir sans le moindre mot.

La soirée se déroula comme prévue pour chacun d'entre eux, Dean dû faire un choix cornélien entre la serveuse brune et la cliente rousse, tandis que Sam vérifia tous les pièges à démons de la maison de Bobby avant de s'attabler derrière son PC à la recherche de la moindre affaire.

Mais il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça...En fait, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à son téléphone...hésitant à le prendre et à composer son numéro ou à le regarder éternellement sans oser passer le cap. Sam se décida tout à coup et prit son portable quand celui-ci, à peine une fraction de secondes plus tard se mit à sonner de lui-même. Le jeune homme espéra secrètement que celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées l'ai devancé, mais il ne put empêcher ses épaules de s'affaisser lorsque le numéro de Ruby s'afficha. Amer, Sam décida de ne pas répondre...il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle l'appelait...et il refusait tout simplement de céder...il avait tenu depuis plusieurs semaines, il tiendrait encore.

Dean dût faire trois fois le tour de la casse avant de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. La lune était cachée cette nuit là, rendant les alentours sombres et presque imperceptibles, ce qui ne fit que mettre ses sens de chasseur un peu plus en alerte. Puis, comprenant que les deux idiots de tout à l'heure n'étaient que des cas isolés, le jeune homme coupa le moteur de l'Impala avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris que toute la demeure soit plongée dans le noir, il le fut encore moins quand il s'aperçut que des pièges à démons et du sel avaient été répandus un peu partout. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage, au moins son frère était prudent. Mais sa satisfaction s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il le trouva, assis derrière son ordinateur, endormi sur ses bras croisés...Vu sa respiration régulière et rapide, il n'y avait pas très longtemps qu'il s'était laissé prendre par le sommeil...Dean jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait 4h40...un soupir le prit tandis qu'il imagina très bien Sam travailler toute la soirée devant ce satané PC, se laissant finalement tomber de fatigue...

Depuis qu'il était revenu des Enfers, Dean avait dû faire face à différents changements, notamment ceux de son frère... Sam était plus sûr de lui, moins hésitant à supprimer ceux qui autrefois auraient eu droit à plus d'égard. Il était aussi plus renfermé et paraissait avide de vengence, le suprenant parfois par son ton froid et dur. Bref, Sam avait mûri. Mais il y avait pourtant quelques détails qui faisaient encore de lui l'enfant que Dean avait toujours connu, des choses insignifiantes parfois, et d'autres qui avaient toujours eu le don de l'énerver, et qui cette fois, lui arrachaient un sourire...Un sourire car il était sûr à ce moment là, qu'il avait retrouvé son petit frère, celui qu'il avait laissé avant son séjour en bas.

Et cette habitude qu'avait Sam de s'installer derrière son PC, oubliant même de manger ou de dormir, c'était le genre de chose qui l'avait agacé autrefois, l'obligeant lui à lui rappeller de prendre son repas ou d'aller dormir...Et même si quelque part, le voir cette nuit endormi à côté de son ordinateur éveillait ces mêmes sentiments, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire.

Aussi, machinalement, le jeune homme alla s'installer dans le canapé non loin de là, sachant très bien que Sam ne tarderait à réveiller et qu'il irait lui aussi se coucher. L'ainé s'enroula dans sa veste avant de fermer les yeux non sans une certaine angoisse...Car déjà ses flashs de l'Enfer se rappellaient à lui.


	5. Les Démons aux trousses

**Les Démons aux trousses**

**Détroit, Illinois- 1995**

- Dean...Dean, réveille-toi mon grand..Murmura une voix calme accompagnée d'une légère pression sur son bras.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, se les protégeant aussitôt des rayons du soleil avec sa main, incapable de retenir une grimace.

- 'ski se passe ? Marmona t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Il distingua le visage de Caleb qui avait ouvert la portière passager, un blouson refermé jusqu'en haut, le nez légèrement rosi par le froid qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans la voiture.

- J'ai pensé que vous voudriez prendre un petit déjeuner...

Dean se rappella alors l'arrivée innattendue du jeune chasseur dans leur chambre d'hôtel, leur racontant comment John lui avait demandé d'aller les mettre à l'abri lui et son frère pendant que lui jouait les appâts. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, espérant en retirer la moindre trace de fatigue et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la banquette arrière.

- Okay...

- Je vais payer l'essence, je te laisse t'occuper de ton frère.

Une fois de plus, Dean approuva d'une voix ensommeillée et s'extirpa du véhicule avant d'enfiler à son tour une veste épaisse, constatant avec une certaine amertume que la neige était tombée pendant la nuit. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière arrière, et imita le geste de Caleb. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Sam avait toujours eu un sommeil léger, aussi, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le voir ouvrir les yeux.

- 'ski se passe ? Demanda t-il exactement de la même manière que son frère trois minutes auparavant.

- On a encore de la route à faire, ce serait bien qu'on aille manger un truc avant.

Sam acquiesca passivement avant de se redresser doucement, resserant automatiquement son manteau sur lui.

- On est où ?

Dean inspecta les alentours, à la recherche d'un panneau quelconque, car finalement, lui non plus ne savait pas où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Détroit apparemment...

Un petit bruit de clochette résonna quand Dean poussa la porte du café, il la retint le temps de laisser entrer son frère et chercha Caleb des yeux. Ce dernier avait déjà prit une table et les appela d'un signe de la main pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

Une fois le repas commandé, il fut indéniable qu'une certaine tension s'élevait autour de la table, et finalement, ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence.

- Quel genre de Démon vous chassiez avec papa ?

Caleb avala une gorgée de café d'un air un gêné avant de se racler la gorge sous le regard insistant de l'ainé, qui n'était pas prêt de laisser passer.

- Un Démon...tu sais bien..on ne prend pas tellement le temps de les classer par catégorie...

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est...certains se contentent de tuer pour le plaisir, d'autres sont plus...

Dean ravala le reste de sa réplique, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son cadet, trop occupé apparemment à rêvasser pour les écouter.

- D'autres sont plus ambitieux...Termina l'adolescent en repensant au groupe de démons qui s'en étaient pris à John et Sam il y a deux ans de ça.

Caleb ouvrit la bouche, signe qu'il avait suivi son raisonnement et replongea aussitôt dans la délectation de son café.

- Caleb...le pressa l'ainé d'une voix anxieuse.

- Oh bon d'accord...il est possible que ce Démon ait eu des intentions...peu louables...

- Pire que d'habitude ?

- Peut-être bien...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Allez, Caleb !

- Je viens de te dire que je n'en savais rien Dean ! Répliqua aussitôt le chasseur en baissant la voix après avoir remarqué que certains regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

L'ainé des Winchester l'imita, accordant un bref sourire poli à une serveuse qui le regardait non sans une certaine insistance. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur...De un, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps, de deux, son père était en danger, de trois il venait de s'apercevoir que son frère semblait être entré en profonde réflexion, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

- Sam ? L'appela t-il gentiment pour essayer de le réveiller.

Mais l'enfant ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, continuant d'observer quelque chose, les yeux remplis d'un sentiment que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu et qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer.

- Sammy ?

Caleb se retourna, lui aussi intrigué par l'attitude étrange du plus jeune et remarqua en même temps que l'adolescent ce que Sam semblait observer avec tant d'insistance. Dean sentit un léger courant d'air froid le parcourir depuis l'intérieur avant qu'un noeud douloureux ne se forme dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à détourner le regard sur son frère.

- Sammy...mange un peu...L'encouragea t-il en posant une main sur la sienne, le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation.

L'enfant tressauta avant d'obéir dans le plus grand silence, Dean l'imita, manquant lui aussi d'appétit. Caleb aussi reporta toute son attention sur son assiette, trifouillant l'intérieur de sa fourchette avec un certain malaise.

Le petit groupe ressortit du café à peine quinze minutes plus tard, laissant la petite famille, qui avait attiré l'attention du benjamin, déjeuner en paix. Ils se remirent en route dans le plus grand silence, Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière et vit son cadet appuyé contre la vitre, en pleine réflexion. Il détestait le voir comme ça...il détestait tout bonnement quand ce sujet tabou revenait sur le tapis...il détestait ne plus avoir de mère...Il détestait le fait que Sam n'en aurait jamais. Il détestait celui qui avait fait ça à leur famille.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula aussi tranquillement que la matinée, ils se rapprochaient sensiblement de leur destination tandis que le soleil céda sa place à une nuit noire sans lune. Caleb décida de s'arrêter une petite heure, le temps pour eux de récupérer avant de reprendre la route pour la nuit.

- Je pourrais prendre un peu le relais si tu veux ? Proposa gentiment Dean en croquant une frite sans grand appétit.

- Tu as ton permis toi ? S'étonna Caleb avec un sourire moqueur. T'es pas un peu jeune ?

- J'ai seize ans je te rappelle ! Se vexa l'adolescent.

Ce dernier ainsi que son ami se laissèrent aller à rire avec insouciance pendant quelques secondes, oubliant la menace potentielle qui pesait sur eux. Lorsque Dean retrouva un semblant de sérieux, il remarqua enfin que son petit frère n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

- Sam s'il te plait...Tu ne vas quand même pas jeûner ?

Son cadet ne lui répondit pas, il ne lui accorda même pas un regard si bien que son frère se pencha légèrement vers lui, plus inquiet.

- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Caleb, qui s'était absenté quelques secondes pour aller refaire le plein de boissons, revint à la table en interrogeant l'adolescent du regard. Perplexe, Dean haussa des épaules et baissa la tête vers son frère dont le regard était toujours rivé sur son assiette.

- Sammy...

- Ils sont là Dean...Murmura ce dernier d'une voix presque inaudible.

L'ainé cilla une seconde, comme s'il craignait pour la santé mentale du plus jeune, puis, lorsqu'il vit l'expression du visage de Caleb changer, il saisit enfin les paroles de Sam.

- Où ça ?

Les yeux toujours rivés vers son assiette, l'enfant répondit d'un même ton boudeur qu'il avait emprunté pour les mettre en alerte.

- Les trois gars au comptoir, avec les vestes noires...

Dean devinait parfaitement que Caleb s'interrogeait déjà pour savoir comment Sam avait repéré trois démons avant eux, mais lui ne discuta pas plus...ce n'était pas la peine, il le croyait.

- Comment...Commença l'autre chasseur perplexe, sans pour autant prendre le risque de se retourner vers le comptoir.

- Pas le temps...Ils nous ont repéré.

Caleb n'en demanda pas plus, il fit mine de s'essuyer la bouche et souffla aux garçons.

- Bien, sortez par derrière...Rejoignez la voiture, je vais les retenir.

- Non Caleb, on ne se sépare pas !

- On n'a pas le temps de débattre de ça Dean...Ton père m'a ordonné de vous mettre en sécurité, et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire d'accord ? Alors toi et ton frère, vous allez me faire le plaisir de passer par l'arrière, moi je les retiens ici le temps que vous alliez dans la voiture.

Dean voulut discuter, lui dire qu'il avait seize ans, qu'il n'était plus un gosse et qu'il était parfaitement capable de gérer des démons, mais le regard de Caleb se tourna naturellement sur Sam, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait d'autres responsabilités.

- Très bien.

Faisant signe à son benjamin de se lever, il le laissa ouvrir la marche et le poussa doucement vers la porte qui menait aux toilettes. Dean coinça la porte de manière à ce que personne ne les suive tandis que le plus jeune prit appui contre le mur et parvint à se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. L'ainé lui laissa le temps de passer de l'autre côté et se hissa à son tour, non sans un peu plus de mal pour se glisser dans l'ouverture un peu trop étroite pour lui.

Dehors, l'air était froid et sec, lui donnant presque l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Dean se réceptionna avec aise et incita silencieusement son frère à refermer son blouson tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, il posa une main sur son épaule pour se diriger avec lui, d'une démarche qu'il espérait naturelle, vers la voiture de Caleb.

Depuis le parking, Dean en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du resto-routier qui semblait toujours aussi calme. Soudain, il sentit son frère ralentir l'allure avant de souffler avec une certaine angoisse.

- Dean...

Ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'il les avait vu, deux autres types, très similaires à ceux du café, accoudés à la voiture.

- Merde...Jura t-il pour lui même.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer le moindre plan dans sa tête qu'un brouhaha s'éleva du café, aussitôt suivit d'un cri perçant et d'une fuite de clients aux visages effrayés. Dean fit volte-face, inquiet pour son ami tandis que Sam se stoppa définitivement, les yeux rivés sur les deux types dont les pupilles étaient soudain devenues noires à leur tour.

Tout à coup, la baie vitrée du restaurant vola en éclat et de la fumée noire s'en échappa, laissant au sol deux corps sans vie. Caleb sortit du café en courant, un autre démon sur les talons, et se précipita vers eux, arme au poing. Dean l'imita aussitôt et pointa son revolver sur son poursuivant tandis que l'autre chasseur tira sur les deux autres démons, prêts aussi à les attaquer. Pourtant, malgré leur finesse de tir, l'un d'entre eux échappa aux décharges de sel et réussit à éloigner Caleb de plusieurs mètres grâce à la télékinésie.

- Sam, va dans la voiture ! Lui ordonna son frère désormais aux prises avec le démon.

Ce dernier, contre toute attente obéis, et Dean n'en fut que soulagé, le jeune homme parvint à repousser son adversaire dont les yeux noirs se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'envoyer dans les airs à son tour qu'une décharge de sel venait de lui exploser en pleine figure, fruit du tir très juste de Caleb qui ne perdit pas une seconde de plus.

- En route ! Cria t-il à l'adresse de Dean.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas répéter et sauta sur le siège passager tandis que l'autre chasseur enclencha déjà la première et fit crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte du parking. Le souffle court, Dean se tourna vers la banquette arrière pour regarder son frère.

- ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Le visage légèrement blanc, Sam hocha négativement la tête avant que l'ainé ne réitère sa question pour Caleb.

- Non ça va...Cette bande d'enfoirés m'a filé depuis hier soir sans que je m'en rende compte ! Saloperie de démons !

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, appréciant le fait que leur voiture se mélange désormais aux longues files des autres véhicules qui circulaient sur l'autoroute.

- Au fait Sam...Comment as-tu su ? L'interrogea le chasseur en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétro arrière.

- Je sais pas trop...ils..ils avaient l'allure...

- L'allure ? Répéta Caleb légèrement amusé.

- Sam a un oeil de lynx ! Renchérit Dean avec pourtant, le plus grand sérieux.

Le conducteur resta silencieux un bref instant avant d'approuver.

- Et bien il faut croire...Le même oeil que son père alors.

Dean vit son frère hausser les sourcils, surpris qu'on le compare à John, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire.


	6. Le fantôme d'un père

Encore merci à celles qui suivent cette histoire...Je sais, ça doit être encore un peu flou pour le moment, mais ça va bientôt s'éclairer. ;-)

**Le fantôme d'un père**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

Ce fut une fois de plus les milliers de cris et la chaleur quasi insupportable qui tirèrent brusquement Dean de son sommeil, ou plutôt, de son cauchemar. Le jeune homme, toujours allongé sur le canapé, ouvrit les yeux tout à coup, secoué d'un léger frisson angoissant. Le décors de la maison de Bobby se dessina peu à peu autour de lui, créant cette atmopshère chaleureuse et accueillante qui le réconfortait tant depuis qu'il était tout gosse. C'était à peu près la seule vraie maison qu'il avait eu...avec l'Impala. Le seul point d'encrage à leur vie passée à parcourir ce pays d'un état à l'autre en des temps parfois records.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, bien décidé à ranger une fois de plus ce cauchemar dans la case "à oublier", et se mit à observer la pièce un peu plus dans le détail. Il y avait toujours ce même fouillis qu'il y avait eu depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, sauf que s'ajoutait à ça une mince pellicule de poussière ça et là, le tout accompagné d'une très légère odeur de vieux et de renfermé...Bobby n'aimait décidément pas faire le ménage !

Le silence qui se répandait à l'intérieur l'intrigua tout à coup, avant de franchement l'angoisser...Etait-il seul ? Le chasseur se repoussa du canapé pour se redresser en position assise, scrutant les recoins visibles des autres pièces...Personne...pas un bruit...Enfin, presque pas un bruit à part cette foutue trotteuse de cette maudite horloge accrochée au dessus de l'entrée de la cuisine...La trotteuse..C'était toujours un bruit qui l'avait angoissé...imaginer le temps qui passe à chaque nouveau "toc", il n'y avait rien de pire... Dean essaya de faire abstraction de la pendule, se rappellant que Bobby avait bien spécifié que tout objet cassé devrait être remboursé, et il se leva finalement du divan. Il se mit à explorer les pièces une à une, constatant au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient toutes vides.

- Sam ?

Au moment même où il s'était décidé à l'appeler, un bruit suspect lui vint de la cave, un bruit qui aurait pu ressembler à un coup de feu. Dean attrapa son arme et se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur des escaliers en bois, eux aussi mal entretenus. Il avait pourtant tellement souvent monté ces marches qu'il savait exactement où poser son pied, aussi il arriva devant la salle d'entrainement d'où s'éleva le même bruit, aussitôt suivit d'un juron.

Dean poussa la porte doucement avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebaillement de celle-ci, il fut surpris d'y trouver Sam, occupé à s'exercer au tir...Ce n'était pas tellement le genre de son frère de se lever si tôt pour aller s'entrainer de la sorte.

- Sam ?

Ce dernier, qui s'apprêta de nouveau à tirer se tourna vers son ainé et baissa aussitôt son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna le plus âgé des deux en constatant les quatres ou cinq revolvers posés sur une table non loin de là.

Sam leur accorda un bref coup d'oeil avant de hausser une épaule.

- Je les vérifie.

- A six heures du matin ?

- Pourquoi il y a des horaires vous vérifier les armes ? Ironisa le plus jeune en reprenant un autre revolver.

Dean constata qu'effectivement, certaines de leurs armes avaient bien besoin de révision, l'impact de balle que venait de tirer son cadet se trouvait dévié de quelques centimètres sur la droite. Comme pour appuyer cela, Sam se tourna vers son ainé, en haussant un sourcil.

- Face à un loup-garou, ça peut nous jouer des tours.

Le plus âgé des deux serra les dents, même s'il savait que son frère avait entièrement raison, il ne parvenait simplement pas à s'habituer à ce nouveau Sam, ce Sam plus adulte, plus professionel, plus plongé dans l'univers de la chasse. Décidément, ces quatres mois l'avaient prodondément changé lui aussi.

Le benjamin nettoya le canon de l'arme avant de tourner le dos à son ainé qui posa alors son regard sur l'étalage de revolvers posés là, et il remarqua alors l'un d'entre eux.

- Hey...Tu as récupéré l'arme de papa ? S'étonna t-il.

Sam approuva vaguement.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Oh non pour rien, je pensais juste...je pensais juste qu'il était perdu...Expliqua Dean d'une voix triste en prenant l'objet en question.

- Je l'ai récupéré après l'accident...Bobby l'avait gardé pour moi.

L'ainé se désintéressa de la propriété de son père, observant son frère qui reprit ses tirs, tirs qui cette fois atteignirent directement la cible en plein coeur. Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise posée là, et sans prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta de regarder pensivement son cadet pendant qu'il mettait à l'épreuve la précision de chacune des armes, quand il finit par prendre celle qui eut appartenu à leur père, quelques flash back l'assaillirent tout à coup.

Il se rappellait à quel point John aimait être seul avant une chasse. Quand ils étaient chez Bobby, le chasseur venait souvent s'enfermer ici, profitant au maximum du silence qui régnait dans cette pièce, passant 70% de son temps à s'entrainer, à vérifier ses armes, 20% à écrire dans son journal ou à faire des recherches, les 10% restants à leur donner des ordres...C'est vrai que ce n'était pas un père idéal, mais Dean savait très bien qu'il les avait toujours aimé son frère et lui...Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il lui manquait.

Le jeune homme se fit violence et cligna des yeux, effaçant ainsi l'image de John qui reprit aussitôt la forme de Sam, le frappant tout à coup par tant de ressemblance. Dean ne put s'empêcher de ciller avant de froncer les sourcils, constatant que le manque d'éclairage, obscurcissant ainsi le visage de son petit frère, ne faisait que favoriser leurs traits communs.

- Je parie que tu as cherché une affaire toute la soirée hier ? Demanda t-il alors, essayant de dissimuler le léger trouble qui s'était emparé de lui tout à coup.

- Et après ? On ne va quand même pas rester ici pendant que des sceaux sont brisés...

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Dean referma la bouche, ravalant le reste de sa phrase...Pas la peine d'en rajouter, son frère ne semblait pas vouloir argumenter. L'ainé releva la tête vers lui et fut bien incapable de retenir une remarque.

- Tu sais pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était papa qui s'entrainait...Tu te rappelles qu'il venait ici aussi ? Il se tenait exactement là où tu te tiens en ce moment...Il répétait les mêmes gestes aussi...

Le chasseur prit le manque de réponse de son frère comme un malaise ajouté à une tristesse qu'il ressentait également, il se permit donc de reprendre avec toujours autant de calme.

- Tu sais, je pense sincèrement qu'il serait très fier de toi...Après ce que tu as fait à Glasgow.

Dean vit très distinctement les mains de Sam se resserrer nerveusement autour de l'arme avant qu'il ne tire deux coups, qui arrivèrent entre les deux "yeux" de la cible. Le chasseur s'étonna de ce subtil changement de comportement et l'interrogea.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le plus jeune, n'attendant apparemment que cette question pour réagir, se tourna vers lui, déposant le revolver sur la table après l'avoir déchargé et sécurisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

- Comment ça ?

- De parler de papa ? Tu ne le fais jamais...

- Ben...c'est juste que tu m'as fait penser à lui à l'instant...Expliqua Dean presque sur la défensive.

Il vit nettement son cadet ciller avant que celui-ci ne se détourne aussitôt, interloquant ainsi son grand frère...D'habitude, c'était lui qui refusait de parler...

- Sam ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, ce qui l'incita à se lever, observant en détail le visage baissé de son cadet, à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? C'est à propos de papa ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Répliqua simplement Sam qui s'éloigna de quelques pas pour se diriger vers la porte, se refermant sur lui-même aussitôt.

Dean le regarda sortir de la salle, l'appelant en vain.

- Sam ?

Le chasseur resta seul dans la pièce, seul avec son incompréhension...Est-ce que le fait de le comparer à John avait suffit pour mettre Sam en colère ? Non...il en doutait, son frère avait toujours cherché l'approbation de leur père, lui dire qu'il lui ressemblait...C'était juste un compliment...Alors quoi ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait tout simplement parlé de John ? Mais il leur était déjà arrivé de parler de lui après sa mort, ça n'avait jamais semblé le déranger...

Décidémment, Sam avait des réactions qu'il n'expliquait pas ces derniers temps, et ça lui rappellait presque douloureusement toutes ses années à veiller sur lui dans l'ombre, à le regarder grandir... A peine s'habituait-il à lui que son petit frère changeait de nouveau...Est-ce que ça avait été pareil pour lui ? Bobby avait-il eu autant de mal à le comprendre quand il était passé de l'enfance à l'adolescence, et de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte ?

Dean jugea pourtant qu'il était important de ne pas laisser passer, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des efforts que son frère avait dû faire pour lui faire sortir de la tête ses idées noires, juste après la mort de leur père. Le jeune homme quitta donc le sous-sol pour revenir au rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche de son cadet qu'il trouva très vite, assis sur les marches du perron, le regard perdu au loin.

- Excuse-moi. Marmona t-il alors, sachant sans doute pertinemment qu'il était derrière lui.

Dean descendit de deux marches avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le plus grand silence d'abord, puis il le brisa d'une voix calme.

- Pourquoi ?

- M'être emporté.

L'ainé posa un regard empli d'empathie sur son frère et le corrigea avec malice.

- Et bien en fait, tu ne t'es pas énervé...Tu ne t'en as pas laissé le temps..

Le simple sourire gêné qui passa sur le visage de Sam le conforta dans son idée. Alors, poursuivant son interrogatoire du même ton calme, Dean reprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien...

- Sam...L'avertit l'ainé.

Ce dernier détourna subtilement le regard avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, cherchant sans doute le meilleur moyen de se confier.

- C'est parce que j'ai parlé de papa ? Que je t'ai dit à quel point je trouvais que tu lui ressemblais?

- Mais non...Enfin, si peut-être un peu, mais il n'y a pas que ça...Commença Sam en fronçant des sourcils.

Dean, qui commençait à être un expert dans les crises de conscience que faisait souvent son petit frère, l'encouragea doucement.

- Explique.

- Tu...est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'ils pensaient de toi ?

Surpris, l'ainé dévisagea son frère en fronçant des sourcils.

- Qui ça ?

- Papa...maman...S'ils étaient là...ou s'ils nous voyaient depuis...depuis là où ils sont...Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils diraient ?

Cette fois, le cas de conscience qui prenait son cadet était bien plus compliqué que prévu, et Dean n'en fut qu'un peu plus déstabilisé. Pourtant, il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris...Sam abordait le sujet de leurs parents, en particulier de leur mère depuis qu'il savait parler...Mais à chaque fois, c'était un peu plus douloureux pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Ecoute Sam...Je pense sincèrement que si papa était là, il serait très fier de toi...

Un rire sans joie secoua le plus jeune qui l'interrompit.

- Tu penses ? Même avec le sang de démon qui coule en moi ? Même avec mes pouvoirs ? Avec ton séjour en Enfer que j'aurais pu t'éviter ?

- Arrête Sam, papa ne t'aurais jamais blamé pour ça ! Ni pour le sang de démon...Tu n'étais qu'un bébé je te rappelle, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être de ta faute ?

Dean posa un regard sévère sur son cadet qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur une petite vis qui dépassait de la marche, un sourire triste passa sur son visage tandis qu'il renchérit.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il me détesterait pour ce que je suis devenu...

L'ainé comprit parfaitement qu'il parlait de ses pouvoirs, et même si quelque part, il imaginait assez bien la réaction de John s'il l'avait vu les utiliser comme lui l'avait vu faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'amour d'un père pour son fils serait plus fort.

- Sam...Tu as empêché Lilith de briser un sceau...tu as mis en déroute presque tous les Néphélims présents, ainsi que beaucoup de démons...Tu as sauvé ces gens au lycée...Tu n'as même pas hésité, ça été un réflexe...C'est comme ça qu'il nous a élevé, et c'est toujours comme ça que tu as été. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

Sam resta silencieux un instant avant d'enfin oser tourner la tête vers son ainé.

- Et maman ?

Dean aurait voulu lui répondre, sauf qu'une troisième voix non loin de là l'interrompit juste avant, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

- On a un problème.


	7. Le fantôme d'une mère

**Le fantôme d'une mère**

**Blue Earth, Minnesota - 1995**

Dean et Caleb s'étaient relayés au volant toute la nuit, espérant arriver rapidement chez le père Jim en fin d'après-midi. Le petit groupe arriva finalement en vue de la paroisse en début de soirée, le soleil se couchant doucement derrière le clocher de l'église.

Le plus âgé des chasseurs ne put retenir un soupir soulagé avant de s'étirer dès qu'il fut descendu de voiture. Dean se chargea des sacs avec son frère tandis que Caleb alla quérir le prêtre. Ce dernier ressortit en sa compagnie à peine quelques instants après, les accueillant tous les deux d'un sourire à la fois ravi et soulagé.

- Sam ! Dean ! Je suis heureux que Caleb vous ait trouvé ! Entrez vite !

Les deux frères s'éxécutèrent, espérant à tour de rôle que leur père serait déjà à l'intérieur. Le père Jim les conduisit dans ses appartements afin qu'ils puissent se mettre plus à l'aise, et l'un comme l'autre dû se rendre à l'évidence...John n'était pas là.

- Papa n'est pas arrivé ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune en se tournant vers le prêtre.  
>Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule avant de le rassurer de sa voix au timbre si calme.<p>

- Pas encore...ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je suis sûr que ton père nous rejoindra très vite.

Dean et lui échangèrent un bref regard avant que l'homme d'Eglise ne leur fasse signe de s'asseoir. Caleb se posa avec sa nonchalence habituelle sur un accoudoir du divan pendant que Sam s'assit près de leurs affaires, toujours aussi soucieux de ne pas trop s'imposer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jim avec perspicacité.

- Des Démons...ils m'ont suivi depuis que je les ai trouvé dans cet hôtel...Heureusement que Sam les a tout de suite repérés dans ce café, sinon je pense qu'ils seraient venus jusqu'ici...

Dean approuva vaguement, constatant que son cadet venait de baisser la tête avec humilité, lui arrachant ainsi un rapide sourire.

- Bien...ici vous êtes en sécurité...Aucun démon ne passera les portes de l'Eglise.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour papa ? Demanda l'ainé brusquement.

Jim haussa un sourcil avec surprise avant d'échanger un bref regard avec Caleb qui fit un mouvement d'épaule évident.

- Ecoute Dean, pour le moment, le plus sage c'est que toi et ton frère vous restiez bien à l'abri ici...Bobby est avec votre père, et je suis sûr que John sera d'autant plus efficace s'il vous sait en sécurité.

Dean aurait voulu répliquer...protester, signaler qu'il n'était plus un gamin...Mais il y avait quelque chose chez le père Jim, quelque chose qui l'empêchait tout bonnement de se révolter. Finalement, sur demande du prêtre, il prit congé avec son cadet, transportant leurs sacs jusqu'à la petite chambre qui leur était réservée.

Toujours aussi de mauvaise humeur, Dean ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de défaire ses affaires, contrairement à Sam qui sortit juste le strict nécessaire comme il le faisait toujours. L'ainé, trop occupé à broyer du noir ne vit pas tous les coups d'oeils inquiets que lui lançait son frère, aussi, il s'appuya contre le mur, le regard perdu par la fenêtre, sans prononcer le moindre mot, espérant ainsi faire passer sa colère.

Il était à la fois si inquiet pour son père et si contrarié d'être relégué dans la classe des enfants, que Dean ne fit même attention au silence un peu trop prononcé qui se répandit peu à peu dans cette petite chambre à l'odeur de renfermé. Il se contenta juste de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sam pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier s'était assis sur son lit, un livre en main...

Lorsque Jim vint les chercher pour manger, Dean prétexta qu'il n'avait pas faim, qu'il avait la migraine et qu'il préférait aller se coucher tôt. Le prêtre ne chercha pas à le forcer à descendre, mais il s'attira le regard suspicieux de son frère.

Il ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps il était là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus sur le plafond, occupé à broyer du noir, imaginant son père mort ou blessé tout seul quelque part...Il était tellement plongé dans ses sombres pensées qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand son cadet passa la porte. Aussitôt, Dean roula sur le côté, feignant le sommeil.

- Arrête, je sais que tu ne dors pas. L'interrompit aussitôt Sam.

Le jeune homme abandonna très vite cette posture et se retourna vers l'enfant qui affichait une moue préoccupée.

- ça va ?

- Et toi ? Répliqua aussitôt le benjamin.

- Ben...pas trop...j'ai faim...Se confia Dean, légèrement honteux.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de son petit frère qui sortit d'une de ses poches un sandwich parfaitement emballé dans du papier alluminium.

- 'm'en doutais un peu...

- T'es le meilleur p'tit frère ! S'exclama Dean qui trouva soudain la force de se rasseoir.

Sam le laissa prendre son repas sans prononcer le moindre mot, il finit pourtant par s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face et demanda d'un ton très sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu es fâché après moi Dean ?

Ce dernier, désespéré de voir que les vestiges de son sandwich s'émietter dans le papier alu, se redressa brusquement vers Sam.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché Sammy ?

- Ben tu voulais rejoindre papa...Et tu es obligé de rester à cause de moi...

L'ainé froissa l'emballage qu'il déposa négligemment sur son couvre lit, il alla aussitôt s'installer à côté de son frère afin de lui ôter cette culpabilité inutile des épaules.

- Je te t'en veux pas Sammy...tu entends ? C'est mon rôle de rester avec toi et de te protéger, ça m'énerve juste que ce soit Caleb qui nous ai emmené ici...j'aurais juste voulu que...

- Que papa soit là...termina le plus jeune avec perspicacité.

Dean ne répondit pas, à quoi bon ? Le jeune homme lui accorda un bref sourire avant de le serrer doucement contre lui, laissant son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. De toutes les horreurs qu'il avait côtoyé ou simplement entendu parler jusqu'à présent, il y avait une hypothétique chose qui en découlerait qui le terrifiait plus que tout...Si un jour, il devait faire un choix...comme il en avait eu l'aperçu la veille...Rester avec Sam ou rejoindre John...Son petit frère, ou son père... Dean savait pertinemment où son choix se porterait toujours, et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il en était malade de culpabilité.

Sam ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là, d'une part parce que chacun de ses mouvements faisait grincer les lattes du lit, d'autre part parce que des cauchemars ne cessèrent de l'assaillir. L'enfant se réveilla donc très tôt, 5h02 s'il en croyait le réveil posé sur la table de nuit à sa droite, la respiration saccadée, le coeur battant à la chamade, vestiges physiques de son mauvais rêve.

Le cadet se retourna, faisant ainsi grincer une nouvelle fois son lit, et hésita un instant...Dean lui tournait le dos et semblait calme, sa respiration à lui était régulière et à peine audible...Pourtant, repensant à son cauchemar, Sam se permit de l'appeler.

- Dean ?

Et l'inévitable question suivit.

- Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse...A l'évidence, son grand frère avait fini par trouver le sommeil...Tant mieux, et dommage pour lui. Déçu, Sam se repoussa du matelas pour se mettre en position assise, espérant intérieurement que le grincement aurait tiré son ainé de son sommeil...Mais Dean ne se réveilla pas...Les épaules de l'enfant s'abaissèrent dans un soupir tandis qu'il se mit à chercher du regard la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait monté. Bien évidemment, il ne la trouva pas...

Le benjamin s'extirpa alors lentement des couvertures et ne put retenir un frisson au contact du plancher de bois sous ses pieds nus, enfilant une veste de survêtement, Sam traversa la chambre pour ouvrir la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'avança jusqu'au palier et prêta l'oreille, aucune voix ne s'élevait d'en bas, Caleb et Jim devaient donc être couchés...ou pas encore levés.

L'enfant descendit prudemment les escaliers, évitant les marches qu'il savait grinçantes et se rendit dans la cuisine où, sur la table, trônait la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait oublié la veille. Un nouveau soupir le prit tandis qu'un instant plus tard, il s'en emparait pour boire une gorgée. Cette petite escapade nocture avait au moins eu pour effet de le calmer légèrement, pourtant certaines images de son cauchemar lui revinrent sans arrêt en mémoire. Ne souhaitant pas remonter pour retomber dans un mauvais rêve, Sam se rendit dans le salon où il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, espérant si fort apercevoir l'Impala arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce fut un sursaut qui réveilla Dean brusquement, le jeune homme poussa un léger hoquet de surprise tandis qu'il eut la drôle de sensation de tomber de plusieurs mètres. Il reprit doucement son souffle en se passant une main sur le visage, frissonnant légèrement car la température avait encore baissé depuis la veille. L'ainé constata avec un certain regret qu'il faisait toujours nuit dehors, ce qui l'obligea inévitablement à regarder l'heure...5h20...

Le jeune homme roula sur le matelas, qui couina son mécontentement, afin de se tourner vers son frère. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, et son angoisse quand il s'aperçut que son lit était vide, les couvertures défaites.

- Sam ?

Dean se redressa aussitôt, cherchant son frère des yeux avant qu'il ne constate que la porte de la chambre était légèrement entrouverte. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'extirpa de ses couvertures à son tour, grimaçant légèrement quand il sentit le plancher froid sous ses pieds, puis, sans même prendre la peine de ne pas faire grincer le plancher, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Mais celle-ci était vide, pensant qu'il devait sûrement être en bas, le jeune homme dévala les escaliers avec sa délicatesse habituelle, et avant qu'il ne l'appele comme un détraqué, il le trouva, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

- Sammy ?

L'enfant tressauta avant de tourner la tête vers son ainé, qui s'approchait lentement, le détaillant avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bonhomme ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Mentit Sam.

Dean fit une moue contrariée avant de soupirer, son frère était décidément un bien piètre menteur.

- Sammy...

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, comprenant sans doute que son ainé n'était pas dupe, puis tandis que celui-ci s'approcha encore un peu, il se confia.

- Il y avait des démons...et papa...

- Arrête...L'interrompit son ainé en se postant face à lui. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, papa est le meilleur...je suis sûr qu'il sera de retour très vite.

Dean dévisagea son cadet, attendant de voir l'effet de ses paroles sur ses traits. Sam finit par poser un regard reconnaissant sur lui avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

- Dean...

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que maman nous voit, là où elle est ?

Le jeune homme se raidit tout à coup, il était habitué aux sempiternelles questions de Sam, mais le sujet de leur mère avait toujours été délicat.

- Sammy..

- Oh allez Dean...vous me parlez jamais d'elle...Où est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est ?

Evidemment, l'enfant usa de son regard de chien battu auquel Dean ne put résister. Finalement, après un long soupir et un bref instant de silence gêné, le jeune homme répondit.

- Je crois sincèrement qu'il n'existe pas quelqu'un de plus gentil et de plus bienveillant que maman...Alors je suis sûr que s'il y a un endroit où les personnes qui ont fait le bien comme elle doivent aller après leur mort, et bien c'est là qu'elle est.

- Tu penses qu'elle est au paradis ?

Le jeune homme hésita un bref instant avant de répondre...Il ne croyait pas au Paradis, tout comme il ne croyait pas aux Anges que sa mère avait tant prié pour les protéger, mais Sam n'était qu'un enfant, il n'avait pas le droit de briser ses illusions.

- Oui...oui je pense qu'elle est au Paradis, Sammy. Comme je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle peut aussi nous voir.

- J'aimerais bien...Murmura Sam en reportant son attention vers l'horizon.

Soudain, un bruit très familier leur provint depuis l'extérieur...Le bruit ronronnant d'un moteur. Dean se tendit tandis que Sam sauta du rebord de la fenêtre, s'exclama joyeusement.

- C'est papa !

L'ainé se posta aussitôt derrière la vitre, apercevant à son tour l'Impala noire qui se garait dans l'arrière cour de la paroisse, un sourire soulagé illumina à son tour son visage alors qu'une seconde plus tard, il se mit à appeler.

- Caleb ! Jim !

Les deux chasseurs émergèrent quelques instants plus tard tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une haute silhouette sombre. L'homme, accueillit par les exclamations joyeuses de son cadet tourna la tête vers le salon, et à son tour, un sourire passa sur son visage fatigué. Caleb et Jim dévalèrent les escaliers, armes aux poings par pure précaution tandis que Dean observa son père serrer son plus jeune fils dans ses bras...John était rentré.


	8. Une mission pour les morts

**Et voilà un chapitre très important qui met tous les pions en place pour la suite. Merci à liliju et Elisab pour vos reviews, même si Elisab c'est via hypno, sache que tes messages me touchent énormément et que je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices. ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Une mission pour les morts<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

- On a un problème. Fit une voix grave non loin d'eux.

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête, avant de poser inévitablement leurs regards sur le nouvel arrivant, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le visage fermé et inquiet, vêtu d'un imperméable marron.

- Castiel ?

Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers le porche où s'étaient assis les garçons et les salua poliement.

- Content de vous voir.

Sam tourna automatiquement la tête vers son frère qui semblait déjà las de cette pré-conversation.

- Alors toi, on peut dire que tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance...T'arrive, même pas un "bonjour", et tu nous sors..."on a un problème" ! S'exclama l'ainé, ces quatre derniers mots prononcés dans une imitation presque parfaite de l'ange.

Si parfaite, que Sam ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Et bien: bonjour...Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'on a toujours un problème.

Dean roula des yeux tandis que son frère se releva, invitant silencieusement Castiel à les suivre à l'intérieur. L'ange passa devant tandis que l'ainé des Winchester se tourna vers son frère, l'air profondément agacé.

- Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer cette conversation ? Se plaignit Dean en entrant dans le bureau de Bobby, aussitôt suivit de Castiel.

Ce dernier leur jeta un regard perplexe avant de répliquer.

- Probablement parce que tu as toujours eu de bonnes intuitions.

- Voilà qui est rassurant.

- Alors, coupa Sam avant qu'un débat ne soit entamé, que se passe-t-il de si dramatique Castiel ? Mis à part Lilith et sa manie de briser les sceaux..

- Ah...mis à part ça ? Ben j'en sais rien...parce qu'à vrai dire, j'étais venu pour ça...

Dean échangea un regard éloquent avec son frère qui reprit, patiemment.

- On s'en doutait un peu, ce n'était qu'une façon de...Enfin bref...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore préparé cette pouffiasse ?

- Sam...Surveille ton langage.

- Quoi ? Et depuis quand ? Se vexa le plus jeune en se tournant vers son frère.

- Depuis qu'il risque de répéter ce genre d'expression dans un mauvais contexte...

- Ah...oui très juste...j'y avais pas pensé...Bon alors je reformule...Que prépare donc cette entité démoniaque méprisable par ses actions et ses moeurs ?

Castiel dévisagea Sam comme s'il craignait que son cerveau ne dégouline par ses oreilles à tout moment, finalement, d'un regard très inquiet il demanda.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Sam ?

Ce dernier fit la moue, agacé tandis que Dean reprit aussitôt, comprenant que l'ange n'avait pas suivi les plaisanteries.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux Cass' ?

- Lilith a été très vexée par l'affaire de Glasgow.

- Il y a de quoi...Commenta l'ainé en échangeant un sourire satisfait avec son frère.

- Elle veut se venger.

- Comme c'est étonnant...

- Bon vous allez être sérieux deux minutes que je vous explique ce qu'elle prépare ou non ? S'énerva tout à coup Castiel qui les dévisagea un à un.

Sam et Dean cillèrent avant que l'un ne se racle la gorge et que l'autre ne croise les bras.

- Okay vas-y.

L'ange attendit quelques instants, le temps sans doute de vérifier qu'aucun des deux frères n'avait l'intention de relancer une plaisanterie vaseuse. Puis, voyant qu'il avait toute leur attention, Castiel commença son récit avec un son habituel ton grave.

- Quelques jours après que vous ayiez empêché le sceau d'être brisé à Glasgow, un de mes supérieurs m'a contacté. Il a entendu dire que Lilith préparait quelque chose, qu'elle comptait avoir sa revanche...

- Elle compte briser un nouveau sceau ? Demanda Sam avec perspicacité.

- Oui...Mais cette fois, elle va s'y prendre différemment...

- C'est à dire ?

- Pour le moment, on ne sait toujours pas quel sceau elle compte détruire...Mais on sait autre chose. On connait sa diversion pour y arriver.

Dean cilla, craignant d'avance la suite.

- La diversion ?

Castiel les dévisagea un à un, l'air encore plus grave que d'habitude.

- Elle a réveillé un Démon.

- Ah...Et en quoi est-ce...

- Elle a réveillé Leviathan. Coupa l'ange.

Dean, qui avait été interrompu referma la bouche, s'apprêtant pourtant à poursuivre sa question quand il remarqua le visage pétrifié de son cadet.

- En quoi c'est si dramatique ? Ce n'est qu'un démon...

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Démon, Dean. Expliqua Sam. C'est la Cruauté et le Vice en personne...D'après la légende, Lucifer lui-même refusait de le côtoyer...C'est un peu le Hannibal Lecter des Enfers...Alastair n'est qu'un cambrioleur de bas étage à côté de celui-là...

Dean posa un regard interrogateur sur Castiel qui confirma d'une mine sinistre les explications du plus jeune.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Le père Jim m'en a parlé une ou deux fois. Répondit Sam calmement.

L'ainé essaya d'oublier les mines angoissés de l'ange et de son frère, ainsi que les souvenirs d'Alastair et préféra être l'optimiste du groupe.

- Eh...je vous rappelle qu'on a le couteau de Ruby !

- ça ne suffira pas. Répliqua Castiel aussitôt. Leviathan n'est pas une créature ordinaire, c'est peut-être l'un des plus vieux démons qui existe...

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air désemparé.

- Et même avec tout l'entrainement du monde je ne pourrai pas le supprimer avec mes pouvoirs.

- De toute façon, il n'en était même pas question.

Castiel les interrompit avant que cette éventualité n'engendre une dispute.

- Mais il y a un moyen de le battre...Mais c'est...compliqué.

- Un moyen ? Lequel ?

L'ange balança son regard d'un frère à l'autre avant de répondre.

- Seuls les morts peuvent le tuer.

- Voilà qui est pratique. Répliqua Dean de mauvaise humeur.

- Mais pas impossible.

Incapables de cacher leur incompréhension, les deux frères haussèrent les sourcils en même temps avant de tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre, espérant sans doute se conforter dans l'idée que non, ce n'était pas clair.

- Attend...Tu veux dire que ce Démon...Ce Lévistros...

- Leviathan. Corrigea Sam instantanément à voix basse.

- Peu importe, ce Léviathan est invicible ?

Castiel, le visage toujours aussi imperturbable répondit d'une voix calme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Non, tu viens de dire que seuls les morts pouvaient le tuer...Ce qui, reconnait-le, ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

L'ange dévisagea les deux frères un à un avant de répondre, comprenant sans doute que des explications supplémentaires ne seraient pas superflues.

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit...Donc évidemment que ça nous complique la tâche.

Sam, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent choisit cet instant pour se relever, les sourcils froncés comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait.

- Attends...Je suis mort une fois moi...Dean aussi...Donc techniquement, on pourrait le tuer non ?

- C'est bien pensé en effet Sam, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Intervint alors une autre voix.

Le plus jeune fit volte-face, prit par surprise tandis qu'instinctivement, Dean se raidit tout en posant une main sur la crosse de son arme. Il connaissait ce nouveau venu, il avait eu affaire à lui il y a quelques semaines déjà, lorsqu'après la mort d'Alastair il avait pensé tout abandonner.

Castiel, la mine un peu plus contrariée que précédemment s'occupa alors de faire les présentations.

- Je crois que vous vous souvenez de Zachariah...un de mes supérieurs.

Ce dernier, vêtu de son éternel costume noir et gris s'avança un peu plus, un petit sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage, obligeant Dean à se retenir pour ne pas lui tirer dessus juste pour voir l'effet que ça lui ferait.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu les as déjà mis au parfum ? Demanda Zachariah en interrogeant Castiel du regard.

Ce dernier approuva, visiblement contrarié de sa présence.

- Parfait ! Où en étions-nous alors ? Ah oui...Sammy avait eu une idée de génie !

- C'est Sam. Le corrigea aussitôt ce dernier déclenchant aussitôt le rire amusé et moqueur de l'ange.

Dean, qui commençait déjà à saturer avec l'attitude plus que méprisante de Zachariah à leur égard, intervint d'une voix forte, posant sur lui un regard froid et dur.

- Quand t'auras fini de te marrer, tu nous préviendras...En attendant ça ne nous dis pas comment on peut faire pour se débarasser de Leviathan...Puisque d'après toi, on ne pourra pas le tuer. Alors explique, comment on fait ? On se tire une balle, on le zigouille et vous nous réssucitez ?

- On pourrait faire ça en effet...Mais on perdrait beaucoup trop de temps. Intervint Castiel. Pendant que vous vous occuperez de Leviathan, Lilith aura tout le temps de briser un nouveau sceau..Non, il faut confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bon...et qui ? S'impatienta le benjamin.

Castiel et Zachariah échangèrent un regard avant qu'un silence ne s'installe dans le bureau. L'ange en imperméable se tourna alors lentement vers les deux frères.

- Vous devez bien comprendre, que la situation est extrêmement grave...on a longtemps débattu pour mettre en place ce plan, et c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- On ne va pas perdre de temps à trouver un chasseur, à le tuer, lui expliquer la mission et ensuite le réssuciter en espérant qu'il parvienne à tuer Leviathan...Poursuivit Zachariah. Non, on a choisi de chercher directement dans nos locaux de potentiels candidats...et notre choix fut évident.

Dean leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Attendez, ça veut dire quoi "dans vos locaux" ?

Aucun des deux anges ne répondit...Non, ce fut Sam qui parla...sauf qu'il avait cette expression sur le visage, ce mélange d'angoisse et de douleur quand il venait de comprendre quelque chose, le même regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait compris que Madison était un loup-garou, ou cette expression qu'il avait pris quand Dean lui avait avoué son pacte.

- Au Paradis...ils sont allés chercher des chasseurs qui ont été tués...Et qui sont désormais au Paradis...C'est ça, pas vrai ?

Castiel approuva d'un simple hochement de tête. Dean, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Sam avait l'air aussi pétrifié lui accorda un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers les deux anges.

- Quoi ? Vous avez réssucité des chasseurs ?

Le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait de nouveau Zachariah n'annonçait rien de bon, tout comme la mine presque triste de Castiel. Soudain, Sam tourna les talons et quitta la pièce précipitemment sous le regard incrédule de son frère.

Il voulut le suivre, lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais l'ange en imperméable l'interrompit.

- Dean comprends moi bien...Il n'y avait pas de meilleurs candidats qu'eux...

Le jeune homme le dévisagea sans comprendre...Zachariah fit un léger mouvement de la main et la porte qui donnait sur le salon s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes, celle d'un homme et d'une femme. Dean fronça des sourcils, voulant s'approcher quand tout à coup, il se figea...Son coeur semblait s'être arrêté dans sa poitrine, son sang ne circulait plus, son cerveau lui-même refusait de lui répondre...Un noeud douloureux se serra dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

- Papa ? Maman ?


	9. Retrouvailles tendues

**Retrouvailles tendues**

**Blue Earth, Minnesota - 1995**

Malgré son air fatigué, toute trace de soucis s'évaporèrent du visage de John à l'instant même où il serra ses deux fils contre lui.

- Où est Bobby ? S'inquiéta le père Jim.

- Il fait le tour pour vérifier que personne ne nous ait suivi jusqu'ici. Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en accordant un regard à chacun de ses garçons.

Dean approuva d'une manière quelque peu formelle avant de tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de se rouvrir sur Bobby, coiffé de son éternelle casquette.

- Personne aux alentours.

- Bobby ! S'exclama Sam joyeusement.

Aussitôt, la mine renfrognée du vieux chasseur s'illumina en un sourire que peu de gens lui connaissait.

- Salut gamin !

Dean leur laissa un instant avant d'aller à son tour saluer son "oncle", qui l'accueillit avec chaleur et soulagement.

- Je suis content de voir que Caleb vous ait trouvé...Avoua t-il en accordant à ce dernier un coup d'oeil reconnaissant.

John approuva silencieusement avant de se tourner vers Jim, le visage soudain plus grave.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le prêtre lui fit signe de le suivre, mais au moment où Dean s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, son père se retourna et l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Dean, emmène ton frère dans la chambre, allez vous reposer un peu, je viendrai vous expliquer dès qu'on aura fini.

- Mais papa...

- C'est un ordre Dean. Le coupa John aussitôt d'une voix pourtant très calme.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, sachant pourtant qu'il avait utilisé le mot qu'il fallait "ordre"...il ne désobéissait jamais aux ordres de son père...Alors, même s'il rageait intérieurement d'être une fois de plus catégorié comme un "gamin", il obéit.

- Viens Sam.

Son petit frère le suivit sans protester, ce qui était relativement étonnant. Dean lui fit signe de remonter et tandis qu'il posa son pied sur la première marche, il se tourna vers le groupe de chasseurs qui se dirigeait déjà dans le bureau du père Jim.

Dean se laissa tomber rageusement sur lit, qui couina une fois de plus son mécontentement. Il sentit le regard compréhensif de Sam sur lui et se confia bien malgré lui.

- Je peux aider...

Son frère ne répondit rien, soit il n'osait pas prendre parti, soit il ne voulait exprimer son point de vue qui risquait sans doute de contrarier son ainé.

- Ben dis quelque chose Sam ! S'écria t-il agacé.

- J'ai l'impression que ça se complique.

- Quoi ?

Sam se laissa tomber à son tour sur son lit et expliqua.

- Ben papa, Bobby, Caleb et Jim...tous ensemble...Papa avait l'air inquiet, tu ne trouves pas ?

Dean médita les paroles de son cadet un instant, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord...Les quatres chasseurs s'étaient retrouvés et réunis en quelques jours à peine, il se passait forcément quelque chose de grave...Cela ne fut que renforcer ce sentiment de mise à l'écart et d'inutilité qui le rongeait depuis l'arrivée de Caleb.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la chambre depuis quelques minutes déjà, Dean avait beau s'être aventuré sur le palier pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation, il était revenu bredouille. Finalement, Sam s'était allongé, un livre à la main et patientait tranquillement pendant que lui tournait en rond, guêtant le moindre bruit provenant des escaliers. Il n'eut pas à attendre encore très longtemps que des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur leur père qui leur jeta un coup d'oeil à chacun comme pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Les garçons...Faut que je vous parle.

Sam se désintéressa aussitôt de son livre et se redressa tandis que Dean fit un pas en avant, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour se donner de l'importance.

- Tu les as eu papa ? Les démons que tu pourchassais ? Demanda aussitôt le plus jeune.

- Oui...Mais le problème n'est pas là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta l'ainé qui n'aimait pas la mine soucieuse qu'avait soudain pris leur père.  
>Ce dernier les observa un à un avant de commencer ses explications.<p>

- Il semblerait qu'un groupe de démons se soit réunis plus à l'ouest..près de Seattle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dean qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'affaire de Seattle, un an et demi auparavant. John l'avait envoyé sur son premier job en compagnie de Bobby, une simple histoire de goules, lui était sur la trace d'un groupe de démons et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'emmener Sam avec lui...Dean se souviendrait toujours de l'instant où son oncle lui avait annoncé que la chasse de John avait mal tournée, et que son petit frère avait été blessé...Il n'avait plus jamais regardé son père de la même façon, jamais il ne lui avait pardonné.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont revenus ? Les démons ?

John posa un regard à la fois perplexe et inquiet sur son ainé avant de répondre d'une voix troublée.

- J'en sais rien...Mais je ne compte pas attendre les bras croisés qu'ils fassent d'autres victimes.

Dean approuva silencieusement, apercevant du coin de l'oeil son cadet qui les regardait un à un sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Bien...il me tarde de leur mettre la main dessus !

- Justement non Dean...L'interrompit John.

Le jeune homme cilla...Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Son père ne venait quand même pas de...de l'écarter d'une chasse ?

- Quoi "non" ?

- Toi et Sam, vous ne venez pas avec nous.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tandis que son frère lança un regard de chien battu à John qui reprit.

- C'est une affaire risquée les enfants...Il ne s'agit pas d'un ou deux démons...ils sont tout un groupe ! Et s'il s'agit bien de ceux qui étaient à Seattle il y a deux ans, je préfère m'en occuper seul.

Ni une ni deux, l'adolescent se leva d'un bond, visiblement hors de lui.

- Non, on doit faire ça ensemble papa ! Je peux t'aider ! Je ne suis plus un gosse...me laisse pas en arrière, je suis capable...Je sais que je suis capable !

- La question n'est pas là Dean ! Répliqua John d'une voix forte. Je ne te mets pas à l'écart.

- Ah non ? Pardon, mais c'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne ! Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Le père se leva à son tour, sans pour autant prendre cet air menaçant qu'il avait quand quelqu'un refusait d'obéir à un de ses ordres.

- Je sais que tu es capable Dean, et j'ai toute confiance en toi...Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu restes ici pour veiller sur Sam.

Ce dernier jeta un regard inquiet à son ainé avant d'intervenir timidement.

- Je peux venir...

- Alors là, c'est hors de question Sam ! Répliqua John aussitôt.

L'enfant baissa la tête tristement tandis que Dean se tourna vers son père, l'air furibond.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

Le visage de John sembla quelque peu s'apaiser tandis qu'il leur fit signe.

- Jim va vous expliquer.

Dean n'osa pas protester...Il était pourtant hors de lui, être laissé en arrière pendant que son père et les trois autres chasseurs partaient traquer un groupe de démons..il avait presque l'impression d'être un incompétent...Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère, si s'agissait des démons qui l'avaient blessé deux ans auparavant, il comprenait que son père veuille le tenir le plus possible à l'écart, et il comprenait d'autant plus qu'il souhaite que son ainé veille sur lui. Après tout, c'était son job, c'était d'ailleurs un peu qui il était. Sans ajouter le fait qu'à ses yeux, personne ne pouvait mieux protéger Sam que lui, même pas John comme il l'avait dramatiquement prouvé à Seattle.

Arrivés dans le bureau du prêtre, les deux garçons furent invités à s'asseoir tandis que John s'appuya négligemment sur le mur, juste derrière Jim.

- Bien...avant tout je tenais juste à vous préciser qu'on tient simplement à vous protéger en faisant ça d'accord ? La question n'est pas de savoir si on vous met à l'écart ou si on pense que vous n'êtes pas capables...On veut juste prendre des précautions...Dean, tu continues à faire ce que tu fais toujours, tu veilles sur son frère, personne ne le fait mieux que toi.

- Je sais. Lança l'ainé en accordant un bref coup d'oeil à John qui ne releva pourtant pas.

Jim, craignant sans doute qu'une dispute éclate, enchaina de suite.

- Bon...On ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps, mais quand même, par mesure de précaution, on ne veut pas que vous restiez seuls dans un motel quelque part.

- Pourquoi ? On le fait souvent, ça ne risque rien...Tenta Sam avec malice.

- Pas cette fois Sammy. L'interrompit son père.

Le plus jeune se renfrogna bien que Dean lui soit reconnaissant d'avoir essayé.

- Bon alors, le temps qu'on sera sur cette affaire, on voudrait que vous restiez dans une famille.

- Une famille ? Répéta l'adolescent avec une touche de dégoût.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Jim qui expliqua.

- Les Sullivans...John et Bobby les ont aidés l'an dernier, une simple affaire de poltergueist...Ce sont des gens très bien, vous serez en sécurité, et aucun démon n'aura l'idée de venir vous trouver là.

Cette fois, Dean en avait assez entendu...Être écarté de la chasse était déjà pénible, mais en plus, ils devraient se cacher dans une famille...une famille normale qui plus est ! Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le front, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'exprimer son mécontentement...un moyen autre que de monter sur le bureau de Jim et de balancer sa chaise par terre en poussant un cri primitif...

- Alors attendez que je résume...D'abord vous ne voulez pas de nous sur cette chasse...Ensuite tu nous demandes d'aller dans une famille ? Demanda t-il en se tournant finalement vers son père. Alors quoi, t'as décidé de poursuivre le job tout seul ? Tu nous déposes chez des gens qui ont une vie "pépérre" et tu peux enfin t'occuper que de toi sans t'encombrer de tes deux fils c'est ça ?

- Je savais qu'il le prendrait mal. Avoua Jim en se tournant vers John.

- C'est un euphémisme.

- Ca suffit Dean ! Il n'est pas question que je débatte de mes décisions avec toi ! Aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore votre père, et vous allez faire ce que je vous dis !

L'adolescent laissa échapper un rire sans joie provocateur tandis que son père reprit aussitôt.

- La dernière fois que j'ai fait passer la chasse avant vous, Sam s'est fait poignarder ! Tu veux revivre ça ? Parce que moi je n'y tiens pas. Tu m'as reproché de ne pas me comporter en père Dean, et c'est exactement ce que je fais là ! Alors cesse de discuter parce que c'est un ordre, toi et ton frère vous irez dans cette famille le temps qu'on règle cette histoire ! Maintenant montez faire vos sacs je vous dépose ce soir !

Dean fut le premier à tourner les talons, non sans lancer un regard assassin à John. Sam le suivit, la tête baissée, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Jim les regarda monter les escaliers avant de lever les yeux vers John qui semblait en plein dilemme.

- C'est la bonne décision John.

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Dean a peut-être raison...Peut-être qu'on devrait rester unis...Peut-être que je devrais les garder près de moi, ce sont mes enfants.

Le prêtre se leva de sa chaise et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du chasseur.

- Et c'est justement pour ça que tu dois les protéger...Imagine un peu que ce soit les démons qui ont attaqué Sam, dès qu'ils vont apprendre que les Winchester sont de retour en ville, ils vont chercher à t'atteindre à travers lui...Ils ne pourront jamais les trouver s'ils restent ici dans cette famille...Et puis ce n'est qu'une question de semaines, ça leur permettra de retourner un peu à l'école et de faire un break.

John approuva vaguement, comprenant pourtant parfaitement la réaction de Dean, son fils ainé était né pour la chasse, il semblait même aimer cette vie, alors il imaginait parfaitement le sacrifice que ça devait représenter pour lui. Mais sa décision était prise, ses enfants seraient en sécurité de cette manière, du moins, il l'espérait...


	10. Les Winchester

Encore une fois je suis navrée pour l'attente, mais ma soeur travaille et je dois la secouer un peu pour qu'elle continue de me corriger...

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, je ne m'attarde pas et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Les Winchester**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

Son coeur semblait s'être arrêté dans sa poitrine, son sang ne circulait plus, son cerveau lui-même refusait de lui répondre...Un noeud douloureux se serra dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

- Papa ? Maman ?

Sortant doucement de l'ombre, leurs visages s'illuminèrent grâce aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les vitres sales de la maison. Dean, incapable de parler, les regarda un à un, se demandant silencieusement s'ils étaient bien réèls. Son père avait toujours ce même visage à moitié dissimulé par une barbe de trois jours, des yeux sombres et tristes exprimant un mélange de douceur et de détermination. Sa mère...Bon sang, sa mère était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs...Les mêmes cheveux dorés, les mêmes traits fins et doux, les mêmes yeux verts aimants et bienveillants...

Tous les deux s'avancèrent doucement, couvant leur fils ainé du regard qui, par pur instinct, se mit à reculer, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une autre farce douteuse de Zachariah.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama t-il soudain d'une voix tremblante en accordant un regard aux deux anges.

Castiel ne laissa pas le temps à son collègue de lui répondre et le fit à sa place.

- Leviathan est une très grande menace Dean...Tes parents peuvent nous aider...ils ont tous les deux été chasseurs...

- Mais...

- Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de te dire, Dean. Coupa alors la voix de John.

Voix qui paraissait n'être qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui reporta ses yeux humides sur son père qui reprit calmement.

- Castiel nous a laissé le choix...Personne ne nous a forcé à accepter cette mission...Mais tu dois comprendre que Mary et moi...on est bien réèls..Il ne s'agit pas d'une entourloupe.

Dean secoua la tête avant de lever une main vers John, le défendant de s'approcher.

- Non vous...vous êtes morts...

- Exactement crétin, c'est pour ça que cette mission leur a été confiée à eux ! S'énerva Zachariah avec mépris.

- Arrête, laisse-lui un peu de temps. Intervint Castiel avec tact. On savait très bien qu'ils auraient du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Dean lança un coup d'oeil reconnaissant à l'ange tandis qu'un instant plus tard, alors que Zachariah s'éloignait d'un air contrarié, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur ses parents à tour de rôle...Il n'avait pas confiance en cet ange en costume...Mais Castiel...Castiel lui avait déjà prouvé que, lorsque la situation l'exigeait, il lui était loyal...

- Alors vous...Essaya t-il de formuler. Vous êtes vraiment...

Cette fois, ce fut Mary qui s'avança vers lui, le visage toujours aussi doux.

- Oui mon chéri...On est vraiment là.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Deux pas...Deux simples pas et il se précipita vers sa mère, la prenant dans ses bras comme il avait souvent rêvé le faire. Mary lui rendit son étreinte, et tous les deux furent bien incapables de retenir des larmes de joie. S'écartant à peine de sa mère, Dean fut alors accueilli dans les bras de son père, qui le serra contre lui d'une manière dont il n'avait pas été familiarisé.

Le jeune homme sentait des larmes de joie lui couler sur le visage et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en moquait, il ne les essuya même pas, trop heureux de pouvoir serrer ses parents dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas bien depuis combien de temps ils étaient là tous les trois, mais il finit par s'écarter avant que la main de sa mère ne lui sèche ses larmes.

- Dean...comme tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi maman...

Un sourire illumina le visage de John qui regardait avec émotion sa femme reprendre son fils dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Comme tu as grandi...Et comme tu es beau ! S'exclama t-elle avec une satisfaction certaine.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Dean qui échangea un regard avec son père.

- Si tu savais à quel point il en profite...

- Bon c'est touchant tout ça, mais vous savez que vous avez une mission ? Les interrompit Zachariah, appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre.

Castiel s'avança vers les trois chasseurs et récapitula.

- Bien...John, Mary..Votre objectif est de trouver et d'éliminer Leviathan.

Le couple approuva, bien que la mère garde son fils près d'elle sans arrêter de lui jeter des coups d'oeil avec un sourire heureux. L'ange se tourna alors vers Dean, qui malgré ses larmes de joie et son émotion essayait de garder un peu de contenance.

- Dean...Toi et Sam vous vous chargerez de trouver Lilith et de l'empêcher de briser le sceau.

- Compte sur nous.

- Bien...Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Conclut Castiel en lançant un regard lourd de sens à l'ainé des Winchester qui le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête.

Puis, à peine eurent-ils le temps de cligner des yeux que les deux anges étaient partis, disparus dans un bruissement d'ailes, les laissant de nouveaux seuls.

Dean ne s'en formalisa pas et se tourna vers ses parents, constatant à quel point ils semblaient vivants...Vivants et réèls.

- J'ai du mal à y croire...Avoua t-il à voix basse.

- Crois-moi, nous aussi. Souffla son père en échangeant un regard avec Mary.

Cette dernière observa son ainé encore une fois avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir la pièce, et alors, l'inévitable question fut posée.

- Où...où est Sam ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu en entendre d'avantage, il n'avait pas pu...Décidémment, il s'était bien trompé sur les anges...Castiel et Zachariah semblaient prendre plaisir à s'amuser avec eux, avec leurs vies...Il avait longtemps cru en eux, il s'était dit que peut-être, eux pourraient le sauver de ce destin si sombre qui semblait l'attendre. Il les avait encore plus implorés l'année dernière, quand Dean avait passé ce pacte stupide pour le sauver...Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait répondu à ses appels, et son grand frère était allé aux Enfers.

Et puis il y a quelques mois de ça, ces foutus anges décidaient qu'il était enfin temps pour eux d'entrer en scène, et voilà qu'ils sortaient Dean de la Fosse après quatre mois...Quatre longs mois...Mais le mal était fait, son ainé avait brisé le premier sceau et lui s'était mis à boire du sang de démon et à développer ses pouvoirs...Tout ça n'avait servi à rien...

Leur dernière cruelle trouvaille c'était donc ça ? De faire revenir ses parents ? Mais pour combien de temps ? Et qui sait quels étaient véritablement les projets des Anges pour eux ?

Sam se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains... Comment pourrait-il leur faire face désormais, après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière lui, et le jeune homme sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son frère, qui venait sans doute lui demander de le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

- Sam ? Viens Sammy...C'est...c'est merveilleux...Tu dois venir les voir...

- Non.

La réponse, si soudaine si froide, interloqua Dean qui resta un instant sans voix, les yeux fixés sur son dos. Le jeune homme comprit alors à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il pleurait, ou qu'il était sur le point de le faire. L'ainé referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur la marche à côté de son frère, bien décidé à prendre un moment pour le rassurer.

- Pourquoi non ?

Le plus jeune releva la tête, mais n'osant sûrement pas regarder son frère en face, il reporta son attention sur les amas de voitures entassées à quelques mètres de là.

- Parce que, que veux-tu que je dise ? On ne sait même pas si ce n'est pas encore une manigance des Anges...

- ça n'en ait pas une...Crois-moi Sam...Ils ont besoin d'eux pour tuer Leviathan.

- Mais...mais ils ne peuvent pas...Bafouilla le plus jeune qui commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Ils m'ont bien ramené des Enfers. L'interrompit Dean en le regardant, un sourire en coin.

Cela suffit à enfin faire tourner la tête du cadet vers son frère ainé qui demanda pertinemment.

- De quoi tu as peur Sammy ?

- Quoi ? Mais de rien...

- Arrête je te connais par coeur, je connais ces yeux, je sais que tu as peur là p'tit frère...Alors dis-moi...

Sam laissa les yeux de son ainé le dévisager une minute sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, il se confia. Baissant la tête tout à coup, le jeune homme reprit d'une voix brisée.

- C'est juste que...beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que papa est mort...et contrairement à toi je...et bien je n'ai aucun souvenir de maman...

Dean posa une main sur le bras de son cadet avant de lui accorder un sourire rassurant.

- Et bien il est temps de t'en construire Sammy.

Ce dernier tourna lentement le visage vers son ainé qui lui demanda avec douceur.

- Tu es prêt ?

Sam hésitant pendant une seconde...Prêt à revoir son père mort et à rencontrer sa mère ? Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait se préparer à ce genre de chose ?

- Ben est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Dean passa la porte en premier, son petit frère plus qu'hésitant sur ses talons. Le jeune homme traversa l'entrée pour se rendre dans le salon où ses parents l'attendaient en silence, un sourire illumina son visage à l'instant même où il croisa le regard de sa mère qui se tendit instinctivement, cherchant son autre fils par dessus l'épaule de Dean. Ce dernier se retourna, imaginant parfaitement son frère derrière le mur de l'entrée, en train d'essayer de se calmer et de garder un peu de contenance.

Finalement, Sam émergea lentement et presque timidement, osant à peine entrer dans le salon. Dean, resté volontairement à l'écart tourna la tête vers ses parents et vit très nettement un sourire sur le visage de John, tandis que les traits de Mary eux, s'étaient figés. Le benjamin fit un pas peu assuré vers eux tout en gardant une très nette distance.

John, fut le premier à rompre le silence, s'approchant de son fils, comme soulagé de le revoir.

- Sammy !

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva serré dans les bras de son père, il lança un regard perdu à son ainé qui l'encouragea d'un haussement de sourcils. Sam finit par rendre maladroitement l'étreinte de John qui s'écarta de lui, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

- Comme tu m'as manqué Sammy !

- Je...toi aussi...papa..

Dean se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère qui s'était permis de s'approcher doucement avec envie, son frère s'écarta de John qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- C'est fou ce que tu as changé Sam...

Le plus jeune lui accorda un bref sourire crispé avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa mère, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

John vint se poster à côté de son fils ainé, et tous les deux observèrent la scène avec beaucoup d'émotion. Dean vit son cadet détailler Mary avec une admiration certaine, alors qu'un instant plus tard, ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

- Sammy ?

Ce dernier cilla, troublé d'entendre sa mère s'adresser à lui...Sa mère ? Il osa alors à son tour faire un pas vers elle et tenta de formuler une parole...Quelque chose, n'importe quoi...Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit...Un mot qui venait de prendre tout son sens...

- Maman ?

Un sourire illumina tout à coup le visage de Mary qui s'approcha doucement de son fils, imitée par ce dernier. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le cadet se figea, n'osant pas la prendre dans ses bras, par peur qu'elle ne s'évapore...Mary quant à elle semblait hésiter également et préféra effleurer timidement le visage de son fils d'une main.

- Oh mon Dieu...Murmura t-elle avec un sourire à la fois heureux et triste. Comme tu...tu ressembles tellement à ton père...

Sam posa une main hésitante sur celle de sa mère avant de fermer les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue...Alors, doucement, Mary s'approcha de son fils afin de le prendre dans ses bras, ce dernier mit une seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte, mais soudain, il sentit ses angoisses, ses craintes et ses inquiétudes s'évaporer...Alors c'était ça une mère ?

Etouffant quelques sanglots contre elle, Sam oublia bien vite les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés et qu'ils traverseraient sûrement, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait.

- Maman..Répéta-t-il inlassablement, heureux de pouvoir enfin prononcer ce mot.

Il entendit sa mère pleurer également, aucun des deux n'osant se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre.

Dean avait toujours rêvé de cette image...Il avait rêvé d'avoir de nouveau sa famille au grand complet, et il avait rêvé de voir Mary prendre Sam dans ses bras, mais il s'était fait une raison, et même si c'était douloureux, il savait que ça serait les deux seuls membres de la famille qui ne se verraient jamais.

Sauf que là, son rêve prenait vie...Son père se tenait à côté de lui, et regardait avec la même émotion Mary et Sam faire connaissance...Car il s'agissait bien de ça...D'une mère et de son fils qui font connaissance...

La première s'écarta finalement du cadet, le visage humidifié de larmes et porta ses mains sur les joues aussi trempés que les siennes de son fils.

- Laisse-moi te regarder une minute Sammy...Tu es si..tu es si grand maintenant...Et si beau...

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Sam qui prit les poignets de sa mère afin de s'écarter quelque peu, constant à son tour que les photos et son frère ne lui avaient pas menti, sa mère était très belle.

Cette dernière, bien qu'elle eu du mal à détacher son regard de Sam tourna alors les yeux vers Dean et l'invita à la rejoindre en tendant une main vers lui. Ses deux fils côte à côte, elle put enfin les observer un à un, posant sur la joue de chacun une main émue.

- Dean...Sam...Répéta-t-elle à son tour, pensant sûrement comme son cadet que dire leurs noms inlassablement les empêcherait d'être séparés.

Finalement, elle les attira à elle et les serra un à un. Lilith et Leviathan attendraient encore une journée...Car aujourd'hui, la famille Winchester venait de se réunir.


	11. Une décision difficile

**Une décision difficile**

**Blue Earth, Minnesota - 1995**

Il était évident aux yeux de tous que les fils de John lui en voulaient de les confier à une famille étrangère...ou bien était-ce tout simplement le fait de les laisser en arrière ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les heures qui précédèrent le départ des garçons, leur père n'eut droit à aucune parole, seulement à quelques regards en coin, noirs et furieux. Si Sam semblait s'être enfermé dans un mur de silence, Dean au contraire ne cessait d'essayer de tuer son père par la pensée, l'assassinant de coups d'oeil mitrailleurs.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour les Winchester de partir, l'ainé se précipita dans l'escalier avec beaucoup de véhémence, déclenchant un échange de regards coupables entre Jim et leur père.

- Ne doute pas de ta décision John. Le rassura le prêtre.

Le chasseur prit les clés de l'Impala, se contentant simplement de hocher la tête bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à se remettre en question.

Les aurevoirs furent brefs et froids entre Dean et les deux autres chasseurs, Sam, moins rancunier que son frère, eut droit à quelques recommandations de la part du père Jim et un sourire rassurant de Caleb. L'enfant monta à l'arrière de la Chevrolet, jetant un coup d'oeil au reflet de son ainé dans le rétroviseur...Dean fulminait de rage...Le voyage serait tendu...

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Caleb au prêtre tandis que le moteur de l'Impala se mit à ronronner doucement.

- J'espère.

La vieille Chevy grogna tout à coup et démarra, soulevant une montagne de poussière et de gravillons derrière elle.

A son bord, John, les mains serrées sur le volant, ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner auprès de ses fils...Tous les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait, s'obstinant à ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes dans cette atmopshère, le père craqua et brisa le silence en premier.

- Alors quoi ? Vous allez refuser de parler jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ? Je vous ai déjà expliqué que c'était pour votre bien...

- Oh parce que nous confier à des gens qu'on ne connait pas, tu crois sincèrement que c'est pour notre bien ? J'ai seize ans...je n'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter, merde !

John, bien qu'il n'appréciait guère le ton employé par son fils, se tourna vers lui une seconde, surveillant toujours la route du coin de l'oeil.

- Et dois-je te rappeller que ton frère a onze ans ?

- Ah ouaie, ça c'est la meilleur...Marmona Dean en reportant de nouveau son attention sur la route.

Son père, qui n'avait pu saisir que quelques brides de mots sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Répète ça !

Ni une ni deux, l'ainé se tourna vers lui et s'emporta.

- J'ai dit c'est la meilleur ! Voilà que c'est toi qui me rappelle que Sam n'est encore qu'un gosse !

- Hé !

- Mais dis-moi papa, qui l'a emmené avec lui sur une chasse où il a failli se faire tuer il y a pas deux ans ?

Sam reporta son attention sur son père qui retira une de ses mains du volant pour la pointer sur Dean dans un geste sévère.

- Je t'interdis de remettre ça sur le tapis !

- Et pourquoi ? ça te gêne que je te rappelle à quel point tu oublies que tu es père quelques fois ?

- Arrêtez ! S'exclama le cadet tout à coup d'une voix forte, les larmes aux yeux.

Surpris, John et son ainé se contentèrent d'échanger un regard noir pendant une seconde avant que le premier ne juge plus prudent de reporter son attention sur la route, et le second, plus raisonnable de regarder défiler le paysage, ravalant silencieusement sa colère et sa rancoeur.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la même ambiance tendue et quasi électrique, déterminé à essayer de changer l'atmosphère, Sam tenta tant bien que mal de lancer quelques sujets de conversations innocemment, mais à chaque fois il dû faire face à un silence ou un coup d'oeil noir de son père, l'incitant ainsi à se taire. L'enfant émit un soupir déçu et se tourna vers le paysage qui défilait rapidement, ravalant à son tour ce sentiment de colère qui le prenait dès qu'il essuyait le mépris de son père.

Finalement, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à se dissimuler derrière les nuages, l'Impala arriva aux abords d'une petite bourgade aux rues entourées de pavillons tous plus propres et plus accueillants les uns que les autres. Mais pour Dean, cet endroit n'avait rien de chaleureux, ça ressemblait plus à une prison...Un endroit où leur père les déposerait pour pouvoir partir tranquillement à la chasse aux démons...Et surtout, sans eux ! L'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et vit son frère regarder les rues avec un mélange de curiosité et de tristesse, finalement, Sam reporta son attention sur lui espérant sans doute y trouver un peu de réconfort. Dean lui accorda une esquisse de sourire avant de tourner les yeux vers John, totalement inconscient de cet échange silencieux.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la Chevy ralentit pour finalement se stopper devant l'un des pavillons, déclenchant un léger mouvement de tête chez le benjamin qui se pencha afin de voir la maison dans son ensemble. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme un peu plus âgé que John, Sam se tourna vers son père.

- Papa...Et si on promet de rester au motel ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers son plus jeune fils et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ces démons vous retrouvent Sammy...Je vous promets que ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques semaines...

- Ouaie, ça tu l'as déjà dit. Répliqua Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

John leur accorda un regard à tous les deux, ignorant pour le moment Mr Sullivan qui attendait patiemment depuis son porche.

- Les garçons...je veux que vous restiez avec ces gens d'accord ? Je pourrais me concentrer plus facilement sur ce job si je vous sais en sécurité...Et donc, je pourrais le terminer plus vite.

L'argument sembla efficace puisque ces deux fils échangèrent un regard contrit, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, John reprit.

- Sam, je veux que tu obéisses à ton frère d'accord ? Et toi Dean, veille bien sur lui...Et soyez sages d'accord ?

L'ainé et son frère acquiescèrent à contre-coeur tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, John sortait de l'Impala, faisant comprendre ainsi à ses fils qu'il était temps d'en faire autant.

Dean passa son sac sur son épaule avec une provocation qui lui était propre et emboîta le pas de son père appréhendant déjà les semaines à venir. John serra la main de l'homme qui devait être Mr Sullivan, tandis qu'une femme sortit à son tour, un sourire accueillant et joyeux sur le visage...Décidémment...Ces deux là le gavaient déjà !

- John !

- Margareth...Henry. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'aider..

Mme Sullivan balaya la remarque d'un geste.

- Mais non voyons...C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire après ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser la tête vers Sam qui lui accorda une moue sceptique.

- Henry, Margareth, je vous présente mes deux fils...Dean, l'ainé et Sam, mon cadet.

Mr et Mme Sullivan se tournèrent vers eux tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, Henry leur tendait une main pour serrer la leur.

- Je suis content de vous voir enfin en personne les garçons.

Ces derniers répondirent vaguement, et poliment pour Sam tandis que l'ainé préféra leur accorder un bref "Mmh, mmh" insolent. Mais apparemment, cela ne formalisa pas le couple puisque Mme Sullivan annonça gaiement.

- Oh, Dean, je pense que vous allez vous plaire ici, mes deux enfants ont votre âge...je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez très bien !

- Génial...Répliqua le jeune homme sans le moindre sourire.

Un certain malaise suivit cette réflexion dont la politesse était discutable, puis finalement, John brisa la glace.

- Bien...il va falloir que je me mette en route...

Sam s'apprêta une fois de plus à l'implorer de les emmener, mais son père le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Je vous promets que je serai de retour bientôt les garçons...Et vous, promettez moi de ne pas faire de vague..C'est compris Dean ?

Ce dernier approuva avant que son père ne reprenne.

- Et surtout, prend soin de ton petit frère.

- T'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur lui...Comme je le fais toujours. Ajouta l'adolescent avec une pointe de reproche.

Les deux échangèrent un regard froid avant que John ne baisse les yeux vers son plus jeune fils, qui lui aussi semblait furieux qu'il les laisse ici.

- Soyez sages les garçons.

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le chasseur tourna les talons et descendit l'allée verdoyante, il leur accorda un dernier regard et grimpa à bord de l'Impala. La Chevy se mit en route et démarra une seconde plus tard, disparaissant au coin de la rue sous les regards désarçonnés des deux jeunes Winchester.

Un terrible et insupportable silence suivit le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Mr et Mme Sullivan échangèrent un regard tandis que Dean lui accorda un sourire crispé tout à fait faux et que Sam gardait obstinément les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures. Un malaise évident se dégagea de cette situation bientôt rompu par Margareth qui tenta vaillement.

- On a aménagé les chambres d'amis pour vous...Je vais vous montrer où c'est.

Les deux garçons emboîtèrent le pas à Mme Sullivan sans le moindre enthousiasme et tandis qu'elle s'engagea dans un couloir circulant sans doute entre les chambres, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers son frère, qui était en train de se faire la même remarque que lui...Cette maison était immense !

Oh bien sûr, il se souvenait de leur maison à Lawrence, là-bas aussi c'était grand...Et la maison de Bobby aussi était imposante...Mais Dean n'avait pas remis les pieds au Kansas depuis ses quatre voire ses cinq ans, et chez son "oncle", c'était si désordonné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que c'était si grand...

Margareth s'arrêta devant une porte et en désigna une autre, juste en face.

- Voilà, je vais vous laissez vous installer...Surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas...

Dean approuva d'un nouveau "Mmh, mmh" s'attirant un nouveau sourire bienveillant de Mme Sullivan. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner avant de demander à son frère.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sourit tout le temps ?

Sam ne répondit rien, il se contenta simplement de hausser une épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte, osant à peine pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Et en plus on ne peut même pas rester ensemble. Souffla l'ainé avec agacement. Bon, je vais poser mon sac et voir si je ne peux pas me suicider...

- Dean...

- Non, sérieusement Sammy...je suis sûr qu'on ne restera pas longtemps...

Le plus jeune marmona un "mouaie" sceptique et passa le pas de la porte, refermant la porte derrière lui tandis que Dean l'imita, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant voir Mme Sullivan pointer son nez, un sourire agaçant placardé sur le visage, leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.

Sam examina la pièce des yeux, son sac toujours sur l'épaule, ne sachant pas trop où le poser...Il avait l'habitude des motels, mais là...là c'était carrément autre chose...C'était une chambre...et une grande chambre en plus...Il n'avait pas besoin de tant de place...Une odeur de renfermée fit monter brusquement en lui un sentiment de claustrophobie, accentué par ces murs qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce brouhaha qui provenait du rez-de-chaussé auquel il n'était pas habitué...bref, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant.

L'enfant se sentit soudain prit au piège, et eut la désagréable impression d'étouffer lentement. Laissant tomber négligemment son sac par terre, Sam traversa la chambre et se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit nerveusement avant d'y passer la tête afin de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais.

Red Lake Falls...Voilà le nom du bled dans lequel leur père les avait abandonné...Dehors, pas le moindre bruit, juste un chien qui aboyait au loin et quelques oiseaux qui chantaient le début du printemps.

Quelqu'un frappa tout à coup à la porte, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Sam fit volte face, espérant qu'il s'agissait de son frère, mais ce fut Mme Sullivan qui pointa son nez.

- Hey Sam...tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Euh non...non merci ça va...Marmona l'enfant poliment.

Margareth lui accorda un sourire avant de reprendre, toujours aussi calmement.

- Bien...On mange à 20h d'accord ?

Sam approuva d'un geste de tête, avant de soupirer d'agacement une fois la porte refermée. Sa gorge se serra tout à coup quand il repensa à son père, quelque part sur les routes...Celà le surprit, mais il aurait souhaité plus que n'importe quoi être avec lui en ce moment...

Une fois de plus, lorsque la porte se referma sur Dean, celui-ci soupira après que Mme Sullivan lui ait à son tour annoncé l'heure du repas...Décidément, tout était trop propre et trop net ici...Le jeune homme avait jeté son sac sur le lit, n'ayant pas les mêmes scrupules que son frère, et se permit de regarder à son tour par la fenêtre...Alors, quelque chose fit "tilt" dans sa tête et l'adolescent se précipita vers son sac pour en sortir un peu de sel. Les vieilles habitudes vous mènent la vie dure ! Dean en mit sur le rebord du carreau, et dessina un cercle autour de son lit avant de prendre quelques sachets destinés à éloigner les mauvais esprits et autres créatures.

Puis, ne prenant même pas la peine de défaire ses affaires, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte qui menait à celle de son frère. Il le trouva accoudé à la fenêtre, l'air frais s'engouffrant doucement dans la pièce.

- Tu as mis du sel ?

- Quoi ?

- Du sel Sammy ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était la première chose à faire...Répliqua Dean qui commençait déjà à en répandre aux endroits stratégiques.

Son petit frère le regarda faire pensivement, sentant sa détresse et sa tristesse augmenter un peu plus à chaque seconde...Il voulait partir...il voulait tellement partir d'ici...

- Tiens, va placer ces sachets près de la porte, ça repoussera les mauvais esprits. Ordonna Dean sèchement en tendant les objets en question à son frère, sans même le regarder.

Sam les prit sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre. Depuis que Caleb était venu les chercher dans cet hôtel, il n'avait rien dit, il avait tout accepté sans discuter, il n'avait pas tellement protesté quand leur père s'était débarassé d'eux ici..Mais là, c'était trop...Cette Mme Sullivan...Cette maison...Ce quartier...cette odeur de renfermé...il ne pouvait plus...

- Dean...Marmona t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Sam, je t'ai dit de...Commença son frère avant de se tourner vers lui.

Cependant, Dean s'interrompit très vite lorsqu'il aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de son cadet.

- Mais...

Et puis, une autre la remplaça et le coeur du jeune homme saigna doucement...Il détestait voir son petit frère pleurer !

- Sammy...

Dean se laissa tomber à genoux et l'attira vers lui afin de le consoler, il ne put s'empêcher alors de ressentir encore un peu plus de colère à l'égard de leur père...Leur père qui n'avait pas jugé prudent de les emmener...Il avait préféré les laisser ici, dans une famille inconnue, ignorant totalement leur malaise à tous les deux.

- Tu verras Sammy...tout se passera bien...Papa reviendra très vite d'accord ? Et on repartira tous ensemble sur les routes...les motels pourris et les nuits à la belle étoile dans l'Impala, tu te souviens ?

Sam approuva nerveusement avant de s'écarter légèrement de son frère, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- 'scuse-moi...

- Mais non voyons...Le coupa Dean avec un sourire. Moi aussi je déteste être ici...Mais je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi d'accord ?

Son cadet acquiesca silencieusement tandis qu'il passa ses doigts sur sa joue pour la sécher.

- Et toi ? Hoqueta-t-il.

- Quoi moi ?

- Qui va veiller sur toi ?


	12. Les ennuis commencent

Je suis encore sincèrement désolée pour le retard...Malheureusement, j'ai beau le rappeler à ma soeur, elle corrige quand elle y pense...

Bref, merci encore à liliju, elida et elisab pour vos reviews, ainsi que toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire malgré tout...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les ennuis commencent...<strong>

**Porte du Diable, Wyoming - 2008**

Elle traversa le cimetière d'une démarche légère, sa robe blanche flottant avec fluidité derrière elle, caressant au passage quelques pierres tombales vieilles de plusieurs centaines d'années. Ses pieds étaient nus, mais cela ne semblait pas être problème, au contraire, un sourire discret mais machiavélique illuminait son visage d'apparence si angélique. A ses côtés, se tenaient deux hommes vêtus d'un même costume blanc, orné d'une simple cravate noire. Lorsque la lune émergea de derrière un épais nuage sombre, leurs ombre se dessinèrent au sol et l'on put nettement distinguer la vague silhouette noire de deux ailes en piteux état, vestige du temps où ils étaient encore des anges.

La femme s'arrêta soudain, face aux immenses portes de ce qui devait être un caveau, à ses pieds se tenait un homme, totalement recroquevillé sur lui même. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, son cri fut étouffé par une épaisse fumée noire qui s'engouffra dans sa gorge. Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de la femme qui déclara d'une voix très calme.

- J'espère que ce corps te conviendra cette fois...

Celui, qui une seconde plus tôt hurlait et s'agitait, se releva tout à coup, les yeux fermés. Il fit une légère rotation avec sa tête, déclenchant un craquement sonore de sa nuque.

- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Annonça t-il alors d'une voix grave, quasi d'outre-tombe.

Soudain, il porta ses mains sur ses tempes et cessa de s'agiter aussitôt.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peu importe. Répondit la femme d'une voix autoritaire. Tu connais ta mission n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux tout à coup, révélant ainsi deux pupilles rouges sang et un sourire cruel qui aurait put glacer n'importe quel chasseur, même le plus endurci.

- Tu m'as fait sortir...Je ferai ce que tu attends de moi.

La femme en blanc eut un air satisfait tandis qu'à son tour, ses yeux changèrent soudain pour devenir complètement blancs, la rendant encore plus inhumaine. Son interlocuteur leva le nez, comme pour renifler l'air, son sourire ne fit que l'élargir un peu plus.

- Winchester...il me tarde de commencer !

La femme resta silencieuse, se contentant de lever la tête à son tour, la lumière de la lune se réfléchissant un peu plus ses longs cheveux blonds, accentuant un peu plus la soit-disant beauté du premier Démon...de Lilith.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008<strong>

Sam se sentit comme revenir brusquement dans son corps, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le souffle court, le front couvert de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui pendant une minute, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un démon se tenir appuyé contre le mur de la chambre...Mais il n'y avait personne...Il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar...Un cauchemar très réèl certes...

Le chasseur s'extirpa des couvertures et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, avant de porter une main tremblante à son visage, il essaya d'en effacer la moindre trace d'inquiétude, mais il savait très bien que le mal était fait...Sa nuit était belle et bien terminée, et sa journée ne s'annoncerait pas meilleure... Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre à l'instant même où le 3h59 se tranforma en un 4h00, il laissa échapper un soupir à la fois las et frustré et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes.

La maison de Bobby était non seulement plongée dans le noir, mais aussi dans le silence. Ils s'étaient tous couchés très tard et encore, c'était parce que leur mère avait insisté...Leur mère...En y repensant, Sam ne put retenir un sourire...ça sonnait bizarre pour lui...

John et Mary n'étaient apparemment pas revenus sous la forme de fantômes, mais bien comme des humains, et par conséquent, ils avaient eux aussi besoin de se reposer. Dean quant à lui avait passé les jours précédants à conduire ou à draguer, ou encore à somnoler croyant que son frère n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était toujours hanté par ses souvenirs de l'Enfer.

Sam descendit donc au rez-de-chaussé dans le plus grand silence, bien décidé à tous les laisser se reposer. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau fraiche, espérant oublier ce rêve...à supposer bien sûr qu'il s'agisse bien d'un rêve...

Le jeune homme alla ensuite se poster devant la fenêtre, laissant son regard se perdre à l'horizon, là où quelque part il savait que Lilith se préparait à briser un nouveau sceau...Car non, il n'était tout de même pas aussi naïf, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar...il l'avait vu...Lilith et celui qui devait être Leviathan...Mais le plus curieux dans cette histoire, c'était qu'eux aussi semblaient l'avoir vu...ou du moins, ils avaient senti sa présence.

Dean se sentit incroyablement bien en se réveillant le lendemain, malgré Lilith, malgré la course des Sceaux, malgré son séjour en Enfer et tous les évênements qui en avaient découlé...Le jeune s'étira paresseusement, un sourire en coin, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi bien dormi... Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire...les explications de Castiel...l'arrivée de ses parents...Sa mère...

Dean se rua littéralement hors de son lit et se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante, arrivant à bout de souffle dans la cuisine. Là, il trouva son père occupé à faire un peu de café.

- T'es toujours là ? S'étonna t-il.

John se retourna vers son fils, un sourire passa rapidement sur son visage.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Dean parcourut alors la pièce des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Où est...

- Elle arrive..

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, et surtout de retrouver son calme...Ce n'était donc pas un rêve...Ses parents étaient bien là..Sa mère aussi...

- On ira nul part tant que cette affaire ne sera pas réglée Dean...c'est le marché...

- En parlant de marché...tenta le jeune homme.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'aborder le sujet que John le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Non...s'il te plait...Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant tu veux bien ?

Dean referma la bouche, un peu déçu, mais il se fit une raison...Ils en avaient peut-être pour des semaines...ils auraient le temps d'aborder les sujets fâcheux. Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une présence derrière lui, une présence féminine aussitôt annoncée par une voix douce.

- Dean ?

Ce dernier fit volte face et se précipita pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras, soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une illusion.

- Maman...

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Mary qui passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son ainé.

- ça va toi ?

- Oui...t'inquiète pas...Je suis juste...Content que tu sois là..Que vous soyez là tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, sa mère le couva d'un regard protecteur avant que l'échange ne soit brisé par John qui tendit une tasse à Dean.

- Café ?

- Je veux bien.

Son père lui en tendit une seconde et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon.

- Portes en une à ton frère, j'ai l'impression qu'il va en avoir besoin.

Dean reporta son attention sur son cadet au même moment que Mary, et le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir quand il s'aperçut que son frère s'était une fois de plus assoupi derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Je vais finir par lui confisquer !

Prenant le café que lui tendait son père, Dean quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre son benjamin dans le salon. Il posa le mug près du PC avant de le secouer doucement.

- Sam ?

Celui-ci tressauta légèrement avant de pousser une légère plainte et d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu as encore passé la nuit devant ton ordi, pas vrai ? Demanda Dean d'une voix sévère.

Sam se redressa lentement tout en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es endormi devant ton PC Sam...Encore ! Répéta son frère.

Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à la machine, qui s'était mise depuis longtemps en veille, et referma l'écran aussitôt en marmonant ses habituelles excuses.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir...

- Ouaie...c'est vrai que t'as l'air d'un insomniaque...Répliqua Dean d'un ton contrit. Je peux savoir ce que tu cherchais ?

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et choisit de boire une gorgée de café, ce qui lui déclencha aussitôt une grimace dégoûtée.

- Mais c'est...c'est infecte !

Contre toute attente, Dean se mit à rire tandis que John, accompagnée de Mary, entra dans le salon d'un air légèrement vexé.

- Eh !

- Ah c'est toi qui a fait le café ? Demanda aussitôt le benjamin..Okay...ça explique tout alors !

- Comment vous pensez que Bobby va réagir ? S'inquiéta soudain Dean en levant les yeux des bulletins météo qu'il consultait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Ses parents l'imitèrent avant d'échanger un rapide coup d'oeil, John paraissait inquiet à cette idée tandis que Mary posa un bras sur la table avant d'y déposer son menton.

- J'aimerais beaucoup le connaître...J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler...

- Tu verras...il est un peu ronchon comme ça, mais c'est un type génial. Lui assura Dean avec un sourire avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à son frère.

Celui-ci semblait focaliser sur son écran, mais son regard lui, semblait perdu dans le vague. Son ainé l'interpella gentiment.

- Tu essaies de compter combien de temps tu peux tenir sans cligner des yeux ?

John avait déjà reporté son attention sur son journal, qu'il refeuilletait avec une certaine nostalgie, tandis que Mary elle, tourna les yeux vers son plus jeune fils.

- Sammy ? L'appela Dean tout à coup.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je parlais de Bobby à l'instant...mam'...Maman disait qu'elle voulait le rencontrer...

Sam se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère et se rendit inconsciemment coupable du fait de n'avoir rien écouté de la conversation.

- Bobby est un type génial...un peu grognon en surface, mais il a un coeur en or...

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Mary qui échangea un bref regard avec son ainé.

- C'est ce que ton frère m'expliquait à l'instant...

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à ce dernier qui lui rendit une moue sévère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Sam ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien...

- Arrête, ça prend pas avec moi et tu le sais...

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison..ça fait des heures que je suis devant cet écran...je vais aller prendre un peu l'air.

Sans laisser le temps à son ainé d'émettre la moindre protestation, Sam se leva et quitta le salon avant de faire claquer doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui, s'attirant le regard perplexe de Mary. Une seconde plus tard, Dean se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

- Si seulement je le savais...

- Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et tenta d'expliquer sans trop alarmer sa mère.

- Quelque chose le préoccupe...ça se voit...Et crois-moi si je te dis que ce qui le préoccupe devrait tous nous préoccuper également.

Mary l'observa pensivement une seconde, sans prononcer le moindre mot...Finalement, elle émit un simple constat d'une voix douce.

- Tu le connais vraiment bien...

- C'est normal...Répliqua Dean avec humilité. C'est mon petit frère...C'est mon job de voir quand quelque chose le pertube..

Sa mère ne répondit pas, préférant un silence pensif à une réplique inintelligible. Le jeune homme lui accorda un sourire sincère avant de lever et de prendre congé à son tour, bien décidé à trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère.

Il n'eut même pas à le chercher, il savait très bien où il était...Dean traversa les carcasses de voitures et ne fut guère surpris de trouver Sam, assis sur le capot de l'une d'entre elle,

- Je savais que je te trouverai là.

Son cadet se tourna vers lui avant d'afficher un sourire triste et de boire une gorgée de bière. L'ainé, qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, se posta face à lui et remarqua tout de suite qu'il essayait de fuir son regard.

- Sam...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es ailleurs depuis ce matin...

Son petit frère émit un long soupir, signe qu'il déposait les armes, pour finalement lever les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit.

- Ah...moi aussi...il y avait Jessica Alba et...

- Dean !

- Hein ? Oh oui...excuse-moi...Alors...tu as fait un rêve..

Sam le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine de poursuivre, mais le regard de Dean était redevenu sérieux, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait simplement essayé de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'était plus une vision...

- Oh...qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Le plus jeune referma la bouche une seconde, une moue hésitante et contrite sur le visage...puis, il décida d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Lilith.

Cette fois, il était difficile pour Dean d'afficher un air encore plus sérieux, encore plus inquiet et encore plus en colère...

- Lilith hein ? Et après ?

- Elle était dans le Wyoming, dans le cimetière où Samuel Colt avait fait ce gigantesque piège à Démons...

- Oui...là où ce fumier de Démon aux yeux jaunes est mort...Et là où, accessoirement, une Porte du Diable s'est ouverte..

Sam approuva, l'air aussi contrarié que lui.

- Il y avait deux Néphélims avec elle...et aussi...Leviathan...

- Tiens tiens...Commenta Dean en haussant des sourcils. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps dans le même corps...Est-ce que c'est par caprice ou parce que les humains ne peuvent le...le contenir...j'en sais rien...toujours est-il qu'il est prêt à suivre les ordres de Lilith.

L'ainé laissa ses mains choir tranquillement dans les poches de sa veste pendant qu'il dévisageait son frère, se demandant comment ils pourraient s'en sortir cette fois.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus bizarre...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ils...ils ont senti ma présence...Avoua Sam, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine rien qu'à cette idée.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui c'était...ils étaient là...et moi je rêvais...et ils m'ont...enfin ils ont su que je les voyais...Expliqua le benjamin, clairement perturbé en y repensant.

Le plus âgé des deux, constatant qu'il se faisait du souci préféra jouer la carte du grand frère protecteur, même si lui commençait également à sentir une certaine angoisse monter en lui.

- T'inquiète pas Sammy...on sait que ce Démon est du genre coriace...Mais on est plus forts que lui...On est plus forts qu'eux !

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda une troisième voix.

Les deux frères firent volte face alors qu'un instant plus tard, ils s'envolèrent chacun d'un côté avant d'aller se réceptionner, par terre pour Sam, et sur un pare-brise pour Dean.

Le plus jeune fut le premier à se remettre les idées en place et prit une seconde le temps de compter et de localiser leurs adversaires. Lorsqu'il les eut tous repérés, le chasseur sortit le couteau de Ruby et le lança sur le Démon qui s'apprêtait à se ruer sur son frère.

Celui-ci poussa un cri surpris, portant ses deux mains à la gorge, là où la lame l'avait traversé...pourtant, aucun éclair ne le frappa...il ne tomba même pas...le couteau ne lui avait rien fait...

Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchèrent tout à coup, et John et Mary ne tardèrent pas à arriver juste derrière lui, armes aux poings. Son père fut le premier à tirer, ce qui devait être une décharge de sel vers la créature prise pour cible par le jeune Winchester. Ce que Sam avait pris pour un Démon retira soudain le couteau de sa gorge et observa la lame avec un sourire...Sourire qu'il ravala très vite car Dean, dont il avait détourné l'attention, venait de faire son apparition derrière lui et l'avait poignardé dans le dos, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance.

Sam vit les visages de ses parents prendre un air perplexe, et le jeune homme leur cria alors qu'il sortait déjà une lame de sa veste.

- Ce sont des Néphélims !

Dean l'imita et s'intéressa à l'un d'entre eux, parvenant à le coincer contre une voiture, il lui enfonça la lame noire dans le coeur sans la moindre hésitation. Puis, il se tourna vers son père et attira son attention.

- Papa !

John réagit au quart de tour, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et saisit l'arme que son fils venait de lui envoyer. Il la retourna avec agilité dans sa paume et s'en servit pour planter le Néphélim qui arrivait sournoisement derrière lui.

A quelques mètres de là, Mary s'était également élancée dans la bataille, se servant de son fusil pour assomer ses quelques adversaires qui terminaient tous au sol avant que John ou Dean ne viennent les achever. La chasseuse se redressa soudain, cherchant du regard son autre fils, que la bataille avait entrainé un peu à l'écart. Sam faisait face à un autre Néphélim, qui lui avait eu l'instinct de sortir une lame également.

En voyant ça, John voulu se précipiter à son aide, mais Dean le retint par le bras, l'image de son petit frère dans ce lycée en feu face à tout ces Néphélims était encore dans son esprit...il voulait que ses parents voient ça.

- Mais Dean...Commença son père en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

Le jeune homme lui prit la lame noire des mains et le rassura d'un sourire.

- T'inquiète pas...

Puis, il se tourna vers son frère qu'il appela au dernier moment. Sam ne tourna vers pas la tête vers lui et se contenta d'attraper l'arme au vol, sans même l'avoir regardé. Une fois les deux lames noires en mains, il les retourna et fit face au Néphélim, qui eut un bref instant d'hésitation. Cependant, l'ego de l'ange déchu le poussa à attaquer le chasseur...grave erreur..Il n'avait même pas réussi à porter un premier coup que Sam l'avait déjà contré, et aussitôt désarmé, une seconde plus tard, le Néphélim poussa un hoquet surpris, une lame noire plantée en plein coeur.

Sam ramassa l'arme du corps qui partait déjà en fumée et se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait avec un sourire.

- Je crois que la leçon de Castiel a porté ses fruits !

- Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entrainer un peu...Répliqua le plus jeune avec humilité.

- Il s'est forgé une réputation...vous avez vu le temps qu'a mis l'autre pour attaquer ? Commenta Dean en se tournant vers ses parents.

Mary se contenta de les regarder un à un, le visage à la fois triste et fier tandis que John, pour changer de ses vieilles habitudes, s'impatienta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard, légèrement déçus et ce fut Sam qui choisit de lui répondre.

- Des Néphélims...Un subtil mélange entre un homme et un ange déchu...C'est la dernière invention de Lilith...Il n'y a que ça qui peut les tuer. Ajouta t-il en montrant la lame noire.

- On en a d'autres en réserve...mieux vaudrait qu'on en ait tous sur soi si jamais ils décidaient de revenir...

Tous approuvèrent, et jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bobby, les deux frères se mettant d'accord pour appeler le propriétaire...Une paire de main supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus, vu qu'apparemment, Lilith leur envoyait des Néphélims...


	13. Le souvenir de Mary

**Le souvenir de Mary**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de descendre pour partager un repas avec cette famille, mais ils imaginaient bien que les Sullivan n'accepteraient pas de les laisser dîner tout seuls dans leur chambre. C'est donc les pieds lourds et les mines résignées qu'ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussé, espérant très fort que ce n'était pas le genre de repas qui durerait des heures.

Légèrement hésitants, les frères jugèrent sans doute plus prudent de s'arrêter dans l'entrée du salon, jetant un petit coup d'oeil à la pièce à la recherche de Margareth ou d'Henry. Ce dernier était bien là, occupé à répondre au téléphone et à préparer les couverts. En les voyant arriver, il ne put retenir un sourire sympathique et leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Ah les garçons...venez, je vais vous présenter...

Dean serra les dents, exaspéré rien qu'à l'idée que la famille n'avait pas encore été au grand complet et échangea un bref coup d'oeil avec son frère qui semblait presque au supplice.

- Dean, Sam...Voici Damien et Kathleen, nos enfants.

Deux adolescents, sans doute un peu plus âgé que Dean s'avancèrent vers les deux frères et leur serrèrent poliment la main.

Mme Sullivan choisit cet instant de légère tension pour apparaître, le visage rose de joie, constatant avec enthousiasme que les présentations avaient été faîtes.

- Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien ! S'exclama t-elle comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Kathleen détourna rapidement le regard de Dean qui, même si elle était très jolie, n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à user de son charme. Le trouble de la jeune fille n'avait pas échappé à son frère qui se contenta de dévisager l'ainé des Winchester d'un oeil noir.

- Bien...à table ! Annonça gaiement Henry qui, comme sa femme, n'avait rien noté de cet échange.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendu, l'ambiance autour de la table fut tendue, laissant ainsi s'échapper un léger malaise. Dean sentait la plupart des regards tournés vers eux et décida de les soutenir, les mettant silencieusement au défi de les prendre pour des bêtes curieuses.

- Damien et Kate vont au lycée Kennedy...ce serait bien que vous y suiviez quelques cours aussi non ? Proposa Mme Sullivan d'une voix très calme.

Son mari, qui venait d'apporter le repas déposa le plat au centre de la table et renchérit aussitôt.

- C'est un très bon établissement...Calme...ça serait bien pour vous.

- Et depuis quand vous savez ce qui serait bien pour nous ? Répliqua Dean d'un ton acerbe.

Il sentit un courant d'air froid parcourir la famille qui n'osa pas échanger le moindre regard, son frère cependant se permit de lui administrer un léger coup de coude sous la table.

- Votre père en a pour quelques semaines d'après ce qu'il a dit...ça passerait sans doute plus vite pour vous si vous étiez occupés. Suggéra Mme Sullivan avec logique.

Cette fois, Dean ne trouva rien à redire...Certes, il n'aimait pas le lycée, mais il préférait encore ça plutôt que de rester coincé 24h sur 24 dans cette maison si parfaite...avec cette famille si parfaite...

Prenant son silence pour acquis, Margareth se lança à l'assault du plat joyeusement.

- Très bien...on va laisser passer le week-end et on ira lundi.

- Sam et moi on peut se débrouiller...on l'a déjà fait. Répondit Dean d'un ton beaucoup plus posé cette fois.

Mr et Mme Sullivan l'observèrent un instant avant de tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre, finalement comme pour prouver leur bienveillance à leur égard, ils acceptèrent.

L'ambiance se réchauffa légèrement quand Damien commença à monopoliser la parole, suppliant un coup sa mère de le laisser aller à un concert, implorant ensuite son père pour qu'il lui prête la voiture afin qu'il puisse emmener sa petite copine. Une chose en entrainant une autre, sa soeur répliqua quelque chose sur cette dernière ce qui inévitablement déclencha une dispute autour de la table. Henry leur criant de s'arrêter tandis que Margareth joua la carte de la surdité.

Dean quant à lui, choisit tout bonnement d'ignorer ces échanges qu'il trouvait sans intérêt et préféra jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère pour vérifier que le contenu de son assiette descendait doucement.

Finalement, le calme revint autour de la table, laissant pourtant les deux adolescents boudeurs et remontés l'un contre l'autre. Mme Sullivan qui avait fait comme si de rien n'était se tourna vers les frères.

- Alors les garçons...il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez faire demain ?

Dean se garda bien de répondre un "partir à Seattle" et se contenta de lui lancer un regard perplexe.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, c'est dimanche demain...vous voulez faire quelque chose ? En général on va à l'église.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Répliqua le jeune homme qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller écouter les sermonts d'un prêtre. Vous en faîtes pas pour nous...on pourra toujours se balader dans le coin, se familiariser avec le quartier. Réprit-il plus calmement.

Margareth approuva aussitôt d'un air soulagé tandis que Dean tourna furtivement la tête vers Kate et Damien, tous les deux occupés à le dévisager.

Le silence s'était finalement installé dans la maison, des portes avaient claqué, laissant échapper quelques "bonne nuit" auxquels ni lui, ni son frère n'avaient répondu. Le jeune homme s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, croisant les bras sous sa tête, les yeux perdus sur le plafond. Dehors, il n'y avait pas de bruit non plus...S'en était presque angoissant, ce silence...Cette impression d'être plongé sous une coupelle en verre assonorisée.

Par réflexe, Dean attrapa son téléphone et vérifia que personne ne l'avait appelé...Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient ici depuis quelques heures seulement. Son regard se perdit soudain par la fenêtre et il se surprit à contempler le ciel...Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour un fantôme...rien qu'un petit fantôme...histoire de pimenter un peu ce qui ressemblait à un mouroir de chasseurs.

Dean laissa échapper un long soupir résigné avant de fermer les yeux, sachant pertinemment que le sommeil ne le prendrait pas ce soir. Il essaya de s'imaginer dans un motel quelque part, avec en bruit de fond le ronronnement lointain d'une autoroute bondée, les voix assourdies des autres occupants, les raclements de gorge de son père qui écrivait dans son journal...

Soudain la porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement, ce qui l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux et à glisser une main sous son oreiller, là où il avait glissé le couteau que lui avait offert son benjamin pour son anniversaire, il y a quelques semaines.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut justement la silhouette de son frère qui pointa son nez timidement avant de demander.

- Dean ? Tu dors ?

- A ton avis ? Répliqua l'ainé avec un sourire. Ferme la porte.

Le plus jeune obéit avant de lancer un regard de chien battu à son ainé qui comprit aussitôt.

- Laisse-moi deviner...t'arrive pas à dormir...

Sam ne lui répondit même pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Son grand frère retira le couteau de l'oreiller qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit sur sa droite, il se redressa légèrement et fit signe à son cadet de le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier fit volontiers.

Dean le laissa s'installer avec lui avant de poser discrètement une main sur son front, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas malade.

- Hey Dean...

- Oui ?

- Et si on partait...on prend le bus et on rejoint papa...

Bien que la proposition était tentante, le jeune homme fut obligé de la refuser.

- Papa serait furieux Sammy...il nous a donné un ordre.

Son frère bougonna quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas, ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

- Essaies de dormir d'accord ?

- Mais j'y arrive pas ! Protesta aussitôt son benjamin. C'est trop grand ici...c'est trop...

Cette fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire...son frère s'était fait exactement les mêmes réflexions que lui ! Il parvint néanmoins à retrouver son sérieux avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de l'enfant qui cala sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir.

- J'aime pas être ici...Se plaignit-il.

- Je sais bonhomme...Moi non plus...Allez, ferme les yeux...Essaies d'imaginer qu'on est chez Oncle Bobby...

Dean dû encore attendre une bonne heure avant que Sam ne parvienne finalement à s'endormir, l'obligeant ainsi lui aussi à somnoler légèrement. Cependant, au moment même où il allait parvenir à tomber dans un profond sommeil, quelque chose le fit sursauter.

Vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Sam, le jeune homme chercha l'origine de ce sursaut dans la chambre. Mais celle-ci était absolument vide...Dean pensa alors qu'il avait rêvé quand il laissa son regard se perdre un instant par la fenêtre...La demi-lune venait de se dissimuler derrière un épais nuage noir, plongeant soudain toute la pièce dans la plus totale obscurité. Voilà donc l'origine de son trouble...Le jeune homme, par simple précaution attrapa le couteau posé sur la table de nuit et le glissa sous sa jambe...Juste au cas où. Puis, il referma les yeux, cette fois prêt à s'endormir, plus au moins paisiblement.

Le lendemain fut aussi pénible que la veille pour eux, car malgré tous les efforts de Mr et Mme Sullivan, ni Sam, ni Dean ne parvenaient à se faire à cet environnement "trop calme".

Après de nombreuses négociations, l'ainé des Winchester obtint le droit d'aller se promener en ville avec son frère, histoire de prendre quelques repères avait-il dit...En réalité, il sentait le besoin de son cadet de s'éloigner de cette maison et de ces gens qui n'étaient en fait, que des étrangers.

- Très bien, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard...et soyez prudents. Céda finalement Margareth en s'attirant les foudres de son fils.

- Quoi ? Alors eux tu les laisses sortir, et moi j'ai pas le droit ? Hurla t-il, complètement vexé.

- Pour ton information jeune homme, ces deux là sont bien plus débrouillards que toi...Toi, si je te t'indiques pas le chemin de la cuisine, tu serais bien capable de te perdre !

Dean, qui ne souhaitait pas écouter la suite de la dispute ne put retenir un léger sourire et s'éclipsa très vite, rejoignant Sam qui l'attendait nerveusement dans les escaliers.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon...Prends ta veste, on y va.

Son petit frère sauta sur ses jambes avant jeter un léger coup d'oeil aux alentours et de tendre discrètement son couteau à Dean, ce dernier le glissa aussitôt dans la manche de sa veste.

Un pur sentiment de libération s'empara du jeune homme à l'instant même où il mit le pied dehors...L'air frais...la route..Voilà un environnement qui leur était beaucoup familier...

- Où tu veux aller ?

- N'importe où.

Les deux frères se mirent donc à déambuler dans les rues avec pour seul but d'oublier le coup bas que venait de leur faire leur père. Leur père qui devait être en route pour cette chasse aux démons...Bon sang, Dean en était mort de jalousie...John traquait ces fumiers aux yeux noirs pendant que lui et Sam étaient obligés de rester dans cette petite famille si parfaite...Ils finirent par aller s'installer tranquillement dans un petit café, et s'attablèrent un peu à l'écart. L'adolescent voyait bien que quelque chose trottait dans la tête de son benjamin, mais il préférait le laisser se lancer plutôt que de lui tendre la perche.

- Hey Dean...

- Oui ?

La réponse se faisant attendre, l'adolescent posa les yeux vers son frère qui semblait chercher ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Même si je te dis non, tu la poseras quand même. Lui fit remarquer Dean avec un sourire.

Sam ne releva pas et enchaina aussitôt.

- Comment elle était ?

- Qui ça ? S'étonna l'ainé.

- Maman.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, sentant automatiquement un noeud se former dans sa gorge.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? Bois plutôt ta limonade..

- Allez... Insista son frère timidement. A chaque fois que je demande à papa, il m'engueule...et toi, tu changes de sujet...j'aimerais bien savoir moi..

Dean concevait très bien le fait que Sam avait besoin de se créer une image de sa mère, après tout il grandissait sans elle...Mais pour lui c'était trop...trop douloureux...

- Sammy écoute...Si papa et moi on refuse d'en parler, c'est parce que...enfin tu sais...ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé...

- Mais moi j'en ai pas de passé...Répliqua son cadet aussitôt d'une voix quasi inaudible.

Le grand frère dévisagea le plus jeune un instant avant de jouer la carte de l'incompréhension.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Bien sûr que si tu as un passé...

- Oui..Mais pas avec maman...Allez s'il te plait Dean...Raconte-moi un truc sur elle...Le supplia Sam en lui accordant un regard de biche en dépression nerveuse.

Face à ça, l'ainé ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit...Alors, cédant à contre-coeur, Dean émit un long soupir avant de commencer à réfléchir à une anecdote en particulier, le noeud qu'il avait dans la gorge se serra un peu plus quand il mit finalement le doigt sur un souvenir en particulier.

- Okay...je me souviens d'un truc...Elle avait l'habitude de te chanter quelque chose le soir, une berceuse...Même bébé tu ne dormais pas bien...Du moins, les premières semaines qui ont suivi votre sortie de la clinique...Oh tu ne pleurais jamais...je me rappelle que je m'en étonnais même...Papa m'avait longtemps expliqué avant que tu viennes au monde qu'un nouveau-né pleurait souvent, et parfois même en pleine nuit...Mais pas toi...tu étais calme...Sauf que tu ne dormais pas beaucoup...

Maman avait fini par trouver le truc...Elle te chantait une berceuse...Sa berceuse...Tu t'en rappelles peut-être d'ailleurs ?

- Comment je pourrais m'en rappeller ? S'étonna Sam les yeux humides.

- Oh...c'est vrai que tu étais très jeune. Mais vu qu'il n'y avait que ça qui te calmait après...après qu'elle...Enfin, tu t'es mis à pleurer beaucoup plus, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de te la chanter aussi...Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le plus jeune lui fit signe que non avec la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa boisson, imité aussitôt par Dean, qui soudain se sentait à la fois triste et gêné d'avoir parlé de ça.

- Il paraît aussi qu'elle avait un sacré rire ! Ajouta l'ainé, soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère. Un peu comme le tien !

Cela eut l'effet attendu, Sam releva la tête vers lui en esquissant un sourire sincère pour finalement oser murmurer.

- Hey Dean...

Ce dernier lui accorda un simple regard.

- Merci.

Dean acquiesca silencieusement avant de vérifier sa montrer, vu qu'il venait à peine de remarquer qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

- On ferait bien de rentrer...La vieille va s'énerver si on n'est pas à l'heure.


	14. La famille se réunit

Oyé oyé bonnes gens ! Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi...Avec une suite...Et oui, tout arrive !

Merci à elisab, lily2811 et Sauterelle pour leur enthousiasme. Je dois dire les filles que ça me rassure un peu, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que cette histoire intéresse tant que ça...Bon, ravie en tout cas de savoir que vous continuez à la lire ! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>La famille se réunit<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

- Des hybrides ! S'exclama soudain John.

Ce dernier était en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon de Bobby sous le regard exaspéré de sa femme et son plus jeune fils qui le suivait des yeux avec patience.

- Des hybrides ! Répéta le chasseur, non sans un certain dégoût.

Sam arqua légèrement un sourcil, ne voyant pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Dean, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Mary qui haussa une épaule.

- Euh papa...je...je peux te demander pourquoi tu...

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase que John se tourna vers lui, le visage horrifié.

- Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? La question est, pourquoi vous, vous ne réagissez pas comme ça ? Des hybrides Sam...ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de limites...Les démons, les anges, ils interviennent directement sur les humains...L'équilibre qu'on a si longtemps essayé de préserver est foutu ! Tout fout le camp !

Le plus jeune concevait très bien que ça devait être un peu destabilisant pour le chasseur, mais les évènements s'étaient tellement accélérés après sa mort, il était normal qu'il soit un peu perdu...

- Je sais..c'est juste terrifiant. Avoua Sam à voix basse afin de faire comprendre à son père qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Mary approuva également avant de tourner la tête vers son fils ainé, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- Dean ?...Dean mon chéri, tu es avec nous ?

Ce dernier tressauta en entendant prononcer son prénom, il cligna des yeux une première fois avant de constater que tous les membres de sa famille avaient leurs regards tournés vers lui. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire insouciant.

- Très bien..j'étais...je ferais mieux d'appeler Bobby. Ajouta t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Sam, qui le connaissait par coeur voyait très bien que lui aussi était perturbé par le retour provisoire de leurs parents...D'ailleurs, le jeune chasseur avait l'impression de devenir un peu plus fou chaque fois qu'il les regardait..Mais comme leur père leur avait toujours dit : "la mission avant tout", et il essayait autant que possible de mettre son trouble de côté. Dean devait également essayer d'en faire autant.

- On ferait mieux de bouger...Si Lilith a envoyé des Néphélims ici, elle peut très bien en envoyer d'autres, et peut-être même des Démons. Déclara soudain John en se tournant vers Mary et Sam.

- Oui, mais avant, on va attendre Bobby..Je refuse de partir d'ici et de le laisser courir le risque de se faire prendre au piège. Répliqua le plus jeune.

- On peut très bien lui dire de nous rejoindre quelque part, on est vulnérable ici.

Sam, qui pressentait déjà une dispute à venir, se leva en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine où était parti son frère, puis avant de quitter la pièce, il contredit John d'une voix calme, calme, mais déterminée.

- Dean et moi on peut se charger des Néphélims...On s'en est tiré à Glasgow, alors s'il te plait pour une fois...laisse-nous décider de ce qu'on fait.

Sans attendre que son père ne lui hurle dessus ou ne lui lance ce regard méprisant qu'il lui lançait parfois quand il était plus jeune, Sam tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à parler à son frère.

John resta sans voix, abasourdi par le ton et l'autorité avec laquel Sammy venait de lui parler...Le chasseur se rappellait très bien la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé...Sam n'était encore que ce gamin en quête de reconnaissance et d'identité, cherchant à s'affirmer en le défiant sans arrêt...Sauf que là, c'était différent...Il ne l'avait pas contredit juste pour le plaisir, il l'avait contredit comme l'aurait fait Dean, ou n'importe quel autre chasseur expérimenté...John aurait pu en ressentir un peu de fierté, mais il croisa le regard de Mary...regard qui semblait lui lancer des éclairs.

- Quoi ? S'étonna t-il.

- Rien...

- Mary...quoi ?

Sa femme se leva du canapé avant de venir se placer devant lui, l'air contrarié.

- C'est comme ça que tu les as élevé ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comme des chasseurs John ! Nos enfants sont devenus des chasseurs !

Une vague d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de John.

- Mais enfin...tu le savais Mary...

- Oui, mais...je ne les avais jamais vu...Maintenant je m'aperçois à quel point ils sont...

Mary laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, déclenchant un haussement de sourcils perplexe de son mari.

- Quoi ?

- Impliqués.

John resta silencieux, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire sa femme. Oui ils étaient impliqués...oui il était responsable...Responsable du fait qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais de famille à leur tour...Reponsable du fait qu'ils passeraient sans doute le reste de leurs vies sur les routes...Mais même si John s'en était toujours voulu, il y avait une chose qu'il se répétait quand il avait ce genre de moment de doute...C'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui, et qu'ils étaient devenus les deux chasseurs les plus craints de tout l'Enfer...Car oui, le nom Winchester était souvent prononcé en bas, et beaucoup de Démons appréhendait une rencontre avec les frères...Cette réputation qu'avait sa famille, Mary avait commencé à la forger bien avant lui avec son père, Samuel...Il n'avait fait que perpétuer cette tradition...Sam et Dean étaient devenus sans le moindre doute deux des meilleurs chasseurs, et ça...John en était fier.

Dean sut immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, même si son frère avait le pas léger, l'ainé avait l'impression que parfois, il pouvait tout simplement sentir la présence de son benjamin.

- ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Sam.

L'ainé approuva vaguement, l'esprit toujours vagabondant à travers ses souvenirs...Pourquoi se rappellait t-il de ce dimanche après midi en compagnie de son frère, alors que John les avait laissé dans cette famille ? ça il n'en savait rien...Mais ce qui lui revint en mémoire, c'était les sempiternelles questions de son cadet...Cette pensée le fit sourire.

- Dean...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta le plus jeune en prenant place face à lui.

- Rien...je repensais juste à...Commença Dean pensivement.

Il s'attira le regard perplexe de son frère, ce qui le poussa à reprendre.

- Tu te rappelles de ce dimanche Sam ? Papa était parti à Seattle traquer un groupe de démons...Il nous avait demandé de rester dans cette famille...Comment c'était leur nom déjà ?

- Les Sullivan. Répondit Sam à voix basse.

- Les Sullivan c'est ça !

- Dean...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répéta son frère avec plus d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Tu te souviens..on détestait être là-bas...Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal ? Ajouta Dean avec un sourire nostalgique.

- ça dépend quelle partie...Commenta Sam avec un léger rire nerveux.

L'ainé resta pensif un instant, avant d'approuver à son tour...Bizarrement, c'était de la nostalgie qu'il ressentait...les voilà attablés exactement de la même manière que ce jour là, sauf que Sam avait bien grandi, et que lui n'était plus le même, il n'avait plus la même joie de vivre qui l'avait toujours caractérisé...il était revenu différent des Enfers...

- Dean...tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda son frère une nouvelle fois, apparemment inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas ton style de ressasser le passé...Il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas ?

L'ainé secoua la tête en signe de dénis avant d'afficher un sourire insouciant...Son petit frère aimait vraiment s'inquiéter pour un rien...

- C'est juste que...les revoir tu sais...ça fait remonter pas mal de choses...Confia t-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

Par chance, son frère le connaissait par coeur, aussi il n'insista pas et préféra hausser un sourcil en murmurant un quasi inaudible " je comprends" avant de laisser un silence s'installer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer...Si on réussit à contrer Lilith ? Demanda finalement Sam en levant un regard presque innocent sur lui.

Dean savait très bien quelle serait la suite des évènements...Mais il y avait cette part d'enfant dans les yeux de son cadet...Cette part d'enfant qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir, aussi il préféra répondre simplement.

- Je sais pas Sammy...

Ce dernier approuva naïvement, n'aillant pas décelé le mensonge dans la voix de son grand frère qui s'en félicita. Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir...pas maintenant...

* * *

><p>Il y avait plusieurs choses dans la vie que Bobby Singer détestait, le FBI et leur manie de venir fouiner dans ses affaires, les gosses qui venaient sonner chez lui le soir d'Halloween, et être interrompu au beau milieu d'une chasse...Et là, c'était précisément ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais bizarrement, le vieil homme n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation quand il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Sam. Le gosse lui avait dit que c'était très urgent et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.<p>

Bobby Singer n'aimait pas être dérangé sur un job...Mais il laisserait tout tomber pour ces deux gamins...Il se rappellait très bien le jour où John Winchester avait frappé à sa porte, la mine perdue, le coeur brisé, l'âme dévorée par l'envie de se venger...Et puis il avait vu cet enfant sortir de cette vieille voiture de collection, celui-ci, du haut de ses cinq ans, essayait tant bien que mal de prendre le bébé, confortablement installé à l'arrière. Ce jour là, sa vie avait basculé. Plus jamais il n'avait été le même...plus depuis que ces gamins étaient entrés dans sa maison.

Au début, Dean ne parlait pas beaucoup, le gosse ne faisait confiance à personne encore choqué par la perte de sa mère. Et puis, Bobby et lui s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés, l'enfant l'avait tiré de son ermitage, et le vieux chasseur était parvenu à obtenir sa confiance. Sans parler de Sam...Ah Sam, c'était tout un phénomène celui-là...Il était celui qui avait rendu la vie à cette maison, à son grand frère taciturne, à lui, encore chamboulé par la mort de sa femme.

Bobby Singer n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, mais il ne le regrettait pas...Non, car pour lui, ses enfants c'était ce gosse à l'âme sensible, au coeur d'or, dissimulé sous une carapace d'humour douteux et à l'oeil charmeur. C'était aussi ce gamin au regard d'enfant, touchant jusqu'à la moindre de ses paroles, aspirant plus que tout à ressembler à son grand frère.

Oui...Pour Sam et Dean, Bobby aurait tout laissé tomber.

Le chasseur stoppa son pick-up aux abords de la casse, sortant de sa sacoche un pistolet qu'il choisit de garder à la main...Par simple prudence.

Les alentours semblaient plutôt calmes, l'Impala de Dean était garée non loin de là et semblait en bon état. Le chasseur en déduisit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison et s'y dirigea à son tour, non sans cesser de jeter des coups d'oeil entre les carcasses de voitures. Arrivé devant la porte, Bobby ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer, après tout il était chez lui, et la poussa.

- Dean ? Sam ? Vous êtes là ? Appela t-il aussitôt.

- Salut Bobby...Fit une voix grave...une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

Le chasseur fit volte-face, son pistolet pointé devant lui, son rythme cardiaque s'étant brusquement accéléré...Il avait d'abord cru que c'était Sam qui s'était adressé à lui...Le gosse avait un peu la même intonation lorsqu'il était soucieux...Mais ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas. Sauf que son expérience lui souffla de ne pas se laisser distraire. Cette chose n'était pas John, ça n'était tout simplement pas possible.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il d'une voix forte en pointant son arme vers la chose en question.

Cette dernière leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que deux voix s'exclamèrent sur sa droite.

- Non Bobby !

Le chasseur cilla à peine, préférant ne pas lâcher des yeux sa cible. Dean fut le premier à s'approcher de lui et se glissa doucement sur la trajectoire de l'hypothétique balle qui allait sortir de l'arme.

- Bobby baisse ça...On va t'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'énerva le chasseur qui ne pouvait lâcher des yeux celui qui avait pris l'apparence de son ami.

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui lui répondit.

- C'est Castiel...

- Quoi ?

- C'est par rapport à la mission qu'il nous a donné...Lui et Zachariah les ont fait revenir...Bobby baisse ça...c'est bien papa.

Bobby ressera sa prise autour de son arme, bien que les paroles de Sam fassent doucement leur chemin dans sa tête...Le vieux chasseur comprit tout à coup. Ces foutus anges avaient donc décidé de jouer avec leurs nerfs ?

Face à lui, il vit Dean se détendre légèrement, voyant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tirer. Finalement, Bobby abaissa son pistolet, croisant le regard presque souriant de son ami.

- John ?

- Salut Bobby. Répéta ce dernier avec un calme olympien.

Bobby Singer n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de vraiment sociable, ni de très démonstratif...Mais les Winchester avaient ce petit truc...Ce petit truc qui fait que vous avez envie, soit de les tuer et de les réssuciter aussitôt, soit de leur mettre une bonne correction avant de les prendre dans vos bras. En l'occurance ici, Bobby avait très envie de frapper son ami, mais en premier lieu, il choisit de mettre de côté sa part de vieux bougon solitaire et fit deux pas vers le père des garçons, prenant celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami dans ses bras. John lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'écarter légèrement, un sourire sur le visage.

- Hey ben...tu t'es laissé aller vieux machin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je mène la belle vie dans mon palace !

Quelque chose fit "tilt" soudain dans son esprit...Quelque chose que Sam avait dit. Le vieux chasseur se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Wow attends...tu as bien dit que Castiel et Zachariah les avait fait revenir ? Qui ça "les" ?

La réponse émergea de l'ombre, elle avait l'apparence d'une femme, d'environ l'âge de John, de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage aux traits fins, presque angélique...Ce visage...Bobby en resta sans voix...Décidément, Dean avait beaucoup hérité de sa mère !

- Oh mon Dieu...Souffla t-il l'esprit complètement hagard. Etait-ce possible ? Vous...vous êtes...

La femme s'approcha avec un sourire compréhensif, sans doute avait-elle eu droit à des réactions semblables de ses deux fils.

- Mary Winchester.

Bobby ne vit pas tout de suite la main qu'elle lui tendait, il ne voyait que ce visage...Ce visage qu'il avait aperçu en photo il y a de longues années, au moment où John n'était encore qu'un de ses élèves, quand Dean acceptait encore de les regarder et qu'il les montrait à son petit frère, qui aimait babiller le mot "maman" en posant le doigt sur la photo en question.

En la voyant maintenant en face de lui, Bobby put noter quelques détails qu'il n'avait jamais pu remarquer jusque là...Dean avait les mêmes traits fins que sa mère, le même sourire, la même couleur des yeux...Mais le regard...le regard de Mary était revenu à Sam.

- Bobby Singer. Réussit-il à marmoner.

Il lui serra la main, constatant encore qu'elle et Dean avaient exactement le même sourire.

- Pardon mais...s'il y a bien un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas en arrivant ici, c'était bien ...enfin te revoir John...et vous rencontrer.

- Je sais. Approuva Mary en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son mari. Ce n'est pas grave...Je dois dire que j'étais très désireuse de vous connaître Bobby...

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif aussitôt troublé par la voix de Dean.

- On sait que c'est une situation pour le moins...bizarre, mais Lilith a de nouveaux projets, et elle a de la compagnie..

- On est là pour s'occuper de la compagnie en question. Continua Mary.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il nota un bref regard échangé entre les deux frères et se douta que la suite du programme ne devait être guère réjouissante.


	15. Le poids du quotidien

**Le poids du quotidien**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement réjoui à l'idée de passer du temps au lycée en compagnie d'ados décérébrés et tourmentés par les cours et de sordides histoires de coeur, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'aspect positif de la chose : au moins, il n'était plus avec les Sullivans !

Une fois les éternelles formalités réglées, les deux frères furent priés de rejoindre leurs salles de cours au grand malheur de Sam qui, de son pas trainard et lent, ne pouvait mieux manifester son manque d'enthousiasme. Dean savait à quel point il avait horreur d'être trimballé d'école en école, son benjamin n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lui, et même s'il restait plus sociable il n'en restait pas moins réservé, sans parler du fait qu'il avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer les foudres des futurs délinquants de la classe.

Dean arriva au beau milieu d'un cours de littérature, interrompant de ce fait un vieux professeur qui ne devait plus être très loin de l'âge de la retraite. Evidemment, il s'attira les regards d'abord curieux de tous les élèves, ensuite, les coups d'oeil intéressés des demoiselles pour finir avec les éclairs de jalousie lancés par les yeux de tous les garçons. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, où qu'il aille c'étaient toujours les mêmes ré démarche insolente, sa manière de répondre au prof, les sourires charmeurs qu'il accordait à droite et à gauche, tout cela lui avait forgé une réputation qui le suivait partout, dans n'importe quel lycée où il se trouvait, il était toujours vu de la même manière. D'ailleurs, mis à part la succession de ses conquêtes féminines, et son frère bien sûr, il restait toujours seul.

Sauf que sous ses grands airs, Dean dissimulait une blessure qu'il trouvait honteuse et qu'il refuserait toujours de qualifier...la jalousie ? Oui, quelque part, il était jaloux de tous ces ados...Jaloux du fait que lui ne pouvait pas tenir le genre de conversations qui se répandaient partout dans les couloirs, entre les cours..Jaloux car personne ne voulait lui adresser la parole...Jaloux parce qu'il n'osait pas postuler dans l'équipe de basket...Jaloux parce que lui n'était pas comme tous ces jeunes, qui malgré leur vie ennuyante, se ressemblaient tous.

Dean était et se sentait différent...Parce que Dean était un chasseur.

Sam eut droit aux mêmes présentations imposées aux membres de sa nouvelle classe. Sauf que lui, contrairement à son ainé, gagna sa place sans accorder ni un mot, ni un regard à qui que ce soit. Car même si le cadet espérait un jour pouvoir avoir une vie normale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'à chaque fois qu'il y goûtait, sa différence était cruellement mise en avant. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que Sam détestait plus que tout, c'était cette manière qu'avaient les autres élèves, et même certains profs, de le regarder...Un douloureux mélange de pitié, de curiosité et même d'amusement...à chaque fois qu'il devait se présenter, expliquer que sa famille venait d'arriver en ville, il avait droit à ces mêmes yeux qui le dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse, comme quelqu'un de presque anormal. C'était pour ça que Sam détestait tant changer aussi souvent d'écoles, parce que les autres élèves lui rappellaient sans arrêt qu'il n'était pas normal...Qu'il était différent.

Alors c'était toujours le même schéma, Sam essayait de ne pas faire attention, de ne pas écouter les remarques parfois désobligeantes qu'il entendait sur son passage ou sur celui de son frère, avec qui il passait la majeur partie de son temps libre, car quand Dean n'était pas occupé avec sa conquête de la semaine, il était aussi seul que lui. Ensuite, inévitablement, les problèmes lui tombaient dessus...Des gamins de sa classe qui voulaient jouer aux durs ou même des ados frustrés plus vieux que lui...C'étaient toujours eux qui l'abordaient à la fin des cours, cherchant à passer le temps en bousculant un peu le "petit nouveau"...La plupart du temps, Sam commençait par les ignorer jusqu'au moment où il perdait patience et où il les mettait tous à terre, quelque soit leur âge. Parfois, il décidait aussi de laisser couler, que ce n'était pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis pour de tels abrutis...Et là, c'était en général Dean qui leur tombait dessus et qui leur montrait la peine encourue pour s'en être pris à son frère.

Finalement, ça se terminait toujours de la même manière : dans le bureau du proviseur, le plus jeune avec un bleu quelque part sur le visage, l'ainé debout face au directeur lui reprochant de ne pas tenir les gorilles du lycée...En général, leur père était convoqué ou, quand il était en chasse, c'était Jim Murphy qui se chargeait de ça, et les deux frères terminaient les cours auprès du prêtre après sermon de celui-ci.

Voilà le programme...Sam espérait tellement que cette fois, ce serait différent, bien qu'il en doute sincèrement...Pourquoi ça le serait ? De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais eu de chance son frère et lui.

La matinée écoulée, la cloche retentit enfin, signe qu'il était l'heure d'aller se restaurer. Sam passa son sac sur son épaule et quitta la salle, la tête toujours baissée. Il n'eut même pas à arpenter les couloirs pour retrouver son ainé car Dean l'attendait déjà, appuyé contre les rangés de casiers juste en face de sa salle. Même si quelque part, Sam aurait voulu un peu plus d'indépendance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé et un peu plus joyeux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- Hey Sammy ! S'exclama inutilement son grand frère en lui faisant un signe de la main, pensant sans doute qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Le plus jeune laissa passer un groupe d'élèves pressés d'aller manger et rejoignit Dean, constatant silencieusement que lui non plus n'avait pas une mine très réjouie.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il auprès de lui.

- Alors j'ai déjà une retenue...

- Dean !

- Quoi ?

Sam ne se permit pourtant pas de le réprimander et se contenta de secouer doucement la tête en soupirant, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.  
>- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas y aller ?<p>

- Détrompes-toi...figure-toi qu'elle a lieu demain soir à 17h, c'est parfait, ça me permettra de sortir à la même heure que toi !

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? J'ai réclamé ton emploi du temps au directeur...

- Dean !

- Oh non, pas de "Dean" qui tienne...j'aime pas cet endroit, j'aime pas cette ville...j'aime pas ses habitants...c'est un peu trop parfait ici...alors je préfère être prudent, tu ne rentres pas sans moi.

Sam bougonna quelque chose que l'ainé ne comprit pas, ce qu'il ne chercha pas à faire d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac réclamer qu'on le nourisse et changea aussitôt de sujet.

- Allez, j'ai faim pas toi ?

Comme d'habitude Dean remplit son plateau à ras-bord...Comme d'habitude, Sam opta pour le menu " lapin au régime" comme s'amusait à le qualifier l'ainé...Et comme d'habitude, les deux frères allèrent s'installer sur une table à l'écart.

Le jeune homme regardait pensivement la fourchette de son petit frère trifouiller un brocolis à l'aspect un peu trop vert pour être dignement qualifié de nourriture mangeable. Finalement, Sam aussi pensif que lui releva la tête vers son ainé.

- Hey Dean, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?

Ce dernier se désintéressa du végétal aussitôt pour poser un regard interrogatif sur son frère.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu as dit que tu trouvais que c'était un peu trop parfait...

Dean, comprenant qu'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le pensait pour cacher ses craintes prit le légume dans sa main et le leva devant ses yeux, changeant subtilement de sujet.

- Hey dis...tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un champignon nucléaire ?

Les yeux de Sam passèrent de son frère au malheureux brocolis qui venait d'être comparé à un nuage radioactif.

- Dean ! Fous la paix à ce brocolis et répond à ma question !

- Quoi ? tu fais parti de la LDB ?

- De la quoi ?

- Ligue de Défense des Brocolis.

Le plus jeune roula des yeux en affichant une moue vexée, Dean quant à lui, visiblement ravi d'avoir réussi encore une fois à se payer la tête de son frère éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Dean ! Allez ! S'impatienta le cadet, il replia les coudes et déposa son menton dans ses mains dans un geste boudeur.

L'ainé essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son sérieux face à ce spectacle et parvint à calmer ses éclats de rire.

- Oh allez Sammy, fais pas la tête.

- Uniquement si tu me dis de quoi tu parlais.

- Du chantage ? Sur ton grand frère ? S'exclama ce dernier en prenant un faux air choqué.

Sam resta silencieux un instant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil malicieux au brocolis, retombé dans son assiette.

- Si tu ne me dis pas...je te fais avaler de force le champignon radioactif.

Le sourire de Dean s'effaça aussitôt tandis que son regard se porta sur le légume, qui avait soudain un aspect beaucoup plus menaçant.

- J'aimerais voir ça, nain de jardin.

- T'imagines un peu ? Te prendre une raclée de la part du nain de jardin ?

Une fois de plus, l'ainé éclata de rire.

- Allez Dean...Insista Sam.

Comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse, l'ainé croisa les bras en soupirant longuement, juste le temps de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

- Ecoute Sammy...papa est loin...Bobby, Caleb et Jim sont avec lui...On est vraiment tout seuls, et par expérience, on sait très bien que c'est souvent au moment où on s'y attend le moins que quelque chose arrive...Cette ville semble vraiment...vraiment calme...je préfère être prudent.

- Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'inquiétant ? Demanda aussitôt son frère.

- Non...mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas se méfier...Tu te rappelles de ce vieux chasseur qui avait bossé avec papa une fois ? Un vieux type tout rafistolé avec un oeil de verre, complètement parano...Tu te souviens de ce qu'il répétait tout le temps ?

- Vigilence constante ! Répétèrent en choeur les deux garçons avec un sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Dean remarqua qu'ils étaient observés..mais pas par n'importe qui, Damien et Kathleen avaient pris une table ensemble et marmonaient quelque chose, les mines déconfites et sinistres.

- Je crois qu'ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup. Fit remarquer justement Sam qui ne s'était même pas retourné.

- Mouais...n'empêche qu'elle est pas mal...

- Dean !

- Quoi ? Demanda l'ainé avec innocence. Je regarde juste...

Oubliant très vite la demoiselle en question, Dean reporta son attention sur son assiette, puis sur celle de son frère avant de le réprimander sans même sourciller.

- Sam...Mange !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, je veux que tu manges c'est clair ?

Le plus jeune attrapa rageusement la fourchette d'une main et déposa sa joue sur l'autre, marmonant quelque chose d'indistinct qui fit sourire son grand frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, Etat de Washington - 1995<strong>

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais il s'en moquait, ses sens n'en étaient que plus aiguisés, les trombes d'eau réduisaient sa visibilité, le bruit incessant des gouttes sur la carlingue le rendait presque sourd à toute personne qui s'approcherait un peu trop de la voiture...Sauf que cette intempérie ne faisait que faire ressortir le chasseur en lui, il se sentait bien, nerveux, mais bien, comme s'il était dans son élément.

A l'arrière, un raclement de gorge perturba le silence qui s'était installé depuis maintenant plusieurs longues heures.

- J'en ai marre...j'ai mal partout...

- La ferme. Répliqua doucement ce bon vieux Bobby, confortablement installé sur le siège passager.

- C'est pas juste, t'es plus petit que moi ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis obligé de me plier en deux ? S'indigna Caleb, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de Singer.

John, qui était resté imperturbable leva sa paire de jumelle à hauteur des yeux, remarquant à l'instant que son ami venait de sortir.

- Voilà Jim !

- Et pourquoi on n'a pas pris une autre voiture ? Réprit Caleb, exaspéré.

- Parce que deux voitures, c'est trop voyant.

Le prêtre s'approcha de l'Impala, vêtu d'un costume noir, parfait déguisement pour un faux agent du FBI..

- Alors ? S'enquit aussitôt John en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

Jim sortit un dossier contenant les photos et les quelques notes qu'il avait prises au cours de son entretien avec le médecin légiste.

- Il s'agit bien de démon...Les victimes ont toutes été égorgées, et des traces de souffre ont été retrouvées sur les corps.

John se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil aux photos des cadavres avant de demander avec un certaine nervosité.

- Mutilation ? Trace de rituel ?

Comme la réponse se fit attendre, le chasseur leva les yeux vers le prêtre qui le regarda bien en face.

- Absolument aucune.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995<strong>

Fou...il allait finir par devenir fou...Dean sortit de son dernier cours de la journée, le cerveau enfumé, les yeux rougis de fatigue et d'ennui. Sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne rejoignait pas un motel, mais bien la maison des Sullivan...Rien qu'à imaginer le repas chaud, l'odeur renfermée de sa chambre et le sourire de Margareth, Dean avait soudain envie de vomir... Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être auprès de son père en ce moment ? Ou même chez le père Jim...

Un groupe de filles passa sur sa droite, c'étaient le genre de filles populaires, riches et au QI rivalisant avec celui d'un hamster trisomique, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas retenu leurs noms mais toutes se retournèrent vers lui en lui adressant un couinant :

- A demain Dean !

Celui-ci leur répondit d'un très léger haussement de sourcils, sauf que déjà, ces filles toutes plus convoitées les unes que les autres n'avaient plus droit à la moindre attention...Dean les ignora en une seconde et passa à côté d'elles sans même leur adresser un regard. Car un peu plus loin, il venait d'apercevoir son petit frère, sac sur l'épaule, la mine déconfite, les yeux vers le sol...

- Sammy !

Son cadet ne ralentit même pas en l'entendant arriver, il ne leva même pas la tête vers lui. Dean dû courir pour arriver à sa hauteur et poser une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Hey Sammy...mais...ça ne va pas ?

- Si si..

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu reprendre sa route, son frère l'en empêcha en se postant face à lui..Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua quelque chose..Quelque chose qui faillit le faire littéralement exploser de colère...le plus jeune chercha subtilement à se détourner, mais il était déjà trop tard, Dean lui souvela doucement le visage vers lui, constatant qu'un léger hématome se formait déjà à la base de sa machoire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est rien.

Mais l'ainé avait appris que les "c'est rien" de Sam étaient en fait des "je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles".

- C'est rien ? Un rigolo s'amuse à te décrocher une droite et ce n'est rien ? S'exclama Dean qui cette fois ne parvenait plus à garder son calme.

- Dean...

- Qui ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix glaciale.

- Quoi ?

- Qui t'as fait ça Sammy ?

Son petit frère détourna la tête en haussant des épaules, avant de murmurer un léger : "ça n'a pas d'importance".

- Pas d'importance ? S'étrangla Dean. Je vais aller le tuer oui !

Il se mettait déjà à chercher le coupable parmis la foule d'élève qui passait près d'eux et en oublia presque son petit frère...Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par lui rappeller qu'il était là en l'appelant d'une voix faible.

- Dean...Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer s'il te plait ? Je suis fatigué...

C'était dit avec une telle détresse, de plus Sam venait de lui lancer un de ses regards auxquels il n'avait pas encore appris à résister. Dean se promit cependant de retrouver le coupable et de lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à son frère, mais pour le moment, c'était lui sa priorité. L'ainé posa une main sur son épaule en approuvant avec calme.

- D'accord Sammy...D'accord...


	16. Accident

Je suis impardonnable, je le sais bien...Mais ma soeur y est pour quelque chose aussi. Elle est désormais en vacances, les chapitres devraient donc arriver plus régulièrement.

Merci...vraiment merci à Jubei-Kazuki, liliju et elisab pour vos encouragements. Cette fic est la seconde sur ma liste noire (avec "Inferno Quis") des histoires que je trouve ratées. Mais je suis en train d'écrire la suite de 'La Fleur du Mal" et je dois dire que j'ai enfin retrouvé du plaisir à écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>Accident<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

- Bon sang...Souffla Bobby en retirant sa casquette avant de se passer une main sur le crâne.

Dean, qui venait de lui raconter les derniers évènements approuva silencieusement, jugeant que son "oncle" venait d'exprimer l'opinion générale.

- Donc si je comprends bien...les Anges vont ont fait revenir pour que vous vous occupiez de ce Leviathan pendant qu'on se charge d'empêcher Lilith de briser un sceau ?

- C'est ça.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, presque aussitôt troublé par la voix de John.

- D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas quel sceau elle a l'intention de détruire ?

- ça serait trop simple. Remarqua Sam avec finesse. De toute façon on n'a plus de temps à perdre, il faut se mettre en route et la rattraper avant que ce soit Leviathan qui nous trouve.

Dean, Mary ainsi que Bobby approuvèrent d'un haussement de sourcils ou d'un mouvement de tête pour le vieux chasseur, mais John répliqua aussitôt :

- La rattraper ? Et comment tu comptes faire ?

- Comme pour le démon aux yeux jaunes...Sachant qu'elle était dans le Wyoming hier encore.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda son père.

- Je le sais c'est tout.

Un regard froid fut échangé entre les deux, et avant que la dispute n'éclate, Dean choisit d'intervenir.

- Et si on se mettait en route ? Sam, tu consulteras les bulletins météo sur ton PC dans la voiture okay ?

Le plus jeune acquiesca avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à son père, ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

En à peine quelques minutes, l'intérieur de la maison était passé du calme à l'effervescence, John accompagna Bobby à l'extérieur pour que celui-ci lui prête une voiture, Mary descendit dans la salle d'entrainement pour prendre quelques armes tandis que les deux garçons allèrent chercher leurs affaires à l'étage.

Dean qui, après avoir vérifié le chargeur de son arme pour la glisser dans sa ceinture, remarqua tout de suite les gestes légèrement nerveux de son frère. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qui le tracassait.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Lui demanda t-il avec un léger sourire.

- De quoi ?

- Défier papa...c'est plus fort que toi, pas vrai ?

Sam, glissa une lame noir dans un sac à dos en haussant légèrement les épaules, sans pour autant répondre. Le sourire de Dean s'élargit un peu plus, le jeune homme était surpris, sans pour autant l'être complètement...certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...Bien sûr que son cadet et son père s'aimaient, mais ces deux têtes de mules se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce sans se disputer, c'était inévitable.

- Essayez juste de ne pas vous entretuer.

Cette remarque eut au moins l'effet de faire sourire Sam qui osa murmurer qu'il allait faire de son mieux. Dean passa son sac sur l'épaule et s'apprêta à descendre quand une petite voix en lui, lui souffla de faire le même genre d'efforts...Car oui, lui aussi avait quelques comptes à régler avec John.

- Tenez, c'est au cas où on aurait à affronter des Néphélims. Expliqua Sam en donnant à ses parents ainsi qu'à Bobby des lames noires. En route.

Cette simple remarque lui attira le regard noir de John, avant que celui-ci ne croise celui de Dean, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne faire aucun plus de sécurité, il fut établit que Dean et Mary voyageraient à bord de l'Impala pendant que John, Bobby et Sam prendraient place dans le tout-terrain du vieux chasseur. Même si l'ainé craignait pour l'ambiance à bord du 4x4, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère, et espérait que son frère et son père pourraient mettre leur rancoeur de côté...Mais ça il en doutait sérieusement.

* * *

><p>Une main étroitement serrée sur le volant, le regard partagé entre la route et sa passagère, Dean espérait silencieusement que son frère allait trouver quelque chose parce que la nuit était tombée et il ne pensait pas qu'il était très judicieux de rouler un peu au hasard.<p>

- Parle moi un peu de toi Dean. Lui demanda soudain Mary avec un sourire joyeux.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'il s'y était attendu, fut légèrement surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Et bien tout ! Je me souviens de toi à cinq ans...tu es un homme maintenant...

Cette remarque, bien que totalement vraie, les fit légèrement grincer des dents tous les deux, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer la tragédie qui les avait séparés. Dean n'aimait pas trop parler de lui, il n'avait pas une très haute estime de lui-même et il n'avait pas tellement envie de décevoir sa mère.

- Je...il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais...J'ai chassé...j'ai toujours connu ça d'ailleurs.

Une vague de tristesse passa sur le visage de Mary lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle, et comprenant qu'il lui faisait de la peine, il essaya de trouver quelque chose.

- Je déteste le vert...Si c'est ce genre de truc que tu veux savoir...

La mine attristée de Mary s'illumina tout à coup, et prit Dean complètement au dépourvu..Cette expression...Cette manière qu'elle avait eu de le regarder juste à l'instant avant de sourire de nouveau...ces yeux tristes presque insoutenables...ça lui était si familier...

- Quoi ? S'étonna sa mère, s'apercevant sans doute du trouble du jeune homme.

Dean secoua la tête avant de surveiller la route d'un oeil et de vérifier que le tout-terrain de Bobby était toujours devant.

- Rien c'est...c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que Sammy a beaucoup pris de toi aussi...

- C'est vrai ? Parle moi un peu de vous Dean...s'il te plait...

Voilà qui était plus général, ce qui facilita la tâche au jeune homme, qui se mettant bien face à la route commença à raconter quelques anecdotes.

- Et bien...je n'ai jamais compris le régime de Sam...ce gosse mange comme une adolescente complexée ! Rien ne vaut une bonne part de tarte à mon avis ! Il a aussi eu toujours la manie de poser tout un tas de questions...pourquoi la lune brille...pourquoi papa fait la guerre aux monstres...Pourquoi les gens s'entretuent...pourquoi ci...pourquoi ça...Je me suis toujours demandé où il trouvait des questions pareilles !

Il a fait des études tu sais ? Sammy a toujours été très doué à l'école, il est parti pour Stanford avec une bourse complète...Bon sang...Ce que papa a pu être remonté contre lui ! Mais il en était tellement fier en même temps...moi aussi..on ne lui a jamais dit...on aurait peut-être dû ?

Cette dernière question, qui était plus adressée à lui même fut suivie d'un long silence. Intrigué, Dean se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait avec un léger sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Sam passe toujours avant toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je comprends pas...

- Je t'ai demandé de me parler de toi et de ton frère...Et tu ne m'as parlé que de Sam...c'est presque à croire que tu ne vis que pour lui.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de sa mère, juste une certaine tristesse. Mais Dean, incapable de soutenir son regard préféra reporter son attention sur la route dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

><p>- Tout indique qu'elle est dans le Wyoming...Déclara Sam tout à coup d'une voix enrouée.<p>

Bobby, assis sur le siège passager se tourna vers lui tandis que John, installé au volant jeta plutôt un regard dans le rétroviseur.

- Les bulletins météo...il n'y a que là qu'il y a des anomalies... Je crois qu'elle est toujours là-bas...

- Tu penses qu'elle va rouvrir la Porte du Diable ?

- J'en sais rien...peut-être.

Le père resta silencieux, réfléchissant à cette éventualité...le Wyoming...la Porte du Diable...C'était presque trop évident.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda soudain Bobby en se tournant vers lui.

- Rien. Mentit-il.

Sam se pencha légèrement entre les deux sièges, se doutant bien pourquoi son père faisait cette tête.

- Tu te dis que c'est trop facile, pas vrai ?

- Sans doute...Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu savais qu'elle était dans le Wyoming hier ?

Le cadet s'empêcha de déglutir, cillant légèrement...Bien sûr que son père était au courant pour ses pouvoirs, mais il en était resté au stade visions...Depuis, ses facultés s'étaient bien plus développées, et quelque part, Sam avait peur...peur car il ne savait pas comment John réagirait.. Dean l'avait déjà très mal pris...Oserait-il faire ce qu'il avait demandé à son grand frère si jamais...

- Sam, tu me caches quelque chose ? Demanda John d'un ton froid.

- Non.

- Ne me mens pas Sammy !

Tout à coup, tout l'habitacle du 4x4, jusque là éclairé par l'ordinateur de Sam fut plongé dans le noir, le PC s'étant brusquement éteint.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Les trois chasseurs échangèrent des regards perplexes quand soudain une lumière arriva dans les yeux de John.

- Papa !

Ce dernier aperçut juste à temps les phares d'un camion, arrivant de nulle part, face à eux. Il eut le mauvais réflexe de freiner et de mettre un coup de volant en même temps. La suite se déroula trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, il se sentit malmené, des morceaux de verre lui coupèrent le visage tandis que la pression de sa ceinture devint presque insupportable. Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.

Dean s'apprêtait à appeler son frère sur son téléphone pour savoir où il en était de ses recherches quand soudain, la voix de sa mère à côté de lui cria. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner les yeux vers elle pour lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il aperçut un camion..ou du moins, la silhouette fantomatique d'un camion, se former sur la route, arrivant à toute allure en face du tout-terrain de Bobby. Le jeune homme pila un coup sec alors que John, n'avait visiblement pas eu le même réflexe. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, la voiture de ce dernier partit en tonneau dans un champs sur le bas côté de la route...une seconde plus tard, le camion s'évapora.

- Oh mon Dieu...Souffla Mary sur sa droite tandis que l'Impala s'était finalement immobilisée.

Dean se précipita à l'extérieur de la voiture, aussitôt imité par sa mère et tous les deux se mirent à courir vers la carcasse fumante de la voiture de John.

En arrivant près du lieu de l'accident, l'ainé aperçut immédiatement son père, assis contre la carlingue, sonné mais apparemment pas blessé.

- John ! Hurla Mary en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Manquant de glisser à cause de la boue humide, Dean se réceptionna maladroitement d'une main au sol avant de s'approcher précipitemment de la voiture retournée.

- Sam ! Bobby !

Ses parents le rejoignirent aussitôt et se penchèrent également afin d'essayer de voir les deux autres. La visibilité étant réduite du fait de la nuit et de la boue, Dean eut bien du mal à apercevoir son frère ou son oncle, cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car un éclair le fit sursauter. Le chasseur eut le réflexe de lever la tête et vit juste à temps une bande de Néphélims arriver droit sur ses parents.

- Attention !

Dans un même geste, John et Mary firent volte face, accueillant les anges déchus avec leurs lames noires. Soudain, des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber, rendant le sol encore plus instable.

- Dean ! Appela une voix depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

Ce dernier se fit violence, détachant son regard du combat qui avait lieu un peu plus haut, pour se laisser tomber à genoux près de la carcasse du 4x4.

- Bobby ?

- Dean ! Répéta le vieux chasseur depuis l'intérieur.

- Bobby ça va ?

- Je crois...

L'ainé se pencha un peu plus, essayant de l'apercevoir, mais pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que la boue était encore montée un peu plus et que la voiture au contraire, s'enfonçait peu à peu...Son coeur s'accéléra tout à coup quand il comprit que le temps lui était compté, alors il se coucha à plat ventre et put voir l'habitacle avec un peu plus de facilité. Dean glissa son bras à l'intérieur et rencontra bien vite une main.

- Bobby ?

Mais à peine avait-il appelé son ami qu'il sut que ce n'était pas lui, non, tout simplement car il venait de sentir du bout des doigts la montre qu'il avait offert à son frère pour son 18ème anniversaire.

- Sam !


	17. Règlement de comptes

**Règlement de comptes**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

Dean ne fut pas vraiment étonné de l'attitude renfermée et silencieuse adoptée par son frère depuis leur retour du lycée. Son cadet se mura un peu plus dans sa solitude quand Margareth lui demanda, vraiment inquiète, d'où venait cette marque sur son visage. Comme il l'avait répondu à son ainé, Sam marmona que ce n'était rien et s'éclipsa à l'étage pour, soit disant aller faire ses devoirs. Mme Sullivan retint Dean, au moment où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à le suivre, afin d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous...Avoua t-il très sincèrement.

Margareth l'observa un instant, comme si elle doutait de sa sincérité. L'adolescent la mit silencieusement au défi de le contredire.

- Dean...vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous?...Si Sam a des ennuis, il peut venir nous en parler...John nous a demandé de veiller sur vous, ce n'est pas pour...

- Oh John vous a demandé de veiller sur nous hein ? Répéta Dean avec colère. Ca c'est drôle, parce que moi, il m'a toujours demandé de protéger mon petit frère, alors n'essayez surtout pas de jouer les mères, parce qu'on peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul...Je me suis toujours occupé de Sam, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. Je règlerai ça...et sans votre aide.

Le jeune homme n'attendit même pas que Mme Sullivan lui réponde..Qu'elle s'énerve ou qu'elle reste silencieuse, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire...Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi d'être ici, pourquoi devrait-il se plier au bon vouloir de cette famille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

Dean gravit les marches sans même se retourner et traversa le couloir qui menait aux chambres, croisant au passage Damien qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. L'ainé ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'oeil et se posa devant la porte de son frère, tambourinant dessus avec son poing.

- Ouvre la porte !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'étonna guère, en revanche, sa frustration ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus.

- Sam je vais rentrer...Que tu m'ouvres ou pas, alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, tu viens m'ouvrir tout de suite !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda timidement l'autre adolescent.

Dean tapa une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un bref regard à Damien, sans même lui répondre.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée aujourd'hui ?

L'ainé se désintéressa soudain de la porte de son frère et se tourna vers l'adolescent en le fixant d'un oeil suspicieux.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Son ton devait avoir l'air de quelqu'un brin menaçant, tout comme son regard puisque Damien cilla, avant de lever les mains en signe d'appaisement.

- Hey...j'ai juste entendu des trucs, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Et bien il paraît que Mike Wellington a démoli un première année hier...

Dean se sentit déjà bouillonner de rage contre ce débile qui venait tout simplement de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Mike Wellington hein ? Pourquoi t'as rien fait ?

- Je n'étais même pas là ! Et je ne savais pas que le première année en question était ton frère..Mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que personne n'ait réagi.

- Ah non, et pourquoi ça ? Grogna le jeune homme qui se promit intérieurement d'aller régler son compte à ce Wellington.

Damien le dévisagea, l'air un peu embarrassé.

- Ben...C'est le fils du maire.

- Alors là...je m'en fous complètement... Comment il est ? Quel âge il a ?

- Tu ne vas pas aller le démolir tout de même ?

- Je vais me gêner ! Répliqua Dean du tac au tac qui trépignait déjà d'impatience à cette idée.

Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul car soudain, le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina en un sourire ravi.

- Il est dans l'équipe de foot...c'est le capitaine...Je te le montrerai demain si tu veux ?

Dean approuva silencieusement, avant de faire une simple constatation.

- J'ai l'impression que ce Wellington n'est pas très apprécié.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est même pire que ça ! C'est le fils à papa qui se croit tout permis...C'est le dernier des crétins, une fois je me suis fais exclure trois jours parce que je suis allé le voir pour lui dire d'arrêter d'ennuyer ma soeur...

- Tu t'es fait exclure ?

Damien approuva vaguement.

- Mouais...il s'est volontairement cogné la tête et il a prétendu que je l'avais frappé. Ce gars finira en prison...Termina l'adolescent pensivement.

Dean ne releva pas la dernière remarque, ne se rappellant que trop bien le nombre de fois que ses professeurs la lui avaient faite...Mais tant pis pour les éventuelles représailles, ce Mike pourrait être le fils du Président qu'il irait quand même lui démolir le portrait, personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à son frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, Etat de Washington - 1995<strong>

- Je suis sûr que ce sont eux ! Répéta John d'une voix forte en continuant de faire les cents pas.

Caleb et Bobby, tous les deux assis à la table, des documents et des rapports de légistes étalés devant eux, le regardaient inlassablement faire des allers et retours dans la chambre. Jim, qui n'était pas encore hypnotisé, se passa une main sur le front.

- Peut-être que non John...Peut-être qu'on chasse autre chose ici...Peut-être que...

- Que quoi ? Que je me suis fais des idées ? Non...Ce sont eux, j'en suis sûr...Pourquoi ici ? Et les meurtres...ce sont forcément des démons !

Le prêtre, d'une voix toujours aussi calme, le coupa encore une fois avec toujours autant de tact.

- Ce sont peut-être bien des démons, mais qui te dit que ce sont ceux qui s'en sont pris à ton fils? Et ne me sors pas que c'est ton instinct qui te le dis !

John fit volte face et se dirigea vers son téléphone sous les regards incrédules des autres chasseurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je téléphone à Dean...je veux être sûr que tout va bien là-bas.

Le patriarche s'éloigna de quelques pas, le combiné sur l'oreille, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort lorsque le seul son qui lui parvint fut cette tonalité agaçante.

- Allez...

-_ Papa_ ?

- Dean ! Souffla le chasseur, à moitié soulagé.

-_ Papa, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_ ? Demanda la voix angoissée de son fils ainé.

- Je vais bien Dean...je voulais juste savoir comment Sammy et toi vous alliez ?

Un léger silence suivit cette question, ce qui fit remonter aussitôt l'appréhension de John.

- Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- _Oui oui...C'est juste que...dépêche-toi de revenir papa_...

- Tout se passe bien avec les Sullivans ?

- _Mouais...ils sont sympas_...

John entendait bien au ton de son fils qu'il n'était guère enthousiaste, ce qui ne l'étonna guère Dean n'avait jamais été très sociable, il espérait par contre que Sam avait, lui, réussi à s'intégrer.

- Ton frère, ça va ? Je peux lui parler ?

- _C'est qu'il travaille...tu sais comment il est, dès qu'il a le nez dans ses devoirs, impossible de l'en détacher_...

Un sourire inconscient nacquit sur le visage du père qui ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point son ainé disait vrai.

- Bon très bien...Ecoute je vais devoir raccrocher, surtout soyez prudents, et prends soin de Sammy d'accord ?

-_ Bien sûr...Vous aussi faîtes attention_...

John raccrocha le combiné avec un léger pincement au coeur...Il n'aimait pas trop ce sentiment qui naissait peu à peu en lui..Cette appréhension et cette impression qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège...

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995<strong>

La patience n'était pas une qualité présente chez l'ainé des Winchester, et il l'était encore moins lorsqu'il devait faire face à l'obstination de son cadet. Pourtant, à chaque fois, Dean parvenait à le faire céder en premier. C'est donc avec cet objectif que le jeune homme se repointa à la porte de son frère une heure après s'être entretenu avec Damien, et cette fois, il ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Son père lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui, et c'est précisément ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Pourtant, contrairement à tout à l'heure, Dean préféra ne pas défoncer la porte à coup de poings et frappa avec beaucoup plus de modération. Constatant qu'elle n'était plus fermée à clé, signe que Sam s'était enfin décidé à lui parler, l'ainé poussa la porte doucement avant de pointer son nez à l'intérieur. Il aperçut son petit frère, assis sur son lit, des livres étalés autour de lui.

- Hey Sammy...je peux entrer ?

L'enfant ne leva même pas la tête vers lui et se contenta d'approuver d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Dean referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher lentement de son benjamin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux ouvrages avant de constater que son frère ne les étudiait pas vraiment, mais qu'ils devaient sans doute lui servir à faire semblant. Le jeune homme en poussa quelques uns et se laissa tomber en face de lui.

- C'est Mike Wellington qui t'a frappé ? Demanda-t-il alors, d'une voix très calme.

Sam, sans doute étonné qu'il soit au courant de l'histoire, leva le visage vers lui, faisant ainsi constater à son frère que l'hématome laissé par le poing de l'autre futur cadavre avait encore grossi.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Peu importe...alors, c'est lui ou pas ?

Le plus jeune reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur les livres sans prendre la peine de répondre, ce qui agaça son ainé. Ce dernier referma les bouquins d'un coup sec, forçant ainsi son frère à le regarder.

- ça suffit Sam, c'est lui ou pas ?

- Peut-être...Avoua l'enfant mal à l'aise.

Dean, essaya de ne pas avoir l'air d'un tueur à gages qui venait d'avoir un nouveau nom sur sa liste, et se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, avant de demander, les lèvres pincées.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est important ?

- ça l'est pour moi !

D'une voix timide, Sam commença son récit.

- Il a voulu me tester...à la fin de mon cours d'histoire, il est arrivé...il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des nouveaux. Il m'a dit que si je voulais m'intégrer, je devrais lui faire ses devoirs pendant une semaine...Je lui ai dit que s'il était trop débile pour les faire lui-même, ce n'était pas mon problème...

- Tu lui as dit ça ? S'étonna Dean qui ne pouvait qu'être fier.

- Ben oui ! Ce gars est en terminal, et il me demande à moi de faire ses devoirs...c'est évident qu'il a un problème !

L'ainé ricana avant d'encourager son frère à reprendre.

- ça ne lui a pas plu...et je n'ai pas répliqué, je sais que j'aurais dû mais...mais c'était notre premier jour, et je ne voulais pas faire d'histoires...T'es pas fâché hein ?

Dean dévisagea son frère, surpris d'une telle question.

- Mais non Sammy voyons...je voudrais juste que quand tu as un problème, tu viennes te confier à moi...Que ce soit pour cette histoire avec ce Mike ou pas...Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais pas vrai ?

Son cadet approuva d'un simple regard, et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à lui faire promettre quelque chose, Dean renchérit, évitant ainsi de lui jurer qu'il n'irait pas régler cette histoire à sa place.

- Papa a appelé...Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps...Mentit-il.

Le regard perdu sur le plafond, Dean venait tout juste de constater avec un agacement certain que le calme était revenu dans la chambre. Tout le monde était couché, et le silence régnait désormais en maître dans la maison. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été étonné que Mme Sullivan ne lui réclame aucune excuse, et il savait très bien pourquoi...Avec une amertume certaine, Dean repensa à la conversation qu'il avait entendu malgré lui peu avant d'aller parler à Sam.

- Mais enfin Henry, peut-être qu'il a raison ! S'était exclamée Margareth à voix basse.

Le jeune homme, en catimini dans l'escalier était descendu de quelques marches supplémentaires, en espérant avoir l'image en plus du son...

- Ce n'est pas une raison Maggie ! Dean a seize ans, ce n'est qu'un gamin !

- Un gamin qui a déjà vu beaucoup trop de choses...Il est bien plus mature que Damien et Kate, et pourtant, ils ont le même âge que lui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? S'était étonné Mr Sullivan.

Sa femme s'était alors levée du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et s'était avancée vers lui, la voix toujours très calme.

- Ce gosse est indépendant...Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler...Peut-être que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il nous fasse un minimum confiance. Tu te rappelles ce que John nous a dit ? Dean s'est occupé de son frère depuis son plus jeune âge, c'est un peu son seul repère...Laissons-leur un peu d'indépendance...Laissons-les régler leurs problèmes au lycée, après tout, c'est-ce que font tous les jeunes de son âge...

- ça va se terminer dans le bureau du proviseur tu en as conscience ?

Mme Sullivan avait alors accordé un sourire sincère à son époux avant de poser une main sur son bras.

- Et comment ça va se finir si on intervient ? Dean va rejeter un peu plus notre aide, il va nous reléguer dans la catégorie de ses ennemis et on ne sera plus en mesure de veiller sur eux...On a fait une promesse à John, rappelle-toi...Fais-moi confiance Henry..S'il te plait, je sais ce que je dis.

Son mari l'avait alors longuement dévisagé, mais aucune parole ne suivit. Dean était alors remonté à l'étage pensivement, se disant qu'il avait peut-être jugé Margareth un peu trop vite.

Le jeune homme émit un long soupir avant de glisser une main sous son oreiller et d'en retirer le couteau offert par son frère. Ses yeux se reflétèrent sur la lame en argent parfaitement aiguisée, aussi se mit-il à faire tournoyer l'arme inconsciemment. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul et qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Dean se mit à réfléchir...à angoisser...ou à se souvenir...L'image de sa mère se dessina naturellement dans son esprit et le jeune homme la chassa aussitôt, refoulant le chagrin et la colère qui menaçaient de s'emparer de lui. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, l'image de Mary était de plus en plus présente ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que lui et Sam étaient arrivés chez les Sullivans. Découvrir la vie qui aurait pu être la leur, le quotidien d'une famille qui aurait pu ressembler à la leur...tout cela avait ravivé des souvenirs chez Dean, et des interrogations pour son frère.

En repensant à Sam, l'ainé se remémora soudain la promesse qu'il s'était faite : aller démolir ce Mike Wellington...

Le lendemain, Dean choisit de faire comme si de rien était...Sauf qu'il sentit tout de suite que la plupart des membres de la famille étaient déjà au courant de ses projets. Damien l'était bien sûr, puisqu'il était son complice, il avait dû mettre sa soeur jumelle dans le coup, quant à Mme Sullivan et son mari, Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur conversation de la veille...Non, le seul qui ne se doutait de rien...C'était Sam ! D'ailleurs, personne n'essaya de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille puisque le sujet ne fut même pas abordé.

L'ainé des Winchester, attendu dans l'entrée par son petit frère impatient, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Damien qui approuva silencieusement. Puis, Dean rejoignit Sam et tous les deux se mirent en route. Durant le trajet, l'adolescent parla de tout et de rien, orientant surtout la conversation sur la chasse en cours de leur père, espérant ainsi faire oublier au plus jeune l'incident avec Mike.

Arrivés au lycée, Dean accompagna son frère jusqu'à sa salle de classe, prétextant qu'il avait cours juste à côté. Il agit ainsi durant toute la matinée, jusqu'à la pause de midi où demanda à Sam de le rejoindre au réfectoire.

Le jeune homme, ayant décidé que le cours de sciences ne méritait pas sa présence, attendait déjà depuis un moment lorsqu'enfin, Damien émergea d'un couloir, levant le nez, sans doute à sa recherche.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir. Fit remarquer Dean légèrement amer.

- Un prof m'a tenu la jambe...

Le jeune homme se plaça face à lui, comme s'ils conversaient tranquillement, cherchant en fait à ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux.

- A quelle heure ton frère doit te rejoindre ?

- D'ici dix minutes...

- Okay...Oh...S'exclama soudain Damien en sursautant légèrement, détournant le regard comme un amateur.

Dean sut tout de suite qu'il avait aperçu Wellington, il se concentra pourtant pour rester très calme...Mike aurait droit à sa correction, mais pas ici...pas maintenant...

- C'est lequel ?

Damien se tourna légèrement sur la gauche afin de dégager la vue au jeune homme.

- Le type avec la veste blanche et rouge là...

- Dans les 1,80m, 80 kg, cheveux courts châtains...gaucher ?

Dean s'attira le regard ébahi du jeune Sullivan qui approuva vaguement avant de demander.

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie...Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton père déjà ?

- Longue histoire. Se contenta de répondre l'ainé. Merci.

- Quand est-ce que...

- Ce soir...à l'heure de ma retenue...Sammy sera encore en cours...

Et effectivement, à 17h 15...Sam était toujours en cours...Dean lui était censé être en retenu, mais il avait finalement décidé de ne pas y aller...Non, il avait plus important à faire. Il était donc appuyé contre le muret qui entourait le lycée, en compagnie de Damien qui avait tenu à l'accompagner. Bizarrement, Dean n'avait pas eu le coeur à refuser...il l'avait aidé après tout, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le priverait du spectacle..Ce Mike avait l'air d'être l'emmerdeur n°1 du lycée, il n'y avait pas de raison que Damien ne puisse pas en profiter aussi.

Comme prévu, Wellington et un de ses amis passèrent la porte quelques minutes plus tard, les mines hilares, riant à gorge déployée, une attitude qui pourrait bien leur valoir les prix de gros lourdeaux de l'année.

- Et là je lui ai dit que si elle me mettait une mauvaise note, je n'aurais qu'un coup de fil à passer pour qu'elle perde son job !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- A ton avis ?

Mike et son ami se mirent à éclater de rire comme des homo-sapiens ivres et se laissèrent tomber sur un banc. Dean fit signe à Damien de le suivre et s'avança vers eux lentement.

- Hey !

Les deux lycéens tournèrent la tête vers l'ainé des Winchester, surpris d'avoir été interpellés de cette manière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ?

- Lequel de vous deux est Mike Wellington ? Demanda Dean très calmement, bien qu'il sache pertinamment à qui s'adresser.

Le dénommé Wellington se leva du banc, tout sourire.

- C'est moi...si tu veux laver ma voiture je paye 5 dollars.

L'ainé des Winchester le dévisagea un bref instant, avant de brusquement lui envoyer une droite en pleine figure, le faisant tomber au sol directement. L'autre se mit debout aussitôt, ayant certainement pour second rôle celui de garde du corps, mais Dean le mit par terre en deux coups, un à la mâchoire, l'autre dans le sternum, lui coupant ainsi le souffle pendant un bref instant.

Damien recula légèrement, mais ne perdit pas une seule miette de l'échange, un sourire ravi sur le visage. L'ainé préféra reporter toute son attention sur Mike qui avait finalement réussi à se remettre debout, et de son poing gauche, il le remit au sol avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant ainsi rouler sur le dos avec une grimace de douleur.

Agacé par le manque de réparties de son "adversaire", Dean se pencha sur lui et le saisit par le col, le dévisageant d'un oeil noir.

- Alors quoi ? C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à des gosses de onze ans ?

La bouche en sang, l'autre fronça des sourcils.

- 'Comprends pas...

- Oh tu ne comprends pas ? S'énerva Dean avant de lui mettre un nouveau crochet. Alors je vais t'expliquer, frappe mon petit frère encore une fois, et ce n'est pas tes dents que j'étalerai sur le sol..mais toi. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris, le jeune homme lui colla une dernière fois son poing dans la figure avant de répéter d'une voix forte.

- Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? Tu lèves la main encore une fois sur Sam et je te tue ! Et pendant que t'y es, tu vas aussi foutre la paix à sa soeur, Kathleen...T'as compris ?

Mike fit un vague signe de tête nerveux qui ressemblait à un "oui", et Dean le relâcha aussitôt avec une grimace de mépris avant de se relever en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

- Génial ! S'exclama Damien derrière lui. Où tu as appris ça ?

L'ainé, s'essuyant les mains sur son jean, ne trouvait pourtant pas que la punition avait été à la hauteur de l'affront...mais il était dans un lycée, Sam allait déjà suffisamment lui en vouloir, et Damien aurait sûrement des ennuis, il ne pouvait décemment pas le passer à tabac comme il avait normalement prévu de le faire pour chaque crétin qui s'en prenait à son petit frère. Jetant un bref regard à Sullivan, Dean reprit le chemin du lycée, bien décidé à aller attendre son cadet à la sortie de sa salle.

- Longue histoire. Murmura t-il au passage.


	18. Un ange tombé à pic !

Pas croyable n'est-ce pas ? Me revoilà déjà !

Comme d'habitude, je prends un instant pour remercier mes fidèles revieweuses à savoir, Elisab, Sauterelle et Jubei-Kazuki. Merci les filles pour votre soutien et vos messages...je suis vraiment ravie de constater qu'au fur et à mesure de mes histoires, je n'en perds pas une !

Et je n'oublie pas liliju aussi qui, je le sais, continue de me lire et je t'en remercie. Ainsi que lily2811 et elida17...( Pardon si j'ai oublié quelqu'un...)

* * *

><p><strong>Un ange tombé à pic !<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008**

Dean se pencha un peu plus, essayant de l'apercevoir, mais pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que la boue était encore montée un peu plus et que la voiture au contraire, s'enfonçait peu à peu...Son coeur s'accéléra tout à coup quand il comprit que le temps lui était compté, alors il se coucha à plat ventre et put voir l'habitacle avec un peu plus de facilité. Dean glissa son bras à l'intérieur et rencontra bien vite une main.

- Bobby ?

Mais à peine avait-il appelé son ami qu'il sut que ce n'était pas lui, non, tout simplement car il venait de sentir du bout des doigts la montre qu'il avait offert à son frère pour son 18ème anniversaire.

- Sam !

Complètement allongé sur le sol trempé, Dean essaya de se glisser sous la voiture retournée afin d'apercevoir son frère et son "oncle".

- Sam ?... Sam !

Vu qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse et qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de son cadet, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Bobby, coincé à l'avant du véhicule.

- Bobby ! ça va ?

- Je crois...

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune chasseur s'accéléra un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de lutte se faire plus violents...Mais pour le moment, c'étaient Bobby et Sam qui avaient besoin de son aide, ses parents devraient retenir les Néphélims pendant qu'il les dégageait.

- Bobby...est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

- Non...j'ai le bras coincé...

Dean jura entre ses dents avant de resserer sa prise autour du poignet de son frère, constatant avec soulagement que son pouls était assez régulier.

- Okay..je vais venir te dégager, dis-moi..Est-ce que tu vois Sam...Il va bien ?

Il aperçut Bobby tourner lentement la tête, non sans grimacer légèrement. Un nouveau grincement résonna à travers le métal froissé du 4x4, qui en une seconde, s'enfonça un peu plus.

- Bobby !

Dean sentit la carcasse de la voiture cogner légèrement contre son dos, lui rappellant ainsi dangereusement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Sam !

- Sam ? Tenta à son tour le vieux chasseur en tournant ses yeux vers le plus jeune, toujours aussi immobile. Dean ! Dean, il ne bouge plus...

Cette fois-ci, l'ainé avait pris sa décision, il avait essayé de savoir si son frère allait bien avant de le dégager, pour ne pas courir le risque d'aggraver d'éventuelles blessures, mais la pluie torrentielle ne l'aidait pas vraiment, et le sol, devenu boueux et instable engloutissait la voiture un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Okay...tiens bon Bobby, je le dégage, et je reviens t'aider.

- Sors-le de là Dean ! Lui ordonna le vieux chasseur à la mine angoissée.

Oubliant toute règle de prudence, Dean se glissa jusqu'à la taille à l'intérieur du véhicule, cherchant à attraper l'autre avant-bras de son frère. Un éclair illumina les alentours avant qu'un violent coup de tonnerre ne le rejoigne peu de temps après, ce fut le signal de d'alarme pour le jeune homme qui se mit alors à tirer de toutes ses forces son frère hors de la voiture.

L'ainé, complètement ressorti du tas de ferraille essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la bataille qui se déroulait non loin de là, et attrapa son cadet sous les bras afin de l'éloigner le plus possible du lieu de l'accident. Dean le déposa à quelques mètres de là, et bien que son instinct de grand frère le poussait à rester auprès de lui afin de vérifier son état, il dû passer outre. Retirant sa veste, il la déposa sur le corps trempé de Sam avant de retourner près du véhicule qui s'était encore enfoncé.

- Bobby !

- Dean...Dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive...t'inquiète pas...

Une fois de plus, Dean se laissa tomber sur le sol boueux, juste à côté du siège passager et parvint, non sans mal à ouvrir la portière, il s'accorda un bref instant afin d'évaluer la situation.

- Je vais essayer de te dégager, dès que tu peux bouger, tu essaies de ramper hors de la voiture d'accord ?

- Vas-y !

Le jeune homme se mit sur le dos avant de déposer ses mains sur le dossier du siège qui semblait bloquer le bras de son oncle. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Dean le repoussa, espérant ainsi donner assez de marge à Bobby afin que celui-ci parvienne à se dégager.

- Allez Bobby ! L'encouragea t-il, la machoire serrée.

Le vieux chasseur tira sur son bras pris au piège avant de relâcher ses efforts avec une grimace de douleur.

- ça ne bouge pas...

- Allez, on essaie encore !

Mais au bout de quatre essais, leurs efforts furent toujours vains. La voiture continuait inlassablement de s'enfoncer et menaçait désormais d'emporter Dean avec elle.

- Dean..Sors de là ! Lui ordonna alors Bobby.

- Quoi ? Pas question !

- Ne discute pas !

- Non !

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme s'apprêta à hurler à son oncle qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner quand un coup de tonnerre, plus bruyant que les autres attira alors son attention. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dean de trouver là, debout près du véhicule, Castiel, l'air toujours aussi imperturbable, ramenant doucement son imperméable sur lui.

- Cass' ?

- Je me suis dis qu'un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop.

Une vague de gratitude menaça de sumberger Dean, mais le chasseur se fit violence, Bobby n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire. L'ange se rapprocha du 4x4 et posa ses mains sur la carlingue avant de reporter son attention sur l'ainé des Winchester.

- Prêt ?

- Vas-y !

Dean agrippa le bras libre de son oncle, et au moment même où Castiel souleva la voiture, libérant ainsi l'autre bras de Bobby, le jeune chasseur lui attrapa l'autre poignet et le tira de toutes ses forces en dehors de ce piège. Dès qu'il vit qu'ils étaient sortis, l'ange relâcha le véhicule qui retomba dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Bobby ! ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Dean en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Ce dernier repoussa les mains de Dean avant de ramener son bras vers lui en grimaçant légèrement.

- Oui..t'en fais pas...va plutôt t'occuper de ton frère !

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Castiel déjà parti aider ses parents qui avaient affaire à tout un nouveau groupe de Néphélims surrentrainés.

Dean se laissa tomber auprès de son benjamin et essuya son visage du sang et de la boue qui s'y était déposée afin d'essayer de trouver une éventuelle blessure.

- Sam ? Hey...tu m'entends ?...Mais merde Sam, répond !

Le jeune homme sentit la présence de Bobby derrière lui qui, une seconde plus tard, se laissa tomber à genoux de l'autre côté. Dean examina d'un coup d'oeil son cadet à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure plus grave, mais le sang qui continuait de couler doucement sur le front du plus jeune semblait être le seul traumatisme qu'il eût subi.

Reportant son attention sur le visage résolument impassible de Sam, l'ainé entreprit de lui tapoter la joue doucement afin d'essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

- Allez...ouvre les yeux maintenant...Ouvre les yeux avant que je m'énèrve vraiment...

Dean leva nerveusement les yeux, à la recherche de Castiel, espérant que l'ange serait en mesure de faire quelque chose. Il l'aperçut non loin de là, exécutant le dernier Néphélim tandis que Mary et John, reportèrent soudain leur attention vers eux. Leurs visages se décomposèrent en une seconde, et un instant plus tard, ils se mirent à courir vers le petit groupe, paniqués.

- Sam !

Mary fut la première à arriver, elle se laissa tomber aussitôt à côté de Dean et posa une main sur la joue de son plus jeune fils.

- Fais quelque chose ! Ordonna l'ainé à l'ange qui baissa les yeux vers Sam, toujours inerte.

Castiel se mit à genoux et, imitant Dean, il chercha la moindre trace de blessure. Sa main rencontra alors le sang qui s'écoulait d'une coupure à l'arrière du crâne.

- Ce n'est rien...c'est juste le choc. Conclut-il d'une voix très calme.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoutez, on ne doit pas trainer ici...Leviathan va sûrement envoyer autre chose...On doit déguerpir en vitesse.

Bobby, le bras toujours ramené contre lui fit remarquer d'un ton énervé :

- Et comment on va s'y prendre ? On ne tiendra pas à six dans l'Impala !

La remarque était juste, mais Castiel semblait déjà avoir tout prévu.

- Il n'est pas question que l'on monte à six dans l'Impala...On se donne rendez-vous au Joyce Motel de la route 76...En vous dépêchant vous devriez en avoir pour une heure tout au plus...Moi, j'emmène Bobby et Sam là-bas...Le mieux, c'est de se séparer afin de brouiller les pistes, et vous êtes en meilleur état pour voyager. Ajouta Castiel en se tournant vers Dean et ses parents.

Bien que réticent à l'idée de laisser son frère, le jeune homme devait bien avouer que l'ange leur avait prouvé une fois de plus ce soir qu'il était digne de confiance, et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il acceptait de confier Sam, c'était bien Cass'.

- Okay...on a intérêt à se mettre en route si on veut y être dans une heure.

- Non mais...Commença à marmoner Mary en reportant son attention sur Sam.

- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de me laisser l'emmener...je pourrais le soigner. Expliqua Castiel avec un tact que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

La mère des Winchester hésita un bref instant tandis que John chercha le regard de Bobby, comme pour avoir son avis sur la question. Le vieux chasseur approuva d'un coup d'oeil, ce qui fit réagir le patriarche.

- okay...en route alors !

Le voyage jusqu'au motel se fit dans le plus grand silence, Dean avait pris naturellement le volant tandis que John, plus à l'aise à l'avant s'était installé à côté de lui et affichait désormais une mine sinistre, rongé d'un sentiment que son fils ainé n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer. Mary, appuyée sur le dossier de son fils reporta son attention sur lui et brisa enfin le silence.

- Tu as en confiance en lui ?

Par 'lui", Dean savait très bien qu'elle parlait de Castiel.

- Je crois oui...il nous a bien aidé, surtout à Glasgow.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et entreprit de résumer la mission en quelques mots.

- Lilith a voulu y briser un sceau...ça été dur, mais on l'en a empêcher...Sam a mis en déroute plus de la moitié de ses Néphélims..Ajouta l'ainé avec fierté.

- Glasgow ? Répéta John pensif, qui finalement, s'était tiré de sa torpeur. Glasgow dans le Montana ? Là où il y a eu cette affaires de Wendigowaks ?

- Ce Glasgow là...la ville n'a presque pas changé d'ailleurs...Ses habitants non plus. Fit remarquer Dean, un sourire en coin.

Son père tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Quoi ? S'enquit aussitôt Mary qui n'était pas au courant.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, tout simplement car ils venaient de passer un panneau leur annonçant le Joyce motel.

- On arrive.

Dean gara l'Impala le plus près possible du motel, et comme à son habitude, inspecta les alentours avant de sortir, ce genre de précaution lui ayant été enseignée par son père. Constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, les trois chasseurs sortirent de la Chevy et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil du motel, non sans une quelconque impatience.

La première chose qu'ils entendirent en poussant la porte de la chambre, fut la voix rocailleuse de Bobby qui grognait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné. John, le dernier entré, referma la porte à clé derrière eux et s'approcha de son ami, qui tenait Castiel éloigné de son bras tendu devant lui.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'assomer Singer ! Je suis sûr que tu as le bras cassé, laisse-le t'arranger ça !

Dean, qui se souvenait un peu que les échanges entre son père et Bobby pouvaient très vite dégénérer, les contourna avant de demander à l'ange.

- Comment va Sam ?

- Il a repris connaissance tout à l'heure...je pense que d'ici quelques heures il ira beaucoup mieux.

L'ainé le remercia d'un regard avant de laisser John et Mary essayer de persuader Bobby de se faire soigner son bras cassé, lui préféra aller voir son frère.

Il tira la porte derrière lui afin que les voix ne gênent pas son cadet qui devait déjà être suffisament migraineux.

- Dean ? marmona la voix de son frère dès son entrée.

Surpris, l'ainé fit volte face avant de constater que Sam avait, enfin, ouvert les yeux. Dean s'approcha doucement avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir au chevet de son cadet, un sourire sincère et rassuré sur le visage.

- Hey...comment tu te sens ?

- Bof...

Le plus âgé émit un léger rire avant de lui faire remarquer, la gorge serrée.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais te réveiller...

Sam ferma les yeux un instant avant de froncer les sourcils, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Vous avez eu un accident. Expliqua Dean, qui n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer tout de suite dans les détails.

- Comment vont...

- Ils vont bien...Cass' m'a aidé à dégager Bobby...il a le bras cassé, mais il va bien..Papa s'en tire sans une égratinure.

- Tant mieux. Marmona le plus jeune en refermant les yeux, sans les rouvrir cette fois.

Dean, qui sentait déjà l'inquiétude monter en lui, osa poser une main sur son front avant d'en repousser les mèches qui s'y étaient déposées.

- Hey Sammy...

- Mmh ?

- Je te laisse te reposer...Mais tu te réveilles hein ?

- Promis...Chuchota le plus jeune avec un sourire avant de tomber pour de bon dans le sommeil.

Son ainé choisit de rester là, après tout, Castiel leur expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé bien assez tôt, pour le moment, il préférait de loin veiller son frère. De fil en aiguille, son esprit fatigué se mit à remonter le temps, se souvenant avec une certaine mélancolie d'un temps où il devait veiller sur son petit frère comme il le faisait en ce moment.


	19. Promesse d'un frère

**Promesse d'un frère**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

- C'est inadmissible ! S'écria le proviseur en tapant du poing sur la table.

Assis en face de lui, Dean eut bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en constatant le manque de crédibilité d'un homme censé représenter l'autorité. Non, le jeune homme n'éprouvait aucun remord...Oui s'il avait le choix de revenir en arrière, il ferait exactement la même chose.

- Mr Hakman...si je peux me permettre, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans cet état, vous risquez de vous faire péter une artère.

Le dit Mr Hakman vira du rouge au...au rouge très intensif, ou à l'écarlate très marqué...Ses pupilles se rétractèrent et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa, lui donnant ainsi un tel aspect de personnage de manga que pendant un instant, Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate.

- Ecoutez...virez-moi, collez-moi en retenue, faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais le fait est que vous n'avez pas agi quand Wellington s'en est pris à mon frère...Ce qui vous classe pour moi dans la catégorie des trouffions trop angoissés de garder leur poste pour s'opposer au maire. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et j'en suis même fier, en revanche...vous...vous, vous devriez avoir honte. _Monsieur_, le proviseur.

Dean ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec presque autant d'heures de retenues qu'il avait eu au total dans toute sa scolarité...peu importe, Mike avait subi l'humilitation qu'il méritait et ça, c'était le plus important.

Mme Sullivan dû s'entretenir à son tour avec le proviseur, mais le jeune homme ne sut jamais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, probablement Margareth avait-elle avancé le fait que l'absence d'un père pouvait perturber un adolescent...De toute façon, Dean ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir que le directeur le percevait comme un délinquant, lui savait que même si son père l'aurait réprimandé pour avoir frappé un autre élève, il aurait tout de même été fier que son fils ainé soit prêt à tout pour défendre et protéger son petit frère.

Petit frère qui ne semblait pas être aussi reconnaissant que Dean l'avait espéré. C'était même un euphémisme, depuis que Sam avait entendu parler de la bagarre, il avait refusé d'adresser la parole à son ainé, au grand désarroi de ce dernier.

En rentrant "à la maison", Dean dû subir les fausses remontrances d'Henry qui tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'ici, il ne pouvait se comporter comme un chasseur et que John n'apprécierait sûrement pas le fait qu'il attire ainsi l'attention sur lui. Si le jeune homme n'appréciait guère que Mr Sullivan se permette de l'enguirlander, il dû admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce dernier point, son père lui aurait sûrement reprocher d'avoir ainsi attirer l'oeil du proviseur, et inévitablement du maire sur lui.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, Dean ne monta pas sur ses grands chevaux et avoua à Mr Sullivan qu'il avait raison, mais que de toute façon, rien ne l'empêcherait de veiller sur son frère. Henry ne trouva rien à redire, et préféra le congédier dans sa chambre, juste pour la forme.

En haut de l'escalier, l'ainé des Winchester croisa Damien, qui lui aussi avait eu droit à sa séance de réprimandes par Mr Hakman et ses parents, mais malgré ça, le jeune homme affichait un sourire ravi.

- J'voulais juste te dire, que j'ai trouvé ce que tu as fait très juste...Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

Dean lui accorda un sourire sincère, se disant que finalement, il l'avait peut-être jugé trop vite.

- Moi non plus je ne regrette rien.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai...Car le jeune homme avait effectivement un regret : Sam ne semblait pas vouloir lui pardonner lui...Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Damien ajouta.

- Il n'est pas ressorti de la chambre depuis qu'il y est rentré..

Dean approuva vaguement avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir et de se poster devant la porte qui le séparait de son frère...Devait-il frapper ? Effectivement, c'était plus prudent...

Quand Sam entendit le poing de son frère cogner contre la porte, il se renfrogna un peu plus avant de lâcher avec mauvaise humeur :

- Laisse-moi !

- Allez, Sammy...je veux juste qu'on discute. L'implora Dean derrière la porte.

- Va-t'en !

- Pas question ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Alors soit tu m'ouvres, soit j'entre.

Le cadet ramena ses genoux contre lui avec un soupir, sachant pertinemment que Dean n'allait pas se gêner pour entrer, même s'il lui criait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps d'ailleurs, à peine une seconde plus tard, voyant sans doute qu'il ne venait pas lui ouvrir, son grand frère poussa la porte doucement avant de passer sa tête dans l'ouverture.

- Je peux te parler ?

Sam haussa des épaules avant de répondre d'un ton bougon.

- Même si je te dis non tu vas le faire quand même de toute façon.

Une vague de satisfaction passa sur le visage de Dean qui s'avança vers lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à son tour.

- Sois pas en colère contre moi Sammy s'il te plait...

- J'suis pas en colère. Mentit ce dernier en détournant le regard une fois de plus.

- Mais oui c'est ça...Je te connais, je sais exactement comment tu réagis quand tu fais la tête, et c'est exactement ce que tu fais en ce moment...Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Cette simple question suffit à tirer Sam de sa bouderie, et se tournant vers son ainé, il se permit de déverser ses reproches.

- Pourquoi je t'en veux ? Tu oses me demander Dean ? Mais c'est à chaque fois la même chose ! Tu te mêles de mes affaires, tu passes ton temps à me surveiller ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu le frappes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu règles _mes_ problèmes à _ma_ place ?

Dean n'attendit même pas qu'il ait terminé pour se justifier.

- Tu es mon frère Sam, et quoi qu'il arrive, je m'en mêlerai toujours si tu as des ennuis ! C'est mon job tu entends ? C'est la mission que papa m'a donné, je dois te protéger ! Et même si papa ne me le disais pas, je le ferai quand même. Ce gosse de riche a osé lever la main sur toi Sammy, tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais laisser passer ça ? Je t'ai toujours protégé..je veille sur toi depuis que tu es né Sam...Alors met-toi en colère autant que tu veux, mais tu n'y changeras rien...Je serai toujours là pour te protéger...Même si tu penses que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Dean ne sut quoi ajouter, alors il se contenta de refermer la bouche en dévisageant son petit frère, les yeux humides d'émotion. Ce dernier le dévisageait aussi, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait plus de trace de colère sur son visage, mais plutôt de la reconnaissance. Trop heureux de constater qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, l'ainé lui accorda un sourire sincère tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, l'enfant dessera sa prise autour de ses genoux et vint étreindre timidement son frère, le prenant ainsi comme à chaque fois, légèrement au dépourvu.

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, Etat de Washington - 1995<strong>

Un filet de fumée noire s'échappa de la bouche du malheureux qui, se débattant une dernière fois, tira sur les liens qui le maintenaient fermement attaché sur la chaise. Debout face à lui, se tenait un homme resté dans la pénombre, une Bible à la main. Il regarda d'un oeil mauvais le prisonnier vomir ce nuage sombre et referma le livre sain d'un coup sec avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Alors ? S'enquit aussitôt Caleb qui avait alors entrepris de nettoyer son couteau favori.

- Il n'a rien dit. Grogna John qui alla se poster d'instinct à la fenêtre.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire, que des meurtres étaient commis les uns après les autres, que des innocents étaient tués et tout ça parce qu'une bande de démons avait décidé de les narguer, eux, chasseurs.

John posa une main sur le mur avant de laisser échapper un long soupir exaspéré, derrière lui, il sentit des pas se rapprocher et identifia son ami Bobby, grâce au reflet de sa casquette dans la vitre.

- Tu devrais faire une pause.

- Je ne peux pas Bobby...Tu l'as entendu comme moi non ? Quand on a exorcisé ce connard ?

Son ami approuva vaguement alors que John laissa aller sa frustration.

- Ils jouent avec nous...tous ces meurtres...toute cette mise en scène, c'est uniquement pour nous atteindre..Et ça fait des semaines que ça dure...Sans parler que...

Incapable de terminer sa confession, il détourna la tête, peu désireux que Bobby le voit dans un tel instant de faiblesse. Mais Bobby Singer n'était pas n'importe qui...La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était dévasté par la mort de Mary, et dépassé par son rôle de père...S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était donc bien Bobby.

- John...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles distrait. Lui fit remarquer le vieux chasseur.

Scrutant un instant son reflet dans la fenêtre, John laissa échapper un long soupir, qui déposa une légère condensation sur le carreau.

- Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais aller les chercher...je...je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la mission, je me fais sans arrêt du soucis pour eux Bobby.

- John...Commença ce dernier en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que c'est dur ce que je vais te dire, mais essaies d'oublier tes fils...Juste le temps de la mission...ils sont en sécurité, et avec ces démons qui jouent avec nous, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être déconcentré, surtout si toutes tes pensées sont pour tes garçons...Ils sont ta faiblesse et tu le sais...Mais ne laisse pas ces salauds s'en apercevoir...

Le père des Winchester ferma les yeux, essayant d'effacer tant bien que mal les images de ses deux garçons.

- T'as raison...Ne jamais se laisser distraire...C'est une des règles fondamentales.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995<strong>

Les semaines passèrent et l'angoisse de Dean ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus chaque jour. Le jeune homme avait eu l'occasion de reparler à son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi son retour se faisait tant attendre...Voilà près d'un mois qu'ils étaient chez les Sullivans...et bien qu'ils se soient fait aux membres de la famille, le quotidien de Mr et Mme Tout-le-Monde n'était définitivement pas fait pour eux. Même Sam ne semblait pas réussir à s'adapter, à la grande surprise de son ainé...Le plus jeune passait la plupart de son temps tout seul, à travailler ou, le plus souvent, le nez plongé dans un épais volume. Dean, contrairement à son frère, avait eu quelques occasions de tester la vie normale de tout adolescent. Et bien que les sorties avec Damien aient été agréables, il éprouvait toujours cette nostalgie en repensant aux traques de loups-garou et aux chasses aux fantômes.

Mais même s'il flirtait timidement avec le quotidien de tout être normal, Dean n'en avait pas pour autant perdu ses sens et ses réflexes. Tous les soirs en allant se coucher, il vérifiait que des lignes de sel étaient correctement répandues. Quand il rentrait du lycée avec Sam, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets et presque professionels autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Damien, avec qui il avait passé un peu plus de temps, notamment depuis l'incident avec Wellington, avait également pris quelques réflexes. Comme pour le sel, Dean lui ayant expliqué que ça repoussait les démons et les mauvais esprits. Kate, elle, semblait plus perplexe...Bien que les chasses héroïques de John soient devenues un sujet de conversation assez banale autour de la table, la jeune fille ne semblait pas partager la même fascination que son frère jumeau pour ce monde dont elle avait, apparemment, du mal à imaginer comme réèl.

Voilà désormais un mois et trois jours que John les avait laissé ici, et Dean commençait sérieusement à se demander si leur père n'avait pas en réalité envisagé de se débarasser d'eux...même si cette hypothèse était idiote.

Le jeune homme écoutait sa prof d'histoire parler...Enfin, il la regardait vaguement, l'esprit ailleurs, tourné vers John et sa chasse mystérieuse. Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle, pressé de retrouver son frère et de lui dire fièrement qu'il avait passé tout un cours sans se faire remarquer. Dean traversa donc les couloirs bondés et rejoignit rapidement la salle de cours dans laquelle était Sam, et laissa les élèves en sortir, attendant impatiemment son benjamin. Sauf que les visages défilèrent...Et il ne le vit pas...D'abord inquiet, Dean s'apprêta à entrer et demander au prof présent où était son cadet, quand, plusieurs minutes après tout le monde, Sam émergea à son tour, le visage blanc, renfermé et triste.

- Hey...Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand ? On dirait que t'as avalé un brocolis nucléaire ?

L'enfant se contenta de hausser des épaules avant de fourrer un bout de papier dans son sac et de demander d'une voix basse.

- On y va ?

- Euh...okay...tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as une tête bizarre...

Une fois de plus, il dû se contenter d'un haussement d'épaules car Sam venait déjà de lui passer devant et prenait le chemin du retour.

- Allez...mais dis-moi ce qui t'arrive enfin ! S'impatienta Dean sur le chemin.

- Mais rien.

- Sam ! L'avertit son ainé dont la voix se fit soudain un peu plus sévère.

Son petit frère s'apprêta une fois de plus à l'ignorer, l'obligeant ainsi à se placer devant lui et à poser une main sur son épaule. Sauf que la réaction de Sam le prit totalement au dépourvu, l'enfant se dégagea aussitôt en lui criant de le laisser tranquille, les larmes aux yeux avant de partir en courant.

- Sam ! Hurla le frère ainé qui pensa pendant une seconde qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Sauf que Sam ne s'arrêtait pas...Et il arriva même à mettre une certaine distance angoissante entre lui et son ainé...La colère sur le visage de Dean céda aussitôt sa place à la peur, et d'instinct, le jeune homme s'élança à sa suite.

- Sam, arrête-toi tout de suite !

L'adolescent s'apprêta à traverser la rue que venait de franchir son frère quelques secondes auparavant quand un crissement de voiture le détourna un instant de son benjamin. S'arrêtant net, Dean laissa passer le véhicule avant de pousser un juron et de lever les yeux vers la rue..Désormais vide.

Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment, le jeune homme jugea plus prudent de rentrer directement chez les Sullivans, il connaissait Sam par coeur, c'était forcément là qu'il était venu se réfugier, son petit frère étant encore trop jeune pour faire une fugue. Chassant rapidement cette hypothèse de son esprit, Dean franchit la porte précipitamment, manquant de peu de heurter Kate de plein fouet. Par chance, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Margareth qui affichait déjà un air soulagé.

- Où est Sam ?

- Dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Si seulement je le savais ! S'exclama le jeune homme en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.

Dean, qui n'était cette fois-ci plus du tout d'humeur concilliante, se précipita dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de son frère avec un fracas assez révélateur de son état d'énervement.

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'es complètement malade de partir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir en courant ? Et puis répond-moi quand je te parle !

- Fous-moi la paix. Murmura presque de manière inaudible le plus jeune, recroquevillé par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

- Alors là, il n'en est pas question ! Pas après le coup que tu m'as fait Sam !

Dean s'apprêta à reprendre le sermon avec plus de virulence quand il remarqua le dos de son frère, agité d'un léger soubresaut.

- Sam ? L'appela-t-il avec, soudain, un peu plus de calme. Tu pleures ?

- Non.

Afin d'en avoir le coeur net, l'ainé traversa la chambre avant de faire le tour du lit et de pouvoir apercevoir le visage de son benjamin, sauf que celui-ci tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Dean se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et lui tourna doucement le visage... visage baigné de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t-il, presque désespéré.

Sam renifla avant d'essuyer inutilement sa joue car de toute façon, elle fut aussitôt trempée par de nouveaux sanglots.

- Rien.

- Ah non ça suffit les mensonges ! Contra son frère ainé. Tu ne pleures pas sans raison...Mike t'es encore tombé dessus ?

- Mais non...Répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune à moitié agacé. C'est pas important.

Dean balaya cette remarque d'une moue ainsi que d'un léger haussement de sourcils.

- Arrêtes, tout ce qui se passe ici est important pour moi...Expliqua t-il en désignant de son index le front de son petit frère. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Sammy ? ça fait des jours et des jours que tu te renfermes, tu ne dis rien, tu restes dans ton coin...C'est pas le Sammy que je connais ça...Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas champion, je te promets que je vais tout faire pour arranger ça. Promit Dean très sincèrement.

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Sam, tandis qu'environ une minute plus tard, il renifla une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper son sac de cours et de partir à la recherche de quelque chose. Dean le regarda faire, un brin perplexe...Sentiment qui ne fit que grandir un peu plus quand son cadet en sortit une copie chiffonnée. Voyant qu'il la lui tendait, l'ainé s'en empara et ses yeux commencèrent à lire le haut de page. Il s'agissait d'un devoir, apparemment commun à tous les premières années, en littérature anglaise...la note était plutôt médiocre voire franchement mauvaise..Et Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'au moment où il posa le regard sur le nom...Sam Winchester...

- Oh...Balbutia-t-il sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Tout s'expliquait désormais...En temps normal, il se serait un peu moqué de lui, lui disant qu'il prenait tout ça bien trop à coeur...Mais il savait que pour Sam, les études représentaient en quelque sorte qui il était. Son petit frère n'avait jamais aimé la chasse, il n'arrivait pas à s'attirer le regard fier de John comme lui le faisait...Il n'arrivait pas à s'identifer à un quelconque membre de la famille, et pour lui, obtenir les meilleurs résultats à l'école c'était un peu une revanche, une manière de prouver que lui aussi avait le droit que son père le regarde avec fierté.

- Mais Sammy...Ce n'est pas grave enfin, il ne s'agit que d'une note...

- Mais si c'est grave ! Gémit son frère. J'ai pas eu le temps de lire ce foutu livre...à chaque fois que je l'ouvrais, je n'arrivais à me concentrer dessus parce que j'étais trop occupé à repenser à papa...Je suis nul Dean...J'arriverai jamais à rien !

L'ainé, qui avait déjà entendu deux atrocités de suite dans la bouche de son petit frère posa une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant ainsi à ne pas détourner le regard.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien espèce de tête de mule ! Je t'interdis de dire que tu es nul ! Dire que ta coupe de cheveux craint ou que tu abuses en nous faisant ce regard là, je veux bien...Mais jamais je ne veux t'entendre dire ça ! Papa et moi on fait le maximum pour t'élever correctement, alors ne redis plus jamais que tu es nul...Tu es loin de l'être Sammy, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Son frère se contenta de lui faire signe que non.

- Parce que tu es mon petit frère, et que mon petit frère est génial ! Autre chose que je ne veux plus jamais entendre dans ta bouche : ne redis jamais que tu n'arriveras à rien ! Tu es un Winchester...et en plus d'être un Winchester, tu es une véritable encyclopédie...même le père Jim en reste bluffé, quoi que tu fasses, tu seras excellent Sammy...je m'en assurerai.

Un sourire un peu plus sincère illumina le visage du plus jeune qui n'accordait désormais plus un regard pour sa copie raturée.

- Promis ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait une promesse que je n'ai pas tenu ?

Et effectivement, s'il y avait bien une chose dont Dean était fier jusqu'ici c'est d'avoir toujours honoré cette promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère, il serait toujours là pour lui, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. L'étreignant doucement, l'ainé essaya inconsciemment d'ordonner tant bien que mal les cheveux en bataille de son cadet, remarquant silencieusement que finalement, Sam ne s'était pas mieux adapté que lui à cette vie dans une famille "normale"...


	20. Dean VS John VS Sam

Encore un peu de retard, mais rien d'alarmant...Allez, je remercie au passage celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à savoir Elisab, liliju et Jubei-Kazuki..je suis contente que malgré mes impressions de départ, cette histoire vous plaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean vs John vs Sam !<strong>

**Cheyenne, Wyoming - 2008**

Se passant une main sur le visage, Dean essaya de revenir à l'instant présent. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur son frère...Enfin... sur la place qu'aurait, normalement, dû occuper son frère. Sursautant aussitôt, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise en une seconde avant d'appeler son frère, la panique dans la voix.

- Sammy ?

N'attendant même pas de réponse, le chasseur quitta la chambre et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait des autres dans un geste qui transpirait la nervosité. Son angoisse retomba bien vite quand il le vit, debout à côté de Bobby, écoutant avec intérêt son père qui relatait les derniers évènements.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Intervint Dean en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Son frère tourna la tête vers lui, non sans une légère surprise et s'exclama très calmement.

- Oh ben, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé...Et t'avais l'air crevé alors je t'ai laissé te reposer.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de repos ! Contra l'ainé aussitôt.

- Ton frère a raison mon chéri. Trancha aussitôt Mary en posant une main sur son premier enfant. Tu l'as veillé toute la nuit, tu avais bien le droit de dormir un peu...Et puis Sammy va beaucoup mieux.

- Sam...

- Quoi ? S'étonna Mary en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le plus jeune prit un air gêné et rectifia.

- C'est Sam...Pas Sammy...

Le même sourire discret passa sur les visages de John et de Bobby avant que Castiel n'intervienne.

- Bon...Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ou non ?

Tous se rassemblèrent pour entendre les explications de l'ange, Dean prit la tasse de café qui lui tendait son frère avec reconnaissance avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne sa mère sur le canapé. Bobby, installé derrière une table garda un visage impassible tandis que John imita son ainé et vint se poser avec insolence sur l'un des accoudoirs du divan.

- Leviathan n'a pas cette réputation de sadique dégénéré pour rien. Commença Castiel en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. C'est sans doute l'un des plus vieux pensionnaires des Enfers...et en bas, il a appris à développer certains de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est à dire, quels genres de pouvoir ? Demanda John les sourcils froncés.

- Le pouvoir de la pensée.

Tous les chasseurs présents échangèrent un regard sceptique, presque aussitôt coupé par la remarque de Mary.

- Comme...comme un démon des rêves ? Sauf qu'il peut agir sur n'importe qui n'importe quand, en créant une illusion, c'est bien ça ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, surpris, bientôt imité par leur père qui interrogea sa femme d'un coup d'oeil.

- Quoi ? J'aime bien lire...

Dean vit clairement son frère baisser la tête avec un sourire en coin, comme ému de savoir qu'il tenait cet intérêt de sa mère.

- C'est exactement ça. Reprit Castiel. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait sur cette route cette nuit...Il sait qu'on est à sa poursuite, et il ne compte pas rester sans rien faire...D'autant que je pense bien que Lilith lui a demandé de nous retarder.

- Si elle pense sincèrement que ce Leviathan va s'interposer entre elle et moi, elle se trompe carrément ! Fit remarquer Sam d'un ton froid.

- N'en fais pas une affaire personnelle Sammy. Fit son père en lui jetant un regard sévère.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers John, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Pas une affaire personnelle ? ça te va bien à toi de me dire ça !

Une vague de froid parcourut la pièce tandis que tous se mirent à baisser leurs têtes en soupirant et/ou en fermant les yeux.

- Et c'est reparti...Commenta Dean exaspéré.

- Je t'interdis de me juger Sammy ! S'exclama John d'une voix forte en pointant son index sur son cadet...

Sauf que son cadet n'avait plus onze ans, il n'eut même pas besoin de se lever comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand il essayait de s'affirmer devant son père. Non, là il se contenta d'un regard noir et de lever la voix aussi fort, voire plus.

- Cesse de me donner des ordres sans arrêt, je ne suis plus un gosse ! Et je t'interdis également de me juger, tu n'as aucune idée des épreuves que Dean et moi on a traversé à cause de cette garce ! Et pour la dernière fois, c'est Sam ! Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut écouter ce que Castiel a à nous dire oui ou non ?

Dean vit John littéralement fulminer de rage tandis qu'à côté de son frère, leur mère avait baissé la tête, les yeux attristés. Toujours très calme, Castiel reprit doucement.

- Bien..Lilith a donc dû envoyer Leviathan à nos trousses pour gagner du temps...Je propose donc d'agir comme elle.

- C'est à dire ? Interrogea Bobby qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Lui mettre la pression comme elle nous la met. Expliqua Dean qui avait lui, parfaitement suivi le raisonnement de l'ange.

Un silence suivit cette proposition, tous cherchant le meilleur moyen de mettre ce plan à exécution.

- Déjà il faudrait commencer par essayer de la retrouver. Proposa logiquement John. D'après toi, elle était toujours ici, dans le Wyoming.

Sam, vers qui son père s'était retourné, approuva avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tout est possible...Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Pas vraiment...ça nous aiderait bien de savoir quel sceau elle compte briser...

- Non, tu crois ? Remarqua Dean d'un ton sarcastique.

Sauf que l'ainé, qui avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque en l'air, comprit aussitôt ce que suggérait son frère.

- Pas question ! Contra t-il aussitôt.

Son refus lui valu aussitôt de s'attirer les visages perplexes de ses parents ainsi que Bobby, Castiel resta impassible alors que Sam soupira.

- Mais enfin Dean !

- Ah non, n'essaies même pas de me faire ton regard parce que cette fois, ça ne fonctionnera pas !

Sans même attendre que son frère ne riposte, ce qu'il allait inévitablement faire, Dean se leva de l'accoudoir et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, essayant de ravaler cette colère et cette rancoeur qui le submergeaient chaque fois que le sujet était mis sur le tapis.

- Dean, on patauge pour le moment, il faut bien mettre toutes les chances de notre côté !

- Qu'est-ce que...Commença Mary dont le regard allait de Dean à Sam et de Sam à Dean.

- Tu ne l'appeleras pas ! Cria l'ainé en pointant à son tour son index vers son frère.

- Qui ça ?

- Pour une fois Dean, tu ne peux pas mettre ta fierté de côté et accepter le fait qu'elle pourrait nous aider...

- Qui elle ? Répéta inlassablement Mary.

- Nous aider ? Très amusant, parce que ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent, ça nous a aidé ? ça t'a aidé ?

- Oui !

- Ah non ne recommences pas avec ça Sam ! Elle n'a rien fait qui t'a aidé ! Elle te manipule !

- STOP !

Sam, qui était resté parfaitement calme contrairement à son frère, tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui cette fois avait perdu patience. Le jeune homme remarqua le regard sévère que lui lança son ainé et refusa de le soutenir, sachant très bien que, quelque part, il avait entièrement raison.

- Okay...Maintenant vous allez essayer de vous expliquer tous les deux...Pardon, mais John et moi on était un peu morts, on a donc pas tout suivi !

Ce n'était pas dit avec froideur, mais cette simple remarque calma directement la colère de Dean qui baissa la tête en murmurant un "désolé", Mary ne les laissa pas se renfermer et les invita à reprendre.

- Bien, alors de qui parliez-vous, et Sam qu'est-ce que tu proposais ?

Par soucis de ne plus s'attirer la colère de son grand frère, le plus jeune le laissa expliquer. Se raclant la gorge doucement, ce dernier posa un bref regard d'avertissement sur son benjamin.

- Ruby...on parlait de Ruby...

- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea John.

Sam serra la machoire, espérant que son frère n'irait pas jusqu'à raconter tout dans les moindres détails...Déjà que son père allait suffisamment être déçu, il allait carrément le haïr voire même le renier s'il apprenait qu'il entretenait une relation intime passagère avec un démon.

- Avant de vous énerver, je vais juste vous demander de me laisser finir. Demanda Dean très calmement, en appuyant plus particulièrement son regard sur son père.  
>Celui-ci approuva, bien que légèrement inquiet.<p>

- Ruby est un démon...Elle est sortie quand la Porte du Diable a été ouverte...on l'a rencontré quelques mois plus tard, elle a commencé à prétendre qu'elle voulait nous aider...Toujours est-il que je ne lui ai pas fait confiance...Et malgré ce que tu pourras dire Sammy, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur le fait que je suis sûr qu'elle te manipule depuis le début...Enfin bref, je pense qu'on aurait tort de lui demander son aide.

Un long silence suivit cette, très brève, explication de Dean. Sam lui lança un regard pour le remercier de n'avoir parlé ni de ses pouvoirs, ni de la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec elle depuis son séjour en Enfer. Mais malgré cela, il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de sa mère, et outré de son père.

- Un démon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Vous...

Sam, qui sentait bien que cette fois la dispute allait éclater se tourna vers son père, même s'il se sentait parfaitement incapable de l'affronter.

- Papa écoute...Après la mort du Démon aux yeux jaunes, ça été un peu le chaos...Lilith est montée en puissance et on ne savait pas à qui se fier...

- Alors tu as fait confiance à un Démon ? S'emporta John, le fixant d'un oeil noir.

Le plus jeune remarqua alors comment la situation était passée du "vous" au "tu"...

- Mais...Dean...Dean allait...Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, je...je n'avais plus personne vers qui me tourner...Se justifia t-il, utilisant exactement les mêmes arguments qu'il avait employé face à son grand frère.

Mary était restée totalement silencieuse, la mine fermée et impassible, ne voyant pas le regard presque désespéré que lui lançait son plus jeune fils. Imitant la mère des Winchester, Bobby avait également préféré ne pas s'en mêler, tout comme Castiel qui se tenait même à l'écart.

John se leva à son tour et fut près de son plus jeune fils en un instant, ce dernier se leva à son tour, dominant son père de plusieurs centimètres.

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu Sam ? Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague...

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie papa...Reprit le plus jeune en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Et ça suffit pour renier celui que tu es ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé Sam !

- John...Commença Bobby sur un ton d'avertissement.

Dean, jugeant également que la situation commençait à aller trop loin s'approcha lentement.

- Papa écoute...je sais que tu es fâché...Murmura Sam d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Fâché ? Non...Non je ne suis pas fâché Sam...Je suis déçu...Et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? J'en ai même honte...

Cette fois, le benjamin du groupe ne trouva rien à répondre, il cilla plusieurs fois avant de poser un regard humide sur son père, un regard qui fit violence à Dean.

- Ca suffit ! Sam n'est pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, et je dois dire que même si je ne lui fais pas confiance, je suis sceptique aussi...

L'ainé, qui s'était interposé entre son père et son frère le sentit se laisser tomber sur le canapé derrière lui, tandis que John se contenta de poser un regard blessant, rempli de colère et de déception à son fils ainé.

- Bon et qu'est-ce que c'était ton idée Sam ? Demanda Mary très doucement en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore sonné par les mots de son père. Puis, quand il sentit la main de sa mère sur la sienne, il frissonna, peu habitué à ce contact.

- Quoi ?

- Tu voulais proposer quelque chose...Au point où on en est, je pense que ça ne mange pas de pain...

Sam essaya de rassembler ses idées, ignorant ce noeud douloureux qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

- Euh oui..Ruby est...est un peu un agent double, elle connait Lilith...Je pense qu'elle pourrait savoir qu'elle est sa prochaine cible...

- ça vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer ? Tenta Mary en interrogeant Bobby, Castiel et John du regard.

Son mari se désintéressa de Dean pour se tourner vers elle, le visage abasourdi.

- Alors toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

- Si je peux me permettre John. Commença Bobby. On a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions à proposer pour le moment, et je te rappelle juste au passage que toi aussi tu mériterais un bon coup là où je pense...

Le père des Winchester arqua un sourcil, exactement comme le faisait Dean lorsqu'il mettait quelqu'un au défi de faire quelque chose.

- Oui, tu blâmes tes fils pour avoir travaillé avec un Démon, mais qui a passé un pacte pour sauver Dean ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tes garçons ont traversé après ça, aucune ! Tu devrais être fier d'eux plutôt que de les regarder avec ce mépris que je te ferais volontiers ravaler ! Dean a eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter ta mort, mais il y est parvenu, et tout ça pour ne pas déshonorer ta mémoire ni celle de Mary...Il s'est battu et il a beaucoup perdu...C'est le meilleur chasseur avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur de travailler !

Quand à Sam, d'accord il a commis quelques erreurs, mais il a sauvé beaucoup de gens, et s'il est devenu l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à son frère...Après ton pacte, je l'ai vu mettre de côté son désir de vengence pour prendre soin de Dean et lui faire sortir ses idées noires de sa tête...Il n'est plus celui que tu as laissé John, il a mûri et tu ne peux plus le traiter comme un enfant désormais.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard gêné, tandis que leur père lui dévisageait Bobby qui ne cilla même pas. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce...Silence que personne n'osa briser...personne, sauf Castiel.

- Euh...avant de demander de l'aide à ce Démon, je pense que je vais aller voir mes supérieurs...juste pour savoir s'ils en ont appris davantage.

Un bruissement d'ailes plus tard, l'ange avait disparu, laissant la tension regagner la pièce. Sam, qui ne sentait pas utile d'imposer sa présence plus longtemps préféra s'éclipser, sans voir le regard triste et désolé que lui lançait sa mère.

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment surpris de la réaction de son père, il s'y était même attendu..Mais malgré tout, certains mots faisaient mal...S'il y avait bien une chose que Sam s'était promis de ne jamais faire, c'était de décevoir John et son frère. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait qu'il ne parvenait plus à tenir cette promesse.

- Sammy ? L'appela doucement la voix de Dean.

Légèrement surpris de le voir venir briser la glace, Sam se protégea directement derrière une réplique cinglante.

- Tu es venu me dire à quel point tu avais honte de moi, toi aussi ? Parce que si c'est pour ça, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui...j'ai eu ma dose !

Le cadet vit son frère soupirer longuement, l'air profondément embêté. Voilà des heures qu'il était là dehors à errer sur le parking du motel sans oser retourner dans la chambre où Bobby et John épluchaient les cartes et les journaux locaux à la recherche d'éventuelles traces laissées par Lilith. Dean devait commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir et venait sans doute lui redire qu'appeler Ruby était une mauvaise idée.

Sauf que ce dernier, chez qui les paroles de John résonnaient encore, n'avait pas la moindre intention d'enfoncer son petit frère un peu plus...Sam avait très mal accusé le coup des mots de leur père, et il le concevait parfaitement...La liste des reproches et des rancoeurs qu'il avait envers son géniteur n'avaient fait qu'augmenter un peu plus.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça Sammy...Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi...Jamais.

- Ah non ? Demanda le plus jeune, sceptique.

- Jamais...Ecoute, papa est en colère et tu sais comment il est dans ces cas là...les mots dépassent sa pensée, tu te rappelles le soir où tu es parti à Stanford ?

- Comment oublier...Commenta Sam en se laissant tomber sur les marches.

Dean, vint le rejoindre, la gorge nouée.

- Je sais que votre relation est un peu compliquée...Mais écoute...Je m'occupe de toi depuis que tu es né..Et depuis le soir de tes six mois, quelque part je ne t'es plus considéré comme un frère.

Le benjamin, intrigué, tourna la tête vers son ainé, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser se torturer avec les derniers mots de John...Lui-même était bien placé pour savoir à quel point les ultimes paroles de leur père pouvaient hanter un esprit.

- Je sais que je n'avais que cinq ans, et que normalement j'aurais dû me comporter comme n'importe quel gosse de mon âge et tout ça...Toujours est-il qu'en grandissant, j'ai un peu mis de côté mon rôle de frère pour prendre celui d'un père...Bobby me l'a souvent répété... Je lui ai ris au nez... Mais il avait raison... J'étais toujours là pour toi, pour tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas... C'est même moi qui t'ai appris à faire du vélo... Et puis tu as grandi, je t'ai regardé grandir... Et je t'ai regardé prendre de l'assurance, jusqu'au jour où tu es parti pour la fac...Bon sang ce que je t'en ai voulu...mais j'étais tellement fier... Depuis qu'on a repris la chasse ensemble, je t'ai vu devenir le meilleur chasseur avec lequel je voudrais travailler...Tu as mûri Sam.

- Tout ça pour dire ? Demanda le plus jeune avec émotion.

- Tout ça pour dire...Que je suis extrêmement fier de celui que tu es devenu. Tu es un chasseur hors pair...Et en tant que grand frère et mentor, je dois te dire qu'il n'y a qu'un détail qui ne te permet pas de devenir excellent.

Sam cilla avant de souffler.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ta naïveté.

Dean laissa son frère réfléchir à ses propos, bien qu'il se sente un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir osé parler et mettre des mots sur la relation qu'il entrenait avec lui depuis toujours, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait bien fait. Sam avait parfaitement vu qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour Ruby, mais qu'il était juste inquiet. Inquiet... oui c'était le mot...Car effectivement, son petit frère avait toujours eu ce défaut, presque enfantin, de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Et aujourd'hui, il craignait que la plus grande menace qui pèse sur Sam, ne soit ni Leviathan ni Lilith, mais bel et bien Ruby.


	21. Elément perturbateur

**Elément perturbateur**

**Seattle, Etat de Washington - 1995**

La baie vitrée explosa dans un fracas épouvantable, juste derrière le groupe de chasseurs qui s'était réfugié derrière des conteneurs en ferraille. Après plusieurs semaines de traque, ils avaient fini par retrouver la trace des démons qui sévissaient dans la ville. Ils avaient donc élaboré un plan afin de les traquer et de les piéger dans leur propre planque, qui était une usine désafectée sur les quais.

Mais voilà, le seul ennui, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir prévu un plan, et visiblement, les démons les attendaient déjà...

- Et maintenant ? S'exclama Caleb, le visage coupé par quelques éclats de verre.

Bobby et John échangèrent un bref regard, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils étaient passés du statut de chasseurs à celui de chassés...

- Dégageons de là ! Suggéra Jim d'une voix forte.

- Et les laisser s'en tirer ? C'est hors de question ! Contra aussitôt John qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : en finir avec toute cette histoire qui n'avait duré que trop longtemps.

- John, on ne pourra aider personne si on reste ici pour se faire tuer ! Essaya de le raisonner Bobby.

Le père des Winchester le dévisagea une seconde, comprenant qu'il devait agir pour le bien de tous, et pas par fierté personnelle. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la baie vitrée disparue qui leur offrait une porte de sortie sur la mer, John se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- A trois alors. Un...Deux...

Quatre silhouettes émergèrent tout à coup et se précipitèrent dans le bras de mer à quelques mètres en dessous de l'entrepôt. Plusieurs hommes ainsi que deux femmes, tous vêtus de noir, sursautèrent alors qu'un instant plus tard, l'un d'entre eux leva la main.

- Restez là !

Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour poser sur lui un regard étonné. Le démon traversa d'un pas lent les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la cachette des chasseurs et remarqua alors quelque chose...Il se pencha pour ramasser une petite photo, sûrement tombée de la poche de l'un d'entre eux, mais lorsque ses pupilles noires se posèrent sur le cliché, un rictus sadique se dessina sur son visage.

- Voyez-vous ça...

Un autre démon le rejoignit et l'observa d'un air perplexe. Le premier tendit la photo au second.

- On dirait qu'on a l'immense honneur d'avoir le Grand John Winchester à nos trousses...

- Et eux ? Tu crois que...

- Sans le moindre doute...Il s'agit bien de ses deux fils...

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995<strong>

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, tout tremblant, la respiration saccadée et presque douloureuse. Le regard hagard, l'enfant jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, cherchait à retrouver ses repères...Il n'était pas dans une chambre de motel sordide, ni dans l'Impala...Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire...Leur arrivée ici, chez les Sullivans...leur père qui partait pour Seattle traquer un groupe de démons...A cette dernière pensée, Sam sentit de nouveau la panique monter en lui, et sans même réfléchir davantage, il sauta du lit et se précipita à la fenêtre afin de vérifier que les lignes de sel y étaient toujours correctement répandues.

Puis, saisissant une flasque d'eau bénite, le cadet quitta sa chambre pour traverser le couloir et venir frapper à la porte de son frère.

Dean, qui ne dormait toujours que d'un oeil lorsque John n'était pas avec son frère et lui, entendit tout de suite une porte grincer dans le couloir, un instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement contre la sienne. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit comme s'il était réveillé depuis des heures et glissa son revolver dans sa ceinture, juste par précaution. L'ainé ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en découvrant que c'était Sam qui venait de le réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Sammy ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas que son benjamin entra dans la pièce et la traversa précipitemment pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, cherchant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un du regard sans pour autant en écarter le rideau.

- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Dean en refermant la porte, par soucis de pas tirer Margareth de son sommeil qu'il savait léger.

Son frère ne répondit pas et passa une main sur la ligne de sel devant la la vitre, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas rompue.

- Hey Sammy, tu as un fais un cauchemar ? L'interrogea son frère ainé en s'approchant.

Sam fit volte face, et le plus âgé ne put que remarquer son expression paniquée. Ayant obtenue ainsi sa réponse, Dean se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai...j'ai fait un cauchemar...c'était bizarre...il y avait papa...et des démons...et...

La suite mourut au fond de sa gorge, tellement les mots lui semblaient être impossibles à prononcer.

- Je...Je voulais juste vérifier que...

- Tu as bien fait. Le rassura son frère ainé en lui accordant un sourire bienveillant.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Dean avait l'habitude des cauchemars de son frère...il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des autres enfants, mais il avait l'étrange impression que Sam avait une fâcheuse tendance à en faire plus que les autres. Certains de ses mauvais rêves le mettaient même dans un état de panique que peu de personnes était capable de faire passer, mais Dean, ainsi que John avaient appris à surveiller le sommeil du benjamin, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait facilement basculer du réparateur à l'horrifique.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, le visage baigné de larmes, cherchant son père ou son frère des yeux, croyant qu'ils étaient partis, qu'ils l'avaient abandonné ou même qu'ils étaient morts. Dean avait mis tout ça sur le compte de la chasse, depuis qu'ils étaient tout gosses ils étaient témoins de choses qui auraient chamboulé n'importe qui. Lui ne faisait pas autant de cauchemars...Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était moins sensible que son frère...Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

- Calme-moi maintenant...papa va très bien, je te le promets. Murmura Dean qui avait obligé son frère à s'allonger pour qu'il se repose un peu.

- Mais si...

- Non pas de si...Il ne faut surtout pas t'inquiéter pour papa d'accord ?

- Mais Dean...Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si papa...

- Sammy ! L'interrompit aussitôt Dean.

L'enfant posa un regard digne d'un Sam Winchester en dépression sur son frère et referma la bouche, comme pour s'empêcher d'émettre l'hypothèse que son ainé ne voulait pas entendre.

- Papa va très bien...C'est le meilleur, tu le sais bien...Et tu te souviens de ce que je te répète sans arrêt ? Personne ne nous séparera jamais.

Sam resta silencieux, laissant le regard protecteur de son frère le rassurer. Il finit par soupirer en hochant la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

- Repose-toi maintenant...je te promets que tout ira bien.

- Hey Sam...tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Margareth en apercevant le jeune Winchester passer dans le hall d'entrée pour aller chercher son sac.

- Il a mal dormi. Expliqua Dean d'un ton détaché, ne voulant pas inquiéter Mme Sullivan.

Pas la peine de lui dire qu'ils avaient peur qu'un groupe de démons ne s'en prenne à leur père...

- Allez, en route ! Annonça l'ainé en rejoignant son frère.

La matinée fut calme, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Dean avait réussi à ne pas trop se faire remarquer tandis que Sam avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se laisser distraire par son cauchemar. Mais pour un Winchester, impossible de ne pas remarquer les changements bizarres des personnalités qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer...Comme Mr Jones, le professeur de maths du benjamin...

Celui-ci semblait distrait, encore plus hargneux et odieux que d'habitude, allant même jusqu'à faire pleurer une élève avant d'éclater de rire. Sam, avait choisi de rester discret, préférant observer en silence plutôt que de se retrouver au premier plan. Par simple mesure de précaution, l'enfant fourra dans sa poche un petit sachet de sel, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques...symptômes...à moins que son rêve ne le travaille encore ?

La sonnerie annonça finalement la fin du cours, et pendant que ses camarades quittaient la classe précipitemment, les mines sinistres et horrifiées, appréhendant déjà la prochaine séance de maths, Sam choisit de ranger ses affaires plus lentement, obervant discrètement Mr Jones.

- Winchester ! Cria ce dernier alors qu'il ne restait que les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de sortir en premier.

L'enfant glissa le reste de ses affaires dans son sac et s'approcha du bureau du professeur avec nochalence, une main dans sa poche.

- Monsieur ?

- J'ai un devoir que je dois vous rendre. Annonça t-il d'une voix que l'enfant ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Mais Sam ne cilla même pas, laissant son regard vert transpercer le prof de part en part. Ce dernier fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une copie, cependant au dernier moment, il sembla hésiter à la tendre au cadet. Brusquement, il se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau, obligeant Sam à resserrer nerveusement sa main autour du petit sac de sel. Sans même reculer, le jeune Winchester ne baissa pas pour autant le regard et ne put retenir un sursaut quand Mr Jones lui saisit brutalement le poignet, le forçant ainsi à ouvrir la main qui renfermait le sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Grogna l'autre en posant des yeux froids sur l'enfant.

- Un porte bonheur. Répondit Sam d'un ton très calme malgré la douleur qui émanait de la poigne du "professeur".

Ce dernier émit un bref rire qui sonnait plus comme un grognement, le jeune Winchester essaya de retirer son bras, mais l'autre resserra un peu plus ses doigts.

- Il y a un problème...Monsieur ?

Mr Jones méprisa Sam du regard avant de relâcher son poignet, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à l'enfant de sortir de la salle, ce dont il ne se priva pas.

* * *

><p>Cherchant son frère des yeux, Dean ne put retenir un bref soupir lorsqu'il le vit enfin arriver dans l'entrée du réfectoire. L'ainé lui fit un bref signe de la main pour qu'il le repère parmis la foule.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Faut que je te parle. Répondit précipitemment Sam à son frère.

Ce dernier cilla, mais ne chercha pas à discuter, il l'entraina à sa suite dans la cour extérieure où toutes les conversations des élèves se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. Ce n'est que lorsque le Soleil frappa le visage de Sam que Dean remarqua à quel point il était pâle.

- Hey...ça va ? Tu es malade ?

- Non non, ça va...Exepté que...

- Excepté que quoi Sam ? S'inquiéta l'ainé.

Il vit son cadet regarder autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait et finit par expliquer à voix basse.

- Mr Jones...mon prof de maths...il...il est bizarre...

- Normal, il enseigne les maths.

- Mais non Dean ! S'énerva le plus jeune. Il est...il est bizarre je te dis...

Le visage de l'ainé s'assombrit tout à coup, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi plaisanter.

- Sam ?

- Je crois qu'il est possédé...Avoua finalement le cadet.

- Pardon ?

- Il a agi bizarrement toute la matinée, et quand le cours s'est fini, il m'a retenu...et il a remarqué que j'avais du sel avec moi...

Dean eut soudain la désagréable impression que des centaines de paires d'yeux s'étaient tournées vers eux et que la plupart d'entre eux était teintée de noir...Le jeune homme se remit les idées en passant simplement sa main sur son visage et essaya d'organiser son esprit.

- D'accord...alors écoute, avant d'agir on doit être sûr...Est-ce que tu as fait le test ?

Sam secoua négativement la tête, jetant à son tour un regard en biais autour de lui.

- Bon...voilà ce qu'on va faire : Aucun d'entre nous ne retourne en cours cet après-midi, on file le train à Jones et quand il est tout seul, on fera le test de l'eau bénite...

- Pas très discret...Remarqua Sam judicieusement.

Dean se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage, cherchant une autre solution..

- Hey...on peut aller dans les sous-sols...et là, on bénit les réserves d'eau du lycée, comme ça on en aura le coeur net...Proposa le cadet.

Le visage de l'ainé s'illumina tout à coup...L'idée était plus que pertinente, comme ça, par la même occasion, ils pourraient repérer d'autres éventuels cas de possessions s'il s'averait que Jones servait bien de marionnette à un démon.

- Génial ! Sam, tu es redoutable !

Un sourire ravi passa sur le visage de ce dernier tandis que son grand frère lui accorda une brève tape sur l'épaule.

- Allez...on va prendre notre repas comme d'habitude histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons, et on ira juste après.


	22. Rencontre avec Ruby

Avant de vous publiez la suite, je tenais comme d'habitude à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews...Car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses. Donc, merci à Elisab, Jubei-Kazuki, Sauterelle, lily2811 et liliju. Votre enthousiasme me touche beaucoup, et c'est pour ça que j'arrête de parler et que je vous mets la suite ! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre avec Ruby<strong>

**Cheyenne, Wyoming - 2008**

La chasse...Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Mary avait entendu ce mot à longueur de journée...Elle l'avait entendu, elle l'avait prononcé, et elle la pratiquait. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais été une enfant "normale", depuis qu'elle était en âge de parler et de comprendre ses parents, elle savait pour ce monde de noirceurs qui les entourait...Elle savait qu'elle aussi était destinée à le combattre. Fille unique et adorée, elle n'avait pas cherché à se dérober jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne jeune fille et qu'elle décide qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre son envol. Son père, Samuel...Oh, et bien Samuel lui faisait souvent penser à John... au John d'aujourd'hui, froid, avide de vengence, solitaire et incroyablement surprotecteur.

Bien des conflits avaient eu lieu dans la maison familiale entre elle et son père...Samuel Campbell, chasseur renommé, pouvait combattre des vampires, des démons et des fantômes, mais il était bien incapable de voir et de comprendre une jeune fille amoureuse. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, qu'il la déteste ou qu'il la jette à la porte, Mary Campbell elle, n'était pas destinée à vivre cette vie...elle voulait être quelqu'un de normal...Aller à l'université, avoir un mari et des enfants...

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, elle se rendait compte que ce genre de bonheur ne leur était pas permis. Son passé avait fini par la rattraper...tout comme il avait rattrapé ses enfants.

Voilà plusieurs heures déjà que Castiel était reparti en quête de plus d'informations, les laissant tous ensemble, dans une atmosphère à la fois tendue et presque inflammable à la moindre étincelle. Assis dans l'ombre, John semblait occupé à broyer du noir, méditant sans doute aux paroles qu'il avait échangé un peu plus tôt avec son plus jeune fils. Mary jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Dean, à l'opposé de son père, nettoyant son arme, le regard se perdant de temps à autre vers la porte d'entrée par laquelle s'était éclipsé son frère. Pensant qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'avoir une conversation avec lui, la mère des Winchester traversa la pièce en quelques pas et, avant de sortir à son tour, elle accorda un bref coup d'oeil à son ainé qui approuva silencieusement, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris ses intentions.

A peine avait-elle descendu les quelques marches qui juxtaposaient la porte, que son dernier né, qui lui tournait le dos, tressauta avant de bouger légèrement la tête.

- Sammy ? Se risqua t-elle.

Comme s'il était surpris, ce dernier se tourna complètement et dévisagea sa mère.

- C'est toi ?

- A qui tu t'attendais ? Demanda t-elle gentiment en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il reporta son attention sur la main de sa mère qui venait de se poser sur la sienne.

- En général Dean n'aime pas que je reste hors de sa vue trop longtemps.

Mary laissa échapper un léger rire à son tour, approuvant, le visage inconsciemment illuminé.

- Ton frère veille sur toi. Murmura-t-elle après un moment.

- Je sais, et je l'en remercie, simplement parfois j'aimerais...j'aimerais juste qu'il vive un peu plus pour lui et moins pour moi.

Sa mère resta silencieuse tout à coup, méditant les paroles pleines de vérité de son plus jeune fils. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas très bien ses enfants, et elle comptais bien se rattraper, même si le temps lui était compté, mais elle avait inévitablement remarqué que Dean prenait son rôle de grand frère très à coeur, voire même plus. Mary se promit d'avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet, mais pour le moment, elle voulait s'entretenir avec Sam sur un autre point.

- Je suis désolée Sammy...murmura-t-elle tout à coup.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers elle en la dévisageant, les sourcils froncés.

- A propos de quoi ?

La gêne passa sur le visage de Mary, elle ne savait pas très bien par où commencer...

Voyant sa mère s'empourprer dans des reproches qu'il ne lui faisait pas, Sam essayait de décoincer la situation.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas...Je sais que tu te penses responsable de ce qui arrive, de la vie qu'on mène Dean et moi, mais crois moi...je ne t'en veux pas. J'en ai voulu à papa... longtemps...quelque part, je lui en veux toujours, mais c'est surtout pour ne pas m'avoir compris...Pour m'avoir rejeté...

- Comment ça ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de se sentir gêné.

- Et bien je...Commença t-il en cherchant ses mots.

Incapable de formuler une phrase cohérante, Sam la laissa en suspens et préféra baisser la tête en souriant, mais apparemment, cela ne suffit pas à sa mère qui posa une main sur son bras.

- Sammy ?

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le benjamin décida de se confier...après tout, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'agissait de sa mère.

- En fait, après l'incendie...papa s'est renfermé, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, te venger...Il nous a emmené sur les routes pour chasser et on a toujours grandi comme ça...Dean a tout de suite baigné dans ce monde, mais moi...ils ont décidé de ne rien me dire...je l'ai appris un soir de noël, je devais avoir huit ans environ...

Le visage de Mary se renferma tout à coup, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

- Dean a toujours été un fils rêvé pour papa...il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil...Il s'occupait de moi...il réussissait tous les exercices, tous les entrainements...Mais moi je n'étais pas comme lui...j'étais plus livres que flingues...J'avais toujours une excuse pour ne pas m'entrainer..Tout ce que je voulais c'était être quelqu'un de normal...Aller à l'école, me faire des amis.. En fait, je n'étais pas comme eux...Même en grandissant je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver mes marques...Dean faisait tout pour ressembler à papa, et moi je faisais tout pour ressembler à Dean..Mais finalement, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'eux et moi, on était juste différent.

Mary, qui l'avait laissé aller jusqu'au bout ressera légèrement ses doigts autour du bras de son fils afin de le consoler et surtout, d'attirer son attention.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne leur ressembles pas que tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille toi aussi...Et tu veux que je te dise ? Tu leur ressembles plus que tu ne le crois...

Sam, qui avait tourné la tête vers sa mère, fronça des sourcils.

- Ah oui ?

Sa mère approuva d'un sourire.

- Absolument, et en fait, je trouve que tu es un parfait mélange de nous tous...Tu as l'obstination de ton père...la même détermination à protéger ceux que tu aimes, comme ton frère...Et tu sais, moi aussi j'ai toujours détesté la chasse.

Cette dernière révélation eut pour effet de faire ciller Sam, le jeune homme dévisagea sa mère, la bouche entrouverte.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...j'ai toujours détesté cette vie...mon père était chasseur et il voulait simplement me savoir en sécurité, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a formé...Mais plus je grandissais, plus je haïssais la chasse...Et quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai voulu tout abandonner...

- Et tu l'as fait ?

- Pendant un temps oui..Répondit Mary pensivement. Ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie...je me suis mariée avec ton père, on a eu Dean peu de temps après...Et toi, quelques années plus tard...C'était vraiment parfait jusqu'à ce que...

- Jusqu'à ce que ton passé te rattrape. Termina Sam en repensant à ses quatres années passées à Stanford. Je vois très bien.

Sa mère aurait voulu lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole car déjà, les lumières autour d'eux se mirent à clignoter, laissant échapper au passage quelques grésillements.

Dans un même geste, Mary et Sam se redressèrent, l'un sortant le couteau de Ruby, l'autre la lame noire que lui avait donné son fils.

- Détendez-vous...Ce n'est que moi. Railla une voix féminine dans l'ombre.

La mère n'en fit rien et se tendit un peu plus tandis qu'elle remarqua une seconde plus tard que son cadet baissait la lame, la mine légèrement soulagée.

- Tu pourrais prévenir..

Mary se tourna vers la silhouette qui sortait soudain de l'ombre, c'était une jeune femme, d'environ l'âge de Sam, brune, toute vêtue de noire. En l'apercevant, cette dernière se figea.

- Vous avez finalement décidé de ne plus chasser en solo ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant Mary de la tête au pied d'un simple regard pénétrant.

Sam se positionna aussitôt entre les deux afin de désamorcer la tension qui s'installait déjà.

- Non tout va bien...C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais...Voici ma mère...Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment d'hésitation.

Mary échangea un regard avec la nouvelle venue, espérant que les présentations se feraient dans les deux sens.

- Oh...alors c'était vrai. Se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Sam cilla avant de poser un bref regard incrédule à son interlocutrice.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que lorsqu'un Ange ramène quelqu'un ça ne se sait pas en bas...Surtout quand il s'agit d'un Winchester...

- C'est vous Ruby ? Demanda soudain Mary qui avait été interpellée par la mention des Enfers.

La jeune femme brune se tourna vers elle, le visage dur et froid.

- En chair et en os...Sauf que je ne risque pas de le rester longtemps avec vous dans les parages...D'autant que je présume que ton père n'est pas loin...

- Vous présumez bien. Souffla la voix froide de John depuis la porte d'entrée.

Sam fit volte face, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir vu sortir de la chambre. Emergeant à son tour, il vit Dean venir se poster contre le mur, juste à la droite de son père, jetant un regard noir à la démone.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir...Souffla Ruby en lançant un regard de reproche à Sam.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi...Répliqua John qui, en excellent chasseur qu'il était, prit tout le monde de court par ses réflexes.

Le père des Winchester sortit une flasque d'eau bénite et aspergea Ruby avec, avant de se ruer sur elle. L'instinct de Sam le poussa à réagir, il s'interposa entre les deux, ce qui lui valu de se faire prendre le couteau par son père qui venait de lui saisir le bras afin de l'écarter. Quelques voix s'élevèrent dont celles de Mary et de Dean, mais ni John, ni Sam ne s'en préoccupèrent. Le père, maintenant armé du poignard s'apprêtait à se précipiter sur Ruby quand son fils se posta devant elle, la lame magique venant se poser contre son cou.

- John !

Ce fut la voix de Bobby qui ramena tout le monde au calme. Ruby, courageusement cachée derrière Sam, restait silencieuse ne trouvant sans doute pas le moment très bien choisi pour faire une remarque. Le jeune homme lui, s'était figé, son regard passant du couteau à son père qui, lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, comme abasourdi d'un tel revirement de situation.

A l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Dean et Mary avaient pourtant la même expression angoissée sur leurs visages, ne sachant pas trop de quelle manière désamorcer cette situation.

- Papa...Murmura l'ainé qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la lame.

Le père retira aussitôt le couteau de la gorge de son fils, mais ne le baissa pas pour autant, son regard noir passant de l'arme à la Démone, soigneusement à l'abri derrière Sam.

- John, pose ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Mary qui vint alors se poster à côté de son plus jeune fils.

- C'est un démon Mary ! Argumenta le père.

- Je sais...Mais s'il te plait, laisse lui une chance de nous aider...Murmura le benjamin en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son frère ainé.

Ce dernier s'approcha alors doucement, comprenant très bien ce que lui demandait silencieusement Sam. Posant une main sur l'avant bras de son père, il lui fit abaisser doucement l'arme, permettant ainsi au plus jeune et à Mary de se détendre légèrement.

- Ecoute au moins ce qu'elle a dire. Demanda-t-il, même si lui, n'avait aucune confiance en elle.

Une fois certain que son père n'allait pas retenter de se jeter sur la démone, Dean se permit de lui prendre le couteau, sans pour autant le rendre à Sam...Ruby ne serait que plus prudente si c'était lui qui avait l'arme. Le plus jeune se dégagea alors légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu connais les projets de Lilith ?

La jeune femme, qui apparemment avait bien du mal à détacher son regard de John, réussit néanmoins à reporter son attention sur Sam.

- Si ta question est : est-ce que je sais quel sceau elle compte briser alors la réponse est oui...

Dean tressauta légèrement en entendant cette réponse et échangea un bref coup d'oeil avec son frère qui lui, jeta un regard quasi provocateur à son père.

- Et ? L'encouragea Bobby de son habituelle voix grognon.

Ruby laissa un moment de silence s'installer, comme pour faire durer le suspens, mais, jugeant sans doute que ce n'était pas l'attitude la plus responsable à adopter, elle reprit.

- Elle veut libérer Samael.


	23. Embuscade

**Embuscade**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

- Tu es sûr que tu as bien récité le bon exorcisme ? Demanda Sam pour la centième fois.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de retenir un soupir exaspéré. Voilà près de deux heures qu'ils étaient là, à errer dans les couloirs, évitant surveillants, professeurs et autre personnel de lycée, les yeux rivés sur la porte des toilettes, espérant que les possédés de l'école se trahiraient par quelques cris au contact de l'eau que Dean avait bénite.

- Pour la dernière fois Sam...Oui, je suis sûr !

Il ne jeta même pas un regard à son petit frère, mais il imaginait parfaitement bien son visage prenant un air contris en ce moment même, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

- Ben alors pourquoi rien ne se passe ? S'impatienta le plus jeune.

- Attends Sam...je suis sûr que...

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? Demanda une tierce voix juste derrière eux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent tout en faisant volte face, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de Mr quelque chose, l'un des professeurs dont Dean n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom.

- Euh...Commença t-il de manière totalement inintelligible.

- J'espère que vous avez autre chose à dire pour votre défense Mr Winchester, que "euh"...

L'ainé baissa discrètement les yeux vers son frère, qui avait gardé la bouche fermée, comme pour s'empêcher de faire une gaffe, et surtout pour laisser le bon soin au plus âgé de se débrouiller avec le prof.

- Et bien en fait...je...on...

- Continuez comme ça Winchester, et c'est le blâme...

Cette fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'attirant ainsi le regard menaçant du professeur, et les yeux outrés de son petit frère.

- Oh...alors si c'est un blâme, je vais de ce pas retourner en cours ! Ironisa t-il sans pour autant faire le moindre pas.

Un sourire sans joie passa sur le visage de l'adulte qui prit un instant pour dévisager l'ainé des Winchester, se rapprochant même d'un pas, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du jeune homme. Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, Sam voulu dire quelque chose afin d'essayer de désamorcer la situation, mais au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser et prétexter qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et que son frère avait voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ce dernier le repoussa doucement...Doucement, et discrètement derrière lui. L'enfant connaissait trop bien son ainé pour comprendre que celui-ci se méfiait du prof, et Dean avait toujours eu un bon instinct. Aussi, Sam se recula de quelques pas, laissant le plus âgé se placer devant lui, sans pour autant détourner le regard de celui de l'adulte.

Soudain, un sourire à la fois satisfait et cruel passa sur le visage du professeur.

- Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai...Tu as le même ego que ton père Winchester.

Sam sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, les yeux de l'homme se teintèrent de noir, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre Dean.

Le jeune homme s'était préparé, car non, son instinct ne le trompait jamais et il avait toujours une flasque d'eau bénite à portée de main. Sans même laisser le temps au démon de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune chasseur s'en empara et aspergea la créature avec. Bien entendu, celle-ci recula de plusieurs pas, hurlant et se protégeant le visage des mains. Par pur réflexe, il repoussa un peu plus son frère de son bras libre avant de constater que celui-ci avait sorti un livre qui ne pouvait être qu'une Bible.

Dean menaça le démon de l'asperger une nouvelle fois tandis que Sam commençait à réciter l'exorcisme, ne laissant aucune chance à leur adversaire.

Soudain, une colonne de fumée noire s'échappa de la gorge du possédé, qui ne tarda pas à retomber face contre terre, complètement sonné. Dean, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point lui et son frère formaient une bonne équipe, se tourna vers ce dernier.

- Un de moins...

- C'est pas drôle. Lui fit remarquer Sam. Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres ?

L'ainé, dont le sourire s'était bien vite effacé, reporta son attention sur le professeur, allongé au sol qui commençait lentement à reprendre ses esprits.

- J'en suis sûr...la question est, combien ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, comprenant la dangerosité de leur situation. Dean fut le premier à revenir sur terre au premier gémissement que poussa l'adulte par terre, attrapant son cadet par le bras, il l'entraina vers la sortie.

- Viens...on doit rentrer et essayer de contacter papa.

- Dean attends ! S'exclama le plus jeune en le retenant par la main.

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

- Quoi ?

- Damien et Kate ! On ne peut pas les laisser ici...imagine que les autres démons s'en prennent à eux ! Papa voudrait qu'on les mette en sécurité...

Dean détailla son cadet un instant, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre qu'il était bien en face d'un enfant de onze ans, mais le regard à la fois insistant et déterminé de son benjamin le tira bien vite de ses réflexions.

- T'as raison..Viens, j'ai une idée.

Tirant sur l'alarme à incendie, l'adolescent accorda un bref signe de tête à son cadet, posté un peu plus loin de manière à pouvoir voir sortir les élèves des classes. Si ces derniers avaient en général l'air soulagé d'être dispensés de quelques minutes de cours, les professeurs eux, échangaient ces regards de pure incompréhension, demandant silencieusement à chaque collègue si cet exercice avait été prévu.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection des différents visages, Sam parvint à repérer Damien et sa jumelle dans la foule et fit signe à son ainé. Dean ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et s'incrusta parmis les groupes de jeunes, se dirigeant droit vers les Sullivans. Ses réflexes de chasseurs ne le quittant pas, Sam parcourut la foule des yeux à la recherche d'une attitude ou d'une personne suspecte. Il aperçut son frère échanger quelques mots avec Kate et Damien, et après une brève conversation, ces derniers finirent par accepter de le suivre.

Le groupe au complet, et à l'écart, Dean prit la tête des opérations et leur fit signe de le suivre.

- Des Démons ? Répéta la jeune fille, l'air incrédule. Vous rigolez c'est ça ?

- Kate arrête...tu te souviens bien de ce que leur père a chassé de la maison..Alors pourquoi pas des démons ?

Cette dernière émit une brève moue peu réjouie, mais suivait pourtant l'ainé des Winchester à la trace. Dean, une fois sûr que le lycée était bel et bien derrière eux, choisit de rentrer par quelques ruelles plus discrètes. Il sortit son arme de sa ceinture et fit signe à son frère de l'imiter, faisant ainsi grimacer Kate.

- Euh écoutez les garçons...des fantômes, à la rigueur...Des démons...Admettons...mais il est pas un peu jeune pour avoir une arme ? Il va blesser quelqu'un...

Sam lança un regard vexé à son frère qui répliqua aussitôt.

- Crois-moi...mieux vaut pour vous deux que ce soit Sam qui tienne ça.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir nerveux avant d'emboîter le pas à Dean, qui venait de leur signe que la voie était libre.

- Mais pourquoi des démons s'en prendraient à un lycée ? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

L'ainé, qui venait de leur faire signe de s'arrêter lui accorda un bref regard.

- Honnêtement ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là pour vous...

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils en ont après...Après vous ? Hoqueta Kate, le visage blanc d'effroi. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un Winchester vaut de l'or en bas. Répliqua la voix d'un homme derrière eux.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il s'était déjà retrouver projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, se réceptionnant bien mal contre un muret de briques. Voyant le regard noir de l'homme, la jeune fille poussa un hurlement nerveux tandis que d'instinct, son frère se posta devant elle et Dean pointa son arme dans la direction du démon avant d'imiter son cadet et de tomber à l'opposé, entre deux poubelles.

Le jeune homme, bien que légèrement sonné n'eut pas le temps de crier à Damien et Kate de courir, ou même d'appeler son frère que le démon était déjà sur lui, une main étroitement serrée autour de sa gorge. Sauf qu'en tant que chasseur bien entrainé, Dean savait exactement comment réagir. Saisissant un couvercle de poubelle, l'ainé s'en servit pour assomer momentanément son adversaire, lui permettant ainsi de se dégager. Mais à peine fut-il sur ses pieds que le Démon s'était relevé à son tour, et l'envoya promener d'un léger coup de menton. Cette fois, Dean eut le souffle coupé avec la violence de sa chute, et il ne fut pas aussi rapide pour se remettre debout. Il roula sur le dos, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue, et observa la créature s'approcher de lui, armée d'un couteau, un sourire sadique sur son visage presque inhumain.

- Si tu savais combien je voulais ajouter un Winchester à mon tableau de chasse !

Malgré la situation, Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les Démons avaient un besoin stupide et idiot de mettre en scène la mort de leurs victimes...Les paroles qu'avaient un jour prononcées son frère, alors âgé de cinq ans, lui revinrent en mémoire.."_ Dean...est-ce que tous les méchants sont toujours aussi bêtes_?"... Question existencielle certes..Mais Sam avait toujours posé de drôles de questions...

Tiré de ses pensées à la vue de la lame qui approchait, le jeune homme chercha des yeux son revolver, qui...bien évidemment, était tombé plusieurs mètres plus loin, hors de sa portée.

Soudain, alors que le Démon levait son bras pour porter le coup fatal, deux détonations résonnèrent dans l'allée, aussitôt suivies de deux cris...Celui de Kate, poussé par peur, et celui du Démon, surpris.

Le souffle court, Dean reporta son attention au bout de l'allée, là où les coups de feu avaient été tirés, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'apercevoir Sam, son propre revolver pointé dans la direction du démon. Le chasseur prit le pas sur le grand frère et entama aussitôt l'exorcisme, sachant très bien que les balles de fer n'avaient qu'un effet temporaire. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la fumée noire s'échappe du corps, mort depuis longtemps, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Agitant nerveusement ses mains, Kate finit par attraper la manche de son frère qui jeta un regard incrédule à Sam avant de se tourner vers l'ainé.

- ça va ?

Dean approuva vaguement, préférant reporter son attention sur son benjamin qui avait ramené son bras droit contre lui.

- Sammy ?

- C'est rien...Trainons pas ici ! Le pressa le plus jeune dans un ton presque 'JohnWinchesteresque". Le petit groupe jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au cadavre, et emboîta le pas pressé de l'ainé qui poussait son frère à côté de lui, tous se mirent alors en route vers la maison des Sullivans, espérant que personne d'autre ne les suivait.

C'est avec sa délicatesse habituelle que Dean ouvrit la porte, encourageant son frère et les jeunes Sullivans à entrer avant lui. Alertés par le fracas, Henry émergea du salon, le visage quasiment métamorphosé en point d'interrogation.

- Mais...Mais...balbutia t-il. Qu'est-ce que...Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

L'ainé des Winchester ne laissa pas à Kate l'occasion de répondre et, après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, il s'approcha de Mr Sullivan, les traits tendus par des années d'expérience.

- Henry...Est-ce que vous avez du sel ? Il faut en disposer à toutes les entrées le plus vite possible !

- Quoi ? Mais...mais enfin pourquoi ?

Dean balaya la question d'un geste de la main avant de le presser.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais on doit protéger la maison des démons.

- Des démons ? S'étouffa Mr Sullivan en ouvrant les yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais...Maggie...Margareth n'est pas rentrée...

Le jeune homme attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table tout près de lui et le tendit au vieil homme.

- Appelez-la...Dîtes-lui de rentrer tout de suite...Je dois vous mettre tous en sécurité.

- _Tu_ dois nous mettre en sécurité ? Répéta Henry en insistant bien sur le pronom personnel. Mais enfin Dean..tu n'es qu'un gosse...C'est à moi de te protéger tant que ton père est...

L'adolescent ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir et interrompit sa remarque de la main.

- Je ne suis plus un gosse Mr Sullivan, j'ai seize ans et mon père m'a bien formé...Ce sont des démons là dehors, vous n'êtes pas entrainé pour les combattre, or moi je le suis. Maintenant s'il vous plait, téléphonez à votre femme, dîtes lui de rentrer et aidez nous à disposer du sel à toutes les entrées.

En peu de temps, toute la maison fut plongée dans l'effervescence. Kate et Damien répandaient du sel aux entrées du rez-de-chaussée, tandis que les deux frères étaient partis le faire à l'étage. Dean profita du fait d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la rue pour surveiller les alentours, mais mis-à-part Mme Sullivan qui rentrait, le visage angoissé, tout semblait calme..Calme, et incroyablement désert. Bizarrement, Margareth fut moins sceptique que son mari lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua pour les démons et que Kate leur conta l'attaque dans la ruelle.

- Oh seigneur...Souffla la mère en inspectant sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais..mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé de vous le dire...Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient là pour vous. Expliqua Dean, un fusil chargé au sel dans les mains.

Mr et Mme Sullivan échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que l'adolescent ne reprenne.

- Bien, quoi qu'il arrive, ne brisez pas les lignes de sel, ça les tient à distance...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda soudain Kate d'une voix angoissée.

L'ainé tourna la tête vers elle avant de remarquer que tous les Sullivans arboraient cette même expression. Comprenant que c'était lui désormais, le chasseur..non pas le fils de John Winchester, mais l'élève de John Winchester...C'était donc à lui de prendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire...restez à l'intérieur...Je vais essayer de contacter mon père.

- Très bien...Surtout soyez prudents les garçons...Implora presque la voix de Bobby.

Dean lui en fit la promesse et raccrocha, avant de se lever et de rassembler le peu de contenance qu'il avait. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au passage l'oeil noir et humide de Sam, qui reporta très vite son attention par la fenêtre.

- Alors ? S'enquit aussitôt Margareth d'une voix anxieuse.

- Il va nous rejoindre bientôt. Annonça t-il sans même sourciller à son mensonge.

Pourtant, toute la famille Sullivan sembla y croire, et Dean s'en félicita...Mais Sam lui, n'était pas dupe, et son ainé l'avait bien remarqué. Après avoir fait une rapide démonstration pour leur montrer comment se servir d'un fusil chargé de sel, le jeune homme les laissa s'exercer et s'approcha doucement de son cadet à la mine sinistre.

Constatant qu'il tenait toujours son bras contre lui, le jeune homme demanda aussitôt d'une voix qui transpirait l"inquiétude.

- ça te fait mal ?

Le benjamin haussa une épaule sans même lever la tête vers lui.

- Sammy ? Insista Dean.

Voyant que son petit frère s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre, l'ainé jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers les Sullivans pour s'assurer que leur conversation resterait privée, puis, il s'assit en face de lui avant de prendre le bras du plus jeune. Mais à peine avait-il posé les mains dessus que Sam grimaça avant de tenter instinctivement de s'éloigner un peu.

- Sam ! Tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien ! S'emporta Dean en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Mais ce n'est rien !

- Pardon ? Rien ? Je ne peux même pas toucher ton bras !

L'ainé attrapa de nouveau le bras de son frère, avec beaucoup plus de précaution cette fois, et ne fut guère surpris de voir le visage du plus jeune feindre l'indifférence la plus totale. Seulement Dean n'était pas idiot, il connaissait cet enfant par coeur et les larmes de douleur qui mouillaient peu à peu son regard pourtant baissé ne lui mentaient pas.

- Sammy...Soupira t-il. Il est cassé...

Soudain, l'adolescent distingua nettement une mince goutte d'eau se transformer en un léger filet coulant le long de la joue de son cadet. Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent d'un coup, sachant très bien que la douleur n'était pas à l'origine de cette larme.

- Sammy...

- Papa ne viendra pas...Pas vrai ? Demanda ce dernier, arborant cette fois ce regard d'enfant qu'il lui connaissant tant.

Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre, Sam était loin d'être un idiot, le fait que ce soit Bobby qui ait répondu au téléphone était en fait, déjà une réponse en soit. Le coeur serré, Dean constata qu'une fois de plus, John n'était pas là pour Sammy...Qu'une fois de plus, c'était lui qui jouerait son rôle. Essuyant tendrement la larme du revers de la main, l'ainé souffla d'une voix rassurante.

- Il va nous rejoindre très vite...je te le promets...

Le benjamin fit la moue, mais son grand frère ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre le moindre doute et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son bras.

- En attendant, il faut soigner ce bras...je vais te poser une atelle.


	24. Samaël, Néphélims et cachoteries

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver début de semaine prochaine..j'espère que l'attente n'est pas trop longue...j'ai malheureusement dû interrompre l'écriture de ma prochaine histoire car j'étais malade...Mais pas de panique, j'ai repris...Doucement, mais j'ai repris !

Encore une fois, merci à Elisab, liliju, lily2811 et Jubei/Kazuki ( qui a dû faire un anévrisme avec toute cette attente ! )...

Merci pour tous vos messages...Elisab, merci pour tes ondes positives, j'essaie de m'en servir le plus souvent possible !

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous mets la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Samael, Néphélims et cachoteries.<strong>

**Cheyenne, Wyoming - 2008**

Par soucis de sécurité, Bobby demanda au groupe de chasseurs ainsi qu'à Ruby de poursuivre la conversation à l'intérieur et, toujours par sécurité, il choisit de se poster non loin de John...juste au cas où son ami déciderait de se jeter sur la démone.

Soigneusement installée entre ses deux fils, Mary reporta son attention sur Ruby, qui leur faisait face, son visage arborant une expression de méfiance et de défi.

- Samael ? Répéta t-elle dans l'espoir de l'encourager à reprendre.

Comprenant sans doute l'allusion, la démone se désintéressa un instant du père des Winchester qui ne cessait de la dévisager, et se tourna vers Mary .

- Oui...C'est lui le sceau que Lilith veut détruire.

- Si on prend ce que tu viens de dire au sens littéral je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'en faire ! Fit remarquer Dean qui essayait courageusement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sauf que Ruby n'avait visiblement pas la moindre envie de plaisanter.

- C'est ça, fait ton malin...Mais en attendant, si Samael revient, tu sais ce qui nous attend ?

- Non mais tu vas nous le dire. Répliqua l'ainé d'un ton acerbe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui, n'ayant pas le choix, commença ses explications.

- Bien...Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que Samael et Lilith sont liés, ils l'ont toujours été...

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère qui lui fit comprendre d'un simple coup d'oeil que ce n'était pas la peine de faire une remarque sous la ceinture. N'ayant pas assisté à cet échange silencieux, Ruby dévisagea les chasseurs un à un avant de demander d'une voix étonnée.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que personne ici ne sait qui est Samael ?

- C'est un Néphélim. Trancha la voix sans émotion de Sam, laissant aussitôt place à un silence embarrassant.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, légèrement étonnés qu'il détienne la réponse, sa mère fut d'ailleurs celle qui l'interrogea.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- ça m'arrive de lire. Expliqua t-il vaguement tout en jetant un bref regard à Ruby avant de détourner aussitôt la tête.

Si tous ne semblaient s'être aperçus de rien, Dean lui, n'était pas aveugle, et il connaissait trop bien les mimiques de son frère pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Et en vérité..._Comment_ tu le sais ?

De nouveau, l'ainé nota ce bref échange entre son cadet et la démone, et ne parvenant pas à contenir son agacement, il s'exclama en se tournant alternativement vers chacun d'eux.

- ça suffit maintenant ! Sam, si tu veux qu'on puisse avoir confiance, il faut que nous dire tout ce que tu sais !

Le plus jeune observa son grand frère avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère, puis Bobby, et enfin John...tous semblaient pendus à ses lèvres en attendant plus d'explications. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Sam chercha l'appui de Ruby.

- Bon très bien...la vérité c'est que quand tu...Commença t-il en se tournant vers Dean. Incapable de poursuivre sa phrase, il lui lança un regard triste, lui demandant silencieusement s'il le suivait.

Ce dernier, qui avait parfaitement compris que son cadet faisait référence à sa période en Enfers approuva d'un simple clignement d'yeux.

- Et bien Ruby et moi on a...on a croisé quelques Néphélims.

- Oui...tu l'as dit...Remarqua Dean en repensant à la mission de Glasgow où lui avait découvert l'existence des Néphélims.

Le plus jeune serra la mâchoire, signe qu'il avait d'autres révélations à faire...Ce qui déplut particulièrement à son frère ainé, c'était tous ces regards qu'il échangeait avec Ruby...Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle était encore dans le coup celle-là ?

- Et bien comme tu le sais...j'ai passé trois mois à poursuivre Lilith après que...Et elle essayait de gagner du temps..Alors elle a envoyé des démons à nos trousses...

- Mais pas seulement. Continua Dean qui imaginait très bien la suite.

Sam hocha la tête tout en reprenant.

- La première fois que j'ai dû faire face à un Néphélim, je n'ai pas su comment le tuer...heureusement que Ruby est arrivée.

- Mouais...Grogna l'ainé en accordant un bref coup d'oeil plein de mépris à la jeune femme.

Mary et John suivaient cet échange dans le plus grand silence, leurs regards passant de Sam à Dean, de Sam à Ruby, de Ruby à Dean. Bobby n'ouvrait pas la bouche non plus, même si parfois, il fronçait des sourcils et prenait sa respiration comme s'il mourait d'envie de dire quelque chose.

- Toujours est-il que cette attaque mettait les choses au clair...Lillith s'était créée sa propre armée...une armée de Néphélims...Et elle les a envoyés après nous.

L'ainé écarquilla les yeux, surpris que cette part de ces quatres mois n'est pas fait partie de son récit quand il lui avait conté quelques mois plus tôt.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il y avait une armée de créatures, mi-anges, mi humaines à tes trousses et que tu t'es obstiné à te la jouer en solo ? S'étrangla Bobby qui cette fois, n'avait visiblement pas pu se retenir de les interrompre.

Le plus jeune prit un air contrit et argumenta tant bien que mal.

- Ce n'était pas la peine...

- Pas la peine ? S'exclama son "oncle". Sam, que ça te plaise ou non, j'étais responsable de toi !

- Je suis majeur je te rappelle ! Répliqua le benjamin, vexé.

Sans prêter attention à John et Mary qui commençaient à arborer des visages plus que perplexes, le vieux chasseur leva le ton.

- Là n'est pas la question, j'ai fait une promesse figure-toi !

Malgré l'air de pure incompréhension de Sam, Mary décida qu'il était tant de rappeller à tous leur présence.

- Stop ! Tout le monde se calme...Et d'abord, de quoi vous parlez ? Dean...tu as arrêté de chasser ?

Les visages de Sam, Bobby et Dean s'assombrirent tandis que ce dernier, afficha un léger sourire embarassé.

- Euh non...Pas exactement...

- Dean a passé quatre mois aux Enfers à cause d'un pacte stupide. Termina son frère, les dents serrées.

- Que...Pardon ? S'étrangla John en même temps que Mary.

- Ce n'était pas un pacte stupide Sam !

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à Samael ? Les interrompit Ruby d'une voix anormalement calme.

Un léger trouble passa à travers le groupe, certains comme John et Mary accusant le coup, d'autres comme Sam et Dean échangeant un regard afin de continuer leur dispute dans le plus grand silence.

- Bien. Reprit Ruby qui pensait sans doute avoir réussi à capter l'attention de tout le monde. Samael. Répéta-t-elle.

Ne la laissant pas poursuivre, le cadet des Winchester se désintéressa de son ainé et de leur échange pour se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre son explication d'une voix très calme.

- Oui...Donc Ruby et moi on a eu l'occasion de croiser pas mal de Néphélims pendant cette période...Et on a réussi à en capturer un...Oh, on a même pas eu besoin de lui demander en fait, il a tout de suite crié allégeance à Lilith et a juré qu'une fois que son maïtre serait revenu, ce serait eux qui prendraient le pas sur les démons.

- Quoi alors, même entre eux ces connards se prennent la tête ? Demanda Dean mi-étonné, mi-agacé.

Le terme "connard" lui valu de s'attirer le regard noir de Ruby, mais personne d'autre ne releva et ce fut son frère qui approuva.

- Apparemment...Les Néphélims se font plus rares que les démons..Et avec Lilith au pouvoir...

- Bon, mais quel rapport avec Samael ? S'impatienta Bobby qui avait l'air aussi perdu que tout le monde.

- Samael est le premier Néphélim. Termina Sam.

Un coup de vent silencieux s'engouffra dans la pièce alors qu'une seconde plus tard, Dean demanda un peu plus d'explications.

- Mais euh...Comment ça ? Non parce que qu'on soit bien d'accord, tu m'as dit qu'un Néphélim c'était la progéniture d'un Ange et d'un humain...

- Ou d'un démon.

- Pardon ? Bégaya John.

Se tournant vers lui, Sam reprit le visage grave, parfaitement conscient que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas...parfois d'autres unions donnent naissance à un Néphélim. Comme un Ange et un Démon...un Démon et un être humain...Un Ange et un humain...Pour faire court, un Néphélim, c'est un peu comme un hybride...

Cette dernière révélation laissa tout le monde pensif, Dean avait une expression de dégoût n'imaginant tout simplement pas comment de telles unions étaient possibles.

- Et Samael est le premier d'entre eux...C'est un peu le Néphélim Alpha...Et il est censé diriger leur armée. Conclut Sam gravement.

- Donc attendez...Que je résume tout ça...Grogna Bobby au bout d'un moment. Lilith veut faire sortir Samael afin de lui rendre son armée, et pour parvenir à son but, elle a libéré Leviathan...C'est à peu près ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Le plus important est donc de savoir où se trouve Samael ? Ou alors, où elle compte le faire revenir. Suggéra Mary le regard lumineux.

Ses deux fils ainsi que John approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête alors que la réponse vint de Ruby cette fois.

- La dernière fois qu'il a foulé la terre, il était dans le Colorado jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'un chasseur...on raconte qu'il l'a renvoyé en Enfer au fin fond d'une mine...

- Il exorcisé un Néphélim ? Demanda le père des Winchester incrédule avant de croiser le regard de son fils ainé qui arborait la même expression.

Une fois de plus, Dean fut le témoin d'un bref échange de regard entre Sam et Ruby et ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

- En fait...C'est pas exactement ce qu'il a fait...Marmona le plus jeune, mal à l'aise. Disons que Samael n'a pas eu affaire à n'importe quel chasseur...

- Qui ? Demanda simplement John d'un ton autoritaire.

Ce dernier s'attira aussitôt le regard contrit de son cadet, qui mit une minute avant de répondre, hésitant sans doute face à une telle attitude.

- Colt.

- Euh Colt...genre...Colt ? Bégaya Dean.

Le silence du benjamin suffit pour lui répondre...Tous les visages s'illuminèrent et s'assombrirent à la fois.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé le Colt pour tuer Samael ? Mais alors comment Lilith pourrait le ramener à la vie ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'un Démon de sa puissance peut faire. Répondit simplement Ruby d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

De nouveau, Dean remarqua qu'elle cherchait le regard de son frère, sauf que cette fois, Sam le fuyait volontairement, ne souhaitant apparemment pas comprendre le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire.

Le plus jeune avait parfaitement senti les yeux de la démone se poser sur lui, mais il était tout simplement incapable de soutenir son regard...Tout comme il n'osait pas lever la tête vers son frère, car il savait que lui aussi l'observait...Oui Lilith était puissante...oui elle était tout à fait capable de ramener Samael à la vie...Or elle était incapable de le tuer lui...Alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Lui aussi avait-il autant de pouvoirs qu'elle ? Ruby se plaisait à lui dire que oui, mais que pour ça il devait...Sam chassa ces idées de son esprit, idées qui le hantaient, mais qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en pratique...qu'il ne voulait plus...La mission à Glasgow lui avait montré qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire face à presque n'importe quel défi et ça sans avoir à...à faire ce qu'il avait fait pendant les deux mois qui avaient précédé le retour de son grand frère.

En y repensant, une vague de dégoût l'envahit aussitôt et il fut bien incapable de se retenir de se passer une main sur le visage, mimique empruntée à son ainé, afin d'en enlever toute trace d'inquiétude.

- Bon...Reprit-il en essayant de se donner un peu de contenance. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'elle compte faire, on devrait se mettre en route...

- Le Colorado ? Peut-être que Mary et moi on devrait rester...pour essayer d'attirer Leviathan ?

Sam et Dean échangèrent un léger regard, aucun des deux n'osant en fait dire qu'il souhaitait que leurs parents restent avec eux...Ils n'eurent cependant pas à le faire car l'objection vint de Mary.

- Lilith a envoyé ce Démon après eux John...il va les traquer, et on est plus forts quand on est tous ensemble.

Le père des Winchester ne prit qu'une seconde avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, puis il se tourna vers la table où étaient étalées toutes leurs armes et commença à en sélectionner quelques unes à garder près de lui.

Ruby quant à elle, attira discrètement l'attention de Sam, qui refusa catégoriquement de la suivre à l'extérieur. Du moins, c'est ce que comprit Dean devant le regard à moitié outré de la jeune femme. Faisant mine de rassembler quelques affaires, l'ainé se détourna sans pour autant perdre son frère de vue, et nota alors que sa mère venait de l'imiter, jetant un regard curieux à l'étrange couple qui se disputait silencieusement.

- Sam je peux te parler ? Finit par demander à voix haute la jeune femme.

Le regard d'avertissement qu'il lui lança suffit, mais la démone n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- C'est important...

- Plus tard.

- Mais...

- Si vous ne voulez pas que j'essaie ce couteau sur vous, vous feriez mieux de dégager d'ici... Coupa la voix forte et glaciale de John qui s'approcha lentement de son fils cadet. Ce dernier se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à Ruby, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trainer dans les environs.

- Bon...On s'appelle alors ?

- C'est ça...

La démone disparut comme elle était venue, laissant derrière elle un vague inconfort qui gagna toute la pièce.

- On s'appelle ? Répéta John avec ironie. L'un de vous est sorti avec elle dans une autre vie ou quoi ? Demanda t-il, visiblement sans aucune arrière pensée.

Dean se contenta de rire de manière quelque peu exagérée avant d'échanger un bref regard angoissé avec Sam qui s'éloigna très vite de son père, pensant certainement que son mensonge se lirait sur son visage. Pourtant, John ne remarqua rien...à l'inverse de Mary qui elle, avait noté l'attitude protectrice de l'ainé envers son petit frère. Décidément...Elle avait pas mal de choses à rattraper !


	25. Les démons s'invitent !

**Les Démons s'invitent !**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

- Arrête un peu de bouger Sam ! Gronda la voix du frère ainé.

Devant le manque de coopération de l'enfant, son ainé n'eut d'autre choix que de se faire plus sévère, espérant que là au moins, Sam cesserait de s'agiter et d'essayer de s'éclipser.

- Mais ça va...je te jure...Soupira ce dernier en tentant une nouvelle fois de retirer sa main. Cette tentative lui valu d'ailleurs un léger sursaut de douleur aussitôt suivi par une grimace et un pincement de lèvres du plus âgé.

- Reste tranquille s'il te plait...tu te fais encore plus mal...

Sam leva un regard suppliant vers son frère, qui refusa pourtant de le laisser filer, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas occupé de son bras. Dean reporta donc son attention sur ses gestes, essayant de ne pas trop bouger le poignet apparemment fracturé de son petit frère...Petit frère qui avait alors détourné la tête, laissant ses yeux tristes se perdre au loin.

- Je te fais mal ? Demanda l'ainé inquiet en distinguant une nouvelle larme au coin de l'oeil du plus jeune.

Le benjamin resta fixé sur le meuble et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Puis, il ne résista pas plus longtemps, et Dean s'en félicita parce qu'il savait à quel point ce gosse pouvait se montrer buté parfois.

- Je me disais juste qu'on...enfin c'est bizarre non ? On arrive à avoir une vie normale quelques semaines et puis...

- Sam s'il te plait je ne comprends rien...De quoi tu parles ? S'exclama son grand frère, légèrement perdu.

Le plus jeune posa un regard timide sur lui, comme s'il n'osait pas formuler ses sombres réflexions à voix haute.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est maudits.

- Sam...Commença à soupirer Dean comme pour l'avertir.

- Mais c'est vrai enfin ! Répliqua aussitôt le benjamin en essayant inconsciemment de retirer son bras, se déclenchant une nouvelle fois un sursaut de douleur, et le regard sévère de son frère.

- Sammy !

La larme qui menaçait de couler tout à l'heure s'écoula malgré elle lorsqu'un coup d'électricité d'au moins 10 000 volts sembla traverser le corps du cadet, qui se mordit la lèvre en gémissant doucement.

Dean, reposa doucement sa main sur le bras de son frère et reprit le bandage avant de le lui immobiliser en attelle. Il leva son regard vers lui, et voyant qu'il avait reporté toute son attention vers son poignet blessé, il essaya de le rassurer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rabâches ça sans arrêt hein ? Notre famille n'est pas maudite !

- Regarde autour de toi Dean, reprit Sam d'une petite voix, on attire les démons ici...C'est comme si, où qu'on aille, on finit par attirer le malheur sur les gens.

L'ainé s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à le contredire, essayer de lui faire entendre raison, mais son petit frère le devança aussitôt d'un air pensif.

- Peut-être que c'est ma faute...peut-être que c'est à cause de moi que vous ne pouvez pas être heureux papa et toi...

Tout à coup, Dean pointa son doigt dans sa direction, l'avertissant d'une voix très sévère.

- Ne redis jamais un truc comme ça Sam !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais tu entends ? S'étrangla l'ainé qui avait bien du mal à contrôler ses émotions.

- Mais Dean...peut-être que c'est de ma faute si...

- Si quoi ? Si maman est morte ? Si depuis papa fait ce qu'il fait ? S'il neige en hiver ? Si le ciel est bleu ? Si...

- Si tu ne peux pas avoir une famille...Termina Sam doucement.

Se moquant bien du fait que leur conversation ne soit désormais plus si privée que ça, Dean renchérit aussitôt, le coeur enflé par la colère et le chagrin.

- C'est toi ma famille !

Cette fois, il s'était attiré les regards interloqués et gênés à la fois de tous les Sullivans. Le jeune homme leva furtivement la tête vers eux et nota qu'aussitôt, tous détournèrent la tête, mimant une surdité passagère.

Sam, qui s'était également rendu compte que le volume de leur conversation qui allait crescendo, reporta son attention sur Dean en baissant soigneusement la voix.

- Peut-être qu'on ne pourra jamais être heureux Dean...peut-être qu'à chaque fois qu'on peut l'être, ou qu'on voit quelque chose qu'on voudrait avoir, quelque chose nous tombe dessus...

L'adolescent se laissa retomber sur la chaise et regarda son petit frère dans les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais avoir Sam ?

Presque aussitôt, l'enfant tourna la tête discrètement vers les Sullivans. Suivant son regard, Dean nota que celui de son frère s'était arrêté sur Margareth, occupée à rassurer sa fille encore sous le choc de l'attaque de l'allée. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus, comprenant qu'en réalité, tout ce que son frère voulait, c'était une mère.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, l'ainé se désintéressa de Mme Sullivan et se remit face à Sam, qui lui lançait bien malgré lui un regard difficile à supporter.

- Je sais que notre vie craint Sammy...Commença-t-il tout en cherchant maladroitement ses mots. Et je sais bien à quel point tu aurais voulu avoir...

Incapable de prononcer le mot "mère", Dean serra la mâchoire tandis que son petit frère, incapable d'entendre ce mot, baissa les yeux tristement.

- Mais tu ne dois jamais te sentir responsable de ça...Jamais tu m'entends ? Et je vais te dire, si demain on m'offrait la possibilité de m'effacer la mémoire et de mener une vie normale ici, ou bien de repartir sur les routes, alors je choisirai sans hésiter la seconde...Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Silencieux, Sam se contenta de faire un signe "non" avec la tête.

- A cause de toi...A cause de papa...Parce que c'est vous ma famille...parce que c'est avec vous que je me sens bien..

Laissant ses paroles fairent leur effet, Dean laissa un bref silence s'installer et échangea un regard avec son frère, qui parût très touché par ses mots.

- C'est vrai ? Même si...même si maman n'est plus là ?

- Même si maman n'est plus là...Mais papa est là Sammy...Et moi aussi je suis là...on est ensemble, et c'est ça le plus important d'accord ?

**Glasgow, Montana - 1995**

- Je vais les tuer ! Je vais tous les ré-expédier en Enfers ! S'exclama John d'une voix forte tout en claquant la portière de l'Impala.

De l'autre côté, Bobby eut tout juste le temps de grimper à son tour dans la voiture avant que celle-ci ne démarre, laissant de grosses traces noires fumantes derrière elle. Le vieux chasseur tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui n'affichait qu'une mine sinistre plus que déterminée.

- John, essaie de réfléchir mon vieux...C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses ! Laisse Jim et Caleb s'en charger, ils y seront bientôt.

- Pas question que je laisse une bande de démons s'en prendre à mes enfants !

- C'est toi qu'ils veulent !

- Raison de plus...Dean et Sammy n'ont pas à être en danger à cause de moi.

Bobby dévisagea le père des Winchester un instant, comprenant parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis...après tout comment le pourrait-il alors que lui même n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre les enfants avant que d'autres Démons ne leur tombent dessus.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard grave, parfaitement conscients l'un comme l'autre qu'ils allaient se précipiter dans un piège. Puis, sans même échanger le moindre mot, John reporta son attention sur la route et accéléra un peu plus, espérant arriver à Red Lake Falls le plus vite possible.

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

Tout à coup, toute la maison fut plongée dans le noir absolu, et les murs se mirent à trembler légèrement sous l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre particulièrement intense qui venait de raisonner non loin de là. La lumière qui se dégagea des lampes torches quelques secondes plus tard éclaira un à un les différents visages des personnes présentes, comme pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. La lampe de poche de Dean s'attarda particulièrement sur son petit frère, posté non loin de là, la mine aussi angoissée et inquiète que lui.

- Ce sont eux ? Demanda Kate d'une voix tremblante.

L'ainé, qui savait pertinemment que la réponse à cette question était un "oui" haut et fort, choisit néanmoins d'adopter une attitude plus rassurante.

- Je sais pas...Restez là..

D'une démarche à la fois prudente et experte, Dean s'éloigna du groupe, son arme chargée bien serrée dans sa main, prête à être utilisée à tout moment. Le jeune homme sentit tous les regards posés sur lui et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre avant de se coller le dos au mur. Doucement, il se pencha vers le carreau afin de jeter un bref coup d'oeil dans la rue...Rue qui semblait toujours aussi déserte.

- Il n'y a rien...Murmura t-il en adressant un regard un peu perplexe à son frère.

Mr Sullivan fronça des sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand soudain, un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce, aussitôt suivi d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Tout à coup, toutes les vitres volèrent en éclat, se répandant au hasard dans la maison, plongeant l'intérieur dans un chaos épouvantable, une violente bourrasque de vent s'y engouffra alors, emportant avec elle les lignes de sel, seules protections établies contre les Démons.

Dean n'eut même pas l'occasion de crier aux Sullivans et à son frère de s'abriter qu'il se retrouva projeté au sol, diverses coupures aux bras et au visage, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire se glissa dans la maison et plongea toute la pièce dans la pénombre la plus totale. Le jeune homme entendit un cri s'échapper de la gorge de Kate et tenta une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher d'eux, espérant naïvement leur porter secours. Ses efforts furent vains alors que de nouveau, l'épais nuage sombre le plaqua au sol avant de l'entourer totalement, le plongeant dans une pénombre à la fois silencieuse et angoissante avant que lentement, il ne se sente basculer dans l'inconscient.

Lorsque le jeune homme reprit connaissance, la première sensation qui le submergea fut une forme de panique...mais pas pour lui, non...C'était la panique qu'il ressentait pour son frère qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui. L'ainé ouvrit les yeux, non sans quelques difficultés à cause du sang séché qui avait coulé de son front.

- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt...Miaula une voix particulièrement agaçante non loin de lui.

Assis par terre, Dean releva péniblement la tête avant d'essayer de bouger. Aussitôt, il sentit le frottement désagréable des cordes qui lui nouaient les mains, reliées derrière une poutre décorative. Le jeune homme se força à ouvrir complètement les yeux avant de se concentrer pour faire la mise au point. Quatre personnes se tenaient dans le salon des Sullivans, trois hommes et une femme, et pas la peine d'être Einstein pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Démons. Essayant de garder un visage impassible, Dean se désintéressa d'eux pour le moment et chercha les autres du regard...presque aussitôt, il tomba sur les Sullivans, retenus prisonniers eux aussi à l'autre bout du salon, les mines apeurées tournées vers lui. Faisant fi pour l'instant de l'angoisse qui montait en lui, l'ainé parcourut de nouveau rapidement la pièce des yeux à la recherche de son frère...il s'apprêta à l'appeler quand il le vit, non loin de lui, également assis par terre, juste devant la cheminée.

- Sammy ? ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Dean en oubliant les Démons.

Le cadet n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre que l'un d'entre eux se tourna vers lui en grognant.

- Toi la ferme !

Le jeune homme toisa la créature, un sourire insolent s'affichant peu à peu sur son visage.

- Alors quoi ? Vous venez en groupe maintenant ? Juste pour Sam et moi ? Oh...on est touchés...pas vrai Sammy ?

Sauf qu'en se tournant vers son petit frère, il s'aperçut très vite que celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas envie de se mettre les Démons à dos, et encore moins d'essayer de les énerver...Son ainé ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- Dean...la grande gueule de la famille...S'exclama l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant lentement du jeune homme.

Ce dernier laissa son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus, ravi que l'attention des créatures soient focalisées sur lui et non sur Sam.

- C'est moi...Enchanté...t'as un nom, face de con ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il demandait l'heure à quelqu'un.

- Ne lui dis pas comment tu t'appelles Irvin !

Dean écarquilla les yeux avant de poser son regard sur l'autre démon, celui qui venait de prendre la parole...le dénommé Irvin l'imita et serra la mâchoire.

- Oh...je vois qu'il y a des flèches dans l'équipe ! Répliqua l'ainé en souriant.

- La ferme ! Cria Irvin en se tournant vers lui, les yeux soudain devenus tout noirs.

Tester son adversaire...Voilà quelque chose que son père lui avait répété encore et encore..."_ Tu dois toujours commencer par le tester...analyser son comportement, trouver ses points faibles_"..La voix de John résonna dans son esprit tandis qu'il s'appliquait à mettre son enseignement en pratique.

- Bon...Alors Irvin...que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre venue...C'est parce qu'on a renvoyé quelques potes à vous en bas ?

Avant même qu'il l'ait vu venir, le revers de la main du Démon s'abattit sur lui dans un claquement douloureux, Dean entendit son frère pousser une protestation tandis que le DPA ( abréviation pour Démon Particulièrement Attardé ) éclata d'un rire idiot.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Sam.

- Toi la ferme ! S'énerva la femme en s'avançant vers lui.

- Lève la main sur lui grognasse et je ferai plus que te réexpédier en Enfers ! L'avertit Dean la lèvre en sang en voyant la Démone s'approcher de son cadet.

Cette dernière se stoppa net, sans doute intriguée par le changement de ton du jeune homme, qui cette fois n'était plus du tout dans la provocation. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage d'Irvin tandis qu'il laissa son regard se balader d'un frère à l'autre.

- Oh..Dean...tu es si prévisible...Gargouilla-t-il d'un air satisfait.

- Ah oui ? Répliqua ce dernier qui ne parvenait plus à masquer son appréhension pour Sam.

- Tu étais en train de chercher mes faiblesses n'est-ce pas ? Exactement comme ton père te l'a appris...Mais tu sais...ça peut se faire dans les deux sens...Et je viens juste de trouver la tienne...

Le regard d'Irvin dévia de l'ainé pour aller se poser sur le plus jeune, qui malgré tout ses efforts pour rester impassible, ne parvenait pas à dissimuler une certaine angoisse. Dean sentit son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'une vague de gloussements et de rires sinistres agitèrent le groupe de Démons, l'ainé croisa les yeux à la fois apeurés mais aussi très déterminés, de Sam et sut qu'il devait tout tenter pour détourner l'attention des créatures le plus longtemps possible...


	26. Les Winchesters, la plaie des démons ?

Chose promise, chose dû !

Merci à Sauterelle et liliju pour leurs reviews. Je vais mieux merci et j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture de mon autre fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Winchesters, la plaie des Démons ? <strong>

**Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008**

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Murmura Dean en serrant le volant d'une main.

Sur le siège passager, sa mère tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant les sourcils froncés.

- Ils ont l'habitude.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça...Mais plutôt de les associer tous les deux...C'est risqué. Expliqua le chasseur en observant son père et son frère entrer dans le bureau du shérif.

Le groupe était arrivé la veille dans cette ville située aux pieds des montagnes Rocheuses, et les diverses disparitions et meurtres recensés n'avaient fait que confirmer la présence de Démons dans les parages.

Il fut donc établit que John et Sam iraient enquêter sous couverture sur ces crimes, pendant que Dean et Mary les attendraient et surveilleraient les alentours, Castiel les ayant mis en garde sur la présence affluente de Néphélims.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Mary.

Un sourire sans joie passa sur le visage de l'ainé, qui gardait néanmoins le regard fixé sur la rue et les passants qui se promenaient sur les trottoirs.

- Sammy et papa ont toujours eu...Du mal à s'entendre tu sais...Expliqua-t-il calmement avant de poser les yeux sur sa mère. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche avant d'émettre un sourire insouciant.

- Déjà bébé, Sam en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à son père...Tu te souviens ?

A l'évocation de tels souvenirs, Dean ne put faire autrement que de se détourner complètement de la rue pour se tourner vers Mary, véritablement intrigué.

- Non...

- Tu étais très jeune en même temps...C'est normal...Répondit-elle gentiment .

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'intéressa le chasseur en se tournant légèrement sur son siège.

De nouveau un sourire illumina le visage de Mary tandis que ses yeux se perdirent au loin et semblèrent remonter le fil du temps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lawrence, Kansas - Mai 1983<strong>_

_- Maman ! Cria un petit garçon à l'instant même où elle poussa la porte._

_La jeune femme éclata de rire quand elle sentit les bras de son fils s'enrouler autour de ses jambes tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, l'enfant se faisait réprimander par son père._

_- Dean doucement ! _

_- Laisse...Souffla Mary en accordant un regard tendre à son époux. Tiens...prends-le un instant tu veux bien ?_

_Les traits de John se crispèrent tout à coup tandis qu'il arrondit maladroitement ses bras pour prendre le tas de couvertures que lui donnait Mary...Cette dernière échangea un regard rempli d'amour avec son époux avant que celui-ci ne dégage doucement un morceau de tissu qui dissimulait le visage calme et endormi de leur second fils._

_Dès qu'il fut confortablement calé dans les bras de son père, le dernier-né laissa échapper un baillement inaudible qui ne fit que rendre John encore plus engourdi. Mary se promit de lui venir en aide dès que possible et s'accroupit près de son fils ainé, alors âgé de quatre ans. Les retrouvailles avec Dean étaient toujours faites de rires et de sourires angéliques, elle savait que son ainé était un véritable rayon de soleil, celui qui lui avait redonné goût aux choses simples après la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille et l'avait laissée seule..._

_La voisine qui gardait Dean fut remerciée, et gentiment congédiée après qu'elle ait presque fondue en voyant le nouveau-né, puis ce fut au tour du grand frère de voir son cadet._

_En voyant son fils ainé, bien installé dans le canapé, son petit frère dans les bras, un sourire de pur bonheur passa sur son visage, et Mary ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Maintenant que Sammy était ici avec elle, elle pouvait se permettre de respirer, car oui...ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos et la venue au monde du petit dernier ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré._

_- Hey...ça va mon ange ? Demanda d'une voix tendre John en s'approchant de sa femme._

_Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, légèrement surprise._

_- Oui...Je me disais juste...je suis contente qu'on soit là...tous ensemble..._

_- Moi aussi. Murmura son mari avant de déposer tendrement un baiser sur son front._

_La jeune femme lui répondit d'un sourire sincère en reportant son attention sur ses deux fils._

_- Je vais aller coucher Sammy..._

_- Non laisse...je vais le faire...l'interrompit John aussitôt. Va t'asseoir...Dean a besoin de voir un peu sa mère._

_Mary approuva en silence avant de poser un regard attendri et chaleureux sur son époux qui s'approchait doucement de leurs deux garçons. Il prit avec beaucoup de précaution le bébé des bras de son frère, mais à peine le ramena t-il contre lui, que le dernier-né commença à s'agiter doucement avant d'éclater en sanglots. Mary vit sur le visage de John qu'il paniqua aussitôt et s'approcha de lui._

_- Attend...Donne le moi..._

_Le père, l'air à la fois inquiet et confus déposa le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère...Et les pleurs se stoppèrent instantanément._

_- Mais...Balbutia t-il._

_- Je crois qu'il aime te faire marcher ! Répliqua Mary en lui lançant un regard pétillant._

* * *

><p>Le même sourire illuminait toujours son visage tandis que sa voix mourut avec les dernières images de son souvenir. Revenant au présent, elle reporta son attention sur Dean, qui lui aussi arborait une mine émue.<p>

- ça ne date pas d'hier alors ! Remarqua t-il en plaisantant.

- Loin de là même...Sammy avait senti que votre père était...un peu empoté...

- Je n'imaginais pas papa...Empoté...Fit Dean au bout d'un moment.

Le visage crispé de John lui revint en mémoire, et Mary sourit de plus belle.

- Il l'était pourtant...Et avec toi aussi, il a toujours eu peur de mal s'y prendre, de vous faire mal...

Le jeune chasseur laissa échapper un léger rire triste et sarcastique que sa mère ne comprit pas. Ironie du sort, leur père avait laissé ressortir son côté Marins après la venue du Démon, et les avait formé pendant des années aux maniments des armes et des techniques de combats...A ce moment, il ne semblait plus tellement se soucier du bien-être de ses enfants...

- Dean...à quoi tu penses ? L'interrogea sa mère, visiblement inquiète.

- A rien...Sourit-il. A rien...

* * *

><p>- Comme je vous l'ai dit agent...<p>

- Hooper. Répliqua John d'une voix froide au shérif.

- Agent Hooper...Il n'y a vraiment pas de raison de s'inquiéter et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le FBI vient enquêter sur une telle affaire.

Le père échangea un coup d'oeil discret avec son fils qui renchérit aussitôt, la mine fermée.

- Peut-être parce qu'il y a eu plus de crimes commis dans cette ville en une semaine que dans tout le comté en un an ?

Le shérif dévisagea Sam, l'air embarassé. Le jeune homme, supposant qu'il avait abordé un sujet sensible plissa des yeux avant de lui demander innocemment.

- Mais peut-être que notre présence vous gêne...Peut-être que vous savez des choses...

- Si c'était le cas, croyez bien que je vous le dirais ! Se défendit, un peu trop vite, le shérif.

Cette fois, ce fut John qui fit un pas en avant, l'air encore plus menaçant que Sam.

- Et vous savez ce que vous encourez pour mentir à deux agents fédéraux ?

Le plus jeune serra la mâchoire, essayant de rester impassible...mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Dean ressemblait à leur père quand ils étaient en mission...tous les deux avaient cette même manière de s'adresser aux personnes qui entravaient leurs enquêtes, ils avaient ce même regard froid et hautain qui semblait leur donner les pleins-pouvoirs...Même aujourd'hui...même s'il sentait qu'il se forgeait une place parmis les chasseurs, Sam aurait aimé pouvoir prétendre au même charisme, il aurait aimé pouvoir intimider un témoin récalcitrant rien que par un regard...

- Vous m'accusez donc de mentir ? Répliqua l'autre au bout d'un moment.

- Absolument. Répondit John sans même sourciller.

Le shérif le dévisagea, d'abord d'un air outré avant de peu à peu, changer d'expression pour finalement esquisser un très léger sourire.

- Oh...et bien c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte...Les Winchester sont en ville...

Bien avant que les paroles de ce dernier n'aient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de Sam, plusieurs adjoints du dit-shérif entrèrent dans le bureau, les mêmes sourires satisfaits sur les visages, les yeux teintés de noir.

* * *

><p>- Dean...Murmura la voix hésitante de sa mère.<p>

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ?

Devant le visage embarassé de celle-ci, l'ainé devina que le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder était délicat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il gentiment pour l'encourager.

Les traits de Mary se durcirent alors qu'une seconde plus tard, son regard se fit humide.

- Tu...tu es allé en Enfer ?

Dean s'était attendu à tout...mais certainement pas à ça..car oui, voilà le seul sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal avec Sam, alors en parler avec sa mère...

- Je...Balbutia t-il en essayant de formuler une phrase intelligible.

- S'il te plait...Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?

Le jeune homme se détourna de sa mère un instant, contrit par son regard insistant...il savait désormais d'où son petit frère tenait son arme secrète.

- Je l'ai fait pour Sam. Souffla t-il au bout d'une minute de silence embarassant.

Dean sentait bien les yeux de Mary posés sur lui, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ne voulait pas soutenir son regard, il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable.

- Il...il y avait ce gars...Jake...il l'a...il l'a poignardé...Murmura t-il en revoyant la scène défiler devant ses yeux. Sam est tombé et...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut alors qu'il se passait une main sur son visage, essayant d'effacer toutes ces images de son esprit...Pas une nuit ne passait désormais sans qu'il ne revoit son petit frère s'écrouler, agonisant dans ses bras. Sans se rendre compte qu'une larme coulait désormais sur sa joue, Dean prit sur lui et fit face à sa mère.

- Je me suis toujours occupé de lui...papa m'a toujours dit que c'était mon rôle de veiller sur lui...Je vous avais déjà perdu tous les deux...je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui...Pas Sammy...alors oui j'ai fait un pacte...et oui je suis allé en Enfer pour lui...et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter...

Incapable de supporter les larmes de Mary qui coulaient également sur ses joues, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le bureau du shérif dont l'intérieur était dissimulé par quelques stores.

- Dean...je...je suis désolée..Que tu aies dû endurer tout ça...que...

- Ne le sois pas. Répondit ce dernier du tac au tac en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça...Le seul qu'il faut blâmer dans toute cette histoire c'est le Démon aux yeux jaunes...C'est lui qui est responsable...c'est à cause de lui que tout à commencé...

Mary et lui se dévisagèrent pendant un instant, l'un comme l'autre se remémorant la première apparition d'Azazeal et l'intérêt presque malsain qu'il avait porté à la jeune Campbell...Cette simple rencontre avait tout déclenché..la mort des parents de Mary, celle de John et l'inévitable pacte qu'elle avait alors passé pour le sauver...Dès lors, leurs destins à tous étaient scellés et le Démon reviendrait pour Sam.

- Je...Commença t-elle à murmurer.

Sauf qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase que plusieurs coups de feu attirèrent leur attention depuis l'intérieur du bureau du shérif.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Jura Dean nerveusement en attrapant son revolver avant de sortir de l'Impala, aussitôt imité par sa mère.

* * *

><p>A peine les autres démons avaient-ils fait leur entrée que les deux chasseurs se retrouvèrent projetés à l'autre bout du bureau, l'un se réceptionnant contre le mur, l'autre contre une table en chêne. Tombé à plat ventre par terre, Sam roula sur le dos en grimaçant légèrement, sentant un mince filet de sang lui dégouliner du front, mais par chance, il avait gardé tout ses réflexes, et eut l'instinct de sortir sa flasque d'eau bénite au moment même où l'un des démons voulu se jeter sur lui. Ce dernier recula, portant ses mains au visage en criant. Le jeune chasseur se désintéressa bien vite de cet adversaire et se mit à chercher son père des yeux, il le trouva très vite, allongé par terre derrière un bureau en bois sombre, complètement inconscient.<p>

- Papa ! L'appela t-il inquiet, oubliant que John, étant déjà mort, ne risquait rien.

- On dirait que les Anges font dans l'originalité...Commenta le Démon-Shérif en se tournant vers un autre de son espèce. Ca devient à la mode ou quoi de réssuciter les morts ?

L'autre adjoint aux yeux noirs haussa une épaule avant d'afficher un sourire cruel.

- On ne peut peut-être pas les tuer, mais on peut très bien leur reprendre...

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Sam qui comprit aussitôt que par "reprendre", les Démons voulaient dire "envoyer dans la Fosse"...

Le jeune chasseur, voyant les deux créatures s'approcher de son père toujours inconscient, glissa une main dans la ceinture de son jean et en ressortit son revolver, chargé de balles de fer...Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps. Des années d'entrainements lui avaient permis d'acquérir une grande précision, et il lui suffit simplement de tirer deux coups pour atteindre le shérif et son adjoint, les deux balles venant se loger directement en plein coeur.

Profitant de ce bref moment de répit, Sam se remit sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter vers son père, sa main fermement serrée autour de son arme.

- Papa ? Papa réveille-toi...le secoua t-il.

Le visage de John se crispa tout à coup alors qu'une seconde plus tard, le chasseur fronçait les sourcils en poussant un léger gémissement.

- Allez papa...

Du sang coulait d'une plaie assez similaire de la sienne au front, sauf que la blessure semblait plus profonde. Sam dû pourtant se désintéresser de lui et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de bien se camper sur ses jambes et de mettre en joux ses adversaires qui s'approchaient doucement. Le jeune homme constata très vite qu'ils étaient encerclés et pointa le canon de son arme vers le shérif qui s'était remis de la première balle.

- Où est Lilith ? Demanda t-il en faisant comme s'il avait la situation sous contrôle.

Inévitablement, le démon éclata de rire.

- Parce que tu pense être en position de poser les questions ?

Un bref silence suivit cette remarque et la tension monta d'un cran, Sam espérait que son frère ait entendu les coups de feu et qu'il allait bientôt arriver, et que lui n'avait juste qu'à gagner un peu de temps. Sauf que le shérif eut un léger mouvement de tête et le chasseur comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, signe qu'un autre démon avait été désigné pour passer à l'attaque, mais le jeune homme n'était pas si désarmé que ça...Laissant tomber son revolver, Sam fit volte face tout en faisant glisser de la manche de sa veste le couteau de Ruby. Le jeune Winchester ne laissa pas la moindre chance à son ennemi et l'accueillit d'un mouvement circulaire de la lame, lui tranchant net la gorge. Un éclair orange agita le corps du démon tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, celui-ci retombait au sol, mort.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? Demanda t-il sur un ton de défi en reprenant sa position initiale, le poignard plein de sang dans la main.

- Et toi ? Ricana le shérif, un revolver à la main.

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de se maudire intérieurement pour s'être laissé avoir comme un bleu qu'un coup de feu résonna dans tout le bureau. Le shérif fit volte face et se retrouva le torse criblé de balles en fer, toutes tirées par Dean et Mary qui venaient de faire une entrée fracassante dans le commissariat.

Aussitôt les autres démons entrèrent en action et s'interposèrent entre chaque membre de la famille. Sam jeta son dévolu sur le shérif et parvint à le désarmer d'un habile coup de pied qui envoya l'autre au sol.

Mary, elle, se servit de la crosse de son revolver pour mettre à terre deux adversaires avant de leur loger à chacun une balle en fer entre les deux yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils ainé et remarqua, satisfaite, qu'il se débrouillait également très bien. Une arme chargée au fer, et l'autre au sel, Dean tirait, un revolver dans chaque main avec style et efficacité, entassant les corps meurtris et ralentis des démons furieux.

Mais ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu, c'était la colère de celui qui devait être leur chef. Etant parvenu à s'éloigner de Sam, le shérif leva un bras et envoya les deux fils ainsi que la mère s'écraser contre un mur du commissariat. Du sang lui coulant du visage, il reporta son attention sur chacun d'entre eux.

- Quand on dit que les Anges sont de vrais casses-pieds...C'est un euphémisme...Te faire revenir déjà Dean...mais maintenant, il nous colle toute la famille !

Un sourire insolent passa sur le visage de l'ainé.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Cette fois, apparemment, le démon avait atteint son quota de tolérance et augmenta un peu plus la pression sur le jeune homme, indifférent aux cris de Mary. Sam, réagit aussitôt, tournant les yeux vers son père.

- Papa !...JOHN !

Ce dernier, entendant la voix pleine de détresse de son dernier fils, fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Dès qu'il croisa le regard du cadet, celui-ci lui montra le couteau de Ruby, posé non loin de lui. Au cri étouffé que venait de pousser Dean, le chasseur se fit violence et il se rua auprès de la lame.

- Hey ! Cria t-il simplement pour attirer l'attention du shérif-Démon.

Ce dernier se retourna bêtement et reçut le poignard en plein coeur, lancé par le chasseur avec habilité.

Instantanément, Mary, Dean et Sam sentirent la pression qui s'exerçait sur eux se relâcher, et retombèrent aussitôt au sol. Le benjamin fut le premier à venir aider son grand frère qui reprenait doucement son souffle.

- Dean...Dean ! ça va ?

Ce dernier, sentant son cadet le soutenir afficha un sourire rassurant.

- Génial...

Tous les Winchesters profitèrent du calme après la tempête pour regarder autour d'eux, voyant la mort de leur chef, les autres démons en avaient profité pour s'évaporer, rapportant sans doute la nouvelle à Lilith.

- Ou moins...on est sûrs qu'on est au bon endroit ! Ironisa Dean.


	27. Prise d'otage

**Prise d'otages**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

Dès qu'il croisa le regard de son petit frère, Dean se rendit compte dans quelle situation ils étaient. Quatre Démons...Quatre démons les retenaient eux et les Sullivans, sans doute dans l'espoir d'attirer leur père jusqu'ici.

- Si c'est pour notre père que vous faîtes ça, ne vous fatiguez pas il est très loin d'ici. Annonça Dean d'une voix essoufflée à force d'essayer de se défaire de ses liens.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage d'Irvin et de la femme qui surveillait son cadet. Doucement, il se rapprocha du plus âgé et se pencha vers lui, savourant chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait.

- Détrompe-toi...quand ton cher papa va savoir ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, il rappliquera ici aussitôt...Et on n'aura plus qu'à le tuer.

L'ainé fit tous les efforts du monde pour dissimuler ses craintes, non pas qu'il soit effrayé par ces démons, mais il avait peur de ce qu'ils feraient à Sam pour attirer John ici...Lui il s'en moquait, mais personne ne devait toucher un cheveu de son frère.

- Okay...et pourquoi vous les gardez eux ? Ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans...Notre père les connait à peine. Tenta Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil aux Sullivans.

Irvin se tourna vers la famille, constant avec délectation la peur se dessiner sur leurs visages qu'ils essayaient pourtant de garder neutres.

- Ils peuvent toujours nous servir...

Il afficha un sourire cruel et resta silencieux pendant un instant, laissant le temps à ses paroles de faire leur effet. Puis, une vague de froid et d'angoisse s'étant répandue dans la pièce comme il l'espérait, le Démon se frappa les cuisses en se relevant.

- Bon...C'est pas tout ça, mais John va avoir de la route pour venir jusqu'ici...On va vous garder au frais d'ici là...

Avant même que Dean n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Irvin avait fait le tour du poêle contre lequel il était attaché et défit ses liens avant de l'entrainer lui, ainsi que son frère et les Sullivans vers la cave. Le jeune chasseur aurait voulu se défaire de l'emprise du démon, l'assommer et porter secours à tous les autres...il en était capable, mais il savait aussi que trois autres créatures seraient alors prêtes à intervenir et les tueraient tous s'il tentait quoi que ce soit...Non...il ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'un des membres de la famille ou Sam ne soit blessé.

Il fut le premier à être jeté dans la cave, manquant quelques marches des escaliers mais se réceptionnant avec l'agilité qui était la sienne. Les autres n'eurent pas la même chance et se retrouvèrent poussés sans le moindre ménagement du haut de l'escalier. Dean leva un regard noir vers les Démons qui s'apprêtaient à faire subir le même sort à Sam, mais au moment où la femme s'apprêta à le pousser, Irvin la retint en posant une main sur son bras.

- Non attends...Celui-là reste avec nous...

La mine de l'ainé, tout comme celle de son frère, se décomposa aussitôt, et le Démon afficha un grand sourire.

- Juste par mesure de précaution...Comme ça Dean, tu ne tenteras rien de stupide n'est-ce pas ?

- Laissez-le...Prenez-moi avec vous si vous voulez, mais laissez mon frère.

Le sourire ravi du Démon ne fit qu'augmenter un peu en entendant les supplis du jeune Winchester. A côté de lui, la femme demanda.

- Si John voit qu'on garde Sam...il risque d'être encore plus en colère...

- Et donc il sera plus à même de commettre des erreurs...et Dean ne nous causera pas d'ennuis tant qu'on tiendra le gosse...Donc ne discute pas, je sais exactement ce que je fais.

La démone eut l'air presque aussi contrit que l'ainé des Winchester, sauf que ce dernier était tout simplement hors de lui..

- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal...je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de mon père dont tu devras avoir peur ! Le menaça t-il, la mine fermée, les yeux noirs et la voix glaciale, impersonnelle.

Irvin dévisagea le jeune homme, affichant d'abord un sourire amusé, mais il plus il le regardait, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il disait vrai...

- ça va aller...Murmura alors Sam qui essayait de le rassurer à sa façon.

- Allez, ferme cette porte ! S'impatienta la femme qui plongea tout à coup la cave dans le noir le plus complet, laissant un Dean tremblant de rage et d'angoisse pour son petit frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Devils Lake - Dakota du Nord, 1995<strong>

- Bordel Dean, réponds ! S'impatienta John, son téléphone à la main.

Bobby, qui avait dû insister pour qu'ils s'arrêtent à une station essence s'approcha de lui, brandissant un café comme un signe de paix.

- Il ne répond pas Bobby ! Expliqua plus le père que le chasseur d'une voix alarmée.

- Tes gosses savent très bien se débrouiller John...t'inquiète pas, on y sera bientôt.

Ce dernier approuva avant de remonter en voiture, laissant pour une fois son ami prendre le volant de l'Impala. Dès que la Chevy démarra, le chasseur s'empara une nouvelle fois de son téléphone sous le regard douloureux du conducteur.

- Arrête John, ça ne t'avance à rien...tu as essayé un million de fois déjà !

- Je n'appelle pas Dean, mais Caleb. Souffla celui-ci avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Un léger silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, troublé par la tonalité résonnante qui émanait du portable de John.

- _John ?_

- Caleb ! Dis-moi que tu es avec eux...

- _Euh...non...pas encore...Mais on est Red Lake Falls_. Répondit la voix de l'autre.

Bobby tourna la tête vers le passager qui avait l'air légèrement soulagé.

- Bien...

- _Mais John,_ renchérit aussitôt Caleb, _il faut que je te dise que...qu'il y a un problème ici..._

- Un problème ? Répéta le père en sentant un noeud se former dans sa gorge. Comment ça ?

La réponse de Caleb se fit quelque peu attendre, si bien que John s'impatienta.

- Mais bordel Caleb dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- _John _? Souffla une autre voix.

- Jim ?

- _John...Caleb et moi on est arrivés il y a quelques minutes seulement, on est en planque devant la maison des Sullivans..._

Bobby remarqua que les traits de son ami se durcirent légèrement avant que les phares d'une voiture n'éclairent un peu plus son visage, et le vieux chasseur nota qu'en plus, il semblait avoir pâli.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta t-il. Les gamins vont bien ?

- En planque...Pourquoi en planque ? Demanda John sans prêter attention au conducteur.

- _Il y a des Démons...ils sont quatre, ils ont réussi à entrer dans la maison, je ne sais pas comment..._

Se passant une main sur le visage, le père des Winchester essaya de forcer son esprit à fonctionner en mode "chasseur" et non en mode "père-terriblement-inquiet-pour-ses-garçons".

- Bon...d'accords...où sont Sam et Dean ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Et les Sullivans ?

- _Ecoute, je ne vois que Sam...apparemment les démons l'ont gardé avec eux...Il a l'air d'aller._

Les noeuds qui lui rendaient à la fois la gorge et l'estomac douloureux depuis l'appel de Caleb augmentèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles.

- Mais...Mais pourquoi garderaient-ils Sam ?

-_ ça me semble évident John...C'est un piège...Un piège pour toi_. Répondit le prêtre d'une voix grave.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de la Chevy qui avait été inconsciemment accélérée lorsque Bobby avait entendu que les gamins étaient en danger.

_- John ? Tu es toujours là ?_

Ce dernier se repassa la main sur le visage avant de répondre dans un murmure.

- Oui...écoute Jim...je veux que toi et Caleb vous restiez où vous êtes, n'intervenez que si les garçons sont en danger d'accord ? Bobby et moi nous arriverons bientôt.

- _John...Si c'est un piège, mieux vaut qu'on intervienne sans toi..._

- Ce sont mes fils qu'ils retiennent ! C'est moi qui les ait laissés dans cette maison en pensant qu'ils y seraient en sécurité, c'est ma faute ! C'est à moi de les sortir de là !

Apparemment, le prêtre ne trouva pas matière à discuter et murmura un léger:

- _Okay, on ne bouge pas...Mais si l'un d'entre eux s'en prend aux enfants, je te le dis John, je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés._

- Entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda finalement Bobby quand John raccrocha.

Son ami se contenta de lui accorder un bref regard, froid et déterminé, comme il avait eu quelques années plus tôt, lors de l'affaire de Seattle.

- Accélère. Murmura t-il simplement.

Dean et Sam étaient en danger...C'était bien suffisant pour le vieux chasseur qui reporta son attention sur la route en appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995<strong>

Peut-être était-ce par provocation qu'Irvin jouait avec un couteau juste devant lui, un sourire à la fois amusé et cruel sur le visage. Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement, Sam n'en était pas à son premier démon et il savait à quel point ces créatures aimaient jouer avec leur victime.

- Tu sais...je commence à penser que ton père ne viendra pas. Murmura t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

L'enfant serra les dents tout en reportant son attention sur Irvin, qui devait se délecter de chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

- C'est vrai...il vous a abandonné ici, sans la moindre protection...Résultat, toi et ton idiot de frangin vous vous retrouvez à notre merci...et votre cher papa ne se montre toujours pas...A ton avis, il a vraiment envie de vous sauver ?

Sam se détourna, peu désireux de montrer le moindre intérêt à cet individu...Individu qui renchérit, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses congénères.

- Oh...peut-être que je devrais préciser...Tu crois sincèrement qu'il a envie de te sauver ? Toi, le fils indigne...

Cette fois, le benjamin ne put faire autrement que de poser un regard d'incompréhension sur le Démon. Ce dernier, sans doute pour donner plus de poids à ses mots s'était rapproché de lui, approchant sensiblement sa lame de son visage.

- Eh...tu sais quoi Sammy..Je suis sûr que ton père aurait largement préféré que ce soit toi qui brûle dans cette chambre...Eh bien oui..Comme ça, ta chère maman serait toujours en vie et ta famille serait bien plus heureuse...Ton père ne serait pas destiné à mourir de la main de nous autres les démons et ton frère n'aurait pas à lorgner sur les autres familles...imaginant une mère qu'il n'aura plus jamais...Tu as déjà pensé à ça Sammy ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la lame froide se poser sur sa joue que le benjamin se rendit compte qu'il pleurait...Bien évidemment, Irvin sauta sur l'occasion pour le provoquer un peu plus.

- Oh...mais pourquoi tu pleures enfin ? Tu viens de prendre conscience qu'on disait la vérité pas vrai ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici Sam ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda pour la énième fois Kate d'une voix aigue.

Sa mère fut près d'elle aussitôt et posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Mr Sullivan en regardant le jeune Winchester, à genoux devant la porte de la cave.

- A votre avis ? Répliqua ce dernier, deux fils de fer dans les mains.

- Tu as entendu ce truc comme nous non ? Si on sort d'ici, il va faire du mal à Sam !

Dean fit volte face vers lui, les traits déformés par la colère.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre sagement ici qu'il le fasse ! Je ne laisserai pas mon frère tout seul avec un groupe de Démons !

Reprenant sa tâche, le jeune homme lutta contre lui même pour ne pas laisser échapper des larmes nerveuses...Oubliant qu'il n'avait pas de plan une fois cette porte ouverte, Dean se concentra encore un peu plus afin de rejoindre Sam le plus vite possible.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? Demanda Henry d'une voix nerveuse en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à sa famille.

Sans même lever les yeux vers lui, le jeune chasseur souffla.

- Surtout vous ne bougez pas...Ce n'est pas après vous que les démons en ont, alors tant que vous resterez tranquillement ici, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Mr Sullivan approuva vaguement avant de poser un regard inquiet sur l'ainé.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Dean perçut une certaine angoisse dans sa voix, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il refusa de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas...je saurai me débrouiller.

Il ne fallut que quelques petites minutes de plus à Dean pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Faisant signe aux Sullivans de bien rester où ils étaient, le jeune homme s'éclipsa à pas de loups hors de la cave, mettant tout son entrainement en pratique. Depuis des années maintenant, John le formait à se déplacer en vrai chasseur, de manière tout fait imperceptible, même pour des créatures à l'ouïe particulièrement fine, comme l'ouïe d'un démon...

- Jim, j'aime pas ce que je vois...Murmura la voix tendue de Caleb, allongé sur le toit d'un petit immeuble en face de la maison des Sullivans.

Le prêtre, qui était occupé à préparer les armes dont ils allaient avoir besoin, le rejoignit en une seconde et lui prit les jumelles des mains. Il repéra très vite Sam, assis par terre, un démon tout près de lui, s'amusant à passer un couteau tout près de son visage. Certes, ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais il savait bien qu'un démon aimait menacer ses proies, et il ne pensait pas celui-ci assez stupide pour s'en prendre au fils de John Winchester...non, cette créature devait simplement essayer d'effrayer Sam.

- On ne bouge pas pour le moment...

- Quoi ? Mais tu attends qu'il le tue ou quoi ?

- Caleb ! Répliqua aussitôt Jim. John nous a demandé de ne pas bouger, et je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant, on ne bougera pas.

Le jeune chasseur, toujours aussi impétueux, reprit sa surveillance en arrachant les jumelles des mains de son partenaire. Ce dernier reprit l'inventaire des armes jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune murmura.

- Oh attends...il se passe quelque chose à l'intérieur...

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que...ouais...on dirait qu'il règne une certaine agitation...

- Et s'il ne venait pas ? Demanda la femme démon en s'arrêtant finalement après avoir parcouru le salon dans ses moindres recoins.

Irvin détacha son regard une seconde du jeune Winchester pour poser sur elle des yeux à la fois méprisants et impatients.

- Arrête de répéter ça Meg, il viendra !

- Ben il n'a pas l'air d'être là...Fit remarquer l'autre démon, celui qui avait gagné le prix de la stupidité aux yeux de Sam.

Irvin se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Marvin...si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule une fois pour toute, je m'arrange pour que tu sois utilisé comme bombe humaine contre Winchester.

- Eh ben dans ce cas je ne risque rien alors, puisque je suis un démon !

Et sur cette remarque, débordante d'intelligence, le dénommé Marvin se mit à partir dans un fou rire quasi incontrôlable...Du moins, ce que Sam supposa être un fou rire...si on lui demandait de décrire le bruit que produisait cet idiot, il aurait en premier lieu associer ça à un cochon attardé souffrant d'asthme et ayant subi une lobotomie partielle.

Irvin dévisagea son "compagnon" avant de se tourner vers l'enfant et de poser sur lui un regard quasi désespéré.

- Tu vois ce que je suis obligé de supporter ?

- Comptez pas sur moi pour vous plaindre. Répliqua Sam froidement.

La démone se tourna vers l'autre, toujours hilare et aboya :

- Marvin !

- Quoi ?

- Ferme-là !

- Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables...Murmura le benjamin, résigné.

Cette fois, un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur le visage d'Irvin qui se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Sam, posant la lame de son couteau sur sa joue.

- Répète un peu ça.

- Bien sûr...je disais que vous étiez pitoyables. Répondit le jeune Winchester sans se démonter.

Les traits du démon se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère et ses yeux virèrent au noir, il poussa un grognement sadique à l'instant même où il laissa son couteau entaillé le visage de l'enfant qui se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Irvin ! Cria tout à coup la femme démon.

Dean avait profité du fou rire de l'autre idiot pour se faufiler en douce à l'étage et récupérer quelques armes qu'il avait caché à son arrivée ici, par mesure de précaution. Il ne tarda pas à redescendre et attendit le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette. Mais quand il vit le démon s'en prendre à son frère, le jeune chasseur fut incapable de se retenir et fit une entrée fracassante dans le salon, un fusil chargé de sel à la main.

- Irvin ! Alerta la démone.

Mais Dean fut plus rapide, il tira une cartouche sur Marvin qui s'écroula en hurlant, sonné. Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme se saisit d'une gourde d'eau bénite et aspergea la femme avec alors qu'elle se ruait déjà sur lui. Deux ennemis à terre, il en restait donc un dernier.

Mais profitant de la cohue, Irvin s'était éloigné, entrainant Sam avec lui. Un démon sur la droite de l'ainé tenta de le prendre par surprise...Dean se contenta de lui tirer une décharge de sel avant de s'approcher lentement de celui qui retenait son cadet.

- Laisse-le partir !

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage, mais l'ainé n'y prêta pas attention...Non, tout simplement parce qu'il venait de croiser le regard de Sam qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Les yeux de Dean dépassèrent alors l'épaule du démon et soudain, son coeur s'accéléra...et il se sentit soulagé. Un seul coup d'oeil à son petit frère, et ce dernier avait compris, aussi, le jeune chasseur, dès qu'il reçut le signal attendu lui cria simplement.

- Maintenant !

Sam se dégagea avec une facilité déconcertante sous le regard incrédule d'Irvin. Dean l'attrapa au passage et le tira vers lui tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant apparaître Jim et Caleb, armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'ainé entraina son petit frère derrière le canapé et lui ordonna de rester là alors qu'une seconde plus tard, il se redressait et tirait de nouvelles décharges sur les démons qui s'étaient relevés. Caleb et lui réussirent à gagner un peu de temps et le prêtre en profita pour se mettre légèrement en retrait et sortit un crucifix avant de commencer à réciter un exorcisme.

Les trois créatures se mirent alors à hurler, se prenant la tête dans les mains pour certaines, ou tombant au sol, prise de convulsions pour d'autres. Dean assista avec toujours le même effarement à ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que tous les démons se mettent à tousser, et qu'une fumée noire ne s'échappe de leurs corps.

Jim se pencha auprès de chaque cadavre, administrant les derniers sacrements aux malheureux qui s'étaient fait posséder. Caleb quant à lui posa son fusil sur son épaule avant d'accorder un immense sourire à Dean.

- Eh ben..on peut dire qu'on tombe à pic !

L'ainé approuva vaguement avant de contourner le canapé et de se laisser tomber à genoux auprès de son petit frère.

- Sammy ! ça va bonhomme ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

L'enfant afficha un léger sourire rassurant avant de regarder autour de lui.

- C'est fini mon grand...Expliqua l'ainé avant d'examiner d'un coup d'oeil l'entaille qu'il avait sur la joue.

- Dean...où sont les Sullivans ? Intervint Jim inquiet.

- A la cave...je leur ai demandé de ne pas bouger...Expliqua ce dernier en levant la tête vers le prêtre.

Celui-ci fit signe à Caleb d'aller les chercher avant qu'il se s'accroupisse à son tour près de Sam.

- Ce n'est pas profond. Murmura t-il plus pour rassurer Dean que son frère.

L'ainé, soulagé par la présence des deux chasseurs ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard nerveux sur lui.

- Où est papa ?

- En route...il était terriblement inquiet pour vous.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de son cadet, qui comme lui, affichait ce même air soulagé...Enfin tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

La lumière du réverbère se mit à grésiller légèrement avant de finalement complètement s'éteindre, plongeant cette zone de la rue dans le noir le plus complet. Au pied du poteau, se tenait un homme, vêtu d'un manteau très sombre...En fait, il aurait pu passer totalement inaperçu s'il ne venait pas de craquer une allumette qu'il porta à la cigarette qu'il tenait déjà entre ses lèvres. Secouant le petit bout de bois doucement, l'homme souffla une grande quantité de fumée avant de poser son regard sur la maison des Sullivans.


	28. Néphélim, Alpha et Oméga

Ah, un nouveau logiciel qui me souligne directement toutes les fautes ! Ma sœur est au chômage technique !

Vous avez été nombreuses à m'envoyer des reviews pour les chapitres précédents, et je dois dire que je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous me lisiez…

lily2811 : Merci ! Et effectivement, ce personnage arrive très tard dans cette fic, mais il aura son importance.

Jubei-Kazuki : Tu es une sadique ! mdr ! Pauvre Sam…je ne suis pas tendre avec lui dans toutes mes histoires, mais tu devrais trouver ton compte dans celle que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire.

liliju : Deux attaques ! Et oui, et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Merci encore pour tes messages.

Sauterelle : Avoir autant d'idées ? Je ne trouve pas que j'en ai beaucoup…Surtout en ce moment ! Mais merci en tout cas, et toi aussi continue, je ne me laisse pas de tes OS.

Elisab : Ton enthousiasme m'enthousiasme ! :D Tes messages me font toujours autant sourire et je t'en remercie.

Allez…maintenant, la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Néphélim, Alpha et Oméga...<strong>

**Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008**

- D'accord...Oui...merci . Répondit la voix de Sam depuis l'extérieur de la petite bâtisse dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge.

John et Dean se chargeaient de répandre des lignes de sel aux entrées tandis que Mary dessinait des pièges à démons aux endroits stratégiques.

- Si c'est un Néphélim, ça ne nous servira à rien...Fit-elle remarquer au bout d'un moment.

Son mari et son fils n'eurent pas le temps d'approuver ou de désapprouver que le plus jeune entra, une expression sur son visage qui criait " j'ai des infos !". Sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de parler, les Winchester se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je viens de parler à Hiamovi...à propos de Samael...

- Ah...Répondit tout simplement son frère qui ne lui suivait pas.

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur le canapé et commença ses explications.

- Le rituel qu'on a pratiqué à Glasgow, pour repérer les Néphélims...on s'est rendu sur la tombe de celui qui avait eu affaire au premier de leur espèce...

- Euh oui, le grand père de Hiamovi. Compléta l'ainé dont les idées se mettaient peu à peu en place.

Sam approuva tout en accordant un bref regard à ses parents pour être bien sûr qu'eux aussi suivaient son raisonnement.

- Et bien le rituel n'a pas fonctionné...parce qu'en fait le grand père de Hiamovi n'a pas eu affaire à Samael...Mais à un autre Néphélim...un croisement entre un humain et un démon...

- Donc ce n'était pas le tout premier ?

- Non.

- Bon d'accord. Intervint John avec un geste de la main. Et est-ce que ça veut dire que Colt a bien tué Samael ?

Sam se tourna vers lui avant d'approuver.

- C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire...on était dans l'erreur à Glasgow, et c'est pour ça que la situation a autant dérapé...

- Donc...on devrait se rendre sur la tombe de Colt pour refaire le rituel ?

- On pourrait...Répondit cette fois le frère ainé. Mais on perdrait un temps précieux à trouver où il est enterré, et à mon avis, en tant que chasseur il a dû se faire incinérer...Non, le plus urgent est de trouver l'endroit où il a affronté et tué Samael...

Mary fut debout aussitôt, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Bon, je vais aller à la bibliothèque essayer de trouver les mines de la région...voir s'il y en a une qui pourrait être plus intéressante que les autres…Qui m'accompagne ?

Presque automatiquement, Dean tourna la tête vers son frère, car "Sam" et "livres" étaient pratiquement des synonymes...pourtant, le plus jeune déclina l'offre.

- Non papa vas-y...je dois vérifier quelque chose.

John lui lança un regard suspicieux, sans pour autant refuser et, enfilant un long manteau sombre, le chasseur se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à son épouse avant de se tourner vers ses fils.

- Soyez prudents.

- Vous aussi. Répondit machinalement l'ainé qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur son frère.

Dès que Dean entendit le crissement de pneus sur les graviers, signe qu'ils étaient seuls, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en face de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam ne chercha même pas à lui mentir et à prétendre que tout allait bien puisqu'il se confia tout de suite.

- On s'embourbe encore une fois Dean...Cette affaire...Lilith...les sceaux...sans parler de Leviathan qui est là dehors quelque part à nous chercher...

- Je sais Sam...mais écoute, on ne doit pas se laisser déborder d'accord ? On va essayer de localiser le sceau...Ensuite on élaborera un plan d'attaque...

Le plus jeune resta silencieux un instant tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol...voyant que quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait, Dean fronça des sourcils.

- Tu sais...Leviathan...il...il est capable de reprendre les morts aux Anges...

L'ainé ouvrit la bouche, comprenant soudain pourquoi son frère se faisant tant de soucis...En vérité Sam craignait pour leurs parents, il avait peur qu'une fois en face du démon, celui-ci ne les renvoie en Enfers sans possibilité de s'en échapper cette fois...

- Ce sont les meilleurs chasseurs avec qui on a travaillé...Je sais que ça sonne bizarre. Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Si quelqu'un devrait se faire du souci, c'est bien ce Leviatruc !

Le plus jeune approuva d'un air distrait, laissant volontiers son frère essayer de lui remonter le moral comme il l'avait toujours fait. Tout en écoutant ses paroles rassurantes, Sam laissa son esprit remonter le temps et se souvenir de toutes les fois où son grand frère avait été là pour lui...Il ne pouvait même plus les compter tellement elles étaient nombreuses...Enfant, c'était déjà Dean qui s'occupait de lui...Puis il avait grandi, et il avait commencé à ressentir l'absence d'une mère...une fois de plus, ce fut son ainé qui lui expliqua que même si leur maman n'était pas là avec eux, elle veillait toujours sur eux de là où elle était. L'enfant avait laissé la place au pré-adolescent, en quête d'identité et de reconnaissance...C'était encore Dean qui l'avait rassuré après ces heures interminables d'entrainements avec John, qui s'étaient soldés en général par un regard déçu du père...

Quelques années après, Sam avait grandi encore un peu plus et faisait ses premiers pas dans la vie d'adulte...Dean avait été le premier au courant pour sa relation avec Chenoa...c'était lui qui lui avait donné quelques conseils, et c'était aussi lui qui lui avait donné sa première leçon de conduite...

Ensuite, il y avait eu ce week-end...Ce cauchemar qui l'avait laissé presque traumatisé...Son grand frère avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider et il était resté spectateur quand Sam prit la décision de les quitter.

Quatre ans après, il avait définitivement dit adieu à son enfance et ses naïfs espoirs d'avoir une vie normale quand le démons aux yeux jaunes avait tué Jessica. Pas de doute pour Sam, sans son frère, il n'aurait pas survécu à cette période...Et les années d'après, tout s'était enchainé...Son destin...le pacte de Dean...

- Sam ? Tu m'écoutes ? L'interrompit soudain la voix de ce dernier.

- Quoi ?

- T'avais l'air ailleurs...ça va ?

Le plus jeune arbora une mine impassible avant d'approuver.

- Très bien...Allez, au boulot !

Laissant sa bonne humeur entraver son énergie, John referma l'épais volume qu'il feuilletait depuis deux heures d'un coup sec, soulevant au passage une montagne de poussières, celles-ci eurent au moins pour effet de tirer sa femme de sa lecture.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça "quoi" ? S'étrangla John. Tout ça...Sam est bien plus doué pour ça que moi !

- C'est la vue de tous ces bouquins qui te met dans un tel état ? L'interrogea Mary, sincèrement amusée.

Le chasseur la dévisagea très sérieusement pendant une minute avant de soupirer à son tour, se laissant charmer par ses yeux verts plein de malice.

- C'est un truc qu'il a hérité de moi ! Commenta Mary tout à coup.

- Quoi donc ?

- L'intérêt pour les livres...Pourquoi, à quoi tu pensais ?

John se détourna, feignant de reporter son attention sur un nouveau bouquin dont la reliure l'ennuyait déjà. Sa femme pressa une main gentiment sur son bras dans l'espoir de le faire parler.

- John !

- Mary...Répondit simplement son époux avec un amusement dont il ne se pensait pas capable d'éprouver et de transmettre.

Le regard de son épouse changea du tout ou tout, elle n'eut même pas à le supplier qu'elle avait déjà usé de son arme fatale. Souriant très sincèrement, John murmura en posant une main sur la sienne.

- De ça...Ce regard que tu as en ce moment même...Sammy a exactement le même.

- Ah oui ?

Il approuva vaguement en repensant aux innombrables fois où le cadet avait lancé ce regard larmoyant à son frère, à Bobby, à Jim ou même à lui...A chaque fois ça s'était soldé avec le même résultat...Sam obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

- Dean a beaucoup pris de toi aussi...

Intrigué, John leva une nouvelle fois les yeux de ce bouquin dont l'intérêt pour leur enquête semblait fort discutable.

- Ah ?

- Vous avez tous les deux ce charisme presque intimidant...Je te jure, si ce n'était pas Sam ou moi en face, personne n'oserait vous contredire !

Le chasseur partit dans un léger fou rire avant que sa conscience ne lui rappelle une nouvelle fois la raison de leur présence ici. Les visages encore éclairés par leurs sourires, John et Mary se remirent néanmoins au travail, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'appuie sur son coude, le regard posé sur son époux, les sourcils froncés.

- ça a dû vous poser pas mal de problèmes non ?

Les yeux parcourant une ligne, le chasseur se redressa une seconde, le temps d'accorder une brève expression perplexe à sa femme.

- De quoi ?

- Ben, Dean et toi...vous vous êtes toujours bien entendu ?

Cette dernière question laissa John pensif, des images et des voix remontèrent brutalement des profondeurs de ses souvenirs...

_- Tu le surprotèges Dean ! _

_- C'est mon frère !_

_- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le couver comme ça Dean ! Il devra affronter qui il est vraiment !_

_- Peut-être, mais au moins moi, je serai toujours là pour lui ! Je le protègerai !_

_- Tu n'es pas son père ! Finit par hurler John, hors de lui._

- John ?

Revenant brusquement à lui, ce dernier secoua la tête avant de poser des yeux humides sur sa femme.

- Hein ?

- Dean et toi ? Reprit-elle comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

John laissa un instant sa réponse en suspens, la culpabilité avait eu le temps de faire son chemin en lui, tout comme cette rancoeur secrète qu'il entretenait envers son fils ainé...D'un côté, il lui en voulait...il lui en voulait pour cette relation si particulière qu'il avait établi avec Sam au cours de toutes ces années...C'était une relation de pure confiance, mais aussi de dépendance...Si Dean avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa mort, il n'avait pu que constater que ça avait été bien pire quand son petit frère s'était fait tuer...

- On a...on a eu quelques conflits...Mais c'est loin tout ça.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait faire croire, à lui comme aux autres...Car non, au vue des attitudes de ses deux fils, John avait un peu de mal à ne pas se sentir relégué sur le banc de touche...il n'était que spectateur ici...Spectateur d'un nouveau Dean, plus mûr et d'un côté, plus vieux et plus prudent...Et spectateur de Sam...Sam qui avait cessé définitivement d'être Sammy pour lui, même s'il le restait pour son frère, et uniquement pour son frère. Sam n'était plus un enfant, et il prenait part à ce job en tant que chasseur, et non en tant que cadet qui doit rester en retrait...Sam était aussi plus mystérieux, plus renfermé, et incroyablement déterminé...

Non, John ne reconnaissait pas ses fils, même si eux semblaient se connaître...Et rester spectateur n'était décidément pas quelque chose qui était dans ses habitudes...

Sentant son niveau de concentration diminuer dangereusement, Sam se redressa un instant avant de passer une main sur son visage, finissant par repousser les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui obstruaient la vue. Dès qu'il sentit sa nuque se raidir un peu plus, le jeune homme fronça des sourcils tout en se repenchant vers l'avant, quelques larmes de fatigue venant humidifier ses yeux piquants.

Il avait beau croiser les cartes de la région avec les multiples symboles servant à piéger les démons, rien aux alentours ne semblait correspondre à l'immense pentagramme du Wyoming...Bref, il n'y avait aucune trace de Colt. Sam s'apprêtait à soupirer avant de s'étirer avec une certaine paresse, quand la voix de son frère le réveilla brutalement.

- D'accord...on va chercher ça...

Le plus jeune posa un regard lointain sur Dean qui entra dans la pièce, son portable collé sur l'oreille, la mine fermée.

- Soyez prudents surtout...

Sur cette dernière recommandation, son frère ainé raccrocha et s'approcha de lui d'un air déterminé.

- Ils vont être retardés...Des Néphélims les ont suivis.

Sans même qu'il en ait donné l'ordre à ses jambes, Sam se mit debout en une seconde, sa main venant automatiquement se poser sur la lame noire qu'il gardait toujours à proximité.

- Non...nous on reste là. Le coupa aussitôt Dean.

Le plus jeune posa un regard interloqué sur lui, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer son état mental.

- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

- Sam s'il te plait ! Le coupa son grand frère d'un geste de la main. N'oublie pas qu'ils chassent tous les deux depuis bien plus longtemps que nous, ils peuvent gérer quelques Néphélims...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Sam...on a un boulot.

Une fois de plus, le benjamin dévisagea son ainé, ce dernier reprit aussitôt, sans doute par crainte de le voir partir au secours de leurs parents s'il tardait trop à lui révéler la nature de ce "boulot".

- On a cherché au mauvais endroit Sam...Non, en fait, on n'a pas cherché ce qu'il fallait...

Le plus jeune prit une expression perplexe, laissant à son ainé l'occasion de s'expliquer.

- On a cherché un immense piège à Démon, dans le genre de celui du Wyoming...

- Et alors ?

- Alors...Colt n'a pas eu à affronter un démon mais un Néphélim...Un piège à démon ne les affecte pas.

Cette révélation, aussi logique qu'incroyablement frustrante eut pour effet de venir à bout des dernières forces de Sam qui se laissa retomber sur le canapé, le cerveau en ébullition.

- Bien sûr...

- Alors dans ce cas, on doit trouver quel genre de piège peut les affaiblir...Colt a sûrement marqué la zone où il a tué Samael avec...pour être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir...

Sam resta silencieux un long moment, laissant ses méninges travailler à cent à l'heure...Il ne se rendit pas compte du regard intrigué qu'avait posé son frère sur lui et se mit à murmurer des paroles inintelligibles qui lui étaient destinées.

- Sam ?

- Dean je crois que j'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle en se relevant.

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, croisant au passage Bobby qui revenait d'une autre bibliothèque de la ville, les bras chargés de bouquins.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença ce dernier en jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué au jeune Winchester qui s'était déjà emparé d'un épais volume, qui n'était autre que la Bible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Retenta le vieux chasseur en se tournant cette fois vers Dean.

- Si seulement je le savais...Soupira ce dernier, encore plus perplexe que Singer.

Avec une agilité à la fois déconcertante et insolente, John fit tournoyer la lame noire dans sa main avant de venir la planter d'un coup sec, droit dans le coeur de son ennemi. Celui-ci poussa un cri surpris avant de retomber en arrière.

Le chasseur n'eut pourtant pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'un autre Néphélim venait déjà le remplacer. John le repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de lancer l'arme vers lui, lui plantant également en plein coeur. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa femme qui, elle aussi, semblait très bien gérer la situation.

Le Néphélim l'avait pris par surprise et était parvenu à lui bloquer le bras, mais Mary n'avait pas non plus dit son dernier mot. Ses réflexes de chasseuse de l'avaient pas quitté, et elle pivota sur elle-même tout en prenant la lame noire de sa main libre. L'ange déchu n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'il se retrouva planté au niveau du sternum avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

- ça va ? Demanda aussitôt John en accourant près d'elle.

Mary approuva vaguement quand soudain, elle entendit quelques passants arriver. La chasseuse posa une main sur le bras de son époux et lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Restons pas là...

Sam ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était observé par les mines inquiètes de Dean et Bobby, d'ailleurs, il avait perdu la notion de tout ce qui l'entourait tellement il avait l'esprit préoccupé par ses recherches. Il tourna les pages avec nervosité, sentant peu à peu des picotis remonter le long de son dos, signe qu'il allait se taper un bon torticolis !

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Son frère et son oncle sursautèrent légèrement devant un tel regain d'énergie.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le symbole ! Celui que j'ai loupé...Il était sous mes yeux depuis le début, et je savais que ça me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quoi...Et puis ce n'était pas un piège à démons, non il s'agissait d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus...

- Wow Sam stop ! L'interrompit aussitôt son ainé.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt avant de lancer une "puppy face" bien malgré lui aux deux chasseurs.

- Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, penaud.

- On ne comprend rien...Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par parler moins vite et nous expliquer...

Sam se força à reprendre une élocution normale et vint se laisser tomber sur le canapé, la Bible dans la main.

- Bien...Alors on est parti sur un piège à Démons...or les Néphélims ne sont pas sensibles aux mêmes choses qu'eux...Par exemple le sel ou l'eau bénite...La raison est simple, ce sont des hybrides...Il a donc fallu trouver quelque chose de plus général qui pourrait les affecter...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bobby aussitôt.

- Un symbole Chrétien...L'alpha et l'oméga...

Dean échangea un regard perplexe avec son oncle. Comprenant qu'il devait se montrer plus précis, Sam ouvrit la Bible à la page où était illustré le symbole en question.

- En résumé...C'est un piège à Néphélim...

Les trois chasseurs relevèrent la tête, les mines éclairées par une soudaine motivation... Finalement, peut-être qu'eux aussi avaient un avantage sur Lilith et ses projets...

- On trouve où Colt a laissé ce symbole, on trouve la tombe de Samael...Lilith...Et très certainement Leviathan...


	29. Rancune et prophétie

**Rancune et Prophétie**

**Red Lake Falls, Minnesota - 1995**

Il y eut un crissement de pneus, puis la silhouette noire d'une vieille Chevy arriva en dérapage dans la rue paisible de cette petite banlieue qui pourtant ce soir, avait vue plus d'actions que dans les dix dernières années réunies. L'Impala se stoppa net devant la maison des Sullivans tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, deux hommes s'en extirpèrent. Le plus vieux de deux portait une espèce de blouson sans manche, dans un état pitoyable, une vieille casquette rapiécée sur la tête, alors que le conducteur, plus jeune, avait le visage dissimulé par une petite barbe de trois jours, laissant son long manteau noire lui imposer une carrure intimidante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

La femme se retourna vers son mari, feignant une mine innocente...Ce qui était difficile à juger à cause de ses bigoudis et de son masque verdâtre censé atténuer les rides.

- Moi ? Mais rien !

- Tu en a pas marre d'espionner les voisins ?

Jim s'éloigna de la fenêtre quelques instants après s'être assuré que la voisine d'en face s'était bien éloignée de la fenêtre. Il posa ensuite son regard sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard sur un Bobby et un John aux visages fatigués.

- Dean ! Sam ! S'exclama ce dernier, visiblement soulagé.

Le prêtre ne tint volontairement en retrait pendant que le père rejoignait ses enfants, les serrant un à un contre lui. Une fois ses deux fils face à lui, il put constater les quelques bleus et quelques blessures que leurs altercation avec les démons leur avait laissé. John se laissa aussitôt tomber à genoux en face de Sam et posa maladroitement ses mains sur son bras en écharpe.

- 'Me suis juste mal réceptionner. Expliqua le gamin avec un désintérêt total.

- Oh les enfants je... Commença John en tournant la tête vers son fils ainé qui, même s'il paraissait soulagé de le revoir, gardait tout de même cet air rancunier que Jim ne lui avait vu qu'une fois...

- John ! S'exclama soudain Mr Sullivan en entrant dans la pièce.

- Henry ! Vous allez bien ? Personne n'a été blessé ?

Le dénommé Henry tourna la tête vers sa famille, très rapidement pris en charge par Caleb et le prêtre.

- Non ça va...

- Je suis désolé...Reprit le père des Winchester. Je...je ne pensais pas une seconde que...

- Je sais. Expliqua calmement Margareth qui avait rejoint son époux, sa fille bien calée contre elle.

Jim décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

- Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait prévoir...Mais on doit agir maintenant, parce que cette histoire n'est sûrement pas terminée. On doit vous mettre à l'abris...Tant que le responsable n'a pas été retrouvé...

Dean, qui avait machinalement posé une main sur l'épaule de son frère baissa la tête vers lui, intrigué par les paroles du prêtre.

- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il alors. Cet Irvin a voulu tendre un piège à papa...On l'a exorcisé, c'est fini non ?

- Pas encore. Répondit John la mine sinistre. On a bien eu affaire à des démons à Seattle...Mais ce n'était pas Irvin qui les commandait..C'était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus haut placé...

- Qui ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore...

- C'est pour ça qu'on doit partir d'ici et très vite. Renchérit Bobby en se tournant vers les Sullivans. Je suis désolé, mais vous faîtes partie de cette histoire bien malgré nous désormais...

Dean vit Margareth et Henry échanger un regard inquiet, comme s'ils conversaient mentalement...Au bout d'une minute, Mr Sullivan approuva.

- Très bien...

- Allez rassembler quelques affaires, on part dans une heure.

L'ainé fit signe à son petit frère de lui suivre, comprenant que cet ordre leur était destiné à eux aussi. Il le laissa le précédé dans les escaliers et entra d'instinct avec lui dans sa chambre, pour l'aider à faire son sac, sachant qu'avec un bras en moins, il mettrait plus de temps que les autres.

- Je croyais que c'était fini Dean ? Fit soudain le gamin d'une petite voix triste.

- Je sais mon grand..Mais maintenant on est tous ensemble, ça va aller...Le rassura t-il en roulant ses affaires pour les faire entrer dans le sac.

* * *

><p><em>Laissant les flammes s'écarter sur son passage, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la Porte noire, interdite à tout ceux qui n'avaient pas encore, ou n'attendraient jamais son rang. Une fois arrivé devant elle, il sortit son poignard, dont la lame était gravé de dizaines de symboles étranges, et s'entailla généreusement la paume avec. Seule cette arme était capable de lui infliger des dommages, et pour cause, c'était son maitre lui-même qui l'avait confectionné...Il lui avait raconté il y a longtemps, l'histoire de ce couteau...La lame en était le secret, mais également les symboles qui l'ornait...Le métal avait été récupéré de la fonte de la lance perdue de Saint Michel, à l'époque où il chassa son frère du Paradis...L'ornement quant à lui était un subtil mélange des écrits de Lucifer, de sa Bible et de celle de son père...Le tout rendant cette arme dangereusement efficace pour tout ceux de son espèce qui refuserait d'obéir à Satan où à son Maître...<em>

_Mais voilà longtemps déjà que Lucifer ne s'était pas remontré, et lui-même ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'honneur de le rencontrer. Il était enfermé dans la Cage d'après les dires...Une fois que son sang eut pénétré le bois ancien, la Porte Noire daigna enfin s'ouvrir et laissa apparaître une large pièce circulaire aux murs sombres et opaques. Au centre, trônait un puits d'où s'élevaient quelques voix._

_L'avantage, c'est qu'une fois la Porte refermée, les voix des âmes en détresse dans la Fosse n'étaient plus audibles...Parce qu'il n'y avait pas à dire, mais entendre ce vacarme toute la journée, ça en devenait insupportable ! _

_Les mêmes symboles décorant la lame de son couteau ornaient les contours en pierre du puits, ce qui l'empêcha donc de poser ses mains dessus, mais peu importe, il était juste là pour vérifier…Confirmer une rumeur...Il se pencha légèrement en avant et aperçut son reflet dans le liquide rougeâtre qui tournoyait au rythme des murmures qui s'en élevait._

_- Est-ce vrai ? Ce qu'on raconte sur mon maitre ? Demanda t-il soudain._

_Le sang cessa soudain de bouger, quand soudain, un visage s'y dessina peu à peu._

_- Ton Maître n'a pas beaucoup d'ennemis...Souffla une voix inhumaine depuis le puits. Mais les rumeurs étaient vraies..._

_- C'est de cette lignée dont il est question ? _

_- Oui...Murmura la voix dans un râle parfaitement glauque. C'est cette lignée qui tuera ton Maitre...C'est cette lignée...Qui tuera Leviathan !_

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec des mines fermées et presque angoissées que le groupe quitta la maison, autrefois bien tranquille, des Sullivans. Ceux-ci furent priés de monter en voiture avec Jim tandis que les frères suivirent leur père dans l'Impala, Bobby et Caleb choisirent de rester encore quelques heures pour s'assurer que les alentours resteraient paisibles après leur départ, et surtout, pour être sûr que personne ne les suivrait.<p>

Dean laissa bien volontiers la banquette arrière à son frère alors que lui préféra s'installer sur le siège passager, appréciant l'odeur de cuir de la vieille Chevy qui lui avait tant manqué. John mit le contact et laissa le moteur (doux ronronnement songea l'ainé ) être le seul bruit résonnant dans l'habitacle.

Si pendant les premiers kilomètres, Dean trouva ce bruit rassurant, il en vint pourtant à s'étonner d'un tel silence. Le jeune homme, peu désireux d'attirer les soupçons de son père, tourna la tête discrètement vers lui, constatant que son visage était fermé et son regard partagé entre la route et le rétroviseur arrière. La tension qui émanait de lui était si évidente qu'il ne jugea pas très judicieux de l'interroger sur sa chasse maintenant, aussi, il préféra se tourner complètement vers son frère afin de lui accorder quelques mots rassurants. Sauf que Sam n'était déjà plus en état de l'écouter, en effet son benjamin avait profité d'avoir toute la banquette arrière pour s'allonger comme il put, et roulant son manteau sous sa tête il s'était laissé tomber de sommeil.

John suivit le regard de son fils à travers le rétroviseur et fronça des sourcils en voyant son cadet ainsi endormis.

- Il est malade ?

- Non. Murmura Dean pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est juste crevé.

- Ah bon..Répondit son père avec une maladresse qui était sienne quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses...

Genre de choses...Genre de choses qui en réalité impliquait tout simplement son rôle de père. Bien que l'envie soit là, Dean lutta tout de même contre lui-même et s'abstint de tous commentaires.

- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

Le trémolo et l'incertitude dans la voix de John disparurent aussitôt, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de conversation était la chasse.

- On va chez Bobby..Les Sullivans y seront en sécurité.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils risquent quelque chose ? C'est vrai quoi...on va les trimballer dans un autre état juste à cause de quelques soupçons ?

Dean sentit que sa question avait eu une résonnance impertinente aux oreilles de son père puisque celui-ci posa un regard sévère sur lui.

- Le travail de chasseur implique aussi la prévention...Les démons n'ont pas hésité à les garder eux aussi, je ne voudrais pas que dix d'entre eux débarquent chez eux et ne fassent un carnage dans leur famille parce que je me serais montré trop laxiste.

Le jeune homme contempla son père et mentor, forcé de constater qu'il avait entièrement raison, au moins, les Sullivans seraient protégés le temps que cette mission ne s'avère réellement terminée.

Les heures défilèrent de manière interminable, tout comme le paysage dont Dean n'eut même pas l'occasion de profiter puisqu'il faisait nuit noire. Sentant ses jambes et son dos s'engourdirent peu à peu, le jeune homme changea très légèrement de position avant de tourner la tête vers l'arrière, constatant que son petit frère dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, son bras blessé soigneusement ramené contre lui. L'ainé jeta un bref coup d'oeil à John, dont le visage n'arborait bizarrement aucune trace de fatigue.

- Tu veux que je prenne un peu le volant ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme et un peu endormie.

Le conducteur arqua un sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Je croyais que tu dormais...Non..non ça va je te remercie. Souffla ce dernier avant d'accorder à son tour un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. On va s'arrêter un peu...Je dois refaire le plein..

Dean approuva vaguement avant de constater qu'aucun phares ne venaient l'éblouir de la voie d'en face.

- On est où ?

- Pas sur la voie rapide. Répondit John qui avait suivis son raisonnement. Jim et moi avons opté pour les petites routes, on est moins repérables.

Le jeune homme regretta très vite ces petites routes isolées à l'instant même où l'Impala s'engagea dans l'entrée d'une station service. Grimaçant à cause de la lumière éblouissante, Dean fut forcé d'admettre que, malgré son refus d'y prêter attention, lui aussi était mort de fatigue. La Chevy se stoppa finalement sur le parking, un peu à l'écart des autres voitures et fut bientôt rejoint par le vanne de Jim, qui descendit du véhicule, parfaitement alerte.

- Je vais aller chercher un peu de ravitaillement avant de refaire le plein d'accord ?

John approuva et jeta un coup d'oeil aux Sullivans, qui tous sauf Henry, s'était endormis. Le chasseur posa d'instinct une main sur son arme et surveilla les alentours, à l'affut du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Dean profita de ce bref moment de répit pour soulager ses jambes qui n'en pouvaient plus d'être immobiles. Il s'extirpa lentement de l'Impala et vint ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture.

- Sam ?

L'enfant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les traits du visage parfaitement détendus. Dean ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où son frère avait eu un repos aussi calme et réparateur, d'habitude, il n'était pas rare que Sam vienne le réveiller en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, ou bien c'était lui qui se chargeait de venir le secouer doucement, alertés par ses phrases inintelligibles qu'il répétait inlassablement, le tout accompagné parfois de cris et de larmes.

Le jeune homme retira sa veste avant de la déposer sur son cadet, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui même, la température assez basse étant apparemment le seul élément perturbateur de ce sommeil bien mérité.

- Repose-toi p'tit frère.

Dean sentit soudain une présence près de lui, mais ne sursauta pas pour autant...Non, tout simplement parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de son père.

- Je suis désolé Dean. Souffla simplement ce dernier, le regard également posé sur Sam.

Le jeune homme se raidit automatiquement, incapable de réprouver ce sentiment de rancoeur qui naissait en lui un peu plus chaque fois que le sujet était abordé...

- Je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter que tu viendrais. Avoua Dean tout bas, le timbre pourtant froid. Quand les démons ont débarqué...je lui ai promis que tu arriverais...Il t'a réclamé tu sais...tu lui as manqué...terriblement manqué.

John ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, pourtant, sa réplique mourût dans sa barbe tandis qu'il baissa les yeux sur son plus jeune fils.

- Tu sais...Quand ce démon l'a pris avec lui..J'étais mort de peur...mais tu sais, je n'arrêtais pas de me faire cette réflexion...

- Laquelle ? Demanda son père, la mine déjà sinistre.

Dean leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, mettant ainsi plus de rancoeur dans sa réponse.

- Je me disais..."Papa n'est encore pas là pour Sam".

Sans laisser la moindre chance à son père de répondre ou même d'essayer de se défendre, le jeune homme le contourna et remonta en voiture dans le plus profond silence, sachant très bien que les prochains kilomètres seraient tendus.

Pourtant, John ne relança pas ce sujet...il ne parût même pas lui en vouloir, ou bien alors il gardait tout ça pour plus tard. Non, pour une fois, il semblait même essayer d'agir en père. Il finit par se tourner vers son fils et le pria de se reposer.

- ça va. Trancha Dean sans émotion.

- Ne me dis pas que ça va Dean...tu as l'air exténué...Je n'ai peut-être pas été à la hauteur jusqu'à présent, mais tu peux compter sur moi désormais.

Le jeune homme hésita à lancer un "vraiment" sceptique et se laissa convaincre par le regard concerné que lui lança John. Il finit par s'appuyer contre la vitre et trouva une position confortable...Du moins, une position qualifiée de confortable pour un Winchester, autrement dit quelqu'un capable de dormir dans une vieille voiture de collection à l'odeur de cuir.

Le père vérifia un instant que son fils avait bien l'intention de se reposer avant de reporter son attention sur la route...Certes Dean avait raison, il avait encore foiré son coup et ses fils avaient bien faillis payer à sa place...Mais était-ce une raison pour son ainé de le juger ? Etait-ce une raison pour lui de l'évincer de son rôle de père et de prétendre que Sam n'était en sécurité qu'avec lui ?

Soudain, son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses préoccupations.

- Oui Bobby ?

- Tout est clean ici...plus aucune trace de démons, on va pouvoir vous rejoindre.

- Bien...tu es sûr que personne d'autre n'était là-bas ? Demanda John pensif.

- Non pourquoi ?

Sachant très bien qu'il était écouté de Dean, qui faisait sans doute semblant de dormir, le chasseur balaya la question.

- Non pour rien, je voulais être sûr.

- Très bien...On se met en route alors.

John raccrocha, laissant ses sombres pensées firent leur chemin dans son esprit...S'il n'y avait plus rien à Red Lake Falls, alors pourquoi avait-il eut cette désagréable impression en arrivant que quelqu'un les observait, outre la voisine bien sûr ... Son instinct le trompait rarement, aussi, le chasseur but une gorgée du café que lui avait rapporté Jim, bien déterminé à rester bien alerte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en sécurité chez Bobby.


	30. Samaël et le Colt

Incroyable mais vrai, voici déjà la suite !

**Samael et Colt**

**Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008**

Ecartant le rideau d'une main, Bobby lança un coup d'oeil nerveux aux alentours avant de se tourner vers l'ainé des Winchester, et de souffler d'une voix angoissée.

- C'est pas normal qu'ils mettent tant de temps à revenir, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Dean le considéra un instant et dû admettre que l'idée, bien que peu réjouissante, lui avait également traversée l'esprit. Son "oncle", comprit très certainement son silence appuyé et sortit une lame noire de sa ceinture.

- Je vais vérifier les environs.

- Je viens avec toi. Approuva aussitôt Dean avant de se tourner vers son frère, le nez toujours plongé dans ses recherches. Ouvre l'oeil Sam !

Ce dernier murmura un "ouais" inattentif, déclenchant aussitôt un soupir agacé de Bobby. Quand ce gamin était obnubilé par un bouquin, il était difficile de capter son attention !

Dean précéda le vieux chasseur, son revolver dans une main, une lame noire de l'autre, descendant d'un pas lent et souple les quelques marches de bois entourant la cabane qui leur sevrait de refuge. Les alentours semblaient calmes, peut-être même un peu trop aux yeux du jeune homme qui chercha le regard de son oncle. Celui-ci lui fit un bref signe de tête et l'encouragea à avancer un peu plus, aussi Dean s'exécuta vérifiant au passage les empreintes laissées sur le sol.

Totalement indifférent au courant d'air froid qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la maison, Sam continua de croiser le symbole avec les prises de vues faîtes depuis le ciel de la région des mines. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il tournait la carte dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, à la recherche de la moindre trace qu'aurait pu laisser Colt, mais même si pour le moments ses efforts restaient vains, il était persuadé qu'il allait trouvé...Il savait qu'un chasseur comme Samuel Colt avait forcément scellé la tombe de Samaël de ce symbole...

Soudain le courant d'air froid se fit plus agressif, plus irritant obligeant ainsi le jeune homme à lever le nez de ses recherches. Quand il vit de la buée se dessiner peu à peu sur les vitres, Sam comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul...un esprit ? Peu probable...Un Néphélim ? Quasi sûr...Le chasseur se leva d'un bond, attrapant au passage une lame noire de sa main droite, le regard fixé vers l'ouverture de la porte qui menait au couloir derrière le salon. Il s'avança d'un pas silencieux, l'oreille aux aguets tandis que ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de son arme. Seulement quelque chose l'obligea à se détourner de ce sombre couloir, en effet, le vent venait de pénétrer dans la maison avec un râle inhumain, faisant au passage s'envoler les papiers et quelques pages des livres qui lui servaient pour ses recherches. Sam se tourna vers le salon et remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange...Tout s'était envolé...Sauf la carte...

Le benjamin se désintéressa une minute du couloir et de l'hypothétique visiteur inattendu pour se rapprocher de la table. Il tourna lentement la carte vers lui, constatant soudain que le symbole de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga venait de s'y dessiner. Abasourdis, Sam glissa son doigt dessus pour mieux repérer le centre, là où en théorie, Samael était prisonnier...Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver cet endroit qu'un flash lumineux l'aveugla tout à coup, et repartit aussi brusquement qu'il était venu. Le chasseur cessa soudain de bouger, reconnaissant les premiers symptômes d'une vision...Cependant, avant même que Sam ne se demande ce qui lui arrivait, de nouveaux flashs l'assaillirent, plus nombreux, et plus douloureux aussi.

Le bruit de la lame noire qui tomba au sol résonna dans toute la maison tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, le chasseur la rejoignait et s'écroula inconscient sans voir l'ombre passer dans le couloir derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fort Collins, Colorado - 1842<strong>_

_Il n'était pas rare dans la région que des trombes d'eau obscurcissent le paysage, même si le Soleil était lumineux une heure auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas une petite pluie qui allait l'arrêter...Rien ne l'arrêtait !_

_Ses éperons cliquetèrent au moment même où il descendit de cheval et alors, comme s'il était une machine bien réglée, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Les alentours n'étaient que forêt et rivières, le tout agrémenté de quelques bruits typiques de la vie sauvage, il devait donc bien distingué ces bruits de ceux qui l'intéressaient._

_Il n'eut pas à marcher très longtemps qu'il repéra aisément la mine en question, sombre, presque effrayante, parfait repère pour un Wendigo pensa le chasseur qui regretta soudain de ne pas chasser cette créature._

_Voilà près de dix ans qu'il s'était forgé cette réputation de chasseur hors pair, et pourtant au départ, rien ne le prédestinait à devenir l'un des plus connu et des plus crains parmi les démons...non...Samuel n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le travail sur le terrain, il était plus...intellectuel...Mais depuis que cette comète avait fendue le ciel en 1835, plus aucune créature ne lui résistait...Chacune d'entre elle qui croisait son chemin mourrait...Alors, Samuel comprit que son arme si particulière ne devait être utilisée qu'en dernier recours...Et là...C'était un dernier recours..._

_Le jeune homme retira son chapeau afin de remettre en place les quelques mèches rebelles qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de lui barrer le front, puis, posant une main sur la crosse de son arme, il s'engouffra dans la mine sombre, prêt à en découdre avec cet adversaire qui ne l'avait que trop défié._

_Seuls les cliquetis de ses éperons résonnèrent dans cette grotte tout sauf naturelle qui s'enfonçait au coeur de la montagne, là où la lumière ne pouvait pénétrer et où l'air se faisait rare. Mais les Hommes étaient avide d'or alors..._

_- N'es-tu pas inconscient pour venir droit dans mon repère ? Demanda soudain une voix glauque depuis le fond de la caverne._

_Le jeune chasseur ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et afficha un sourire en coin._

_- Comme tu n'oses plus en sortir, je suis venu te déloger ! Répliqua t-il parfaitement calme._

_Un rire à la fois glacial et inhumain s'éleva dans toute la mine alors qu'un instant plus tard, deux pupilles rougeâtres apparrurent à quelques mètres du chasseur._

_- On m'a parlé de ton arrogance Colt...et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu ! _

_- Sors de ta cachette Samael, je pourrai croire que tu as peur.._

_Un léger silence suivit cette remarque et Samuel comprit tout de suite qu'il était parvenu à le mettre en colère._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Un Démon comme toi ?_

_Il y eut un léger bruissement derrière lui, semblable à un bruissement d'aile, et tout à coup, des torches de flammes s'allumèrent dans toute la mine, révélant ainsi les visages des deux adversaires. Colt fit volte face, sans pour autant dégainner et observa Samael. Il n'était pas comme la plupart des Démons qu'il avait rencontré, lui avait ce petit quelque chose...ce petit quelque chose qui aurait fait que Samuel ne l'aurait jamais sousponner d'être du mauvais côté s'il l'avait rencontré par hasard...Le démon avait une élégance et un charme évident qui détonnaient nettement avec sa nature. _

_- Tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes Colt...je ne suis pas un démon. Avoua Samael d'une voix redevenu parfaitement humaine._

_Le chasseur cilla, mais resta aussi impassible que possible, sachant très bien qu'il était vital de ne pas montrer son trouble._

_- Et je vais te dire...je déteste qu'on me confonde avec un démon de bas étage ! Renchérit Samael, cette fois profondément vexé._

_- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? Parce qu'à mes yeux tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !_

_Son adversaire afficha un large sourire, et une fois de plus, Colt se surprit à penser qu'il avait tout du visage d'un ange..._

_- Un Néphélim...Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'avec la réputation que tu as tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Néphélim ?_

_Samuel resserra sa prise autour de son arme, ses sens encore plus en alerte._

_- Détrompe-toi...je sais parfaitement ce que c'est._

_- Alors tu sais aussi que seule une lame noire peut me tuer...Et visiblement, tu n'en as pas ? _

_Voyant le visage du Néphélim se tirer peu à peu en une expression machiavélique, le chasseur comprit qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Il voulut dégainer, mais l'hybride ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'envoya s'écraser contre une paroi humide dans une bruit sourd. Samuel retomba à genoux au sol avec souplesse et agilité. Il n'attendit pas que le Néphélim fonde sur lui et se redressa aussitôt, le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le sternum, gagnant ainsi quelques secondes. _

_Soudain, le visage de Samael perdit toute beauté, ses yeux redevinrent rouges et sa peau s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir pratiquement noir, les flammes dansèrent avec un peu plus d'intensité autour d'eux, permettant ainsi de révéler deux immenses ailes noirs. Colt ne se laissa pas impressionné, et écarta légèrement son long manteau, le regard fixé sur la créature. Au moment où celle-ci poussa un cri strident, le chasseur sortit son arme et tira une balle, une seule, droit dans le coeur de Samael. Le Néphélim laissa alors la place à l'homme qui porta une main à sa poitrine d'où coulait déjà un mince filet de sang. Il posa ensuite un regard surprit à son adversaire et s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre._

_Colt n'aimait pas le travail sur le terrain...Mais cette arme le rendait presque invincible...Et il en était venu à se dire que si lui ne faisait pas ce boulot, personne ne le ferait. Fantômes, Goules, Démons et Néphélims...Aucun n'avait leur place sur terre, et il se chargerait d'en renvoyer le plus possible en bas, et pour cela, il avait un plan...un projet...Il avait le revolver..il allait maintenant s'assurer qu'aucune créature ne pourraient fouler le pas de cette terre..._

_Jetant un coup d'oeil dans son journal, le chasseur examina pensivement le symbole de l'Alpha et l'Oméga...Un hybride ne pourrait le franchir._

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008<strong>

Dean eut tout juste le temps de se relever qu'il aperçut un Néphélim, qui était parvenu à bloquer Bobby contre le tronc d'un arbre, resserrer nerveusement sa main autour du cou du vieux chasseur. Le jeune homme oublia tout le reste et lança sa lame noire vers lui, lame qui allait directement se plantée dans son dos. L'hybride poussa un léger cri avant d'être repoussé avec mépris par Bobby qui se passa une main sur la gorge avant de reprendre l'arme.

- ça va ?

Singer ne lui répondit pas, non...tout simplement parce qu'il retourna habillement la lame dans sa main et poignarda le Néphélim qui arrivait derrière lui. Dean essuya le sang qui lui coulait de la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de son oncle, les yeux baissés sur les cadavres d'hybrides. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait que des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent leur attention. Dans un même mouvement, les deux chasseurs se remirent en position, prêt à en découdre avec ces nouveaux adversaires, mais ils se détendirent très vite quand ils reconnurent John et Mary.

Essoufflés, les parents de Dean jetèrent à leur tour un regard étonné aux cadavres des Néphélims.

- ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Mary.

- Ils rôdaient autour de la maison...Et vous ? Vous avez été suivis.

- Je crois oui...on a réussi à en semer, mais la ville grouille de Néphélims. Expliqua John à bout de souffle.

Les quatre chasseurs échangèrent un regard alors qu'un instant plus tard, la mère se tendit.

- Où est Sam ?

- Dans la maison il...Commença Dean. Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, il ne put finir sa phrase.

Le visage de Mary se décomposa petit à petit alors que les traits de l'ainé commencèrent également à se tendre...Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Cependant, de nouveaux bruits de pas précipités attirèrent leur attention, sauf que cette fois, ils étaient bien plus nombreux...Et bien plus pressés.

- Il y en a d'autres ! S'exclama Bobby.

- Bobby et moi on va les retenir, allez voir si Sam va bien ! Ordonna Mary d'un ton autoritaire que personne ne lui reconnut.  
>Et bizarrement, John ne discuta pas, il fit simplement signe à Bobby de veiller sur sa femme avant de s'élancer vers la maison, précéder de son fils ainé.<p>

Quand il constata que la porte était ouverte, Dean accéléra un peu plus l'allure et entra d'un pas précipité dans la maison. L'air était glacial ici, pire qu'à l'extérieur...

- Sam ?

- Sammy ? Renchérit John qui avait, comme son fils, sortit son arme.

L'atmosphère qu'il percevait ici n'avait rien de rassurante, aussi il fut presque persuadé que quelqu'un était venu ici...

- Dean ! L'appela soudain son père, le tirant ainsi de ses préoccupations.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et découvrit son frère, allongé sur le sol, totalement inconscient. Dean oublia ses mauvaises impressions et se précipita auprès de lui, ignorant au passage John qui essayait déjà de le réveiller. L'ainé donna quelques claques à son benjamin, espérant l'entendre râler, mais les yeux de Sam restaient résolument clos.

- Sam ! Insista son père en prenant son pouls avec angoisse.

- Allez Sammy...L'encouragea Dean dont la voix était étonnement calme, bien qu'à l'intérieur, il n'avait qu'une envie : hurler. Mais merde tu vas te réveiller ! Reprit-il soudain plus inquiet.

L'ainé leva un regard angoissé vers son père qui se mit soudain à chercher quelque chose dans son manteau, il en tira une flasque d'eau bénite et s'attira les yeux perplexes de son fils.

- Mais...

Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer, John aspergea le visage de Sam avec Dean s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il foutait quand il perçut un faible soupir s'échapper de la bouche de son frère.

- Sammy ?

Il le vit froncer des sourcils avant de secouer la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, reprenant peu à peu conscience.

- Sam...ouvre les yeux mon grand ! L'encouragea son père.

Il l'aspergea un peu plus et cette fois, le jeune homme entre-ouvrit les paupières avant de regarder autour de lui, d'un air hagard et complètement perdu.

- Hey...tu nous as encore fais une belle peur ! Souffla Dean avec un sourire.

Le plus jeune murmura quelques paroles parfaitement inintelligibles et s'attira les regards inquiets de son frère et de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sammy ?

- 'Olt...

- Quoi ? Dis-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un était là ? Quelqu'un t'as frappé ? Demanda John qui n'avait pas constaté l'absence de blessure de son cadet.

Dean observa longuement son père avant de simplement poser la question à son cadet, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Est-ce que tu as eu une vision Sam ?

John dévisagea son ainé comme s'il venait de dire une infamie, mais la voix du cadet souffla.

- Oui...

Dean constata à quel point son père avait l'air désabusé par cette réponse, mais il choisit de ne pas y accorder d'importance, du moins, pas encore.

- Allez viens là...Murmura t-il en passant un bras de Sam autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais à peine debout, le plus jeune vacilla de nouveau et Dean fut soulagé de voir son père venir le soutenir de l'autre côté.

- Aide moi à l'emmener de l'autre côté, il doit se reposer.

Le jeune homme n'avait que trop d'expérience dans le domaine des visions de Sam, et il savait à quel point elles pouvaient le laisser K.O après...Par contre, ce qu'il n'expliquait pas, c'était justement le fait qu'il est eu une vision...Ses pouvoirs s'étaient bien développés depuis la mort d'Azazeal, aussi le stade de flashs douloureux et morbides avait bien évolué, alors pourquoi souffrait-il encore de ces foutues prémonitions ?

Une fois son frère allongé sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit, Dean posa une couverture sur lui bien décidé à le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son père fut forcer de constater à quel point celui-ci avait l'air...perdu ? Angoissé ? En colère même peut-être ?

- Va aider Bobby et maman, je m'occupe de lui.

- Tu...tu es sûr ? Demanda doucement John.

- Absolument.

Et, sans même un regard pour son cadet, le père quitta la pièce un peu trop précipitamment aux yeux de Dean. Ce dernier savait très bien qu'une dispute était inévitable, mais pour le moment, il préférait rester avec Sam. Le jeune chasseur garda une lame noire avec lui et posa les yeux sur son benjamin en proie à un sommeil qui semblait quelque peu réparateur.


	31. La vie qu'on aurait pu avoir

**La vie qu'on aurait pu avoir**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1995**

Ce fut le bruit des gravillons craquant sous le poids de l'Impala qui réveilla Dean doucement. Le jeune homme entrouvrit paresseusement les yeux avant de se les frotter d'une main, grimaçant au contact des rayons de Soleil éclairant un peu trop l'habitacle à son goût. L'ainé reconnut tout de suite l'enseigne " Singer's auto" et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement en imaginant enfin pouvoir se retrouver dans cet environnement familier.

Dans un même geste, John et lui ouvrirent leurs portières et descendirent de la Chevy, appréciant au passage l'air frais du matin qui les revigora quelque peu. Le père se dirigea ensuite vers le vanne de Caleb tandis que Dean se chargea de réveiller son frère.

La porte de la camionnette s'ouvrit à son tour, laissant ainsi les Sullivans en sortir avec un net soulagement. Les visages de Kate et de Damien s'assombrirent quelques peu quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, dans ce qui ressemblait à une casse abandonnée.

- Euh...on ne va pas rester ici quand même ? Demanda la jeune fille tout bas à sa mère.

Margareth n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car même si Kate s'était voulue discrète, Caleb n'était pas sourd.

- C'est pour votre sécurité...ce n'est sûrement qu'une question de jours ne vous inquiétez pas.

La jeune fille accorda au chasseur un bref sourire crispé avant de croiser ses bras contre elle nerveusement sans pour autant oser lancer de nouvelles critiques.

Caleb échangea un coup d'oeil avec John qui leur fit signe de le suivre. Le groupe passa à côté de l'Impala et le plus jeune chasseur prit soin d'attendre les fils Winchester avant d'entrer à son tour chez Bobby.

- Bien...Bobby va bientôt nous rejoindre, en attendant vous pouvez aller vous installez, il y a des chambres d'amis en haut...C'est pas luxueux, mais ça dépanne.

- Merci...Souffla soudain Henry en accordant un regard reconnaissant à John.

Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire, laissant ses yeux parcoururent les visages de Margareth, Kate et Damien...Outre la fatigue qui se lisait sur leurs traits, tous avaient cette même expression...cette peur sur le visage. Et John ferait tout pour qu'aucun drame ne frappe cette famille...ça ne devait plus arriver. Plus jamais.

- Mais non voyons.

Mr Sullivan insista avant de faire signe à ses enfants de monter...Ces deux là ne semblaient, certes pas très réjouit, mais la nuit qu'il avait passé leur avait fait prendre conscience du danger qui les guettait, aussi, aucun des deux n'osa protester.

John les regarda monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Le chasseur tourna la tête et vit ses deux fils, suivit de Caleb pénétrer dans le salon, les mines fatiguées. Son regard se posa alors sur le bras de Sam, que l'enfant tenait toujours soigneusement contre lui.

- Viens là Sammy, que je te soigne ça.

Son cadet vint s'installer presque machinalement sur le canapé tandis que son ainé vint le rejoindre aussitôt et que lui s'éclipsa une minute le temps d'aller chercher une trousse de secours.

- Caleb, tu veux bien aller vérifier que tous les pièges sont en place ?

- Bien sûr.

Le jeune chasseur disparut de sa vue et lui retourna dans le salon, en constatant avec un goût amer dans la bouche que ses deux fils semblaient plus renfermés que jamais. Dean lui avait déjà fait part de son ressentiment...Et même s'il n'appréciait pas l'attitude de son ainé, il était forcé d'admettre qu'une partie de ses reproches étaient fondés. Mais Sam lui...pourquoi gardait-il la tête baissée sans prononcer la moindre parole ? Pourquoi ne posait-il aucune question ? Pourquoi était-il si passif ?

- Bien, montre moi un peu ce poignet. L'encouragea son père en prenant place en face de lui.

L'enfant retira machinalement la main qui recouvrait son bras meurtri et laissa son père le prendre doucement pour l'examiner.

- ça te fait mal là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, John insista.

- Sam, est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

Intrigué par le silence de son fils, le chasseur se désintéressa un instant de son poignet pour lever les yeux vers lui.

- Sammy ? L'encouragea son ainé.

Sam entendait bien son père et son frère lui parler, lui poser toutes sortes de questions, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas la force d'y répondre...Les paroles du démon résonnaient encore dans son esprit, elles le hantaient depuis l'instant même où il les avait prononcé.

_Tu crois sincèrement qu'il a envie de te sauver ? ... ..Je suis sûr que ton père aurait largement préféré que ce soit toi qui brûle dans cette chambre..., ta chère maman serait toujours en vie et ta famille serait bien plus heureuse. Ton père ne serait pas destiné à mourir de la main de nous autres les démons et ton frère n'aurait pas à lorgner sur les autres familles...imaginant une mère qu'il n'aura plus jamais..._

- Sammy ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Dean à côté de lui avec un peu plus d'énergie tout en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

L'enfant cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et distingua le visage de son père qui le regardait d'un air réellement inquiet.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

L'enfant entre-ouvrit la bouche avant de baisser les yeux vers son poignet.

- Non. Parvint-il finalement à murmurer.

Il ne remarqua pas Dean échanger un coup d'oeil angoissé avec son père et leva la tête vers lui avant de demander tout à coup.

- Tu serais venu papa ?

Dean fronça des sourcils, cette fois terriblement inquiet par le manque de réaction de son petit frère. Mais quand il entendit la question, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers père, curieux de voir comment celui-ci allait se débrouiller.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu serais venu nous chercher ? Répéta Sam timidement.

L'ainé remarqua le trouble dans les yeux de son père qui cilla avant de tourner la tête vers lui, sans doute en quête d'un peu de soutien.

- Mais...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question Sammy ?

Sam ramena son bras blessé contre lui et lança à son père un de ses regards de chiots battus.

- Le Démon...il a dit que tu aurais préféré que je meurs dans l'incendie...il a dit que vous auriez tous été plus heureux sans moi...

Cette fois, ce n'était plus de l'incompréhension que Dean lisait sur le visage de son père, c'était de l'effroi...la même horreur devait se dessiner sur ses traits d'ailleurs et instinctivement il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- Mais enfin Sammy, qu'est-ce qui te prends de demander ça ? Souffla l'adolescent abasourdis.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers son frère qui distingua très nettement une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Je veux savoir si c'est vrai !

- Et la réponse est non ! Répondit Dean d'une voix forte à mi-chemin entre la sévérité envers son cadet et la colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis du démon qui lui avait mis ces idées noires dans la tête.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Comment tu peux demander un truc pareil Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que papa et moi ferions si tu n'étais pas là ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on aurait envie de vivre heureux sans toi ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'on aurait envie que tu ne sois pas là ?

L'enfant observa son frère indécis avant de reporter le temps d'une seconde son attention sur son père, qui, et il se maudissait pour ça, ne savait pas quoi dire...Pourquoi Dean avait-il toujours les mots pour réconforter son frère et que lui ne les trouvait pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit son fils de 15 ans qui prenne son rôle de père et le joue bien que lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de se comprendre avec Sam ?

- Sammy, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Dean.

L'enfant s'exécuta et posa un regard penaud sur son ainé.

- Ecoute-moi. Souffla simplement l'adolescent. On est une famille...Et si la vie n'est pas toujours rose, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tout, on est ensemble...tous les trois...Et je suis sûr que où qu'elle soit, maman pense la même chose et ne regrette rien...Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles Sammy.

Sans doute touché parce que Dean avait parlé de leur mère, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, l'enfant finit par pincer les lèvres en acquiesçant simplement d'un signe de tête. Machinalement, l'ainé le prit contre lui pour être bien sûr qu'il oublierait très vite les mensonges et les horreurs crachées par le démon.

L'adolescent sentit le soubresaut qui agita le corps de benjamin s'apaiser progressivement, aussi il se permit de lever un instant le visage vers son père, resté étrangement silencieux. John semblait perplexe...non, même plus que ça, il semblait...perdu...fermé même...et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que Dean perçut comme de la colère. Pourtant, sans doute par crainte que son ainé ne parvienne à lire en lui, le chasseur se détourna et désigna d'un mouvement de tête le matériel médical qu'il avait apporté.

- Tu t'occuperas de soigner son bras ?

Le jeune homme approuva, sentant peu à peu la tristesse et la culpabilité le saisir...Son père avait l'air si triste...triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait lui et son frère. Dean n'allait pourtant pas le complaindre, après tout, John s'était toujours reposé sur lui pour s'occuper de Sam, même durant les semaines qui avaient suivis l'incendie...alors que lui n'avait que quatre ans...

La tension devenant presque insupportable en bas, Dean décida d'aller voir comment les Sullivans géraient la situation. Bobby et Jim étaient arrivés depuis peu et le prêtre avait tenu à vérifier la blessure du plus jeune. L'ainé l'avait donc laissé sans la moindre inquiétude et se dirigea à l'étage d'où s'élevaient quelques voix. Une fois devant la porte de Damien et Kate, le jeune homme frappa timidement et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

- Ah salut...Fit simplement l'adolescente en s'écartant légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de les détailler plus que nécessaire, il voyait bien que la situation ne les enchantait guère...Les jumeaux avaient la même expression que Sam et lui quand ils étaient arrivés chez eux.

- On dirait qu'on va habiter ensemble encore un peu...

Kate se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir, le regard perdu dans le vague. La réponse, vint de son frère dont la voix débordait d'enthousiasme...

- Génial...Maugréa t-il.

Dean se sentit soudain de trop et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

- Excuse-moi...je sais bien que ton père veut nous aider c'est juste que...

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, il se tourna presque instinctivement vers sa jumelle qui conclut tristement.

- ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

- Je comprends. Les rassura Dean. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, les meilleurs chasseurs sont dans cette maison...vous pourrez très vite rentrer chez vous.

Les enfants Sullivans esquissèrent un très léger sourire, se laissant facilement convaincre par le charme naturel du l'ainé des Winchester.

Un silence s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce au cours duquel les adolescents se lancèrent de brefs regards en chiens de faïences, finalement, Damien fut le premier à parler.

- Hey Dean...je peux te poser une question.

Habitué à entendre ce genre de phrase, le jeune homme s'empêcha de sourire et approuva.

- Vas-y.

Dean nota la gêne sur le visage du jeune Sullivan mais attendit que celui-ci formule sa question.

- Tu...Tu as toujours connu ça ? Je veux dire...les démons et tout...

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir, l'ainé approuva.

- Presque toujours oui...

- Quand as-tu su ? Que tous ces monstres étaient vrais ?

Bien que peu désireux de parler de ça, Dean se força car il trouvait qu'il devait la vérité à Damien, ainsi qu'à Kate...Après tout, ils étaient eux aussi dans cette galère et le jeune homme s'était surpris à éprouver de la sympathie à leur égard.

- J'avais quatre ans...

- Quatre ans ? Répéta Kate qui n'avait pas pu retenir sa surprise.

Essayant de faire fi de son regard étonné, le jeune homme reprit.

- Ma mère s'est fait tuer par une de ces créatures...et depuis mon père a décidé de se venger...C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour tout ça...les fantômes, les goules, les loups garous...

Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un léger regard que Dean ne décoda pas et au bout d'une minute, Damien reprit.

- Tu...tu n'as jamais voulu avoir une autre vie ?

Cette fois, un sourire illumina le visage de l'ainé des Winchester.

- Jamais ! On est sans arrêt sur les routes, on dort dans des motels, dans l'Impala ou à la belle étoile...C'est la liberté ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vivre autrement.

- Et ta mère ne te manque pas ? Demanda timidement Kate.

Les traits joyeux du jeune homme s'effacèrent tout à coup en entendant la question...Ce n'était pas demandé méchamment, c'était juste la curiosité d'une fille de son âge qui vivait aux antipodes de lui.

- Tous les jours...Mais je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé...je veux attraper la chose qui lui a fait ça...et il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrai le faire.

Kate hocha la tête doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle le comprenait, et la question suivante arriva inévitablement.

- Et ton petit frère ?

- Et bien quoi mon petit frère ? Répéta Dean en se tournant vers Damien cette fois.

Le jeune Sullivan haussa une épaule.

- Quel âge a-t-il ? Neuf, dix ans peut-être...

- Onze. Corrigea l'ainé.

- Onze ans...tu penses qu'il est heureux ?

Le premier né considéra longuement la question, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mise en accusation.

- Je fais tout pour qu'il ne soit pas malheureux en tout cas. Souffla Dean au bout d'un long moment de silence.

- ça devrait vite se remettre. Assura Jim en remettant correctement le bras de Sam en écharpe.

- Merci..

L'enfant s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand la voix du prêtre l'interpella.

- Sam attends !

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt et vit le chasseur s'avancer vers lui, la mine inquiète.

- Est-ce que ce démon t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il...est-ce qu'il a parlé de quelqu'un...Est-ce que tu as entendu une conversation qu'il aurait eu avec les autres quand tu étais avec eux ?

L'enfant essaya de faire le ménage dans son esprit des paroles inutiles et de celles qui pourraient avoir de l'intérêt pour leur enquête, malheureusement, sa réponse fut négative.

- Non...il n'arrêta pas de répéter simplement que le piège était pour papa.

- D'accord...merci bonhomme...

Sam se tourna de nouveau, mais quelque chose lui revint brusquement en mémoire...C'était peut-être un détail, mais il ne savait que trop bien que parfois, le moindre petit détail pouvait se révéler crucial.

- Mais il y avait un truc pourtant...La femme...Meg...elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre, elle avait l'air inquiet que papa ne vienne pas...Un peu comme si...

- Les ordres venaient de plus haut. Termina Jim à sa place.

Le benjamin approuva ne sachant pas très bien quelle importance accordée à sa remarque, pourtant, elle semblait avoir laissé le prêtre pensif.

- Merci mon grand. Murmura t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sentant soudain la présence de son père, Sam s'éclipsa, comprenant que lui et Jim allaient avoir besoin de s'entretenir sérieusement sur la suite des évènements.


	32. Leviathan le Capricieux

**Encore une fois vous avez été nombreuses à m'envoyer des reviews, et je vous en remercie toujours.**

**Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps…je pense que je vous torture déjà suffisamment !**

* * *

><p><strong>Leviathan le capricieux.<strong>

**Oak Creek, Colorado - 2008**

Un éclair illumina le ciel aux couleurs imperceptibles à cause des épais nuages descendus pour grignoter doucement la vallée. Lilith ne cilla même pas et se contenta de regarde le démon perdre tout contrôle de lui-même.

- Ne te met pas dans des états pareils...Le pria t-elle d'un ton las.

Occupé à faire les cents pas, celui-ci se tourna vers elle, le visage transformé par la colère.

- Quoi ?

-Arrête de t'énerver. Répéta simplement Lilith avec le plus grand calme. Ca ne t'avancera pas plus, crois-moi...Et puis, où est le mal dans tout ça ?

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel instantanément suivit du tonnerre presque assourdissant. Leviathan dévisagea la démone comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.

- Où est le mal ? Mais réveille-toi un peu Lilith ! Il sait où est Samael !

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

- Et qui te dis que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Un ange passa.

- Quoi ?

- Qui te dit que je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité ? Répéta Lilith en posant sur Léviathan un regard méprisant.

L'autre démon resta un long moment sans répondre, comme s'il essayait de comprendre les paroles de son interlocutrice. En réalité, il avait parfaitement saisit, il se contentait simplement de la dévisager en se demandant quel genre de plan elle avait prévu pour les Winchester.

- C'était volontaire ?

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Lilith.

- Peut-être bien.

- Tu lui as envoyé cette vision ?

- Possible...

Cette fois, Leviathan eut bien du mal à gérer sa colère, il s'approcha de la démone et, tandis qu'un éclair illumina le ciel derrière lui, il se fit plus menaçant.

- Arrête avec tes énigmes Lilith et dis-moi ce que tu as prévu !

Mais son plan ne fonctionna pas comme il l'aurait voulu, car Lilith ne céda pas, visiblement peu impressionnée par celui qui s'était pourtant forgé une réputation aux Enfers.

La démone se leva à son tour et toisa Leviathan, n'éprouvant apparemment aucune crainte.

- Cesse d'essayer de me donner des ordres Leviathan, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es ramené, je peux très bien te ré-expédier là-bas ! Respecte ta part du marché un point c'est tout ! Occupe les Winchester le plus longtemps possible et arrête de faire ton Alastair avec moi !

Le démon cilla, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui réponde avec un tel mordant, et surtout sans montrer aucun signe de peur.

- Ta confiance en toi est ta faiblesse Lilith...Je peux te réduire à néant si je le veux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, la Démone éclata d'un rire méprisant.

- Non tu ne peux pas...Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'en as pas les pouvoirs Leviathan...Une seule personne est capable de me vaincre, et ce n'est pas toi.

Ce dernier, remit à sa place, sentit une colère sourde et bouillonnante monter en lui. Bien décidé de prouver à cette garce qu'elle se trompait, le démon leva une main vers elle, éclairant ainsi toute la vallée d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Depuis des millénaires, il était craint pour ça...Il était même certain que Lucifer lui-même refusait d'être en sa présence...Ce n'était pas cette catin qui allait être celle qui lui manquerait de respect. Mais contre toute attente, Lilith se tenait toujours face à lui, les cheveux voletant très légèrement à cause du vent qui la frappait de face..Son visage était à la fois serein et provocateur et doucement, un sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche.

- Tu as fini ?

- Impossible...Balbutia le démon.

- Comme je te l'ai dit...Tu n'es pas celui qui me tuera, alors cesse de gaspiller ton énergie et emploie-la à quelque chose de plus utile.

Leviathan abaissa son bras, abasourdis par la puissance, insoupçonnée jusqu'ici, de Lilith.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Répéta cette dernière, agacée.

- Oui.

- Parfait...Oh, et la prochaine fois que tu essaie de me tuer...je te renvoie d'où tu viens, c'est clair ? Maintenant, en route !

Sur celle, elle claqua simplement des doigts et le Démon fut envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008<strong>

- Une vision ? Répéta Mary incrédule.

Appuyé contre la porte qui délimitait la chambre dans laquelle se reposait son frère, et le salon où s'étaient rassemblée les membres de sa famille, Dean approuva tristement.

- Oui...tout a commencé après la mort de Jessica...Il a commencé par faire des rêves et ensuite il avait des visions éveillé.

Bobby, qui était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire avait jugé préférable de se poster derrière la fenêtre pour veiller à ce qu'aucun autre Néphélim ne s'approche de la maison. Il pensait que ce genre de conversation nécessitait un peu d'intimité, néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

Mary, assise dans le canapé ne cessait de se frotter les mains contre son jean, balayant régulièrement la pièce d'un regard incrédule. John lui, restait silencieux, la mine sombre, les yeux rivé sur le mur, il écoutait simplement pour le moment.

- Okay qui...Qui est Jessica ? Demanda timidement la mère.

- C'était la petite amie de Sam, à la fac...Le...le démon l'a eu elle aussi.

Les visages de ses parents s'assombrirent tout à coup tandis qu'ils échangèrent un bref regard. Dean décréta qu'il était inutile de jouer la carte de l'ignorance et se décida enfin à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Je sais pour le pacte maman.

Cette révélation eut l'effet attendu, en fait, Dean aurait soudain annoncé qu'il était gay et qu'il s'était marié en secret à un travestie brésilien que leur réactions auraient très certainement été les mêmes...Mais bon, ce n'était pas le cas...

- Quoi ? Quel pacte ? Demanda John incrédule.

- Celui qu'elle a passé pour te sauver...Celui qu'elle a passé avec le Démon aux yeux jaunes.

Le père des Winchester se tourna alors vers son épouse, la mine en point d'interrogation. Dean ne fit aucune remarque, mais il fut forcé de constater qu'en ce moment, John avait le même air innocent et presque enfantin qu'arborait Sam parfois.

- Mary ?

- Je sais. Avoua celle-ci. Je sais, mais pitié ne me fais pas la morale...On a tous fais un pacte pour quelqu'un ici...Je t'aimais tellement John, et je venais de perdre mes parents, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Ce dernier détourna la tête, secoué par cette révélation...Comment le blâmer ? Le pauvre venait d'apprendre assez brutalement, comment toute cette histoire avait démarré. Le laissant digérer la nouvelle, Mary leva la tête vers son fils.

- Mais en quoi mon pacte a-t-il un rapport avec Sam ?

- Tu te souviens des conditions ?

Les yeux de sa mère se perdirent au loin, comme si elle revivait la scène dans sa tête...

_- Dans dix ans j'irai faire un p'tit tour chez toi et je te demanderai ta permission. _

_- Pourquoi faire ? _

_- Détends-toi ! Et si ce jour-là personne ne s'oppose à moi, ça se passera en douceur…c'est promis. _

Dean attendit un instant et vit soudain le visage de sa mère pâlir alors qu'elle reposa lentement son regard sur lui, l'air horrifié.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Le jeune homme échangea un coup d'oeil avec son père, qui restait obstinément silencieux.

- Dit lui papa.

John ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette demande et se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Dean...Soupira t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de...

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas ménagé. moi si je me souviens bien ! Rétorqua aussitôt l'ainé qui était encore hanté par les dernières paroles de son père.

Celui-ci, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'y échapperait pas, se tourna vers son épouse.

- Ce soir là...Le démon est venu...il n'en avait pas après toi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Sam...Il...il s'est tenu au dessus de son berceau et...et il lui a fait boire un peu de son sang.

Machinalement, Bobby tourna la tête vers les Winchester tandis que Mary porta une main à sa bouche, le visage décomposé.

- Mais...mais pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-elle, indifférente aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Parce qu'il voulait un leader...quelqu'un pour diriger son armée à ses côtés. Expliqua Dean toujours aussi persuadé que les plans d'Azazael s'arrêtaient là.

Il laissa quelques secondes à sa mère le temps de digérer la nouvelle et la laissa briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

- Et ses visions viennent donc de là ?

- Exactement... . Elles proviennent de son sang de démon. Renchérit John froidement.

Il s'attira aussitôt le regard noir de son fils ainé qui n'eut pourtant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit de l'agitation derrière la porte.

Difficile d'ignorer le mal de crâne qui s'était emparé de lui sitôt qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Sentant la douleur le submerger un peu plus, Sam s'empêcha de bouger et se contenta de pousser une brève plainte étouffée. Quelque chose n'allait pas...Quelque chose n'était pas normal...Il en était parfaitement conscient...Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait d'avoir une nouvelle vision et qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première puisqu'elle concernait Samael et...Dean ! Il devait avertir Dean !

Le jeune homme se repoussa doucement du matelas, espérant ainsi se redresser..Il constata bien vite qu'il avait surestimé ses forces..A peine bougea t-il un muscle que sa migraine se répandit un peu plus et martela son crâne avec plus de violence jusqu'à venir raidir sa nuque et ses épaules. Vaincu, Sam se laissa tomber avec un gémissement, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait...Si ses visions étaient pénibles, la douleur qu'elles lui provoquaient ne duraient jamais aussi longtemps.

Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans la chambre, mais le jeune chasseur ne put bouger d'un pouce...ce n'était pas la peine de toute façon, puisqu'il reconnut aussitôt la présence de Castiel...Cependant, il nota que quelque chose n'allait pas, en effet la respiration de l'ange était saccadée et d'après ce qu'il entendit juste ensuite, il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala contre le mur.

Dean laissa à ses parents le temps de s'expliquer et de digérer la nouvelle et ouvrit la porte, inquiété par le bruit. Son inquiétude se mua aussitôt en angoisse quand il aperçut Castiel, en mauvais état, affalé contre le mur.

- Cass !

Le jeune chasseur traversa la chambre pour venir soutenir son ami, ce dernier dès qu'il sentit sa présence parcourut la pièce des yeux, l'air hagard.

- Hey...tu es blessé ? Demanda Dean en constatant qu'il était couvert de sang.

- Quoi ? Balbutia l'ange qui avait l'air toujours aussi perdu.

- T'es blessé ?

- Cass ! S'exclama la voix de Bobby qui se précipita pour rejoindre l'ainé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

L'ange baissa les yeux vers son manteau et leva faiblement les mains en les examinant une à une avant de murmurer simplement.

- Ce...Ce n'est pas mon sang...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ? S'emporta Dean qui avait du mal à maitriser son inquiétude.

- Le...leviathan...il a envoyé une légion de Néphélims...je m'en suis occupé...

Bobby et le jeune chasseur échangèrent un regard qui en disait long avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

- Tout seul ?

Le silence de Castiel fut leur réponse. Dean jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son oncle pour lui demander de l'aider à soutenir l'ange jusqu'au salon. Aussitôt déposé dans le canapé, il fut rapidement examiné par Mary qui leva la tête vers son époux.

- Apporte de l'eau John...

Dean resta en retrait, bien que terriblement reconnaissant qu'une fois de plus, l'ange leur ai sauvé la mise...Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand, peut-être par instinct, il posa son regard sur le visage de Sam...Il constata soudain que celui-ci était réveillé, mais semblait tout de même dans un état plus ou moins léthargique.

Oubliant un instant l'ange qui était entre de bonnes mains, le jeune chasseur retourna dans la chambre et s'accroupit près du lit pour être à hauteur du visage de son frère.

- Sammy ?

Ce dernier entre-ouvrit les yeux, et dès l'instant où il croisa le visage de son frère, commença à s'agiter.

- Wow...Doucement...

Dean l'aida à se mettre sur le dos et eut ainsi tout le loisir de constater les dégâts que semblaient avoir fait cette vision.

- Voilà...Doucement...

L'ainé considéra son petit frère une seconde, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son angoisse grandissante.

- Sammy ? Hey p'tit frère...regarde-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais le regard de Sam était fuyant, lointain même, si bien que Dean, oublia très vite son refus de s'inquiéter et se tourna vers le salon.

- Cass' !

L'ange, qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs le rejoignit aussitôt, et posa le même regard incrédule sur le benjamin.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda l'ainé d'une voix qui plaçait en lui tous ses espoirs.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Bobby empêcha Mary d'entrer et remarqua le visage décomposé d'angoisse de John.

Castiel posa alors une main sur le front de Sam et fronça des sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est Leviathan...il essaie de l'affaiblir...

John repoussa subitement Bobby et se précipita vers Castiel, le visage désespéré.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

- Je peux oui...je peux le chasser de son esprit...ça risque de prendre un peu de temps...

L'ange et Dean échangèrent un regard, et l'ainé comprit parfaitement que son ami lui demandait la permission...

- Vas-y. Murmura simplement le chasseur qui lui faisait toute confiance.


	33. Les malheurs de Sammy

**Les malheurs de Sammy !**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1995**

Dean grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, le visage fermé, le coeur battant à la chamade, témoin de son énervement. Le jeune homme ignora Damien qui venait de sortir de la chambre d'ami et alla directement dans la sienne, en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

La tension qui émanait dans cette maison depuis quelques jours devenait tout bonnement insupportable...Bobby était encore plus grognon que d'habitude, John était absent presque toute la journée quant à Caleb et Jim, ils avaient le nez plongés dans les bouquins, refusant obstinément toute aide de sa part. Dean en avait assez...Assez d'être traité comme un gosse...Assez que son rôle ne s'arrête à "surveille les Sullivans"...Il n'était pas baby-sitter non plus !

L'adolescent se mit à parcourir la pièce en long en large et en travers, espérant évacuer sa colère ainsi...malheureusement, plus il marchait, plus il réfléchissait...Voilà près d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Bobby, et aucun démon ne s'était montré depuis...Aucune trace, aucun signe...C'était le néant absolu...Et il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir rester enfermé dans cette maison.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à tourner en rond, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le pied de son lit avec un soupir exaspéré. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à celui de Sam sur lequel était posé un épais volume, qui apparemment captivait son frère depuis leur arrivée ici. S'ennuyant comme un rat mort, Dean changea de position et attrapa le bouquin, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait passionner à ce point son frère. Le livre s'ouvrit automatiquement, signe que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il était lu.

L'adolescent parcourut les lignes des yeux pendant quelques minutes essayant de saisir le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Cependant, le tournis que lui provoquaient ces lettres d'imprimerie noires sur des pages grisâtres l'incita à cesser sa lecture. Aussi, Dean s'apprêta à refermer le livre et à le poser sur la table de nuit de son frère quand quelque chose attira son attention...Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce que son cadet avait glissé dans la reliure du bouquin, cherchant délibérément à le dissimuler.

L'ainé en retira une copie perforée, sûrement une mauvaise note pensa t-il avec un sourire, aussi il se sentit obligé de la déplié pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Presque certain qu'il allait voir des lignes de fractions ou quelque chose se rapprochant de près ou de loin à des maths, Dean reconnu aussitôt l'écriture brouillonne de son frère.

Cependant, son sourire moqueur s'effaça en remarquant l'énorme croix faite dans un geste de colère ou de désespoir, barrant ainsi le petit texte écrit par la main de son benjamin. Curieux, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de commencer sa lecture. L'intitulé de la rédaction était simple comme bonjour, si simple que quelque part, Dean en fut frustré pour son frère, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi ce gosse était capable.

"_Racontez votre plus grande peur"..._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, gêné pour le prof qui osait prétendre à ce titre en posant des sujets pareils...Toutefois, il était curieux de connaître la réponse de Sam à cette question, d'autant qu'elle semblait l'avoir mis drôlement en colère pour raturée son travail ainsi...Ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver sur ses devoirs...Dean eut un sourire de culpabilité, imaginant parfaitement sa propre réaction s'il avait vu son cadet s'emporter ainsi contre sa feuille...il se serait moqué, bien sûr...Et n'aurait pas cherché à savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état...

Le jeune homme prêta l'oreille, et, constatant que le couloir était toujours plongé dans le silence, il commença sa lecture.

_" Mon père me parle souvent de la mort. Mon frère aussi. Peut-être s'imaginent-ils que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ? Peut-être pensent-ils agir pour le mieux en abordant ce sujet avec moi ? Peut-être se disent-ils que j'aurais moins peur si je prends conscience qu'elle est partout ?_

_A vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien...Je ne saurais même pas me la représenter. Quand mon père m'en parle, il me la présente comme quelque chose de terrible...Quelque chose de cruel et de vil qui se cacherait dans les recoins sombres et qui s'en prendrait à n'importe qui. Pour lui, la mort est un animal._

_Quand mon grand frère m'en parle, je peux voir sa peur dans ses yeux. Il semble en avoir plus peur encore que mon père. Il me dis souvent que c'est quelque chose d'insupportable, d'inhumain qui rendrait fou de chagrin n'importe qui...Alors pour Dean, la mort a un côté pervers qui enlève les êtres aimés._

_Moi ? Et bien je n'en sais rien...Papa hait la mort, Dean en a peur...Je ne sais pas si je dois la craindre ou la détester, toujours est-il qu'elle est là, qu'elle nous suit et qu'elle nous hante. Si je devais l'imaginer, je dirais qu'elle peut prendre de multiples formes, mais qu'elle est toujours sournoise et charmante à la fois..._

_Mais ce n'est pas la mort que je crains...Même si j'ai peur quelque part de savoir ce qu'il y a après...Non...il existe quelque chose de pire que la mort..."._

Dean entendit des voix s'élevées dans le couloirs et suspendu sa lecture un instant, mais heureusement pour lui, il reconnut très vite Henry et Kate qui se disputaient...Apparemment, la tension gagnait tout le monde. Soulagé, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la feuille.

_"Etre seul...voilà ce que je trouve pire que la mort...Souvent je me réveille en pleine nuit et j'ai peur...peur que mon père soit partis, que mon frère m'ai laissé aussi.._

_Peut-être est-ce mon cauchemar parce que je sais que ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre ? Papa et moi, on ne s'entend pas...Parce que je pense qu'il refuse de me laisser entrer dans la famille tout simplement...Je ne suis pas comme Dean...je ne peux pas me souvenir d'elle, alors peut-être que ça ne fait pas de moi un Winc..."..._

Sam n'avait jamais terminé sa phrase...ça devait être à ce moment là qu'il avait tout barrer avant de froisser complètement la feuille. Dean, frustré de ne pas avoir la suite resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur l'écriture de son cadet... Alors voilà la plus grande peur de son frère...Ce n'était pas mourir qui l'effrayait...non...il avait tout simplement peur que John le rejette.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la porte, et cette fois, le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait être dérangé. Aussi, il remit très vite la copie dans le livre qu'il reposa avec négligence sur le couvre lit de son frère avant de s'allonger innocemment.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il répondit d'un distrait "Ouais ?".

- Dean...on mange. Annonça gentiment la voix de Margareth.

- Oh, j'arrive tout de suite !

Le repas n'aurait pas pu être pire...La salle à manger de Bobby avait beau être doté d'une immense table, elle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir séduit tous les convives. Mr et Mme Sullivan s'y étaient pourtant installés et distribuaient les plats avec des sourires sympathiques qui devaient leur couter beaucoup au vue des circonstances. Dean parcourut la pièce des yeux et repéra très vite son père, prostré devant la fenêtre, une assiette posée non loin de lui, un fusil dans les mains, le regard fixé sur les alentours. Il y avait Bobby, comme parfaitement symétrique, faisant le guets derrière l'autre fenêtre, Caleb et Kate, tous les deux assis dans le canapé, l'un plongé dans un livre regorgeant de symboles de protection, l'autre le regard sinistre et mourant d'ennui rivé sur le sol. Sam, un peu à l'écart, trifouillant sans appétit dans son assiette et enfin, Damien et Jim essayaient de montrer le bon exemple et s'étaient attablés avec Henry et Margareth.

- Oh Dean ! Tu as faim ? Demanda Mme Sullivan avec un sourire jovial.

Le jeune homme la remercia pour l'assiette avant de s'éloigner de la table pour venir rejoindre son frère assis sur le sol contre le plus vieux fauteuil de Bobby, non loin de John.

- Hey...

Dean se laissa tomber en face de lui, constatant le peu d'enthousiasme de son frère pour l'assiette que lui avait préparé Magareth.

- ça va ?

Sam se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui avant de désigner discrètement leur père derrière lui. Son grand frère comprit aussitôt qu'il ne voulait pas se plaindre devant John et changea aussitôt de sujet.

- C'est pas mauvais tu sais...Tenta t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et bien après toi...Souffla son cadet en laissant retomber dans son assiette ce qui ressemblait à de la purée.

Désireux de le voir sourire un peu, Dean se risqua à porter la fourchette jusqu'à ses lèvres...une fois l'aliment en bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils avant de franchement grimacer.

- Bon...cha va, j'te l'accorde...Chais dégueu !

L'adolescent jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Mme Sullivan, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué...Soulagé, Dean grimaça un peu plus avant de toussoter et de chercher presque désespérément son verre. Sam le lui tendit, tout en parvenant à rester sérieux...Mais bientôt, les mimiques de son ainé eurent raison de lui et il étouffa un fou rire derrière sa main.

* * *

><p>- Tu n'es qu'une tête brulée John Winchester ! Et un jour, ça te coutera très cher !<p>

Sam n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que Bobby sortit de son bureau, furibond, le bousculant légèrement au passage. L'enfant le regarda s'éloigner incrédule avant de se tourner lentement de l'autre côté, apercevant son père, debout au centre de la pièce, l'air abattu.

John en avait assez...assez de devoir attendre et de rester sur la défensive en "espérant" que ce Démon finirait par se montrer...il en avait assez de cette tension et du danger imminent qui les guettait, menaçant de les surprendre au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins...Il avait peur...peur pour les Sullivans qui commençaient eux aussi à perdre patience...Et peur pour ses fils qui pourraient très bien resservir d'appâts au moindre signe de relâchement de sa part.

Le chasseur s'était donc proposé pour sortir, pour aller chasser lui même ce Démon qui semblait en avoir après lui, et bien sûr, le plan n'avait pas été au goût de Bobby...Et le voilà donc, seul dans ce bureau avec ses peurs et son désespoir grandissant.

Ces sentiments s'évanouirent très vite quand il remarqua son plus jeune fils dans le couloir, qui lui lançait un regard à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

- Papa ?

- Hey Sammy...ça va ? Demanda t-il en feignant un sourire.

L'enfant s'approcha prudemment, comme s'il attendait la permission pour entrer dans le bureau. John, désireux d'oublier un instant cette tension et cette chasse, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son ami, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- Bobby est fâché après toi ?

- Un peu...avoua le père, penaud.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Sam doucement.

Le chasseur se pencha légèrement en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses avant de se passer les mains sur le visage avec fatigue.

- Il n'aime pas mon plan...Et toi alors...Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- J'y arrive pas. Expliqua le cadet en prenant place en face de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda aussitôt John avec inquiétude.

Son fils hocha aussitôt la tête négativement tout en reprenant.

- Non c'est pas ça...J'arrête pas de...De penser...Je voulais pas embêter Dean avec ça..

- A quoi tu penses Sammy ?

L'enfant parût hésiter un instant, comme le prouvait son regard fuyant, voir même craintif. John, qui ne pouvait que se réjouir que pour une fois, son fils vienne le voir lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de le rassurer...C'était triste à dire, voir même pitoyable...mais ce simple geste qui pourtant, semblait être instinctivement paternel, il l'avait appris de son fils ainé, qui lui ne semblait avoir aucun problème quant à savoir quelle attitude adopter avec le cadet.

- Dis-moi...

- Et bien...je...Commença Sam, qui visiblement cherchait ses mots.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question papa ? Demanda soudain précipitamment l'enfant.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de John..Sam et ses questions !

- Bien sûr...

Le benjamin chercha ses mots de nouveau et leva finalement son regard sur son père...Père qui ne put que ressentir un pincement au coeur, n'étant absolument pas préparé pour une puppy face surprise.

- Est-ce que tu peux me raconter quelque chose sur maman ?

Sam vit le visage de son père pâlir à vue d'oeil, si bien que pendant une fraction de seconde, l'enfant pensa qu'il se sentait mal...Et puis, il reconnut cette expression...Celle qu'il arborait quand il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se mettre en colère, mais qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le cadet avait parfaitement conscience que le sujet était tabou, voir même interdit...Mais il lui avait semblé qu'ils partageaient un moment privilégié avec John...peut-être même un moment avec son père ? Alors la question lui était venue tout naturellement, pensant que, même s'il affichait quelques réticences, il lui répondrait tout de même...

Au lieu de ça, Sam le vit se renfermer sur lui même, empêchant sa colère de sortir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le benjamin s'expliqua timidement.

- Juste un détail...juste quelque chose sur elle...S'il te plait.

- Non...Remonte te coucher.

Sam cilla devant le regard fuyant de son père.

- Mais papa...

- J'ai dit non Sam ! Répliqua t-il aussitôt. Je ne veux pas en parler, un point c'est tout.

L'enfant laissa un bref silence s'installer avant de le briser judicieusement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? Grogna John en se levant.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire sur maman ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

Le chasseur s'éloigna de son fils et commença à parcourir la pièce nerveusement, tout en se passant régulièrement une main sur le visage.

- ça suffit ! Elle est morte Sam, tu m'entends ? Morte ! A quoi ça t'avancerait que je te raconte quelque chose sur elle ? Elle ne reviendra jamais.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer, Sam cligna des yeux, laissant au passage couler une larme sur sa joue. Pourtant, il choisit de l'ignorer et se leva à son tour, tentant une dernière chose.

- Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas moi ! Toi et Dean vous refusez de m'en parler...mais je veux savoir...je veux savoir comment elle était...je n'ai vu que trois photos ! Elle me manque à moi aussi...Conclut l'enfant en pleurant sincèrement.

John fit volte face, le coeur comme comprimé dans un étau. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand une troisième voix l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le père se désintéressa une seconde de son cadet et nota alors la présence de Dean, resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il était descendu dès qu'il avait entendu le ton monter.

Sam jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son père...à John, et tourna les talons, ignorant son grand frère au passage qui le regarda remonter les escaliers d'une expression perplexe.

- Sammy ?

D'instinct, Dean se retourna vers son père dont la lueur brillante dans les yeux ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda aussitôt l'adolescent d'une voix mauvaise.

- La vérité. Souffla John tout bas.

L'ainé entra alors dans le bureau tout en le dévisageant...oui il avait entendu des voix, oui il avait reconnu John et son frère, or il n'avait pas pu distinguer de quoi ils parlaient...

- A propos de quoi ?

La réponse se fit attendre...si bien que Dean perdit patience.

- A propos de quoi papa ? Insista t-il essayant de ne pas s'emporter.

- De Mary !

Cette fois étonné, l'adolescent resta sans bouger un instant, essayant d'imaginer la conversation qu'avaient bien pu avoir John et Sam...Pas étonnant que celle-ci se soit mal terminée...Elle se terminait toujours mal.

- Il voulait que je lui raconte quelque chose sur elle...Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas et que ça ne servait à rien...Mary est morte et elle ne reviendra pas !

Comprenant que de pars ses explications, John essayait en réalité de se justifier, Dean lui fit remarquer.

- Il le sait ça...Et je sais à quel point c'est dur...Mais on n'est pas les seuls à l'avoir perdu papa...Sam aussi a perdu sa mère.

Cette fois, John ne trouva rien à redire et se contenta de lancer un regard brillant de culpabilité, de chagrin et de soif de vengeance à son fils. Ce dernier, plus préoccupé par son frère que par la prise de conscience de John qui venait, encore une fois, de gaffer, quitta le bureau et remonta lentement les escaliers pour rejoindre son cadet.

Une fois dans la chambre, Dean fut à peine surpris de la trouver plongée dans le noir, son frère déjà allongé dans son lit, bien enfouis sous la couverture.

- Sammy ?

Pas de réponse...Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant...L'ainé le connaissait par coeur, aussi il devinait qu'il lui tournait volontairement le dos pour ne pas montrer ses larmes, cachant plus de la moitié de son visage sous la couette. Dean s'assit près de lui et posa une main sur la couverture agitée de légers soubresauts.

- Sammy...Murmura t-il, espérant attirer son attention.

Les sanglots de son cadet ne firent que se renforcer un peu plus et celui-ci finit par céder. Se dégageant de la couette, Sam se retourna vers son grand frère et se blottit instinctivement contre lui, exposant sans honte ses larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Dean l'accueillit avec un noeud dans la gorge, essayant par quelques paroles et quelques gestes tendres de le consoler. Il avait toujours été la bouée de sauvetage de son frère..Et c'était comme ça qu'il se voyait d'ailleurs. S'il était malheureux de le voir aussi bouleversé, il était heureux que ce soit encore et toujours vers lui qu'il se tourne quand il allait mal, il espérait simplement que ça ne changerait pas quand Sam grandirait.

L'estomac et la gorge nouée à cause des sanglots de son petit frère, le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en passant sa main sur son dos, espérant l'apaiser un peu.

- Je suis désolé Sammy...Murmura t-il.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui faisait pleurer son frère...Etait-ce l'évocation, ou plutôt, la non-évocation de leur mère ? Ou bien était-ce le nouveau refus de John d'endosser son rôle de père à son égard ? Finalement, Dean en vint à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un composé des deux. La rédaction raturée de Sam lui revint en mémoire et il ne put que comprendre davantage les raisons de tels sanglots...De pars son refus de lui parler de sa mère, John le rejetait une fois de plus...il l'éloignait volontairement de lui...et l'excluait par la même occasion de la famille...

- Je suis vraiment désolé p'tit frère. Chuchota Dean qui déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son benjamin.

Il sentit ce dernier se blottir un peu plus contre lui, et de son côté, il resserra son étreinte, attendant calmement que le chagrin de Sam s'évacue. Mais une chose était sûre, sa volonté d'être toujours là pour lui n'en fut que renforcée encore un peu plus.


	34. Père vs Fils

Alors là, je sens que la plupart d'entre vous allée détester ce chapitre, et en particulier John…Je savoure à l'avance vos réactions ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, Jubei-kazuki, Elisab. Je ne sais plus laquelle m'avait demandé quand est-ce que John allait craquer…Et bien maintenant ! :-D

* * *

><p><strong>Père vs Fils...<strong>

**Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008**

Son cœur ralentissait peu à peu, sa respiration redevenait normale, et les nuages sombres qui obscurcissaient son esprit finirent par s'évaporer doucement. Même s'il était encore inconscient, Sam se sentait aller mieux...la voix lointaine de Lilith cessa de l'importuner et les successions de flashs douloureux s'arrêtèrent finalement.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme se sentit reprendre possession de son corps ce qui lui donna la drôle d'impression de revenir parmi les vivants. Une voix familière marmonnait quelque chose non loin de lui, et la curiosité l'emporta, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Cass ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée en découvrant l'ange, les yeux fermés, psalmodiant dans une langue inconnue.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à lui tout de suite, mais ce fut une autre voix qui lui répondit.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune tourna la tête et ne fut guère surpris de voir Dean, le visage blanc, à son chevet.

- Hey...Comment tu te sens ?

Bonne question...Pensa le cadet...Comment se sentait-il ? Il prit une minute le temps d'y réfléchir essayant de localiser la moindre douleur musculaire, articulaire ou pourquoi une migraine...Mais non, il n'avait rien de tout ça...

- Euh...ça va...je crois.

De l'autre côté, Castiel continuait à marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct sans faire attention à eux. Tout en lui lançant un regard curieux, Sam se redressa péniblement sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu as eu une vision. Expliqua Dean. Et tu étais très mal après...ça ne t'es encore jamais arrivé ?

Le plus jeune secoua vaguement la tête avant de désigner l'ange d'un mouvement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il repousse Léviathan.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Sam qui eut un sursaut en pensant que le démon n'était pas très loin, prêt à passer à l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre.

Son ainé le repoussa aussitôt avant de le rassurer.

- Calme-toi...c'est dans ta tête qu'il a essayé de s'infiltrer...C'est pour ça que ta vision s'est prolongée...Mais ça devrait être terminée maintenant.

Sam resta silencieux, observant simplement Castiel pendant qu'il terminait son espèce d'incantation, finalement, Dean attira une nouvelle fois son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Tournant la tête vers lui, le cadet laissa son esprit vagabonder...Quelques flashs lui revinrent tout à coup et l'importance de sa découverte le fit sursauter.

- Colt ! J'ai vu Colt en train de tuer Samael ! Je sais...je sais où il se trouve Dean !

Sam ne savait pas ce que Castiel avait fait, mais une chose était sûre, c'était terriblement efficace. Bien qu'encore un peu affaiblis, le jeune homme avait presque entièrement récupéré et n'avait pas tardé à pouvoir se lever, désireux d'aller raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision.

A peine avait-il émergé de la chambre qu'il se sentit assiégé...assiégé par Mary qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras, apparemment terriblement inquiète. Mal à l'aise, et surtout très peu habitué à ce genre d'étreinte maternelle, Sam resta un moment sans bouger avant de finalement réussir à la rassurer avec une certaine gêne.

- Je vais bien...Murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

Mary desserra progressivement son étreinte sans pour autant s'écarter de lui, elle porta une main à son visage et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, ne remarquant pas le très léger frissonnement de son fils.

- Mon Dieu Sam...je...je suis tellement...j'ai eu si...

Sam échangea un léger coup d'œil avec Dean qui ne semblait pas non plus savoir comment réagir dans une telle situation. Le plus jeune reporta donc son attention sur sa mère et lui attrapa délicatement la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue.

- Tout va bien. Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix apaisante.

Un long regard fut échangé entre les deux bientôt troublé par Castiel qui vint se poster près de la fenêtre, comme soucieux de garder un œil sur l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Sam ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et constata que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui...Dean, Mary, Bobby...Et John...surtout John...Quelque chose d'ailleurs dans sa façon de le dévisager le dérangea, aussi, Sam préféra se détourner pour commencer son récit.

- Tu es sûr que c'était là ? Demanda Bobby le nez penché sur une carte de la région.

Le cadet approuva tout en s'approcha, un marqueur noir à la main.

- Absolument...et regarde...

Dean, John et Castiel s'avancèrent à leur tour pour voir ce que dessinait Sam...Ce dernier retira sa main et révéla ainsi un immense symbole, celui de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga, qui s'incérait naturellement dans le paysage entourant la mine.

- Après l'avoir tué, Colt a pris ses précautions. Conclut simplement le benjamin avec un sourire ravi.

- Donc c'est là que Lilith va se rendre ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda doucement Mary en levant la tête vers son dernier-né.

- Les visions de Sam ne mentent jamais. Se contenta de répondre Castiel d'une voix neutre. Cependant, je pense qu'on devrait agir avec prudence...C'est sans doute un piège et Léviathan ne doit pas être...

Mais l'ange ne put finir sa phrase car tout à coup, un hurlement strident, un cri de pure terreur fut poussé à l'extérieur, obligeant tous les chasseurs à relever la tête d'un même mouvement.

John fut le premier à réagir, se précipitant vers la porte il ordonna aussitôt.

- Dean, Sam avec moi. Les autres restez ici !

Les trois Winchester sortirent de la cabane, armes aux poings tandis que Castiel, Bobby et Mary se levèrent d'un bond et commencèrent déjà à rassembler les armes dont ils allaient sans doute avoir besoin pour passer à l'attaque.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les Winchester se retrouvent enfoncés au cœur de la forêt, plongés bien évidemment dans une obscurité qui était tout sauf naturelle. Les respirations saccadées à cause de leur course folle, les trois chasseurs se stoppèrent finalement, parcourant les alentours des yeux.

- Tu es sûr que ça venait de là ? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers son père.

Ce dernier, toujours en mouvement, et la main étroitement resserrée autour de son arme fronça des sourcils.

- Il m'a semblé...

L'ainé n'eut même pas le temps de dire qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un piège qu'il entendit son frère crier.

- Papa attention !

Surpris, John se retourna et se retrouva face à un Néphélim qui venait de surgir des broussailles. Mais Sam avait réagi avant lui car à peine la créature avait-elle entamé un mouvement pour se précipiter sur lui qu'elle se retrouva avec une lame noire planté dans le sternum. Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le Néphélim tomba face contre terre, raide mort.

John se retourna lentement vers son fils cadet et tous les deux échangèrent un long regard tendu...Dean sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer la moindre parole que d'autres néphélims émergèrent soudain.

Pris par surprise, les chasseurs parvinrent à en mettre quelques-uns hors circuit, malheureusement pour Sam, il s'était séparé de la seule lame noire qu'il avait gardée et ne tarda pas à se retrouver légèrement isolé du groupe.

Deux Néphélims s'approchèrent de lui avec un sourire, savourant sans doute déjà leur victoire. Mais le benjamin ne comptaient quand même pas leur faciliter trop la tâche, d'un simple mouvement de pied, il fit sauter une épaisse branche d'arbre dans sa main et s'en servit pour assommer la première créature qui se jetait sur lui...La seconde eut donc un instant d'hésitation, mais bientôt, ce sourire cruel qui s'était effacé de son visage se dessina de nouveau.

Violemment repoussé contre un tronc d'arbre, Dean sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant, pourtant ses réflexes n'en furent qu'accrût...Et le Néphélim qui s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce vint stupidement se planter sur la lame noire qu'avait discrètement sortit le chasseur. L'ainé s'écarta du chêne et jeta un coup d'œil à son père, fidèle à lui-même, qui se battait avec style et mettait à bas le moindre de ses adversaires. L'espace d'un instant, Dean se sentit redevenir ce petit garçon pour qui son père était son seul et unique héros, son modèle. Et puis, un nouveau Néphélim le ramena sur terre.

Si Sam était parvenu à se débarrasser de quelques-uns de ses assaillants, la perte de son arme ne lui était tout de même pas d'un grand secours. Un bref instant d'inattention lui couta cher puisqu'il fut mis à terre par l'une des créatures. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de retenir le poignet du Néphélim avant que celui-ci ne le tue avec le couteau de Ruby, sûrement dérobé au cours de la bataille. La créature poussa un grognement et insista un peu plus, rapprochant ainsi dangereusement la lame du visage du chasseur. Le cadet chercha du regard quelque chose...n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider à le repousser, mais la seule chose qu'il aperçut fut une pierre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle fut repoussée par le pied d'un autre Néphélim qui le regardait se débattre avec un sourire cruel.

Son regard se porta automatiquement sur Dean, aux prises avec un des monstres un peu plus loin...Le grognement du Néphélim se transforma en un cri alors que le poignard vint effleurer la joue de Sam. Ne cillant même pas, le jeune homme se contenta de dévisager son adversaire avec des yeux noirs espérant quelque part que ses pouvoirs se réveilleraient et qu'il pourrait ainsi se débarrasser de lui. Sûrement peu satisfait de ne pas voir la peur dans le regard du chasseur, le Néphélim ôta la lame de son visage et préféra l'approcher de sa gorge. Cette fois, Sam ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête en quête d'un peu d'aide dès qu'il sentit le couteau se poser le long de sa carotide.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que son père, contrairement à Dean, n'était plus aux prises avec aucun Néphélims, mais qu'au contraire, il était comme...comme figé...il regardait la scène, sans bouger...ou. Comme s'il hésitait à bouger...Sam ne savait pas très bien si c'était la sensation d'un filet de sang sur sa gorge ou le regard impersonnel de John, mais il sentit le désespoir le prendre.

- John ! Réussit-il à appeler.

Le jeune homme sentait ses forces diminuer et il savait que d'ici quelques secondes, il ne pourrait plus retenir la main de son adversaire.

- John ! Cria-t-il de nouveau en lui lançant un regard presque suppliant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas l'aider ?

Le Néphélim insista un peu plus, agrandissant au passage l'entaille de quelques centimètres et Sam lança un dernier appel, indifférent à la discrète larme qui coulait du coin de son œil.

- Papa !

Instinctivement, le benjamin ferma les yeux quand la pression de la lame devint franchement douloureuse, mais avant de se laisser sa vision s'obscurité, il distingua très nettement une silhouette sombre arriver en courant vers lui...

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, aussitôt suivit d'un violent coup, et le jeune homme se sentit libéré de l'emprise de l'hybride. Portant machinalement, une main à son cou, Sam se recroquevilla sur le côté en toussant, trop sonné pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Dean et le Néphélim roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant que l'élan de l'ainé ne lui permette de se remettre debout avec aisance. Le jeune chasseur relâcha soudain la prise qu'il avait sur la veste de l'hybride, envoyant celui-ci perdre l'équilibre...Le Néphélim, titubant vers l'arrière fut alors accueillit par une lame noire dans le dos. John passa un bras autour de lui et remonta lentement l'arme pour être sûr de bien l'achever, puis, avec le plus grand mépris, le chasseur relâcha la créature et la regarda tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Les autres étaient soit partis, soit morts, mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment. Le jeune homme se précipita vers son cadet dont la main portée à sa gorge laissait apercevoir quelques coulées de sang.

- Sam !

L'ainé se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui et essaya de lui faire retirer sa main.

- Attend...laisse-moi voir Sam !

Dean parvint à lui soulever doucement le poignet et il put examiner un peu plus soigneusement la plaie. Le jeune homme, voyant que le sang continuait à couler déchira aussitôt un morceau de tissu de sa veste.

- Tiens...appuie bien fort surtout.

Sam s'exécuta non sans fermer les yeux, bien assommé par le sang qu'il avait déjà perdu. Dean s'apprêta à le soutenir quand une troisième voix se manifesta...Voix qu'il avait complètement oubliée.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Tout à coup, Dean se fit l'effet de se transformer en volcan...Il sentit la colère monter en lui...non, ce n'était même plus de la colère, c'était presque de la haine...Se désintéressant une seconde de Sam, le jeune homme posa un regard glacial et menaçant sur John...Entendre sa voix était une chose, mais voir cette expression inquiète dans ses yeux...ce fut la goutte d'eau... L'ainé se redressa d'un bon et se précipita sur lui, le saisissant par le col avant de le plaquer contre un arbre. Bizarrement, John ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

- Dean ! Cria la voix de Sam toujours à moitié dans les vapes.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait plus...Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de John...Et il le revoyait encore et encore. Debout, en train de regarder Sam aux prises avec le Néphélim, se demandant intérieurement s'il allait l'aider.

Dean aurait voulu lui dire ses quatre vérités...il voulait...Mais la colère était trop forte, aussi, à peine l'eut-il repoussé contre l'arbre qu'il le relâcha. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux attaquer par la suite. John, ne s'y attendant sans doute pas, n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand son fils ainé lui balança une droite bien méritée dans la mâchoire.

Le chasseur tituba légèrement et essaya aussitôt de reprendre de l'allure, mais une fois de plus, Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le côté droit de sa mâchoire n'eut pas l'occasion de dire qu'il était jaloux car l'ainé venait de lui décrocher un coup de poing à elle aussi.

- Dean ! Cria Sam un peu plus fort.

Aveuglé par la colère, le jeune chasseur parât aisément la contre-attaque de John qui essaya de le repousser un instant. Ayant pris nettement l'avantage, Dean lui administra un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de le repousser contre le tronc d'arbre. Son père leva les yeux vers lui, essoufflé tandis que son fils ainé posa sur lui un regard glacial.

- Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi...Toujours...

- Tu ...tu ne comprends pas...Souffla John péniblement.

Sam, qui était parvenu non sans mal à se remettre sur pieds, s'approchant d'un pas mal assuré vers eux et vint machinalement se poster près de son frère, espérant le retenir s'il perdait une nouvelle fois le contrôle.

- Je. Je devais savoir...savoir jusqu'à quel point tes pouvoirs avaient changé Sam...

- Espèce d'enfoiré. Se contenta de murmurer Dean, s'attirant le regard surpris de son frère.

- Dean...Essaya-t-il doucement.

Mais le plus jeune n'eut pas l'occasion d'essayer de le raisonner que John reprenait déjà, laissant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Ecoutez j'ai...je...pendant une minute j'ai...j'ai repensé à ce qu'Elkins m'avait dit...

- Elkins ? Répétèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

- Elkins savait pour Sam...il savait ce qu'Azazeal lui avait fait. Il connaissait ses projets pour lui. Il savait tout et il me l'a dit...C'est pour ça qu'on s'est brouillés, je ne voulais pas le croire...je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire...

Dean afficha un air encore plus froid quand il remarqua que Sam recula d'un pas, comme s'il venait de recevoir un uppercut particulièrement douloureux.

- Tu veux dire ce que toi tu m'as dit ? Avant de pactiser avec le Démon ? Quand tu nous as laissé Sammy et moi avec cette seule recommandation ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait papa ? Quand tu m'as dit que je devrais peut-être tuer mon propre frère...Est-ce que tu avais conscience de la gravité de tes paroles et de l'impact qu'elles auraient ? Mais non. Non tu n'y as jamais pensé bien sûr, parce que tu es le grand John Winchester ! Celui qui même en Enfer sauvera le monde...Il doit tuer son fils pour y arriver, peu importe ! La chasse avant tout !

- Dean...

- La chasse est toujours passée avant tout papa ! Avant moi, et surtout...Surtout avant Sammy ! Occupe-toi de ton frère Dean ! Dean, surtout veille bien sur Sam ! Dean prends soin de ton cadet ! Et toi papa ? Quand est-ce que tu as été là pour lui ? Pour nous ? Quand est-ce que tu as pris le temps de nous connaître ? Jamais ! Et voilà pourquoi Sam est partis ! Et voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui on ne t'a pas parlé de ses pouvoirs, parce que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Tu n'as jamais compris !

Dean cessa soudain de parler, le souffle court, dévisageant son père en silence...En fait, tous les trois restèrent douloureusement silencieux, prenant soudain conscience que l'abcès avait été percé.

Le visage en sang, parsemé de coupure, John sembla pourtant accuser le coup des paroles que venaient de prononcer son fils ainé...En fait, en cet instant il avait tellement l'air de se détester que Sam en eut presque du chagrin pour lui et comprit que quelque part, il était aussi victime des manigances des Démons et de cette foutue destinée qui était censée les rattraper. Dean et John étaient différents...Et Sam sentait bien qu'une part de son père avait peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pouvait devenir, peur de ses pouvoirs et de cet aspect de sa vie qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Son grand frère lui, il le connaissait, il n'y avait jamais eu ce fossé qui le séparait de son père, aussi Dean semblait connaître ses limites et il savait exactement quand l'arrêter...John était juste dépassé par les évènements.

- Je suis tellement désolé...Murmura finalement ce dernier qui semblait peu à peu prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait...

Peu rancunier, Sam intervint avant que son frère n'en rajoute une couche.

- Bon écoutez...on ferait bien de retourner à la cabane, les Néphélims n'ont pas attaqué par hasard, ils voulaient sans doute détourner notre attention...

Evitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre, Dean et John tournèrent les talons et partirent en courant en reprenant le même chemin, encore sonné, Sam resta en arrière.

- Oh mon Dieu...Souffla le père des WInchester en émergeant de la forêt.

Sur ses talons, Dean eut un mouvement d'arrêt...La maison était vide...résolument vide, mais surtout, il semblait qu'une terrible bataille avait eu lieu ici...

- Mary ! Hurla John en parcourant toutes les pièces.

Essayant de faire fi de son angoisse grandissante, le jeune homme examina ce qui restait du salon et fit remarquer.

- Il n'y a aucune trace de sang...

- Du souffre ! S'exclama soudain la voix essoufflée de Sam qui entra à son tour dans la maison, le visage blanc.

Son père et son grand frère s'approchèrent et le jeune homme montra le dépôt jaune sur sa main.

- Il y en a tout autour de la maison...Les démons les ont enlevés !


	35. Belaam

**Belaam**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1995**

Les heures défilèrent et Dean comprit très vite que le sommeil ne le prendrait plus cette nuit...Il s'était reposé quelques heures, par chance, ça lui suffisait. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre dont les stores rapiécés ne parvenaient plus à les isoler de l'extérieur, et il se surprit lui-même à contempler les étoiles, se demandant si sa mère était quelque part là-haut à veiller sur eux.

Un nuage sombre passa devant la lune si brillante et l'ainé sentit son petit frère se blottir instinctivement un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme se désintéressa du spectacle nocturne pour reporter son attention sur lui, constatant au passage que ses traits s'étaient légèrement crispés. Dean resserra ses bras autour de lui, habitué au sommeil changeant de son cadet, soudain des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée attirèrent son attention. Il ne put discerner que quelques mots, mais ce fut bien suffisant pour attiser sa curiosité.

L'ainé remonta la couverture sur son frère et s'extirpa lentement du lit en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la porte et, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son cadet, il sortit dans le couloir bien décidé à entendre la conversation que tenait son père et Bobby.

- ça n'est qu'une hypothèse...tu n'en es même pas sûr ! Essaya de le rassurer le vieux chasseur.

John, occupé à faire les cents pas dans le salon tourna rapidement la tête vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur les bulletins météos.

- Tous les signes sont là pourtant Bobby ! On serait imprudents de les ignorer !

- Et ce serait encore plus imprudent de se précipiter tête baissée sans savoir à quoi on a affaire.

Le père des Winchester cessa soudain d'explorer la pièce et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de rassembler ses esprits malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

- Il y a quelque chose là-dehors qui nous surveille...je le sais...je le sens...Il nous suit depuis Seattle...c'est sûrement lui qui a commandité l'attaque chez les Sullivans...Et si c'était la chose Bobby ? Demanda John, presque avec innocence, en se tournant vers son ami.

Le vieux chasseur s'approcha de lui en quelques pas et posa une main sur son épaule.

- John écoute...avant tout, tu dois te reposer d'accord...Je vais réveiller Caleb on va faire des recherches...Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais on va trouver...Et je ne la laisserais pas faire du mal aux garçons, je te le promets.

- Je sais Bobby. Murmura sincèrement John qui avait l'air abattu.

Celui-ci resta un moment silencieux, le temps que ses paroles s'inscrivent dans l'esprit de John, puis, il lui lança un regard appuyé et John comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix qu'obéir. Alors, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la mine boudeuse hérité par son ainé sur le visage et fit tous les efforts du monde pour essayer de se détendre.

- Bien. Repose-toi je vais chercher Caleb.

Cette fois, Dean savait qu'il ne trouverait définitivement pas le sommeil cette nuit...John semblait inquiet...et pire encore, ses peurs semblaient fondées...Le jeune homme reporta d'instinct son attention sur la porte de la chambre, et soudain...la panique l'envahit...Oubliant qu'il voulait être discret, l'ainé s'y précipita, une horrible sensation dans l'estomac.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte violemment et fut agressé par l'obscurité de la pièce, pourtant au-delà du noir il perçut très distinctement la voix de son frère, en proie à un cauchemar.

- Papa...appela faiblement l'enfant à travers son rêve.

Dean alluma la lumière et se précipita au chevet de Sam, n'hésitant pas à le secouer pour le tirer de son cauchemar.

- Sam..._Sam ! _

_- Sam ! _

_Celui-ci entendit soudain une autre voix, sauf que celle-ci ne l'appelait pas avec inquiétude, non, elle riait...elle riait avec cruauté et sadisme. C'était une voix inhumaine._

_L'enfant se désintéressa une seconde du timbre lointain de Dean et se tourna vers le démon qui l'avait plongé dans ce cauchemar._

_- On dirait que ton frère s'inquiète pour t-il avec un sourire machiavélique._

_- S'il vous plait...implora l'enfant en baissant les yeux vers le corps étendu de son père._

_Le visage du démon se fit plus dur, aussi il prit Sam par surprise quand il se commença à se moquer._

_- Oh...serait-ce des larmes ? Le petit Sammy ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à son papa ?_

_L'enfant, complètement indifférent à son visage trempé de larmes, baissa les yeux sur son père, gisant dans son propre sang._

_- Pitié...ne lui faîtes pas de mal..._

_Une expression jubilatoire illumina les traits du démon qui, d'un simple mouvement de pied, brisa la nuque de John, faisant au passage hurler son plus jeune fils qui se précipita vers lui._

_- Papa !_

_- Pitoyable...Commenta le démon en s'éloignant légèrement._

_Le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, Sam secoua le corps de son père, essayant désespérément de le réveiller._

_- Me laisse pas papa..._

_L'enfant se roula en boule à côté de son père, totalement inconscient d'avoir été plongé dans un cauchemar, sans se préoccuper des railleries du démon, il jeta un coup d'œil vitreux à John avant de murmurer le nom de celui qu'il considérait comme son dernier espoir._

_- Dean...s'il te plait..._

- Sammy...S'il te plait...L'implora Dean en le voyant pleurer, prisonnier de son cauchemar.

Soudain, son petit frère revint à lui, sursautant comme s'il revenait de trèès loin.

- Hey...hey c'est moi...murmura le jeune homme d'une voix calme. Sammy, c'est moi...C'est Dean...

- Dean ?

Un sourire bienveillant passa sur le visage de l'ainé qui passa sa main sur le front de son cadet, constatant qu'il était légèrement chaud.

- Tout va bien mon grand...je suis là.

Ce fut du pur soulagement qui passa alors sur le visage de l'enfant, qui sans prononcer le moindre mot préféra se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère, qui bien sûr, le rassura.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mon grand...c'est fini...

- Non...Marmonna Sam en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers son ainé. Ce n'était pas...c'était un...un démon...il m'a montré...il m'a montré ce qu'il voulait faire...Expliqua-t-il entre deux reniflements.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant d'essuyer machinalement les larmes de son petit frère.

- Quoi ? Quel démon ? Et quels projets ?

- ça Dean, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Répondit soudain une voix glaciale derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Dire que son sommeil était agité aurait été un euphémisme, avec la vie qu'il menait, John était habitué aux cauchemars, aux souvenirs des créatures horrifiques qui revenaient parfois le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Il avait appris à les gérer. Pourtant là, c'était totalement différent. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans le pire des cauchemars, sans pour autant pouvoir en sortir. Tout était vague et sombre autour de lui, pourtant, il discernait parfois le visage de Dean ou la voix de Sam qui l'appelait par-delà les ténèbres de son rêve.<p>

John s'agita bien involontairement, essayant de venir en aide à ses fils qui lui paraissaient encore si loin. Soudain, de nouveaux flashs l'assaillirent, rendant son cauchemar encore plus oppressant...Il voyait Sam...et puis Dean...Il y avait aussi un autre homme...un démon s'il en jugeait par ses yeux noirs...Et celui-ci tenait dans sa main un poignard...un poignard qui semblait particulier. Quelques inscriptions ornaient sa lame et lui donnaient un aspect encore plus menaçant. La créature s'approcha alors de ses fils.

Ce fut un cri de John qui tira Bobby de sa surveillance, le vieux chasseur échangea d'abord un regard surpris avec Caleb avant de se précipiter dans la bibliothèque où il avait laissé son ami se reposer. Celui-ci s'agitait vainement sur le canapé, en proie à un mauvais rêve.

- John ! John réveille-toi ! Le secoua Bobby.

Heureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour le réveiller, aussi, c'est avec un brusque sursaut que John s'éveilla enfin, le visage baigné de sueur.

- Doucement...Murmura son ami en essayant de le rassurer maladroitement.

- Les...les garçons...Souffla John d'un air perdu.

- Quoi ?

- Les garçons ! Répéta-t-il cette fois plus déterminé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bobby pour se lever et emboîté le pas à son ami qui se précipitait déjà à l'étage. Le brouhaha avait sans doute réveillé les Sullivans puisque tous sortirent la tête dans le couloir pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais ni John, ni le vieux chasseur leur répondit...Non, ils sentaient tous les deux ce mauvais pressentiment les envahir peu à peu.

Le père fut le premier arrivé, et sans même frapper, il entra dans la chambre avec fracas...Bobby, sur ses talons, manqua de le percuter de plein fouet quand celui-ci se stoppa d'un coup, comme abasourdis.

- Non...Murmura le vieux chasseur dont le regard parcourut la pièce...Aussitôt, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

* * *

><p>- <em>Dean...Dean<em> !

Non...non Dean n'était pas fou, il avait bien entendu son petit frère l'appeler avec une certaine... Etait-ce de la peur qu'il avait décelée dans sa voix ? Pourquoi Sam avait-il peur ?

- Sammy ? Marmonna le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'articuler le moindre mot était difficile.

- Dean...réveille-toi...

Essayant d'oublier son mal de crâne carabiné, Dean entre-ouvrit prudemment les paupières, espérant secrètement être bien enfoui dans son lit. Mais il n'était pas dans son lit...Non, et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire...Le cauchemar de son frère, la voix...et la fumée noire qui avait soudain envahit toute la chambre, le plongeant au passage dans l'inconscient...Et les voilà donc, lui et son cadet dans une espèce de. D'entrepôt ?

Dean oublia très vite son mal de tête et reporta toute son attention sur son petit frère.

- ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, rassuré de voir son ainé enfin réveillé.

- Non ça va...

L'adolescent laissa son regard parcourir les lieux, évaluant la situation dans sa tête. Ses mains, tout comme celles de Sam, étaient attachées à l'aide de ce qui ressemblait à une corde, autour d'une conduite d'eau ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? S'enquit l'ainé.

Le plus jeune jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de faire la moue.

- Non...Dean...Est-ce que c'était un démon ?

- J'en ai bien peur...

L'ainé vit son benjamin tressaillir et ne fit aucune remarque...Non pour le moment ce qui l'inquiétait c'était surtout de savoir qui était ce démon...Et surtout, ce qu'il voulait...Soudain, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose...Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque-là. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, Dean désigna l'objet de sa curiosité d'un simple mouvement de tête et Sam afficha alors la même expression perplexe que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Oh...vous vous demandez sans doute ce que fait un puits au beau milieu d'une usine désaffectée, je suppose ? Demanda alors la voix du Démon.

Instinctivement, Dean se raidit, toute une gamme d'insultes plus raffinées les unes que les autres prêtes à être lancées...Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui avait judicieusement choisit de ne pas bouger, et de ne surtout pas prononcer la moindre parole.

- Et bien pour vous répondre...C'est par là que va renaître mon Maître.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils, avant d'essayer de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin. Gagner du temps...il devait à tout prix gagner du temps...

- Votre maître ? Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ou est-ce qu'on doit deviner ?

Le démon, dont le véhicule avait tout pour être prédestiné à cette fusion surnaturelle, bomba le torse, raffolant visiblement de s'entendre parler.

- Oh vous autres les humains ne pouvez entendre le nom de mon maitre...

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda inévitablement Sam qui s'attira l'œil noir du démon.

- Parce que vous n'en êtes pas dignes !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé par les sempiternelles rengaines de démons.

- Bon alors...Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ?

L'autre reporta alors son attention sur lui, une lueur noirâtre dans les yeux.

- Belaam...Fidèle serviteur de mon maître...Craint et respecté de tous les démons...Et futur héros des Enfers.

- Héros des Enfers ? Répéta l'ainé avec un sourire sceptique.

Belaam afficha un sourire à la fois cruel et enthousiaste avant de répondre d'une voix où se mesurait son excitation.

- Une fois que je me serai débarrassé de John Winchester...

Un brusque courant d'air s'engouffra dans tout l'entrepôt, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de reporter son attention sur son cadet qui lui aussi le dévisageait avec angoisse.

- Il va venir pour vous...Confirma le Démon, ravi. Et je le tuerai...Ensuite, mon maître pourra renaître.


	36. Le sceau

Suite et fin aujourd'hui…

**Le sceau**

**Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008**

- Comment ça enlevés ? Répéta John partagé entre la perplexité et l'agacement.

- Comment des démons pourraient enlever deux chasseurs et un ange ? Demanda Dean sceptique.

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez tout en commençant à faire les cent pas, l'esprit torturé par quelques nouveaux flashs.

- Ce...Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels démons. Il s'agit de Lilith et de Léviathan...Ils ont...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement et observa un court instant son père et son frère, l'un le regardait avec impatience, et Dean...et bien il ne vit pas le visage de son ainé car déjà un nouvel éclat lumineux l'aveugla.

- Sam ?

- Ils ont sûrement prévu quelque chose...Bafouilla le plus jeune bien décidé à ignorer sa vision. Ils veulent sans doute...

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Sam ne put l'ignorer encore longtemps, elle se rappela soudain à lui. Plus douloureuse que jamais. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut l'appel angoissé de son frère, puis, il se retrouva comme transporté...

Dean avait appris à reconnaitre quelques symptômes, mais il devait bien avouer que cette fois-ci les visions successives de son cadet le laissaient perplexe. Et puis en théorie, il avait développé ses pouvoirs, pourquoi était-il donc toujours oppressé par ces flashs ? Dès qu'il vit le regard de son frère changer pour se perdre au loin, l'ainé compris. Il eut d'ailleurs juste le temps de faire un pas vers lui que la vision commençait, laissant son benjamin inconscient, lui mort d'inquiétude et John presque désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Sam eut presque l'impression d'avoir chuté de plusieurs mètres quand il reprit soudain possession de son corps. Pourtant, il atterrit parfaitement debout, solidement campé sur ses jambes. D'abord un peu perdu, le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et reconnu très vite les lieux. Il était dans la mine...Celle où Colt avait tué Samael bien des années auparavant, sauf que le temps ne semblait pas avoir marqué son empreinte sur la roche, au contraire...une intervention quelconque, humaine ou démoniaque était évidente. Le tunnel autrefois humide, sombre et étroit avait laissé la place à une caverne voutée, assez imposante d'où s'échappait une petite lumière grésillant apporté par plusieurs torches de feu réparties çà et là. Le chasseur, bien conscient d'avoir été plongé dans une vision sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas vu, aussi, il se permit de faire quelque pas dans la grotte, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir. Fit soudain une voix féminine derrière lui.

Sam avait senti sa présence une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'entre en scène, aussi il se permit de se retourner très lentement, une expression de pur mépris sur le visage. Toutefois, quelque chose l'intrigua...Comment Lilith pouvait-elle le voir ?

- Tu te demandes pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est grâce à lui.

La démone s'écarta légèrement pour que Sam puisse voir entrer un autre homme, d'une carrure imposante, le visage dur et froid, les yeux totalement inhumains.

- Léviathan...Souffla-t-il aussitôt.

- Gagné ! Commenta joyeusement Lilith avec un sourire ravi.

Sam ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et se tourna vers elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres de la voir s'approcher avec une certaine délectation malsaine sur le visage.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Qui ça ? Oh...tu parles du chasseur, de ta chère maman et de l'Ange. Ils sont là...quelque part...ils attendent.

Essayant de s'empêcher de se ruer sur elle et de resserrer ses doigts autour de son cou, Sam se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle.

- Ils attendent ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'eux ?

Lilith s'avança encore un peu plus, un sourire mystérieux calqué sur le visage. Perdant patience, le jeune homme se détourna d'elle pour reporter son attention sur Léviathan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire d'eux ? Répéta-t-il avec colère.

Il essaya d'oublier la démone, postée à quelques centimètres à peine de lui son visage continuant de s'avancer doucement vers le sien. Finalement, Lilith cessa de le provoquer et leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

- Ils vont me servir à faire renaître Samael...Le sang d'un humain...celui d'un mort...et celui d'un Ange...voilà à quoi ils vont me servir...

Cette fois, Sam oublia son amour propre et baissa les yeux vers elle en fronçant des sourcils...Il ne vit pas Léviathan afficher à son tour un sourire ravi.

- Quoi ?

Il aurait voulu bouger...attaquer...faire quelque chose mais il était comme pétrifié, sûrement l'œuvre du démon derrière lui...Soudain, le jeune chasseur eut un léger mouvement de recul à cause de la main que Lilith venait de poser sur son bras et se contenta de la fusiller du regard en réponse à des yeux qui exprimaient tout autre chose. Sauf que quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit au moment même où la démone posa les doigts sur la joue de Sam...Un immense flash lumineux envahit toute la caverne et une fois de plus, le jeune homme eut l'impression de basculer dans le vide.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Grogna Léviathan en s'approchant de Lilith, la main désormais dans le vide.

La démone lui accorda un bref sourire.

- A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? Ils vont se précipiter ici ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai envoyé cette vision de Colt ? Il sait où nous sommes, ça sera d'autant plus facile pour toi !

Dean ne put retenir un propre sursaut quand son petit frère sembla soudain reprendre vie, prenant une profonde respiration, le regard légèrement perdu. Soutenu également par son père, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui...coup d'œil qui inquiéta Dean de par son ahurissement.

- Sammy ? Hey Sammy ça va ? T'es avec nous ?

Le plus jeune tourna d'abord la tête vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur son père qui échangea un regard avec son fils ainé. Finalement, Sam confirma d'un signe de tête avant de grimacer, souffrant sans doute encore des restes de sa migraine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Sam ? Demanda John.

- Li...Lilith...Lilith et Léviathan...ils...ils veulent utiliser maman, Bobby et Cass comme sacrifice...pour briser le sceau...

D'un commun accord silencieux, le frère ainé et le père aidèrent le plus jeune à se remettre sur ses jambes. Sam vacilla un premier temps, mais fut aussitôt retenu par Dean et John qui lui lancèrent des regards inquiets.

- Je sais...je sais où ils sont...

Oubliant son malaise, le benjamin échappa à l'emprise de son ainé et traversa maladroitement la pièce pour venir ramasser la carte sur laquelle était dessiné le symbole de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga. Son doigt se posa au centre de la figure.

- Ici...C'est ici que Colt a tué Samael...C'est ici que Lilith va le faire renaître.

- Bon...je suis le seul à trouver que cette mission a un petit côté kamikaze ? Demanda Dean avec franchise.

- Ils ont Mary...et Bobby...je ne laisserais rien leur arriver. Coupa simplement John d'une voix brisée.

L'ainé reporta un instant son attention sur son petit frère, qui, par-delà la tête de déterré qu'il se payait, semblait au moins aussi déterminé que son père...

- Vous êtes vraiment pareils tous les deux ! Commenta Dean qui fut bien obligé de capituler. Mais je vous préviens. On risque de se prendre la raclée du siècle !

* * *

><p>Il y avait plusieurs choses qui avaient toujours eu le don d'agacer Mary Campbell. Enfant, c'étaient les petits garçons du voisinage qui venaient l'embêter, lui tirer les cheveux ou la bombarder de mottes de terre...Et puis très vite, son père lui avait appris à se défendre, et la petite fille craintive était devenue crainte. Adolescente, c'étaient toutes ces filles superficielles attachées à leur apparence et à leur carnet de rendez-vous...Mary elle, préférait lire. Elle restait dans son coin le plus souvent possible, jusqu'à ce que la goutte d'eau ne fasse déborder le vase. Alors la jeune Mary, rêveuse et discrète, s'avérait être une redoutable adversaire, envoyant même une fois le capitaine de l'équipe de foot à l'infirmerie...<p>

Elle avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de prouver qu'elle était différente, et à chaque fois, elle le vivait mal...Mais certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : mettre en pratique tous ses talents de chasseuse. Et là, c'était précisément ce qui occupait toutes ses pensées...

A voir Lilith déambuler à quelques mètres de là, sous l'apparence d'une de ses filles dont la beauté et le désir qu'elles dégageaient n'était que la principal préoccupation de la journée, Mary ne rêvait que d'une chose : exorciser ce démon...Non sans lui avoir mis une bonne droite avant !

- Calme-toi. Souffla soudain la voix rocailleuse de Bobby sur sa droite.

La chasseuse se désintéressa alors de Lilith pour reporter son attention sur lui sans pour autant répliquer.

- Tu fais exactement la même tête que Sam quand il en veut à quelqu'un...Expliqua-t-il.

Mary tira inutilement sur ses liens et s'apprêta à interpeller les démons quand la voix de l'ange la coupa soudain.

- Sam et Dean ne devraient pas venir.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Répliqua la mère des Winchester dont la tension artérielle ne cessait de grimper. Dieu seul sait ce que cette salope a prévu !

- Oh Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Commenta la voix gutturale de Léviathan qui émergea soudain de l'ombre.

Les trois compères le dévisagèrent non sans une certaine animosité, et machinalement, le regard du démon se posa sur Castiel, retenu à l'écart au centre d'un cercle de feu.

- Castiel...Tu ne serais pas dans ce pétrin si tu avais choisis d'agir comme Zachariah...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles des affaires des humains ?

Mary et Bobby reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'ange qui émit un bref sourire, non content d'avoir le loisir de répliquer.

- C'est bien trop compliqué pour que je m'attende à ce que t'y comprennes quelque chose Léviathan.

Le démon ne sembla pas se formaliser et partis rejoindre Lilith au centre de la caverne, tout près d'un amas de pierre qui ressemblait fortement à une sorte de cercueil de fortune.

- Ils ne pratiqueront le rituel qu'une fois Sam et Dean arrivés. Expliqua Castiel en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Samael soit libéré...Et Mary, ne laissez pas Léviathan vous approchez.

- Je sais. Répondit simplement cette dernière, bien consciente qu'elle risquait de terminer en Enfer si elle perdait la bataille contre le Démon.

- Préparez-vous...ça va être pour bientôt. Murmura Castiel en reportant son attention sur Lilith et son acolyte totalement sourds de cet échange.

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Demanda John en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de la grotte.<p>

L'ainé, qui fermait la marche mit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour arriver à leur hauteur, là il vit Sam confirmer.

- J'en suis absolument certain. Lilith est là...je le sens...

- Tu sens sa présence maintenant ? Cilla son grand frère en tournant la tête vers lui.

- On dirait bien...Marmonna Sam, une expression dégoutée sur le visage.

Les trois Winchesters échangèrent un regard éloquent, et finalement, ce fut John qui brisa le silence.

- On va devoir travailler ensemble vu qu'on a plus le Colt et que seul ce couteau semble venir à bout des démons...

- On a toujours les lames noires pour les Néphélims. Reprit Dean. Mais je pense que tu devrais le prendre...Et t'en servir pour tuer Léviathan. Reprit-il en se tournant vers son père.

Sam nota que l'échange de regard était froid, sans doute tous les deux étaient-ils encore hantés par leur violente dispute, mais aussi par les révélations de l'ainé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils semblaient tous les deux bien conscients qu'il était l'heure de mettre les rancunes de côté étant donné l'aspect quasi suicidaire de leur mission.

- Et vous ? S'inquiéta sincèrement John en prenant le couteau de Ruby.

Dean échangea un coup d'œil malicieux avec son frère avant de sourire.

- T'en fais pas, on va gérer !

Même si cela ne faisait que ralentir les démons, Sam avait tout de même pris la peine de sortir son arme qu'il avait chargé avec du sel. Sur les talons de son frère, lui-même posté à côté de John, il avança silencieusement, surveillant les arrières de Dean et de John pendant qu'eux progressaient lentement. Soudain, tout un panel de couloirs s'offrit à eux, les laissant un instant perplexes.

- Séparons-nous. Ordonna John.

- Quoi ? Non ! Papa on doit rester ensemble...

- Sam ça suffit ! Trancha aussitôt son père en posant sur lui un regard sévère. On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on couvrira plus de terrains...Alors je vais par-là, toi et ton frère allez de ce côté. Et ne discute pas !

La mâchoire serrée, les mains moites et tremblantes, Sam fulminait de rage...Depuis combien de temps exactement est-ce que son père attendait pour pouvoir reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes...ne lui avait-il donc pas prouvé qu'il était devenu un bien meilleur chasseur qu'il ne l'était autrefois ? Ne méritait-il pas un peu de respect lui aussi ?

- Sammy. En route. Le pressa son frère qui n'était pas aveugle et qui s'était bien rendu compte de la rancœur grandissante du jeune homme.

Machinalement, Sam emboîta le pas de son ainé...C'était son grand frère, et il était toujours plus facile pour lui d'obéir à un ordre donné par Dean plutôt que par John. C'était psychologique alors n'allez surtout pas lui demander pourquoi !

- Non mais tu as vu sa manière d'agir ? Se plaignit Sam seulement au bout de trois minutes.

Ouvrant la marche, Dean n'en fut guère étonné et ne cilla même pas.

- Je sais Sam...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous traite toujours comme des gosses ?

L'ainé se garda bien de lui dévoiler le fond de sa pensée, mais toujours était-il qu'à ses yeux, son frère restait quand même une gosse quelque part, il ne parvenait pas à le voir autrement...Mais il choisit d'essayer de le reconcentrer sur la mission plutôt que de le laisser s'enrager contre leur père.

- Ecoute Sam, je n'approuve pas tous les choix de papa, mais le fait est qu'il est un sacré bon chasseur...il saura se débrouiller...De notre côté on doit à tout prix empêcher Lilith de briser ce sceau...Alors tu dois rester concentré s'il te plait.

Soudain, toute la culpabilité que ressentait son cadet se lut sur son visage, mais Sam l'effaça très vite d'un simple hochement de tête déterminé.

- T'as raison...Je suis désolé.

- Allons-y.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes éclairé à la seul énergie des piles des lampes torches qu'ils tenaient dans une main, les deux chasseurs virent le bout du tunnel...Dean perçut des voix et sut immédiatement qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui fit simplement signe de le suivre, ce que Sam fit, dans le plus silence.

La galerie qu'ils avaient empruntée se termina finalement par une sorte de bouche d'aération naturelle, leur offrant un point de vue perché sur une immense caverne où trônait, au centre, un amas de pierres.

- Ils sont là...Murmura Sam qui avait rejoint son grand frère, parfaitement dissimulé derrière un rocher.

L'ainé approuva silencieusement en détaillant comme il le put un à un les prisonniers. Mary ne semblait pas blessée...Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait l'être...Elle et Bobby étaient retenus dans un coin, les poignets relevés et attachés autour d'une série de tuyaux, servant ou ayant servis aux mineurs qui travaillaient là. Un peu plus loin, il vit Castiel, debout, comme si la fatigue n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui, au centre d'un cercle de feu.

Et puis, tournant avec impatience autour de la tombe de pierre, et appuyé contre le mur de roche, Lilith et Léviathan...Les visages fermés, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose...Ou quelqu'un.

Dean se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, et il se doutait également que leur présence n'avaient pas passée inaperçue. Le jeune homme, toujours soigneusement dissimulé derrière le rocher croisa soudain le regard de sa mère qui, fronça des sourcils avant de vérifier qu'aucun des deux démons n'avaient remarqué son trouble.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Sam avec impatience.

L'ainé n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait leur père, il espérait simplement qu'il n'était plus très loin, car les choses, il le sentait, allaient très vite s'accélérer. Dean n'aimait pas trop partir en mission sans plan, surtout dans ce genre de mission...Cependant les longues années d'entrainements avec John lui avaient permis d'acquérir une certaine spontanéité, aussi il n'avait en général aucune difficulté à établir un plan sur le moment.

Le jeune chasseur balaya la grotte du regard, cherchant d'éventuelles sorties ou autres échappatoires possibles si jamais les choses devaient se compliquer.

- Bon écoute...Reste là...Je vais faire diversion, ensuite, va les libérer.

- Et après ?

Dean rejeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le rocher avant de tourner la tête vers son frère, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

- Ben après on improvise...

- Génial...Marmonna le plus jeune carrément sceptique.

Sam n'aimait pas trop rester en arrière pendant que son frère prenait la situation en main et que leur père était Dieu sait où. Toutefois, les enjeux étaient trop importants...Il était persuadé que Lilith avait senti sa présence comme lui avait senti la sienne, et le fait qu'elle s'agenouille et passa sa main avec amour sur les pierres recouvrant sans doute les ossements de Samael n'était guère rassurant. Elle les attendait...Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses proches...Bobby et sa mère, attachés non loin de là, avec Léviathan qui passait régulièrement près d'eux en leur jetant un regard mauvais. Depuis le début, cette histoire était dingue...Ses parents qui revenaient pour tuer un démon que seuls les morts pouvaient terrasser...C'était tout simplement insensé, mais tant pis, Sam n'était pas prêt à voir sa mère emportée aux Enfers.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? S'impatienta finalement l'un des Démons présents.

- Quand je l'aurais décidé. Répliqua Lilith d'un regard froid.

- Eh oh ? Appela soudain une voix.

Sam fronça des sourcils et arbora la même expression surprise que le groupe de démons qui se mit à chercher d'où pouvait provenir la voix.

- Eh oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire quand il reconnut enfin le timbre de son frère...Alors c'était ça sa diversion ? Toutefois, cela lui parût si idiot qu'il ne put que rester bouche-bée quand il vit Lilith faire signe à quelqu'un de ses démons d'aller voir. Elle-même et Léviathan s'approchèrent également du tunnel, sans doute curieux de connaître l'identité de leur malheureux visiteur perdu. Sam n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et entra en action. Sans le moindre bruit, le jeune chasseur sauta de son perchoir et atterrit hors de vue des démons, derrière un amas de pierres empilées assez haut pour le dissimuler. S'appliquant à se déplacer dans le plus grand silence, il fit le tour de la caverne à l'insu de ses occupants et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Bobby et sa mère. Il leur fit aussitôt signe de ne rien dire et se dissimula derrière l'amas de tuyaux, caché par la silhouette de son oncle.

Soudain, il y eut un fracas épouvantable depuis la galerie dans laquelle Dean s'était éclipsé, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un léger coup d'œil, inquiet pour son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, des cris retentirent...ou plutôt, des bruits de coups, suivis de cris et de grognements...Les démons qu'avaient envoyés Lilith et Léviathan n'avaient visiblement pas fait long feu !

Reportant son attention sur sa tâche, Sam sortit un couteau de sa boot et commença à défaire les liens de Bobby, quand soudain, toute la caverne se retrouva brusquement illuminée par des flammes, léchant les pieds des parois rocheuses.

- Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter. Miaula la voix de Lilith.

Le jeune chasseur, qui était presque parvenu à couper les solides liens de son oncle leva la tête vers elle, très peu surpris par ce revirement de situation.

- Allons Sam...pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête-là ? On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Ce dernier choisit de ne pas relever la provocation et échangea un léger regard avec Castiel qui essaya d'attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Oubliant un instant son ennemie jurée, Sam tourna la tête vers le couloir par lequel avait disparu Léviathan...

- Dean...Marmonna-t-il incapable de se retenir.

Un sourire joyeux et cruel se dessina alors sur le visage de la démone, cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer une réplique cinglante que Mary la menaça.

- Touches un cheveu de Dean sale garce, et je te jure que je te renvoie moi-même aux Enfers !

- Oh et j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas faire ça. La provoqua Lilith avec un rire.

Soudain, il y eut un éblouissant éclair lumineux qui obligea tout le monde à se protéger les yeux...tout le monde, sauf Castiel. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour quand il s'aperçut que Léviathan était de retour, du sang sur le visage, observant avec cruauté le corps inanimé de Dean au sol.

Le petit frère qu'il était ne put s'empêcher de crier son prénom, espérant voir son ainé se redresser et reprendre très vite du poil de la bête pour botter les fesses de ce démon...Mais Dean resta inconscient...Et la colère ne Sam n'en fut que renforcée.

- Où est ton père ? Grogna soudain Léviathan en tournant la tête vers le plus jeune.

- Va te faire foutre.

Silencieuse, Lilith observa l'échange avec un brin d'excitation sur le visage...Ce qui l'empêcha donc de remarquer Bobby, qui continuait de frotter ses liens contre une pierre que le cadet avait judicieusement placé près de ses poignets avant d'être surpris par les démons. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus Castiel qui s'approchait de plus en plus du bord du cercle, laissant les flammes se refléter sur son visage qui avait perdu toute sa passivité.

- Où...Est...Ton père ? Répéta Léviathan comme si Sam était le dernier des crétins.

Le regard fixé sur le démon, le jeune homme n'avait pas pour autant oublier de situer tous les Néphélims et autres sous-fifres présents...Ils étaient nombreux...mais rien dont, une fois détachés, ils ne pourraient tous venir à bout...

Cependant, Léviathan perdit patience et s'accroupit près de Dean, sortant au passage un poignard assez semblable à celui de Ruby. Il le plaça sous la gorge du jeune homme, sans doute sonné par un coup sur la tête s'il en jugeait par la plaie qui saignait dans son cuir chevelu, et leva les yeux vers Sam, qui cette fois, ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Dis-moi où il est ou bien je te jure que je le tue !

Comme si elle avait senti le vent tourner, Lilith s'éloigna de quelques pas et observa Sam non sans un sourire malsain.

- Sammy...Murmura alors la voix de Mary.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas...il ne voyait que le couteau posé sur la gorge de son frère, et ce démon, prêt à tout pour tuer. Pour tuer tout le monde...Soudain, il sentit la chaleur qui émanait des flammes prendre plus d'intensité tandis qu'elles se mirent à grimper le long des parois rocheuses, encadrant la grotte d'une cage de feu qui était tout sauf naturelle. La succession d'incendie ravageurs qui avaient causé mort et destruction dans la vie de Sam l'avait rendu craintif vis à vis des flammes...Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient semblait au contraire le nourri, et c'est naturellement qu'il fit un pas vers Léviathan et leva la main vers lui, l'envoyant ainsi s'écraser violemment contre une de ses parois léchée par les flammes.

Sam ne vit pas les visages de Mary, Bobby et Castiel se figer...Non, tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment c'était sauver Dean.

Comme si c'était un signal de départ, Bobby choisit cet instant de trouble général pour tirer un grand coup sur ses liens et se libérer. Presque aussitôt, deux Néphélims lui tombèrent dessus, mais le chasseur les repoussa sans la moindre difficulté et s'empara du couteau que le jeune Winchester avait laissé. Il se précipita auprès de Mary et détacha ses liens à elle aussi.

Le désordre général commençait à régner dans la grotte, plusieurs démons et Néphélims se ruèrent sur les deux chasseurs dont les attentions furent attirées par Castiel qui leur désigna l'endroit où Lilith avait caché leurs armes. Mary attrapa deux lames noires et en lança une à Bobby qui eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour planter un Néphélim avec, le tuant sur le coup. Saisissant au passage un chapelet, la mère des Winchester l'enroula autour du cou d'un Démon et récita un exorcisme tout en croisant la lame avec un autre hybride.

Toujours allongé, Dean se sentit peu à peu revenir à lui...Sa tête résonnait, mais rien d'insurmontable, il avait connu largement pire. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par des bruits de combats autour de lui, aussi, il entreprit d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il y avait sa mère, aux prises avec un Néphélim. Bobby, qui exorcisait tout un groupe de démons et Sam...Sam qui était un peu à l'écart, maintenant Léviathan hors de la bagarre. Bien que désireux d'aller l'aider, Dean chercha Lilith et Castiel, manquant à l'appel. Il repéra très vite la démone, non loin de son frère, guettant sans doute le moindre signe de faiblesse pour passer à l'action...

- Dean !

Ce dernier reconnut la voix de l'ange et sauta sur ses pieds, titubant légèrement au passage. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en remarquant que toute la paroi de la cavité était léchée par les flammes, créant une atmosphère infernale dont il se serait bien passé. Le jeune homme se fit violence et jeta un coup d'œil au cercle de feu entourant son ami. Il n'eut qu'à recouvrir une toute petite partie avec du sable et la prison de l'ange fut brisée.

- ça va ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune chasseur.

Castiel approuva et désigna le benjamin.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser affronter Léviathan...il ne fera pas le poids...Où est John ?

Dean haussa des épaules, espérant silencieusement que son père ne tarderait pas, il ne perdit pas de temps et voulu se précipiter vers Sam...Sauf que Lilith leur barra la route.

Les deux compères eurent tout juste le temps de lever leurs lames noires que la démone lançait sa première attaque, violente et inattendue. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle réussit à se glisser entre les deux et les repoussa chacun d'un côté. Jamais Dean n'aurait soupçonné une telle puissance en voyant ce véhicule, pourtant il le savait, Lilith était une redoutable adversaire. Le jeune chasseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de porter un autre coup et tenta une nouvelle attaque, exactement en même temps que Castiel.

Trop occupés avec la Démone, aucun des deux ne vit Léviathan réussir à se défaire de l'emprise de Sam qui recula de quelques pas, légèrement sonné par ce soudain afflux de pouvoirs.

- Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai...Grogna-t-il en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Mary, qui venait aidée Bobby aux prises avec un autre Néphélim.

Le jeune homme se campa alors plus fermement sur ses jambes et lança un regard d'avertissement à son adversaire.

- Et bien tu devras d'abord m'affronter.

Léviathan arqua un sourcil avant de sourire.

- Très bien.

La cage enflammée qui grignotait les parois humides de la voute caverneuse gagna en intensité, et Dean ne put qu'éviter certain jets de fumée brulant. Castiel n'eut pas le même réflexe, un gésaire de feu passa tout près de lui, le perturbant un instant...Mais ce fut un instant de trop et Lilith en profita pour le désarmer, lui blessant le bras au passage avec sa lame blanche, redoutablement efficace contre un ange. En l'espace d'une seconde, celui-ci se retrouva démuni et n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Lilith s'élançait déjà sur lui, prête à lui planter l'arme en plein cœur. Heureusement, celle-ci fut déviée de sa trajectoire par une habile parade de Dean qui réussit à s'interposer entre son ami et la démone, furieuse.

L'ainé et elles restèrent parfaitement immobiles, se méprisant mutuelle...Lilith attira l'attention du jeune chasseur sur Bobby et Mary, entourés de Néphélims, puis sur Sam, qui exorcisait un à un tous les démons que Léviathan envoyait vers lui. Cependant, la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits et Dean sut, tout comme Lilith, que son petit frère ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain, la démone cria.

- Stop !

Et tout le monde s'arrêta.

Plusieurs corps désormais sans vie retombèrent mollement au sol tandis que grognement guttural de mauvaise humeur s'échappa de la gorge de Léviathan. Lilith jeta un regard circulaire aux Winchester avant d'afficher son habituel sourire provoquant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine que tout le monde y laisse sa peau...Je ramène je vous laisse sortir d'ici...

- Tu ne briseras pas de sceaux aujourd'hui Lilith ! La prévint Castiel, titubant légèrement une main sur sa blessure.

Celle-ci se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air déçu.

- Ah non ?

- Ne crois pas que tu peux marchander avec nous. Renchérit Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

L'impatience qui caractérisait tant Léviathan se manifesta soudain quand celui-ci fit un pas en avant, déclenchant un mouvement nerveux général.

- ça suffit Lilith ! Finissons-en !

Il suffit d'un simple mouvement de tête du démon et la situation dégénéra complètement. Plusieurs Néphélims qui encerclaient la mère des Winchester et le vieux chasseur passèrent à l'action, l'un des hybrides se précipita sur Mary, qui de toute évidence, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Une lame blanche brandit, la créature s'apprêta à la poignarder quand il fut stoppé net dans sa course par Bobby, qui venait littéralement de se jeter entre eux.

- Non !

Ce n'est qu'au cri de Sam que Dean comprit...et l'horreur le saisit...Le temps sembla soudain se figer tandis que le Néphélim, d'abord surpris, reporta son attention sur sa victime inattendue, qui, elle aussi avait une surprise pour lui. Malgré un mince filet de sang qui s'échappait déjà de la plaie qu'il avait à l'abdomen, Bobby parvint à planter une lame noire dans le dos de l'hybride, qui, sous l'effet de la douleur, relâcha sa propre arme et bascula en arrière, mort.

Mary se précipita auprès du vieux chasseur et l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol, derrière une rangée d'autres Néphélims, Sam fit un pas vers eux, espérant naïvement pouvoir venir voir l'état de son 'oncle'.

- Bobby !

Dean l'avait appelé en même temps, et avait, tout comme son cadet tenté de se précipiter à son chevet, malheureusement, Lilith lui barra le chemin, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage...Ce fut suffisant pour faire éclater la colère du chasseur.

Poussant un cri de rage, l'ainé se rua sur elle, attaquant plus qu'il ne paraît, et Lilith ne put que se défendre...parfois avec habileté, parfois avec des gestes presque désespérés. Quelques pas derrière lui, Castiel observait la scène, non sans une certaine admiration pour celui qu'ils appelaient "l'Elu" en haut...L'Ange reporta alors son attention sur le plus jeune, qui contrairement à Dean, était en mauvaise posture.

Pour Sam la situation n'aurait pas pu dégénérer davantage...Bobby était blessé, Mary était entourée de Néphélims, Dean et Castiel affrontaient Lilith...Et lui. Lui il devait se charger de Léviathan... Le jeune homme ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, surtout qu'il ne sentait pas la puissance qui l'avait habité lors de la mission de Glasgow...là, il ne pourrait qu'essayer de le renvoyer en Enfer. Et c'était son père qui avait le couteau.D'ailleurs, où était-il lui ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je tuerai John en premier. Je le renverrai en Enfer, je le livrerai à la Fosse...à toutes ses créatures qui ne rêvent que de le dépecer. Et ensuite, je me chargerai de ta mère...Je m'en chargerai moi-même, on dit qu'Alastair n'est rien à côté de moi !

S'en fut trop pour Sam...et même si son père et son frère lui avaient répétés au cours de tous ses entrainements qu'il ne devait jamais attaquer sous la colère, là...à cet instant précis, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Armé d'une lame noire totalement inutile, le cadet s'en servit néanmoins comme couteau, espérant parvenir à blesser son adversaire qui semblait plus s'amuser que se fatiguer. Il ne fallut pourtant pas longtemps à Sam pour l'acculer contre la paroi en feu, la lame posée sur sa gorge. Le feu léchait le dos de Léviathan qui ne paraissait pourtant pas en éprouver le moindre mal, pas plus qu'il ne tressaillit quand l'arme du jeune homme lui entailla généreusement le cou.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu espères faire...Sammy ? Ricana le démon.

Celui-ci fut bien incapable de lui répondre, terminant d'un coup sec de lui trancher la gorge...Sauf que pour Léviathan ce fut exactement comme si le chasseur lui avait enfoncé une écharde dans le doigt.

- Assez joué...Je veux voir si tu es véritablement ce formidable adversaire dont parle tant Lilith.

Sam cilla, ne comprenant d'abord pas...Et une fois de plus la situation dérapa un peu plus. Léviathan le repoussa aisément et l'envoya promener à plusieurs mètres de là. Le jeune homme se remit très vite sur pieds et fit face au Démon qui leva aussitôt la main vers lui. Le benjamin entendit Mary l'appeler, paniquée, mais il resta parfaitement immobile, laissant l'énergie lumineuse le traverser comme un simple courant d'air.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Léviathan finit par rebaisser la main et détailla Sam comme si leur combat était soudain devenu plus fascinant.

- Intéressant...Marmonna t-il avec un sourire. Essayons autre chose...

Une fois de plus, il fit un mouvement avec son bras, espérant sans doute envoyer Sam à l'autre bout de la caverne...Sauf que cette fois-ci encore, le jeune chasseur ne bougea pas d'un iota.

L'expression alors intéressée de Léviathan se transforma légèrement, ponctuée d'une certaine inquiétude. Sam esquissa un léger sourire.

- A moi maintenant.

Essayant de rassembler sa concentration, le jeune homme leva le bras vers Léviathan. Le démon fut soulevé de terre et se réceptionna à plusieurs mètres de là, le nez contre un rocher. Furibond, il se redressa aussitôt, mais Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer et l'envoya encore à l'autre bout...puis une fois encore, et une autre...Cependant, après l'avoir baladé comme ça pendant une à deux minutes, le jeune homme sentit très vite que sa réserve de pouvoirs diminuait...

Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, Léviathan s'approcha de lui, le visage en sang, mais un sourire pourtant ravi sur les lèvres.

- Si tu es si fort Sammy...Exorcise-moi.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il s'agissait d'un défis...et d'un défis qu'il ne pourrait relever qui plus est...Cependant, la vue de son grand frère mettant une raclée à Lilith l'incita, lui aussi, à faire preuve de bravoure. Prenant une profonde respiration, Sam reporta son attention sur Léviathan et finit par lever la main vers lui.

La colère qu'il éprouvait n'en fut que renforcée lorsque Lilith évoqua son séjour en Enfer. Dean aurait pu perdre tout contrôle de lui-même si son père ne l'avait pas formé à se contenir, aussi, le jeune homme parvint à la repousser dans ses derniers retranchements, d'où les provocations.

- Dean ! Cria soudain la voix de Castiel.

Le chasseur leva juste le bras, car il savait que l'ange venait de lui lancer sa propre lame, préférant sans doute aller porter secours à Bobby. Dean les fit pivoter et para une attaque de la Démone, se rappelant soudain les gestes de Sam quelques semaines auparavant lors de l'attaque du lycée à Glasgow. Lilith avait beau être un démon...Dean Winchester s'avérait être un adversaire de taille...Il en devenait même dangereux et la Démone commença à craindre pour ses plans...Ce n'était l'ainé des Winchester qui devait la tuer. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, pourtant, au vue de la tournure de leur bataille, elle risquait fortement de ne pas en sortir vainqueur...Alors...En désespoir de cause, et non sans une haine certaine, Lilith repoussa une ultime fois Dean et se recula de quelques pas...Puis, elle s'échappa...

Lorsque le chasseur vit la fumée noire s'évaporer du corps qu'elle occupait, il n'en ressentit qu'un peu plus de frustration...Le cadavre retomba mollement au sol sous le regard contrit du jeune homme.

Mais Dean savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, il reporta alors son attention sur Mary et Bobby, que Castiel avait rejoint. L'Ange était penché sur le vieux chasseur tandis que sa mère regardait quelque chose avec angoisse. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et comprit soudain pourquoi elle arborait un air si terrifié.

Là, derrière une barrière de Néphélims Sam et Léviathan s'affrontaient...Ou plutôt, Sam essayait d'exorciser le démon...Mais celui-ci avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, tandis que son cadet lui, semblait au bord du malaise.

- Alors Sammy...Je croyais que tu avais les pouvoirs nécessaires ? Le provoqua l'autre...Me serais-je trompé ?

Dean vit son frère baisser la main un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Dean ! Cria Castiel comme pour l'avertir.

- Va...il est temps de montrer de quoi tu es capable.

- Sammy non !

Trop tard, Sam était une telle tête de mule qu'il ignora l'appel de son frère et leva de nouveau la main vers Léviathan.

C'était presque toujours le même déroulement, et même si Dean l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait qu'en ressentir un peu plus de colère envers celui qui avait fait ça à son frère. Celui-ci, le bras tendu vers Léviathan parvint à extraire un peu de fumée du corps...trop peu néanmoins pour exorciser le démon. Pourtant, Sam ne semblait pas prêt de renoncer, pas même la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage illustré par l'habituel saignement de nez, non...il paraissait plus que déterminé. Mais parfois, Dean connaissait mieux ses limites que lui.

- Sam ! Sammy arrêtes ! Lui cria-t-il alors.

Sauf qu'il n'arrêta pas...Et Léviathan ne s'en amusa qu'un peu plus, faisant même un pas vers lui.

- Sammy ! Appela soudain Mary, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Dean voulut se précipiter vers lui, l'empêcher de continuer, trop conscient que le démon ne cherchait en réalité qu'à le tuer, mais une horde de Néphélims s'interposa.

- Sammy ! Arrête Sam !

- Sam !

Tous ces appels tombaient pourtant dans l'oreille d'un sourd et le benjamin redoubla d'efforts, faisant hoqueter de surprise Léviathan qui se mit lentement à vomir de la fumée noire. Pendant un instant, Dean pensa qu'il allait y arriver...Qu'il était parvenu à le renvoyer en Enfers. Mais Sam tomba à genoux, une main sur le front, l'autre toutefois toujours dirigée vers le démon qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

- Sammy ! Hurla Mary qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

Dean ne savait même pas s'il l'appelait lui aussi, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son petit frère, littéralement vidé de toutes forces qui continuait pourtant d'essayer d'exorciser Léviathan. Celui-ci s'approcha du Sam en lui accorda un regard méprisant.

- C'est lamentable...Tu es lamentable...

Le plus jeune leva des yeux vitreux vers lui, presque déjà inconscient et ne put même pas réagir quand l'autre commença à le frapper. Dean voulait se précipiter là-bas, traverser la horde de Néphélims et tuer ce fils de...mais quelques hybrides lui tombèrent dessus, et l'empêchèrent donc de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il se débarrassa des premiers assez aisément et tourna la tête vers son cadet, alerté par un cri de Mary. Sam était allongé, le visage livide, parant maladroitement les coups de pieds que lui portaient rageusement Léviathan.

Soudain, un cri de rage s'éleva dans toute la caverne, et même les Néphélims restèrent un moment inactifs. Le démon qui s'en prenait à Sam ne réagit pas assez vite face à l'ombre qui se rua littéralement sur lui, l'éloignant violemment du jeune Winchester.

Alors, Dean reconnut son père et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, légèrement soulagé.

- Et bien...tu en as mis du temps...Ricana le démon.

Le visage fermé, les yeux noirs, John laissa glisser le couteau de Ruby or de la manche de son manteau, trempé de sang.

- Je m'occupais des Néphélims que tu m'as envoyés.

Léviathan posa un regard amusé sur le corps inerte de Sam et leva un sourcil.

- J'ai cru que tu me laisserais...

Seulement il ne put finir sa phrase, car John venait de se jeter sur lui, l'éloignant de plusieurs mètres.

- Attention à vos yeux ! Cria soudain Castiel qui venait de se redresser.

Dean se protégea juste à temps, et entendit le Néphélim qui s'approchait silencieusement de lui par derrière pousser un hurlement de douleur...Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme se risqua à retirer son bras et constata, non sans un soulagement certains, que la caverne avait été débarrassée de ses hybrides...En fait, il ne restait plus que Léviathan...

Le jeune homme oublia le démon et préféra se précipiter vers son petit frère, allongé à plat ventre, parfaitement immobile. A genoux près de lui, Dean le retourna lentement et entreprit d'essayer de le réveiller.

- Sammy ? Hey p'tit frère, tu m'entends ?

L'ainé essaya de ne pas prêter attention au sang sur son visage et passa une main sur son front, le dégageant nerveusement des quelques mèches qui s'y étaient déposées.

- Sam ? L'appela-t-il sans mesurer le désespoir dans sa voix.

Une larme coula au coin de son œil et le rendit totalement sourd au combat qui faisait rage non loin de là. Soudain, il sentit une présence près de lui et leva la tête vers Castiel qui avait porté son attention sur le benjamin.

- Sam ? Appela l'ange à son tour avec beaucoup plus de calme.

Tout à coup, un nouveau hurlement s'éleva dans toute la grotte et attira l'attention de tout le monde...Léviathan, le visage totalement déshumanisé avait levé le bras vers Mary, qui tenait toujours Bobby dans ses bras. Mais le démon n'eut pas le temps d'accomplir ses sombres desseins, que John s'était précipité sur lui...lui plantant le poignard de Ruby directement dans l'abdomen. Le chasseur posa un regard méprisant sur lui et remonta brusquement le couteau jusqu'au sternum.

- C'est toi qui es lamentable. Murmura-t-il à Léviathan.

Un éclair orangé agita le corps du démon tandis que John retira soudain la lame. Léviathan glissa contre le mur en feu, mort, laissant ainsi tout le loisir aux flammes de venir lécher son cadavre.

Quand John reporta son attention sur sa famille, ce fut un profond et douloureux sentiment d'échec qui l'envahit...Mary tenait dans ses bras un Bobby inconscient tandis que Dean essayait désespérément de réveiller Sam qu'il tenait tout contre lui presque avec tendresse.

- Non...marmonna John, que la colère menaça de rendre fou.

L'ainé, le visage baigné de larmes continuait de bercer le corps inerte de son petit frère, espérant un miracle.

- Dean...Dean, laisse-moi faire. Le raisonna soudain Castiel avec une gentillesse qui ne lui était pas familière.

Le jeune homme posa sur lui un regard de dernier espoir et desserra son étreinte, l'Ange posa alors une main sur le front de Sam et ferma les yeux.

- Il est en vie...

- Quoi ? Mais...Balbutia Dean qui n'avait pas trouvé de pouls.

- Je te dis qu'il est en vie ! Trancha son ami, plus désireux de le faire revenir sur Terre plutôt que de le réprimander. Allez, maintenant dépêchons-nous on doit sortir d'ici !


	37. Belaam et les Winchesters

**Belaam et les Winchester**

**Clear Lake, Dakota du Sud - 1995**

Même s'il ne pouvait renier le fait qu'il sentait l'inquiétude grandir en lui, Dean déploya tous les efforts dont il était capable pour ne rien laisser paraître. Belaam se ferait une joie de lire son angoisse, et Sam ne devait pas être davantage effrayé.

Le jeune homme regarda d'un air mauvais le démon tourner autour du puits et tourna la tête vers son petit frère tout en baissant la voix.

- Hey Sammy...ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Dean ? Demanda aussitôt le plus jeune.

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Belaam pour s'assurer qu'il n'écoutait pas leur conversation, puis, il posa sur son cadet un regard rassurant et protecteur.

- Je vais nous sortir de là bonhomme...Je te le promets.

Sam, sans doute pour ne pas blesser son ego de grand frère lui accorda un bref sourire, mais ne paraissait pourtant pas très convaincu. Son regard se posa sur le Démon qui se tourna finalement vers lui.

- Sam Winchester...

- Je vous défends de lui parler ! Répliqua aussitôt Dean d'un ton froid.

Surpris, Belaam oublia le plus jeune un instant et dévisagea l'ainé comme s'il regardait un cafard qui avait osé mener une révolution avec ses semblables afin de reprendre le pouvoir.

- Et Dean...j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi aussi...Il paraît que tu es un véritable emmerdeur.

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Rétorqua le jeune homme tout sourire.

Le démon ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à ajouter quelque chose, pourtant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion qu'une voix...ou plutôt, qu'un gargouillis s'éleva du puits.

- Oui Maître ?

- Génial...Un Démon hystérique qui prône la race supérieure obéissant à un maître glougloutant...Commenta Dean en changeant de position.

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, et les minutes se transformèrent en heures...Finalement, deux heures plus tard, Belaam releva la tête du puits comme s'il venait de s'y pencher. Dean, qui commençait à se sentir engourdi avait remarqué que la position de son frère paraissait aussi inconfortable que la sienne.

- Mon maître ne veut pas vous tuer tout de suite, il préférerait que je me charge de John avant...Bon, mais une fois que ça sera fait...par lequel d'entre vous je commence ?

L'ainé posa sur lui un regard d'effroi, se demandant s'il envisageait sérieusement de leur laisser le choix.

- Vous, vous manquez de passe-temps. Répliqua soudain Sam avec la même insolence que son ainé.

Dean serra les dents, appréhendant la réaction du démon...Cependant, celui-ci se mit à rire ouvertement, amusé par l'aplomb de l'enfant.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Le petit Sammy se rebelle !

- C'est Sam ! Répliquèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Le regard de Belaam passa de l'un à l'autre avant d'afficher un immense sourire ravi.

- Les Winchester...tu vois Sam, je pensais que c'était toi le plus raisonnable...Mais je me trompais, tu as le même sale caractère que ton frère et ton père...C'est pour te persuader que tu fais partis de la famille que tu les prends comme exemple ?

- La ferme !

- Et toi Dean...tu as vu ce que c'était qu'une famille normale...Tu as vu les Sullivans, tu te rappelles de ta mère pas vrai ? Tu dois en vouloir beaucoup à ton père pour t'avoir enlevé tout ça non ?

Hors de lui, le jeune homme tira inutilement sur ses liens avant de crier à Belaam de se taire...Le démon laissa alors échapper un rire cruel, non dépourvu de joie et d'auto-satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud- 1995.<strong>

Bobby commençait à avoir le tournis à force de regarder John faire les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, répétant inlassablement la même phrase que le vieux chasseur avait cessé d'écouter. Jim et Caleb étaient également présents, tout comme les Sullivans, qui aidaient à leur manière. Margareth était partie faire du café pendant que Damien et Kate essayaient vainement de téléphoner aux garçons, espérant ainsi que Caleb réussisse à les localiser grâce à leurs téléphones.

- Je les ai ! S'écria soudain le chasseur en se redressant d'un coup. Je crois que Dean a laissé son portable allumé...

Bobby sentit un poids se lever de sa poitrine aussitôt remplacé par un autre.

- Où sont-ils ?

Caleb s'approcha légèrement de l'écran de son ordinateur en fronçant des sourcils.

- Euh...Clear Lake...C'est à un peu plus d'une heure d'ici.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à John qui se leva d'un bond avant de charger son arme, une expression pleine de détermination sur le visage. Le bruit métallique et froid de son revolver fit légèrement sursauter Kate qui échangea un coup d'oeil avec son père.

- John...Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? S'enquit aussitôt celui-ci, le visage triste et inquiet.

- Oui...Restez ici...Jim restera avec vous.

- C'est hors de question. Rétorqua aussitôt le prêtre en se levant à son tour. On ne sait pas qui est ce démon, et peut-être que l'exorcisme habituel ne suffira pas...Je suis le seul ici qui en connaisse assez...Tu auras besoin de moi John.

Ce dernier observa Jim pendant une minute, la mine impassible, réfléchissant sans doute à ses propos. Puis, machinalement, son regard se porta sur le plus jeune.

- Bien, alors Caleb, reste ici et protège-les...Peut-être que d'autres démons vont vouloir s'en prendre à eux.

Bien que visiblement réticent à l'idée d'être laissé à l'arrière, le jeune chasseur ne le contredit pas et approuva d'une moue pincée.

- Tenez moi juste au courant...S'il vous plait...

En guise de réponse, Caleb reçut une brève tape sur l'épaule de la part de Bobby qui emboîta le pas à John, déjà sortit de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Demanda Damien en le regardant partir, le visage inquiet.

- Ce qu'il a toujours fait...

* * *

><p><strong>Clear Lake, Dakota du Sud - 1995<strong>

Une drôle d'atmosphère s'était répandue dans le hangar depuis quelques minutes déjà, de la fumée grisâtre avait émergé du puits et s'était mise à glisser lentement sur le sol, venant même entourer les deux garçons. Belaam avait repris sa discussion avec son Maître et était de ce fait, complètement sourd et aveugle à l'échange des frères.

- Sam...Hey Sam ! Appela Dean en remarquant que son cadet paraissait légèrement distrait.

- Quoi ?

- ça va ?

Un agacement certain passa sur le visage de l'enfant qui soupira.  
>- Depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, oui.<p>

Dean vérifia que Belaam était toujours en conversation transie avec l'autre glougloutant et fut interrompu par son cadet qui demanda d'une voix timide.

- Dean...Tu crois que papa va venir ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va venir Sammy !

- Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas...Répliqua le benjamin à mi-voix en lançant un regard en biais au Démon.

L'ainé, qui avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir, n'avait pas pu lui non plus s'empêcher de penser à ça...C'était John que cette créature voulait...Et leur père fonçait tout droit dans un piège.

Dean voulu lui ajouter de ne pas s'en faire, que leur père était le meilleur, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car soudain, Belaam avait disparu, et réapparut aussitôt près de Sam, un couteau à la main.

- Pardon...j'aurais besoin d'un peu de sang.

Aucun des deux frères n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le démon avait généreusement entaillé l'avant bras de l'enfant déclenchant un cri de douleur de celui-ci et un cri de colère de l'ainé. Belaam appuya sans retenu autour de la blessure afin de récolter le maximum de sang possible, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son bras, Sam se demandait quand est-ce que le démon allait le relâcher...Quand il se serait totalement vidé de son sang peut-être ?

Tirant inutilement sur ses liens, Dean démontra tous ses talents d'auteur d'insultes toutes plus raffinées les unes que les autres. Et contre toute attente, il réussit néanmoins à attirer l'attention de Belaam qui se désintéressa alors de Sam.

- Dean...Si j'étais toi, je montrerais un peu plus de respect à celui qui a la vie de ton frère entre ses mains...

Sentant que la menace était bien réelle, le jeune homme serra la mâchoire, bien trop angoissé pour son cadet pour jouer les grandes gueules.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Sourit Belaam avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écuelle dans laquelle il avait récupérer une bonne quantité de sang.

Le démon se leva et retourna auprès du puits sous le regard assassin de Dean. L'ainé le vit verser le sang au centre avant de l'entendre murmurer quelque chose dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Oubliant un instant la créature, qu'il se promit néanmoins de tuer, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Sam.

- Sammy ?

Le visage pâle, l'enfant semblait légèrement sonné et mis un certain temps avant de tourner la tête vers son frère...Frère qui remarqua aussitôt que la plaie continuait de saigner.

- Hey Sam, reste avec moi mon grand...

La voix de Belaam s'éleva soudain un peu plus fort tandis qu'il jeta quelque chose d'autre dans le puit, déclenchant une légère explosion qui fit sursauter l'ainé. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du démon qui réapparût peu à peu derrière les flammes.

- Parfait...Il ne me manque plus que le sang de l'ainé et celui du père.

Dean tressaillit instinctivement quand le regard de Belaam se posa sur lui et qu'il sortit de nouveau la lame avec laquelle il avait récolté le sang de Sam...Lame qui en était toujours trempée.

- Dean...Cria faiblement la voix de Sam quand il vit le Démon s'approcher de son grand frère.

Mais celui-ci était prêt, car contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas été pris par surprise. Aussi, c'est par un adroit jeu de jambes que l'ainé réussit à faire basculer leur ravisseur au sol, avant de repousser au loin le couteau d'un simple coup de pied.

Dean essaya une nouvelle fois de tirer sur ses liens, mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Grognant de rage, Belaam se mit à chercher le couteau des yeux et ne tarda pas à le trouver, seulement une fois de plus, l'ainé l'empêcha de s'en approcher. Il le refit basculer avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied au visage, l'assommant à moitié.

Cette fois enragé, le démon se redressa et soudain, tout le hangar fut envahit par une épaisse fumée noire puant le souffre. Dean ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait même plus son frère qu'il essayait pourtant d'appeler désespérément.

* * *

><p>- Bobby et Jim vous passez par derrière...Qui que ce soit, c'est avec moi qu'il a un compte à régler, laissons-lui croire que j'ai foncé dans son piège.<p>

Singer et le prêtre approuvèrent tout en vérifiant chacun leurs armes.

- Caleb est sûr qu'ils sont dans cet entrepôt ? Demanda de nouveau Jim, inquiet.

- Moi j'en suis sûr. Souffla le père d'une voix mystérieuse.

Les trois chasseurs échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, aussitôt troublé par le bruit métallique qu'avaient leurs armes quand ils les avaient chargées.

- En route !

La tension était palpable, même chez Jim qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, cette fois, Bobby sentait bien que le prêtre était aussi inquiet qu'eux, lui aussi avait peur pour ces gosses...Ces gosses qui quelque part, étaient un peu comme les leurs aussi. Murphy et lui les avait vu alors qu'ils n'étaient que...et bien qu'enfant pour Dean, et bébé pour Sam...La vie qu'ils menaient n'était pas vraiment compatible avec les joies de la paternité, et pourtant, Bobby y avait goûté...Il était celui qui avait vu Dean reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie après la mort de sa mère. Il avait aussi assisté aux premiers mots de Sam ainsi qu'à ses premiers pas...Jim s'occupait d'éduquer ces gosses...Quelque part, les fils Winchester étaient aussi un peu les leurs.

- Je te jure que si ce démon a touché un cheveu des gamins...Commença Bobby.

Jim lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit...Ce n'était pas la peine, puisque, même si sa condition de prêtre l'empêchait de proférer de telles menaces, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils progressèrent en silence le long d'un immense couloir qui n'avait sans doute pas été emprunté depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, et c'est alors qu'ils perçurent un bruit non loin de là.

* * *

><p>Soudain, Sam s'entendit de nouveau crier...Instinctivement, l'enfant cessa d'appeler son frère et ce fut comme s'il respirait de nouveau. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu et c'est alors que l'enfant comprit...Il lui avait semblé entendre, parmis tout le raffus, une voix...une voix qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était celle de son père...Une seconde plus tard, le démon reprenait sa forme "humaine" et Sam le vit...Se tenant bien droit, tout près du puit, son long manteau noir voletant légèrement à cause de l'énergie qu'avait crée le démon en piquant sa crise.<p>

Alors, l'enfant se mit à chercher son frère des yeux...Sauf que Dean n'était plus attaché autour de la conduite...non...Belaam le retenait contre lui, s'en servant comme bouclier.

- Dean ! Cria de nouveau Sam d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Un léger étourdissement le prit et lui rappela alors la profonde entaille qu'il avait au poignet et qui continuait à saigner doucement.

Parfaitement campé sur ses pieds, John fusilla du regard le démon qui tenait son fils ainé contre lui, espérant sans doute être ainsi en position de force.

- Relâche-le ! Ordonna aussitôt le chasseur qui échangea un bref regard avec Dean, lui demandant silencieusement comment il allait.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas blesser...De moins physiquement car son ego semblait lui en avoir pris un coup.

- John Winchester...enfin je peux mettre un visage sur le nom.

Ce dernier ne cilla même pas, trop habitué aux sarcasmes et aux provocations de ces créatures, toutefois, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui es-tu ?

Un sourire ravi illumina le visage du démon qui appuya un peu plus le couteau qu'il avait récupéré sur la gorge de Dean, qui jura entre ses dents.

- Belaam...Serviteur de Leviathan.

- Peu importe qui tu sers ! Répliqua aussitôt John qui perdait patience au fur à mesure que la lame entaillait le cou de son fils.

Le démon sembla se réjouir de voir le chasseur perdre peu à peu le contrôle de lui même et resta silencieux un moment, avant de retirer le couteau de la gorge de Dean pour le pointer dans la direction du père.  
>- Je te propose un marché John...Tu me laisses te prendre un peu de sang, et je libère tes garçons.<p>

- Papa non...S'exclama soudain Dean trop conscient de l'énorme piège que cela représentait.

- Papa ! Cria soudain la voix de son plus jeune fils.

John tourna la tête avant de faire un léger tour sur lui même, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir noter la présence d'autres démons. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine...Bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse s'en tenir au plan de base, à savoir attirer l'attention de Belaam pendant que Bobby libérait les enfants. Non, cette fois, ils allaient devoir improviser.

- Alors John...une requête ?

Le chasseur chercha instinctivement Bobby et Jim du regard, mais à chaque fois, il ne croisait qu'une paire d'yeux noirs totalement inhumains, machinalement, il reporta son attention sur Sam et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il nota que son cadet semblait blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda t-il au démon d'un ton mauvais.

Belaam ressera sa prise autour de l'ainé, s'attirant automatiquement un juron de celui-ci, et jeta un coup d'oeil au plus jeune, qui commençait à avoir du mal à rester éveillé.

- Oh...j'avais besoin de sang...j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort.

La colère le fit frémir et le poussa d'instinct à faire un pas vers le démon, qui lui, appuya un peu plus le poignard sur le cou de Dean.

- Ah...Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois...

- Espèce de...

Mais John n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase...Non, tout simplement parce que pour son fils ainé, s'en était trop. Il ne voyait pas son frère et voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de John était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Le jeune homme, profitant de l'innatention passagère de Belaam se libéra d'un simple coup de coude dans les côtes, il repoussa aussitôt le couteau avant que celui-ci ne lui entaille la gorge et fit volte face, plus qu'impatient d'en découdre avec lui.

Aussitôt, les autres démons passèrent eux aussi à l'attaque, et John repéra très vite Jim et Bobby qui s'étaient jetés dans la père arriva aux côtés de son fils et s'interposa entre lui et Belaam qui les dévisageait avec cruauté.

- Dean...va t'occuper de ton frère. Ordonna le chasseur sans lâcher des yeux le démon.

- Papa...

- Tout de suite !

Dean se détacha du groupe, parvenant non sans mal à esquiver trois démons qui furent très vite pris à parti par Jim, dont l'exorcisme en vint presque aussitôt à bout. Dès qu'il vit l'état de son petit frère, le jeune homme oublia très vite son envie de vengeance et se précipita vers lui.

- Sammy..Sammy mon grand...

Il lui administra quelques claques, essayant de le faire revenir à lui doucement. Par chance, le bras de Sam était déjà retenu en hauteur, ralentissant de ce fait l'écoulement de sang, mais l'entaille était profonde et elle avait été faite il y a de longues minutes déjà.

Essayant de ne pas écouter la peur qui montait en lui, le jeune homme défit doucement les liens de son cadet avant de s'occuper rapidement de sa blessure.

- Ouvre les yeux p'tit frère...Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait...

- 'Trop serré...Se plaignit alors Sam en reportant son attention sur le bandage de fortune que faisait son ainé.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de ce dernier, rassuré que son benjamin lui réponde.

- Je suis obligé...

Soudain, l'expression de Sam changea totalement, et Dean sut avant même qu'il ne parle qu'un démon était derrière lui. Le jeune homme fit volte face et l'accueillit d'un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, repoussant ainsi son assaillant de plusieurs mètres.

- Dean ! L'appela la voix de Bobby.

L'ainé attrapa au vol l'arme chargée que lui lançait le vieux chasseur et s'en servit pour tirer une décharge de sel sur le démon, qui fut nettement ralenti, le temps à son "oncle" de le rejoindre pour commencer l'exorcisme.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, et mis à part deux autres démons, il ne restait plus que John et Belaam qui s'affrontaient dans un combat à la fois violent et inégal. Le jeune homme aida son cadet à se remettre debout et leva les yeux vers Bobby.

- Emmène-le dehors !

- Non Dean ! Protesta presque automatiquement le plus jeune.

Mais déjà, l'adolescent était parti, laissant un Sam paniqué et un Bobby pris par surprise. Jim lui, s'occupait des deux derniers démons et n'était donc pas en mesure de venir en aide aux Winchester.

La scène qui suivit, Sam eut l'impression qu'elle se déroulait au ralenti...Il ressentit également une effroyable sensation de déjà-vu...Belaam, repoussa John à plusieurs mètres de là d'un simple mouvement de main...Le démon savourait déjà sa victoire tandis que le chasseur se réceptionna bien mal contre le puit, s'assomant à moitié.

Alors, armé de son poignard, il s'approcha...lentement, mais sûrement, prêt à terminer le rituel une bonne fois pour toute...Enfin...Lucifer et son Apocalypse attendraient, pour l'heure, ce serait Leviathan qui régnerait.

Toujours au sol, John se remettait doucement d'aplomb...Doucement, et trop lentement car Belaam continuait de s'approcher pour en finir une fois pour toute...C'est alors que le chasseur entendit quelque chose et qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit tout à coup. S'obligeant à lever la tête vers son adversaire, l'effroi de John ne fit que grandir un peu plus quand il vit son ainé, se précipiter vers le démon, espérant sans doute naïvement lui porter secours.

Une série de flashs-back lui revint brusquement en mémoire...Un entrepôt comme celui-ci...une mission qui l'opposait une fois de plus à des démons...et Sam...Sam qui courait vers lui parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui...Et le couteau...

John n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le mal était fait...Belaam avait fait volte face et avait accueilli Dean avec un coup de couteau dont la violence résonna encore quelques secondes aux oreilles de son père...

Puis, ce fut le cri de Sam qui le fit revenir sur terre, et le chasseur se sentit totalement perdre pieds. Son fils ainé, grimaçant sous la douleur tomba à genoux, ses mains ramenées contre sa blessure.

Le visage satisfait, Belaam observa la lame avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil au contenu du puit.

Bobby n'avait pas vu ce qu'il venait de se passer...Il avait juste compris quand il avait entendu le benjamin crier le prénom de son frère. Une seconde plus tard, Dean vacillait, blessé et le démon se tournait vers John, l'immobilisant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Le vieux chasseur ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme, à genoux, essayant de toute ses forces de rester éveillé...Il était d'ailleurs dans un tel état second, qu'il ne réagit pas assez vite et laissa Sam lui échapper.

Jim et lui se précipitèrent aussitôt à sa suite pour l'empêcher lui aussi de se faire blesser...Mais le gosse était rapide...Il les devança rapidement et s'élança vers Belaam , qui cette fois, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'enfant.

Sam passa à côté de son frère et ne stoppa pas sa course pour autant. Le Démon tout près du puits se pencha vers John, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- Grâce à vous les Winchester...mon maître va pouvoir...

Belaam ne put jamais terminer sa phrase...Non...Sam l'en avait empêché...L'enfant, dans sa course folle, s'était précipité, et se jeta presque littéralement sur lui, le faisant ainsi basculer par dessus le rebord du puits. Le démon poussa un cri surpris et effrayé avant de disparaître plusieurs mètres plus bas, non sans entrainer l'enfant...

Sam réussit pourtant à se rattraper au bord avant la chute fatale vers un fond qui ne semblait pas exister...Une lumière rougeâtre s'éleva quelque part en bas, et au plus profond de lui, le cadet se mit à suppose qu'il s'agissait sans doute des Enfers...

John se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le puits, aussitôt rejoint par Bobby, il ne savait plus si son coeur battait trop vite ou trop lentement, toujours est-il qu'il ne le sentait plus. Le père se pencha, et dès qu'il aperçut son fils, agrippé désespérément à quelques mètres de là, il bascula à son tour sur le rebord.

- Retiens moi. Ordonna t-il inutilement à Bobby qui lui tenait déjà la ceinture.

Derrière lui, le vieux chasseur entendit la voix de Jim, et à son grand soulagement celle de Dean.

- Dean...hey mon grand...

- Sam...où...où est Sam ? Demanda inlassablement l'adolescent.

Le prêtre jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et rassura le jeune homme qui tournait, dieu soit loué, le dos au puit.

- Il est là...il va bien...

- Encore un peu Bobby !

Ce dernier laissa un peu plus de leste à John qui, à moitié dans le puit s'en remettait complètement à son ami.

- Sammy ! Sammy donne moi la main mon grand !

Se tenant désespérément à une pierre, le gamin ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la lueur rougeâtre qui semblait si loin.

- Ne regarde pas en bas Sammy ! Donne moi ta main !

- Je peux pas...Répliqua aussitôt l'enfant qui se sentait glisser. Je vais tomber !

La voix de son père se fit soudain plus ferme, mais en même temps, si...si humaine...pendant un instant, Sam pensa même que Dean occupait le corps de John.

- Hey Sammy...Je ne te laisserai pas tomber tu m'entends ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me donner la main !

L'enfant oublia tout à coup sa peur...pourquoi aurait-il peur d'ailleurs ? Son père était là. Alors, se donnant un peu d'élan avec les pieds, il tendit brusquement le bras vers son père, quittant ainsi sa seule prise. John le rattrapa aussitôt par le poignet et ajusta sa prise en lui prenant l'autre main.

- Je te tiens bonhomme. Vas-y Bobby !

Dès que le père se sentit revenir à la surface et qu'il repassa de l'autre côté du puit, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans les bras, l'étreignant avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas propre. Il fut néanmoins surpris que Sam le repousse presque aussitôt.

- Dean !

John dessera aussitôt ses bras et se précipita vers son autre fils que Jim avait allongé afin de mieux s'occuper de sa blessure.

- Dean ! Répéta Sam en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

John s'approcha à son tour et reporta son attention sur le prêtre qui le rassura.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, mais il doit aller à l'hôpital.

Le père aurait voulu rassurer son ainé, mais il fut forcé de remarquer qu'il semblait...Presque de trop...A moitié conscient, Dean avait pris la main de son frère et le rassurait d'une voix basse en lui assurant qu'il allait bien. Le visage de Sam ne fut qu'un peu plus noyé sous les larmes tandis qu'il constatait que la blessure de son grand frère continuait de saigner. John mit de côté ce sentiment de...cette déception de ne pas privilégier lui aussi de ce lien si particulier qui unissait ses deux fils, et fit signe à Jim de l'aider.

- On va le transporter jusqu'à la voiture.

Bobby lui, se chargea de Sam, obligeant l'enfant à rester tranquille et lui assurant que Jim s'occupait parfaitement bien de lui. Ce fut encore plus pénible et laborieux quand le chasseur en vint à la conclusion qu'il faudrait séparer les frères pour se rendre à l'hôpital. John prit le volant de l'Impala tandis que Jim s'installait à l'arrière avec Dean afin de lui administrer les meilleurs soins possibles. Bobby lui, ordonna à Sam de rester tranquille sur le siège passager et de surtout, bien garder son bras en l'air pendant qu'il conduisait...Ce que l'enfant fit, sans pour autant cesser de poser des questions sur l'état de son grand frère.


	38. Aurevoir

**Aurevoir**

**Fort Collins, Colorado - 2008**

- Mr Willer ! Mr Willer !

- Sam !

Sam, indifférent aux appels de l'infirmière et de son frère, continua à avancer dans le couloir, son regard passant de porte en porte à la recherche de celle qui le mènerait à la chambre de Bobby. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas avoir été emmené à l'hôpital, mais après quelques heures dans les vappes, il s'était réveillé, bien plus en forme. Ses souvenirs de la bataille restaient flous, mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien de Bobby, poignardé par l'un des Néphélims.

703...Sam s'arrêta net devant la porte, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. Cela permit à l'infirmière et à Dean de le rattraper.

- Mr Willer vous ne devriez pas quitter votre chambre ! Le sermonna la jeune femme.

- Sam s'il te plait...

Mais ce dernier ne les écoutait toujours pas, prudemment, il poussa la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un pas peu sûr. Il vit Mary, John, entourant Bobby, assis dans le lit en train de râler.

Dès qu'elle le vit, sa mère se précipita vers lui.

- Sammy !

Un sourire inconscient se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Je vais bien maman..La rassura t-il, trop heureux de pouvoir prononcer le mot "maman".

L'infirmière marmonna quelque chose que Sam ne comprit pas, et Dean lui répondit d'un inaudible : " Ne vous inquiétez pas".

Mary desserra finalement sa prise autour de son fils et l'observa longuement en posant une main sur sa joue.

- J'ai eu si peur.

- ça va...

- Sammy...

Instinctivement, le jeune homme se raidit, ne pouvant renier l'inquiétude qui naquit en lui quand il vit que cette fois, c'était son père qui s'approchait.

Prenant une attitude presque solennelle, Sam resta de marbre, le laissant s'avancer doucement. Derrière lui, il sentit que Dean s'était également mis sur ses gardes, sans doute l'incident de la forêt n'avait pas encore quitté son esprit.

John le considéra longuement avant de murmurer, le visage soudain plus vieux.

- Je suis désolé Sammy...

- Papa...

- Non...toi et Dean...vous...

Un long silence suivit ce début de confession, Bobby et Mary se mirent volontairement en retrait tandis que Dean s'approcha de son frère d'un pas lent. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de John qui considéra ses deux fils longuement.

- Vous...Vous avez été formidables là-bas...Vous êtes...vous êtes devenus d'excellents chasseurs...Meilleurs que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Je suis fier de vous les enfants.

Sam détourna légèrement le regard vers son grand frère qui paraissait presque aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Finalement, le prenant par surprise, John l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras...Une étreinte à laquelle le cadet était peu habitué, surtout de la part de son père...Pourtant, il l'accepta, et même, il lui rendit.

Dean observa la scène avec un pincement au coeur...Ces moments entre son père et son frère étaient si rares, et le jeune homme regrettait même qu'un drame soit obligé de se produire pour que John se rende compte à quel point son dernier né était aussi capable qu'eux. Néanmoins, il garda cette réflexion pour lui et accueillit à son tour l'étreinte paternelle avec sincérité.

Bobby n'arrêta pas de râler...Normal, Dean aurait pu se demander qui occupait le corps de son ami si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Pourtant, le vieux chasseur semblait heureux...Heureux d'être entouré par...par sa famille. Sam s'était vu obligé de s'asseoir tandis que John restait auprès de son ami, lui lançant par moment un regard inquiet. Posté instinctivement près de la porte, Dean avait noté le changement soudain dans l'attitude de son petit frère, qui semblait alors plus renfermé, plus triste. Mais l'ainé le connaissait par coeur, et il comprenait parfaitement d'où venait cette brusque nostalgie, puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. La mission était terminée...Zachariah et Castiel viendraient bientôt pour renvoyer John et Mary...

D'ailleurs, l'ambiance en elle-même avait changé...Le benjamin ne cessait de regarder sa mère, essayant sans doute d'imprimer son image pour toujours dans son esprit tandis que Dean prenait quelques dernières leçons de son père.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2008<strong>

- Surtout de doutez pas...Que je vous aime...Je vous aimerai toujours les enfants, où que je sois. Murmura Mary en posant chacune de ses mains sur les joues de ses fils.

Juste à sa droite, John accorda une poignée de main significative à Bobby.

- Merci Bobby...Merci pour tout.

Le vieux chasseur lui assura que ce n'était rien, mais il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu...John le remerciait pour avoir pris soin des garçons.

- John...tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Répondit simplement le vieux chasseur en baissant la voix, soucieux de ne pas être entendu.

Dean rendit l'étreinte à sa mère, sentant soudain une boule nerveuse lui serrer la gorge. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher...non...elle lui avait trop manqué.

- Veille bien sur ton frère surtout. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Promis.

- Je suis fière de toi Dean. Vraiment très fière.

Le jeune homme lui accorda un sourire sincère, essayant d'imprimer pour toujours l'image magnifique de sa mère...Elle était si belle, et elle semblait si heureuse...

- Sam...

L'ainé se recula légèrement en se raclant la gorge, meilleur moyen pour lui de refouler des larmes. Larmes que son frère n'eut pas autant de force de cacher.

- Je t'aime Sam. Murmura Mary en l'étreignant.

Ce dernier murmura un "moi aussi" étouffé et resserra instinctivement un peu plus sa prise autour d'elle.

- Surtout Sam...prends soin de ton grand frère...Il ne le fait pas assez.

Dean vit Mary chuchoter quelque chose à son cadet...Quelque chose d'inaudible...Aussitôt, Sam scella la promesse d'un sourire sincère. Sa mère passa une main sur sa joue et essuya sa propre larme qui coulait également.

- Au fait Sam...ne laisse pas ton frère te dire que tu as le même sale caractère que ton père...Reprit-elle en accordant un léger regard à Dean. Toi et moi...on a aussi beaucoup de choses en commun...

- ça c'est vrai. Approuva gentiment John en les rejoignant.

Un léger bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre derrière eux, et Dean fut surpris de ne voir que Castiel. L'ange s'approcha, la mine attristée.

- J'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile si je venais seul.

Comprenant qu'il était l'heure, John reporta son attention sur ses fils et...Fidèle à lui même, leur donna de dernières instructions.

- Protège toujours ton frère Dean...Et toi Sammy...Sam...Je suis très fier de toi...Ton frère t'a bien formé.

Touchés par le compliment qui leur était indirectement destiné à tous les deux, les deux frères cillèrent légèrement, peu habitués à entendre ce genre de paroles dans la bouche de John.

- Allons-y. Murmura Castiel d'une voix extrêmement calme.

Mary et John s'avancèrent vers l'Ange sans pour autant quitter des yeux leurs enfants. Un sourire passa sur le visage de chacun et tout à coup, une lumière blanche illumina toute la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée devant lui, faisant sursauter les autres Anges présents. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire...Pas aujourd'hui...Aujourd'hui Castiel n'était pas animé par les desseins d'un Ange, mais par ceux d'un ami.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama t-il alors en venant à la rencontre de son supérieur.

Vêtu de son éternel costume gris, Zachariah le considéra avec un sourire en coin.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Castiel avec hargne.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi leur as-tu effacé la mémoire ?

Zachariah se fit soudain plus sérieux et son regard se posa sur un tableau, accroché à la gauche de Castiel.

- Parce que l'heure est proche Castiel...Et les frères Winchester ont chacun leur rôle à jouer.

L'Ange dévisagea son supérieur, essayant de réprimer une furieuse envie de lui envoyer une bonne droite en plein dans la mâchoire...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'histoire tourne comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Anges voulaient qu'elle finisse comme ça ?


	39. Epilogue

**Alors voilà… on y est, cette histoire est désormais belle et bien terminée. Avant de la boucler pour de bon, je voulais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, malgré quelques problèmes de régularité dans le postage de chapitres ! **

**Donc évidemment, merci à Jubei-Kazuki, Elisab, liliju, lily2811, Sauterelle, lilisurnatural et elida17. Je suis surprise, et ravie de constater que je garde les mêmes lectrices quelques soit mes histoires. Donc pour votre soutien, un grand merci à toutes.**

**Comme promis, j'ai une autre histoire en préparation. Il s'agit de la suite de « La Fleur du Mal » que j'ai intitulée « Le secret du loup ». Cette fic est toujours en cours de rédaction et je pense que vous devrez attendre encore quelque temps avant de pouvoir la découvrir. Mais j'y travaille, promis ! **

**Bref, encore mille merci ! **

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1995**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était Belaam...c'est lui qui a monté tout ce piège depuis le début.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh...le délire habituel je suppose...

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ces voix, même si elles lui semblaient familières avaient un timbre bizarre. En fait, il n'y avait pas que son audition qui était étrange, il avait la curieuse impression de flotter au dessus de son corps.

Pourtant, quelque chose...quelque chose de familier le forçait à reprendre peu à peu conscience. Une présence...Une présence qu'il reconnut très vite...La main de Sam sur la sienne.

- Il se réveille ! Souffla soudain la voix de son petit frère.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux doucement, cherchant autour de lui...Son regard se posa alors sur John, à son chevet, la mine blanche et inquiète.

- Hey...Comment tu te sens mon grand ?

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et préféra tourner la tête de l'autre côté...Dès qu'il croisa les yeux verts de son cadet, Dean se sentit revenir un peu plus vite à lui.

- Hey...Murmura t-il avec un faible sourire.

Il distingua une larme sur la joue de Sam et leva la main doucement pour l'essuyer.

- Pleure pas p'tit frère...

- Dean...Sourit le plus jeune, véritablement soulagé.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'abdomen, Dean bougea légèrement pour essayer de se redresser...Son petit frère lui semblait horriblement pâle...Quelqu'un s'était-il assuré qu'il avait mangé au moins ? Et depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ?

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur. Reprit John en se levant avant de venir poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien...Comme je l'expliquais à Caleb, Belaam a voulu te tuer...ensuite, il s'est tourné vers moi et...Et il est tombé.

- Tombé ?

Le jeune homme vit les traits de son père se durcir tandis qu'il échangea un bref regard avec Sam.

- En fait...c'est Sam...il l'a poussé.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas réfléchi...Se défendit l'enfant aussitôt. J'ai cru que...que tu étais...

Voyant que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient d'innonder le visage de son petit frère, Dean s'assit tant bien que mal, malgré les protestations de son père, et fit signe à Sam de venir.

Quand John vit son fils ainé prendre le plus jeune contre lui et le rassurer, lui murmurer que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, John se sentit une fois de plus de trop. Alors, essayant d'oublier la jalousie honteuse qui naissait en lui, le père s'éclipsa, bien conscient que c'était lui qui avait créé ce lien, et que c'était uniquement de sa faute si l'unique repère de Sam était Dean et non lui...

Le chasseur trouva Jim et Bobby dans le couloir, attendant nerveusement, les mines inquiètes.

- Il s'est réveillé...il va bien.

Caleb les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de cafés.

- Et les Sullivans ? Demanda aussitôt le prêtre.

- Toujours chez Bobby...je leur ai dit qu'on les ramenerait dès que Dean pourrait sortir.

- Où est Sam ?

- Avec son frère...

Dean n'eut pas à faire la morale à John, celui-ci semblait aussi inquiet que lui pour Sam, et finalement, lorsque son père et son frère prirent un ton sévère, l'enfant céda et accepta de manger un morceau avant d'aller se reposer un peu.

L'adolescent eut droit au même traitement, sauf qu'en plus, les infirmières veillaient au grain. Souhaitant préserver son honneur, le jeune homme obéit donc le plus souvent possible et se reposait à heures régulières, souvent à contre-coeur. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, il tombait dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, mais foi de Dean Winchester il n'avouerait jamais que les médecins avaient raison !

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme s'était encore fait menacer par une infirmière et il avait finalement cédé et s'était allongé pour dormir un peu. Le sommeil l'avait gagné presque tout de suite et il s'était reposé pendant plusieurs heures.

En général, c'était l'odeur douteuse du repas qui le tirait de ses rêves...Mais pas aujourd'hui...Aujourd'hui ce fut la voix de John.

Allongé dos à lui, Dean comprit très vite que les paroles que prononçaient son père ne lui étaient pas destinés et il supposa que Sam était également présent dans la pièce. Feignant le sommeil, le jeune homme tendit l'oreille.

- Sammy...Tu...Tu veux toujours entendre une histoire sur...sur ta mère ?

La réponse de l'enfant se fit attendre et Dean comprit que son cadet était surpris.

- Oui.

John se racla la gorge, s'obligeant certainement à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

- Et bien je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même Dean ne sait pas...Mais ta naissance ne s'est pas bien passée.

- Ah non ?

- Non...Les mois qui ont précédé ta venue au monde non plus...Ta mère était...elle était vraiment fatiguée et...et inquiète...Les médecins ont même pensé pendant longtemps qu'un de vous ne survivrait pas.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, écoutant plus attentivement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui...Elle passait des heures dans la chambre qu'on avait préparé pour toi...Elle était persuadée que...Que des anges veillaient sur vous deux...Et puis le jour de ta naissance...elle a été emmené très vite. Les médecins avaient tous l'air inquiet et j'ai longtemps cru que vous...

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, Dean supposa que John venait de se passer une main sur le visage.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu es né...mais tu n'as pas pleuré...tu n'as pas fait un seul bruit...Ils ont voulu t'emmener, mais Mary a insisté pour te voir...Elle a pris ta main dans la sienne...Et c'est là que tu as pleuré.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Dean qui prenait soudain conscience que son père essayait en fait de prouver à Sam que, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, lui aussi avait eu des moments forts avec leur mère.

- Papa...

- Oui ?

Dean n'entendit pas la suite, il se doutait simplement que son père étreignait Sam comme il le faisait trop peu souvent.

Une semaine passa, et le jeune homme fut enfin autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Mais à peine rentré chez Bobby, c'était déjà l'heure de nouveaux aurevoirs. A sa grande surprise, l'adolescent eut du mal à quitter les Sullivans...Les repas infectes de Margareth, la mine contrite mais sympathique de Kate, les questions de Damien, et le visage bienveillant de Henry...tout cela lui manquerait...

John et Caleb se proposèrent pour les ramener, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun autre démon ne viendrait les ennuyer, et les frères Winchester furent confiés aux bons soins de Jim et Bobby.

Regardant l'Impala s'éloigner, Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui leva les yeux vers lui. Certes, ils n'avaient pas le droit à une vie de famille normale comme celle des Sullivans...Mais ils avaient leur père...Leur père prêt à tout pour eux...Ils avaient un oncle...un oncle qui les protégeaient et qui veillaient sur eux quoi qu'il arrive.. ils avaient Jim et Caleb...Ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'un parrain et d'un autre grand frère. Enfin...Dean avait Sam...Et Sam avait Dean...Ce n'était pas l'image parfaite de la famille...Mais même pour tout l'or du monde, aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu en changer.


End file.
